Viajes Dimensionales
by Zephyr V Exe
Summary: Soul Keeper y Natsumi Black. 2 caras de la misma moneda, tan iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo. Natsumi lograra quitarle algo a Soul. Algo que podría llevar al guardián del Poder Espiritual al borde de la locura. Convirtiendo a Soul Keeper en quien trata de detener. (Continuación de mi fanfic "Historia de un Guardián").
1. Prologo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YA BASTA… DETENLO AHORA POR FAVOR… DETENLO… DETENLO… detenlo… detenlo… de… ten… lo…**

* * *

 **[Prologo]**

En una habitación totalmente blanca, en la que no podía distinguirse los límites de la misma. Estaba una yegua alicornio de pelaje morado, su melena y cola eran color rojo, ojos color rosa, su cutie mark era una rosa blanca con sus pétalos manchados de sangre. La alicornio estaba en el suelo en medio de la habitación, llorando de manera desgarradora.

Delante de la yegua, estaba parado un chico de piel gris, de pelo blanco medio largo, el iris de sus ojos era color dorado, mientras que sus pupilas eran color verde esmeralda, traía puesta una camisa y un pantalón de color negro, junto con una gabardina abierta del mismo color y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, botas de acero con muchas líneas color naranja que se movían por dichas botas, un brazalete con forma de dragón alado de oro que estaba enrollado en su muñeca derecha, un brazalete negro de aspecto muy tecnológico en la muñeca izquierda, y finalmente un sombrero de copa blanco con una cinta negra en su cabeza.

Este extraño y llamativo personaje era Zephyr Exe.

El peliblanco miraba con tranquilidad a la yegua. Esta seguía llorando en el suelo. Zephyr sin inmutarse por el llanto de la alicornio, hablo.

Zephyr – **Ya deja de llorar Dark Light, aún no ha terminado** – Dijo el peliblanco en Lengua Infinita con tranquilidad. La yegua llamada Dark Light se levantó del suelo, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su casco.

Dark Light – **Me cuesta ver eso, simplemente no pude evitar llorar al ver lo que paso** – Respondió la yegua también en Lengua Infinita. Zephyr sin dejar su tranquilidad respondió.

Zephyr – **Aun así debes continuar. No puedes parar ahora** – El peliblanco tenía una mirada de seriedad. La yegua le dio la razón.

Dark Light – **Lo sé, pero me cuesta mucho superarlo. Todo fue culpa mía** \- Dijo la yegua con mucha culpa en su voz, mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Zephyr soltó un suspiro.

Zephyr – **Entiendo que te cuesta, pero ya no puedes parar, tienes que terminar de verlo Dark Light** \- Respondió el peliblanco con seriedad.

Dark Light - **Antes quisiera que me muestres parte de lo que pasara. Quisiera prepararme un poco para lo que venga** – Pidió la yegua secando sus lágrimas. El peliblanco tardo unos segundos en responder.

Zephyr – **No tengo problema con eso, pero hay algunas cosas que es mejor que no escuches** – Decía el chico de piel gris recuperando su expresión de tranquilidad.

Delante de la yegua apareció una esfera de energía dorada. La alicornio tomo la esfera entre sus cascos. Al tocar dicha esfera, la yegua empezó a escuchar voces en su cabeza.

¿? – Tranquilo Soul, no tienes que preocuparte. Vamos a buscar los _ en todas las dimensiones hasta encontrarlos – Esto fue lo primero que la yegua escucho al tocar la esfera. Aunque parte de la frase fue borrada.

¿? – Se mas especifico, oculto muchas cosas – Más voces se escuchaban en la cabeza de la alicornio.

¿? – Los seguiré a donde quieran mientras haya _ con nosotros – Las voces no paraban de escuchar, causándole un ligero dolor de cabeza a la yegua

¿? – Chicos. Nuestra misión será viajar por el _ y no podemos fallar ¿Quedo claro? – Lentamente el dolor de cabeza que le generaban las voces dejaba de afectar a la alicornio

¿? – **Ahora que todos los participantes están preparados y listo. Que comience el Torneo _** – La yegua escuchaba atentamente lo que decían las voces, aun así no escuchaba algunas voces por estar escuchando otras

¿? – **Bienvenidos al [Gran Nexo]** – Esto último impresiono un poco a la alicornio

¿? – Escuchen, tenemos _ detener _ Natsumi _ antes de que se acabe _ tiempo… – Por alguna razón la yegua puso una cara de tristeza al escuchar esto último. Luego de eso, la alicornio solo pudo escuchar un silencio total.

Dark Light soltó la esfera, ya que esta le empezó a causar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La esfera se desvaneció, mientras que el chico peliblanco hablaba.

Zephyr – **Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas, pero todas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo Dark Light** – Dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la alicornio.

La yegua no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que de la nada empezó a sentir mucho sueño. Lo último que vio la alicornio antes de caer dormida, fue como Zephyr se movía por la habitación pasando a su lado. Un pequeño espacio del tamaño de una puerta se abrió en uno de los lados de dicha habitación. Por esta puerta salió el chico de piel gris.

Luego de esto la yegua cayó dormida, mientras todo el blanco de la habitación era remplazado por oscuridad. Luego de unos segundos, la habitación quedo sumergida en una total oscuridad. Siendo el cuerpo de la yegua lo último que fue cubierto por las sombras.

* * *

 ** _Escucha Dark Light_**

 ** _Te enviare antes de la llegada de la Armada Omniversal_**

 ** _Hay algo que no viste y que es necesario que veas_**

 ** _Pero antes, voy a contarte algo que no debes olvidar_**

 ** _Una cosa importantes que debes recordar siempre_**

 ** _Así que escucha con atención_**

 _._

 ** _Recuerda..._**

.

 ** _Nada es lo que parece_**

Continuara…


	2. 1º Cap Te Volveré a Encontrar

**Capítulo 1:**

 **Te Volveré a Encontrar**

Era de noche el [Páramo Oscuro], una torrencial lluvia caía y mojaba toda la tierra seca y muerta. Soul se encontraba a algunos metros de Natsumi. Ambos estaban sobre la plataforma. La yegua del futuro tenía una mirada inocente, junto a los dos ponys estaban sus fénix, Estela y Shadow Star. El alicornio tenía una mirada de seriedad. Soul estaba preparado para derrotar a Natsumi.

Soul – Estela, [Fusión Absoluta] – Dijo el semental. Su cuerpo y el de Estela brillaron. Al desaparecer el brillo, el semental tenía la fase 1 de la fusión Absoluta.

Natsumi – Shadow Star, [Fusión Absoluta] – Dijo la alicornio. Su cuerpo y el de Shadow Star brillaron.

Cuando desapareció el brillo, Natsumi había cambiado. Ahora tenía alas de fénix, plumas en casi todo su cuerpo que se confundían con su pelaje, la mitad de sus patas delanteras eran garras, como las de un grifo, y había un aura negra a su alrededor. Natsumi se convirtió en una alifénix. La yegua soltó una pequeña risa.

Natsumi – ¡Esto será muy divertido! – Exclamo la yegua con felicidad. Ambos alifénix se lanzaron contra el otro, comenzando el combate.

Soul ataco a Natsumi con sus garras. La yegua esquivo el ataque moviéndose con rapidez. Soul lanzo un puñetazo contra Natsumi. La alifénix detuvo el ataque fácilmente con su garra. La yegua uso su otra garra y golpeo al alifénix en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros. Soul se lanzó hacia la yegua, placando contra ella y tirándola al suelo.

Natsumi se levantó del suelo, la alifénix empezó a volar rápidamente hacia Soul. Cuando estuvo cerca, le dio un poderoso puñetazo al semental en la cara. Soul cayó a varios metros de distancia, casi cayendo fuera de la plataforma. El alifénix se levantó, teniendo un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio. El semental limpio la sangre de su labio, y volvió a atacar a Natsumi.

Natsumi – [Láser Oscuro] – dijo la alifénix con una sonrisa, extendiendo su garra derecha hacia el semental.

Una pequeña esfera de fuego morado apareció en la garra de la alifénix. La esfera fue disparada en forma de láser de color morado. Soul detuvo el láser con sus garras. El alifénix poco a poco era empujado hacia atrás. Soul sentía como el láser quemaba sus garras. El semental empujo el láser hacia arriba. El [Láser Oscuro] continúo hasta llegar al cielo, explotando a gran altura.

Soul respiraba algo cansado, sus garras tenían algunas quemaduras y echaban humo, por haber resistido el láser tanto tiempo. Soul supo que era mejor empezar a usar su [Poder Espiritual]. El alifénix uso su ataque [Light Star]. Una pequeña estrella cubierta de fuego azul apareció en su garra. La pequeña estrella fue disparada contra Natsumi. La estrella al tocar el cuerpo de la alifénix, exploto generando una nube de polvo.

La nube de polvo se fue al instante, Natsumi había usado sus alas para despejar la plataforma. La yegua apenas tenía algo de polvo encima. Soul gruño de frustración al ver que su ataque apenas afecto a la alifénix.

Soul – [Láser Estelar] – Dijo el semental extendiendo su garra hacia Natsumi.

El alifénix ataco a yegua con su [Láser Estelar]. La alifénix desvió el ataque con su garra sin apenas esfuerzo. Soul voló rápidamente hacia Natsumi empezando a lanzar puñetazos contra la misma. La yegua los esquivaba, o bloqueaba con facilidad. Soul aumento su velocidad, pero aun así seguía sin poder superar a Natsumi. Esta se empezó a reír.

Natsumi – Esto es muy divertido – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa inocente.

Soul se frustraba más y más por no poder conectarle un golpe a Natsumi, y sobre todo porque a esta solo le divertían sus golpes. Soul ataco con un [Golpe Infernal]. La garra de Soul fue cubierta de fuego rojo, mientras se dirigía a Natsumi. La alifénix recibió el ataque en su rostro, pero ni se inmuto por el mismo.

Natsumi – [Golpe Abismal] – Dijo la yegua.

La garra de la alifénix fue cubierta de fuego amarillo. Natsumi golpeo el rostro del semental, este salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo fuera de la plataforma. Soul se levantó del suelo, teniendo un moretón en su cara. El moretón tardo un poco en recuperarse. El alifénix respiraba cansado, los golpes de Natsumi le hacían mucho daño, y el apenas lograba conectar un ataque.

Soul – _"Es momento de subir de nivel"_ – Pensó el semental con seriedad.

Soul comenzó a volar contra Natsumi. La alifénix se quedó en el sitio esperado al semental. Soul al llegar a la plataforma, entro en la [fase 2] de la [Fusión Absoluta]. Natsumi puso expresión de sorpresa al ver esto. El semental a gran velocidad, le dio un poderoso puñetazo a la alifénix en el rostro, sacándola de la plataforma y mandándola a gran distancia.

Natsumi se levantó del suelo, sintiendo algo de dolor en su cara. La alifénix soltó una risa, y en un instante apareció de nuevo en la plataforma. La yegua empezó a hablar.

Natsumi – Que divertido es eso, ¿Cómo lo haces? – Pregunto la alifénix con inocencia y curiosidad. Soul aprovechó el momento para recuperar fuerzas.

Soul – Esto lo conseguí con un poco de ayuda de quienes me entrenaron, así que tú no lo puedes conseguir – Respondió el semental con seriedad. Natsumi puso una cara de tristeza al escuchar la respuesta.

Natsumi – Ohhhh, yo quería hacer eso también – Comento la alifénix muy triste y derramando lágrimas.

Soul – _"Esta yegua esta exageradamente loca y mal de la cabeza"_ – Pensó el semental con fastidio. Estela soltó una risa.

Estela – _"Técnicamente, te estas llamando loca a ti mismo"_ – Comento la fénix. Soul se molestó un poco por el comentario, pero no dijo nada.

Soul cubrió cargo su ataque [Golpe Infernal], y se lanzó contra Natsumi. Esta trato de detener el golpe del semental, pero aun si logro hacerle bastante daño. Soul no se detuvo hay, atacando más y más veces con su ataque [Golpe Infernal]. Natsumi contraataco con su ataque [Golpe Abismal]. Ambos se daban poderosos golpes. Soul logro darle un golpe a Natsumi en el rostro. Esta logro darle un golpe a Soul en el estómago, ambos retrocedieron varios metros por la fuerza del ataque.

Soul cubrió de nuevo sus garras con fuego rojo. Natsumi volvió a cubrir sus garras de fuego amarillo. Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro a gran velocidad. Soul le dio un fuerte golpe a Natsumi en el rostro, la yegua también logro darle un golpe al semental en el rostro. El alifénix empezó a poner más fuerza para superar a su rival, la alifénix hizo lo mismo. Ambos ponys usaban toda la fuerza que tenían para tratar de vencer al otro.

Finalmente ambos se separaron al ver que no podían superar la fuerza del otro. Soul miraba con seriedad a Natsumi. Esta miraba al alifénix con inocencia.

* * *

Mientras con Zephyr y Amy. Estos estaban en [Equestria] combatiendo contra las tropas del [Futuro Alternativo]. Ambos tenían la [Mega Sincronización] activa (Ya que en este punto, aún no tiene el [Modo Perfecto]).

Zephyr disparo su ataque [Láser de Vacío], eliminado filas enteras de enemigos. Amy uso su ataque [Pink Air Strike] para destruir algunos Tanques Oscuros que les estaban disparando. El peliblanco levanto los restos de un Tanque Oscuro, y lo lanzo contra una Pirámide Escarlata. Amy hizo lo mismo. Los restos de los dos tanques impactaron en la pirámide, destruyéndola. Los hermanos se separaron para ayudar en diferentes sitios.

Zephyr destruyo una Pirámide Escarlata con su ataque [The Void]. Un tanque Oscuro le disparo 5 poderoso láseres de materia oscura al chico por la espalda. La esfera de la [Mega Sincronización] protegió a Zephyr de todos los ataques. El peliblanco cargo su ataque [Laser de Vacío], y lo disparo con una mano hacia el tanque. Este fue destruido al instante.

Zephyr veía como más y más tropas del F.A venían. El poco ejército que tenía ahora mismo el [Imperio de la Luz] no podía contra las tropas del [Futuro Alternativo]. Las tropas aliadas estarían siendo masacradas si no estuvieran Zephyr y Amy ayudando.

Zephyr – _"Tendré que subir un poco de nivel para igualar esto"_ – Pensó el peliblanco.

La [Mega Arma] y la [Tecno Arma] se transformaron en un par de hachas. La [Mega Arma] era un hacha de mango dorado y hoja blanca, y la [Tecno Arma] era un hacha de mango negro y hoja de plasma naranja. Zephyr empezó a correr contra las tropas del futuro.

Un pony del futuro con una espada de plasma trato de acabar con el chico de piel gris. Este le atravesó el pecho con la [Mega Arma], matándolo al instante. Zephyr lanza la [Tecno Arma] contra un pony que le disparaba con un fusil de plasma. El hacha le dio en la cabeza, matándolo. Zephyr corrió y tomo la [Tecno Arma], para luego lanzarse contra más ponys del futuro.

* * *

Volviendo con Soul y Natsumi. Ambos estaban en el aire lazándose ataques sin parar. El alifénix disparo un [Láser Estelar] contra la yegua, esta uso su ataque [Láser Oscuro]. Los dos ataques chocaron, generando una explosión, seguido de una nube de humo. Los ponys entraron en la nube de humo. Esta se desvaneció en el momento que Soul y Natsumi chocaron sus ataques [Golpe Infernal] y [Golpe Abismal], el choque provoco una onda expansiva de gran tamaño.

Soul uso su ataque [Light Star]. Muchas estrellas de fuego azul aparecieron en sus garras. Estas estrellas fueron disparadas contra Natsumi. La yegua se vio rodeada de pequeñas estrellas. La alifénix solo sonreía.

Natsumi – [Dark Star] – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

En las garras de Natsumi aparecieron pequeñas estrellas de fuego morado. La alifénix disparo las pequeñas estrellas contra las estrellas de fuego azul. Todas las pequeñas estrellas causaron potentes explosiones en el cielo.

Natsumi fue volando a gran velocidad contra el semental, dándole un potente Golpe Abismal en el rostro. Soul se estrelló contra la plataforma, destruyendo parte de la misma. El alifénix se levantó con una mirada de seriedad.

Soul – _"Habrá que subir la intensidad para tener más posibilidades de ganar"_ – Pensó el semental con seriedad. Su cuerpo fue totalmente cubierto de fuego azul. Cuando el fuego desapareció, Soul tenía la armadura del 50% del [Poder Espiritual] **(Nota: Olvide ponerle nombre, así que desde ahora se llamara [Armadura Cristal])**.

Natsumi observo con su típica mirada de inocencia pura la [Armadura Cristal] de Soul. El cuerpo de la alifénix empezó a cubrirse de fuego morado. El fuego morado se cristalizo, convirtiéndose en una armadura casi exactamente igual a la de Soul. La única diferencia era que la [Armadura Cristal] de la yegua era de color morado.

Soul miro con seriedad a la alifénix. Natsumi miro con inocencia al alifénix. Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, preparados para seguir con el combate.

* * *

Zephyr corrió a gran velocidad y decapito a un pony lanzando la [Tecno Arma]. Luego recuperar su hacha, el peliblanco siguió corriendo. La [Tecno Arma] se transformó en una Desert Eagle, al igual que la [Mega Arma], esta última era de oro. El chico comenzó a disparar sus dos armas sin dejar de correr. La [Mega Arma] disparaba láseres de plasma blanco.

Un grupo de ponys de la luz del futuro empezó a dispararles con fusiles de plasma. El chico de piel gris se ocultó detrás de los restos de un Tanque Oscuro. Uno de los ponys del futuro se acercó para seguir disparándole. Al mirar detrás del tanque, vio a Zephyr sentado tranquilamente. Antes de que pudiera dispararle, el peliblanco le disparo en la cabeza con la [Tecno Arma].

Zephyr – Eso le pasa por no pensar bien las cosas – Dijo el chico con tranquilidad, mirando el cuerpo del pony del futuro.

El peliblanco salió de la cobertura, con una granada de plasma en su mano. Zephyr lanzo la granada contra los ponys del futuro, acabando con todos ellos cuando dicha granada exploto. El chico de piel gris miraba seriamente como más enemigos se acercaban.

Zephyr – _"Maldita sea, no paran de venir. Si esto sigue así tendré que pedir ayuda al [Gran Nexo], o romper el sello"_ – Pensó el peliblanco con seriedad.

El chico de piel gris empezó a correr contra las tropas del F.A que ya estaban atacándolo.

* * *

Volviendo con Soul y Natsumi. Estos seguían combatiendo. Soul le dio dos fuertes golpes a la alifénix en el pecho, y termino con una patada en la cara. La yegua soltó una pequeña risa, mientras sentía mucho dolor por los golpes del semental. Natsumi le dio una doble patada al semental mandándolo al aire.

La alifénix se teletransportó sobre le semental. Cuando tuvo a Soul a su alcance, junto sus dos garras y le dio un fuerte golpe al semental en la cabeza. Soul se estrelló contra la plataforma. El alifénix fue volando rápidamente contra Natsumi. Antes de llegar a donde estaba la yegua, Soul se teletransportó detrás de la misma dándole un [Golpe Infernal] en la cabeza, mandándola contra el suelo, fuera de la arena.

Natsumi desde el suelo le disparo un [Láser Oscuro] a Soul. Este bloqueo el láser con su técnica [Escudo Guardián]. Cuando el láser se detuvo, el escudo del semental se desvaneció, el alifénix recibió un [Golpe Abismal] de Natsumi en el estómago, que lo hizo vomitar algo de sangre. La yegua uso su ataque [Dark Star]. Una estrella de fuego morado más grande de lo normal fue hacia el cuerpo del semental. La estrella al tocar el cuerpo de Soul, genero una potente explosión.

Soul comenzó a caer al suelo con su cuerpo con gran parte de su [Armadura Cristal] destrozada. El semental miro a Natsumi con atención, la yegua también tenía su armadura casi completamente destrozada. La armadura de Soul comenzó a brillar, el alifénix se teletransportó detrás de la alifénix. Esta se giró, solo para ver como la [Armadura Cristal] de Soul explotaba, lanzando cientos de pequeños cristales que destruyeron la [Armadura Cristal] de Natsumi.

Soul bajo hasta la plataforma respirando cansado. Natsumi también bajo hasta la plataforma, la yegua no parecía cansada. El semental miraba con atención a la yegua, esta comenzó a hablar.

Natsumi – Que divertido fue ese ataque, creo que si no tuviera regeneración casi instantánea, eso podría haberme matado – Dijo la alifénix con mucho miedo, mientras se cubría los ojos con sus garras, como si le aterrara morir. Soul gruño de fastidio.

Soul – _"No puedo creer que enserio está loca sea yo"_ – Pensó el semental algo fastidiado. Natsumi dejo de cubrirse la cara con sus cascos y empezó a saltar al estilo Pinkie Pie.

Natsumi – Sabes Soul, aun no entiendo porque sigues resistiéndote a convertirte en mí – Empezó a decir la alifénix, mientras saltaba alrededor de Soul – Ser yo es muy divertido, puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera – Decía Natsumi con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de saltar alrededor del semental en ningún momento – Puedo ir a cualquier lugar, divertirme y hacer que más ponys se diviertan como yo. ¿Por qué no quieres divertirte conmigo? – Pregunto finalmente la yegua, mientras saltaba frente a Soul.

Soul – Ni hablar, estas totalmente loca, y quieres que todos estén tan locos como tú – Respondió el semental con seriedad. Natsumi dejo de saltar y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el alifénix.

Natsumi – ¿Por qué te molesta que este loca y quiera que todos lo estén? Lo hago por algo bueno, deberías confiar en mí – Dijo la yegua con tranquilidad y una sonrisa sin dejar de caminar hacia el alifénix. Este comenzó a retroceder por la cercanía con la yegua.

Soul – Jamás, no pienso confiar en una loca como tú – Respondió Soul con molestia. El semental no dejaba de retroceder, tratando de que la yegua no se le acercara.

Natsumi – Tú eres yo y yo soy tú, esa es razón suficiente para confiar en mí. Además, ¿Por qué crees que soy la villana? – Pregunto Natsumi estando cada vez más cerca de Soul.

Soul – Porque estás loca, quieres corromperme a mí y a mis amigos. Además de que Zephyr me dijo que quieres conquistar todo – Respondió el alifénix, tratando de pensar en una solución para que la yegua se alejara.

Natsumi – ¿Y por qué confías en Zephyr? Apenas lo conoces , y deberías saber que oculta muchas cosas – Siguió diciendo la alifénix, estando cada vez más cerca de Soul.

Soul – Porque el no esta tan loco como tú – Soul dejo de caminar, las dudas empezaban a aparecer en su mente por las palabras de Natsumi.

Natsumi – ¿Cómo estás seguro de que el no es el malo? Lo has conocido por 20 años, y más de una vez te a ocultado cosas – Seguía diciendo la yegua, generando más y más dudas en Soul.

Soul – El no me a ocultado cosas – Dijo el semental tratando de sonar firme, pero aun así podía notarse que dudaba mucho de sus palabras.

Natsumi – ¿Alguna vez te dijo quién era, y qué tan poderoso es? ¿Zephyr alguna vez te contó como me conoció? – Decía la yegua, mientras caminaba alrededor de Soul. Este no sabía que responder, Natsumi de alguna forma lo estaba haciendo dudar de todo lo que creía.

Soul – Yo… no… no… – El alifénix no sabía que responder. Soul no lo podía creer, Natsumi estaba haciendo que dudara de su existencia.

Natsumi – Yo no soy la villana Soul. Te han estado mintiendo siempre, yo solo quiero que todos sean felices – Dijo la alicornio deteniéndose frente al semental – Confía en mí, y veras que yo no te miento – Dijo finalmente Natsumi.

La yegua extendió su garra hacia el semental. Este miro la garra de quien siempre había creído su enemiga, pero ahora dudaba mucho de esto último. Soul levanto su garra y fue acercándola lentamente a la garra de Natsumi.

Soul – _"Tal vez si deba confiar en ella, yo soy ella y ella es yo, no creo que me esté mintiendo ¿Verdad?"_ – Soul iba a confiar en Natsumi, no sabía porque, pero ahora parecía que ella era la única que no mentía. El alifénix acerco su garra a la de Natsumi para aceptar que confiaba en ella.

Pero alguien detuvo al semental.

Estela – _"Soul, no lo hagas por favor, no confíes en ella"_ – Soul se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de su amada fénix en su mente. Estas palabras lo devolvieron a la realidad. El semental se teletransportó al lado contrario de la plataforma.

Soul – Lo siento Natsumi, pero no pienso ayudarte. Te detendré no importa lo que me digas, o cuanto me hagas dudar – Dijo el semental con seriedad. La personalidad de Natsumi regreso a como era antes.

Natsumi – Ahhhh, casi logro convencerte – Dijo la yegua con una gran tristeza y derramando muchas lágrimas. Soul la miro con molestia.

Soul - ¿Entonces todo lo que me dijiste era mentira? – Pregunto el semental muy molesto.

Natsumi – Nunca dije que fuera mentira – Dijo la yegua con inocencia, haciendo que las dudas volvieran al semental.

Soul no tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionándose su existencia, ya que Natsumi lo ataco con su [Láser Oscuro]. El alifénix salto hacia un lado, para esquivar el láser. Soul se levantó del suelo, con una mirada seria en su cara.

Soul – _"Tengo que acabar con ella antes de que trate de hacer que vuelva a cuestionar mi existencia"_ – Pensó el semental con seriedad.

Soul soltó un pequeño suspiro. El alifénix cerró los ojos. A su alrededor apareció un manto de aura de color naranja rojizo parecido al fuego. Su pelo comenzó a moverse ligeramente. Su crin y cola cambiaron a color rojo brillante. El semental abrió sus ojos, estos también eran de color rojo brillante. Soul miro con tranquilidad a Natsumi. Esta no parecía muy impresionada por el cambio del semental.

Natsumi – ¡Qué bien! Conseguiste dominar el 70% del [Poder Espiritual], o [Forma Guardián] como me gusta llamarla – Dijo la yegua con alegría, mientras daba saltos – Ahora es mi turno – La alifénix puso una sonrisa al decir esto.

Natsumi cerró sus ojos. Su cuerpo fue rodeado de un manto de aura color amarillo. Su melena y cola cambiaron a color amarillo brillante, casi dorado. La yegua abrió sus ojos, estos eran de color rojo oscuro. La alifénix empezó a saltar emocionada.

Natsumi – A seguir peleando – Dijo la yegua muy emocionada por seguir combatiendo.

Soul lanzo un puñetazo contra la yegua, esta bloqueo el golpe con su garra. La alifénix lanzo un puñetazo contra el semental, Este bloqueo el ataque con su garra. Los dos ponys de miraron por un momento, para segundos después empezaran a lanzarse infinidad de golpes que bloqueaban, o esquivaban.

Cada golpe generaba potentes ondas expansivas que agrietaban la plataforma en la que estaban, Soul se veía tranquilo, parecía no importarle que no lograba darle ningún golpe a la yegua. Esta última simplemente sonreía, aunque no lograra golpear al semental. Soul dio un giro, tratando de darle una patada a la alifénix, Natsumi retrocedió unos centímetros, la patada de Soul apenas toco su melena. La yegua lanzo un puñetazo contra la cabeza del alifénix, Soul ladeo la cabeza evitando el golpe.

Soul – [Golpe Infernal] – Dijo el semental sonriendo.

Natsumi – [Golpe Abismal] – Dijo la yegua sonriendo, al igual que el semental.

Las garras de Soul fueron cubiertas de fuego rojo, mientras que las garras de Natsumi fueron cubiertas de fuego amarillo. Ambos lanzaron sus ataques Golpe Infernal y Golpe Abismal respectivamente. Los dos ataques chocaron, provocando un gran temblor y agrietando más la plataforma. Unas pequeñas rocas salieron de las grietas de la plataforma.

Soul siguió atacando a la yegua con su [Golpe Infernal]. Natsumi atacaba con su [Golpe Abismal]. Ambos luchaban a una gran velocidad apenas perceptible. Soul logro golpea a Natsumi en el rostro, deformándoselo levemente. Esta también logro golpear al semental en el rostro, también deformándoselo. Ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás a gran velocidad. Las pequeñas rocas que salieron de las grietas cayeron al suelo.

Natsumi logro quedar dentro de la plataforma, ya que uso sus garras para sostenerse. La alifénix miro al aire, notando como Soul levantaba su garra al cielo.

Soul – [Sol Estelar] – Dijo el semental seriamente.

Una gigantesca esfera de fuego azul se formó sobre la garra de Soul. El alifénix lanzo el [Sol Estelar] contra Natsumi. Esta detuvo la gigantesca esfera con sus garras, logrando mantenerla por algunos segundos, pero aun así la esfera exploto. La explosión genero una gran nube de humo con forma de hongo.

La plataforma donde combatían Soul y Natsumi desapareció, y en su lugar quedo un gigantesco cráter. La alifénix salió del cráter con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, que se regeneraron en unos segundos. Natsumi uso su ataque [Dark Star]. Cientos de pequeñas estrellas salieron disparadas hacia Soul. El alifénix empezó a volar a gran velocidad, mientras usaba su el ataque [Light Star] para lanzar estrellas azules que detenían el ataque de la yegua.

Natsumi – [Láser Oscuro] – Dijo la yegua emocionada, mientras disparaba un gran láser a Soul.

Soul esquivo el ataque de Natsumi a gran velocidad, pero tuvo que seguir moviéndose para esquivar más ataques iguales de la alifénix. El semental empezó a volar a gran velocidad contra Natsumi.

Soul – [Destello Veloz] – dijo el semental, mientras comenzaba a romper la barrera del sonido.

El cuerpo de Soul se convirtió en un destello. Dicho destello comenzó a pasar a gran velocidad alrededor de Natsumi, haciendo profundos cortes en su cuerpo. La yegua reía de forma inocente al sentir el gran dolor que le generaban los cortes. Soul se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de Natsumi.

La alifénix se reía, mientras sus heridas se regeneraban. Natsumi a gran velocidad, apareció frente a Soul. La yegua tenía en sus garras un par de espadas. Eran exactamente iguales a las espadas de Soul, [Fusión] y [Spectra], solo que estas tenían fuego morado a su alrededor. Natsumi le hizo un corte en forma de X en el pecho a Soul. El alifénix grito de dolor por el fuerte corte que tenía en su pecho. La alifénix volvió a posicionarse a algunos metros lejos del semental.

Soul se sujetaba la herida en su pecho, la cual sangraba mucho. Poco a poco la herida se regenero, hasta desaparecer. Soul miro las dos espadas que sostenía la alifénix, logrando reconocerlas.

Natsumi – ¿Te gustan mis espadas? ¿Son muy lindas verdad? – Preguntaba la yegua abrazando ambas espadas.

Soul no respondió. Esto hizo llorar a Natsumi.

Natsumi – Eres malvado – Decía la alifénix entre lágrimas. El semental simplemente ignoro los extraños comentarios de yegua loca.

Soul ataco a Natsumi con sus propias espadas. La yegua bloqueo el ataque con sus espadas. Soul siguió atacando sin parar con sus espadas [Fusión] y [Spectra]. La alifénix bloqueaba todos los ataques del semental. Este no lo notaba, pero cada vez que Natsumi bloqueaba sus ataques, en sus espadas aparecían pequeñas líneas de color morado.

Soul cargo sus espadas de magia y dio un par de fuertes tajos en el pecho de Natsumi, esta solo soltó una risa con mucha inocencia por el dolor. La alifénix cargo de fuego morado y golpeo las espadas de Soul. Este quedó cubiertas del fuego morado. Soul soltó sus espadas al ver que se cubrían del fuego de Natsumi.

El fuego morada cubrió totalmente las dos espadas, el fuego de cristalizo y las dos espadas quedaron encerradas en cristal morado. Soul se sorprendió al ver sus dos espadas cristalizadas. Natsumi soltó una risa al ver la cara del semental.

Natsumi ¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos, y esta vez sin que te resistas, o al menos no mucho – Decía la yegua saltando de felicidad.

Soul tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar un corte doble de las espadas de Natsumi. La yegua loca empezó a atacar al alifénix frenéticamente. Este último hacia todo lo posible por esquivar los ataques de la alifénix. Soul salto hacia atrás.

Soul – _"Estela ¿Puedes hacer aparecer mi otra espada, la [Holy Blade]?"_ – Pregunto el alifénix esquivando otro ataque de Natsumi.

Estela – _"Necesito primero que uses el 90% del [Poder Espiritual]"_ – Respondió la fénix negra. Soul lo pensó un poco y acepto.

El alifénix hizo retroceder a Natsumi con su ataque [Láser Estelar]. Soul se paró a unos metros de Natsumi. El aura roja a su alrededor desaprecio, y fue remplazada por un manto de aura azul celeste.

En otra parte, Zephyr seguía combatiendo contra las tropas del Futuro Alternativo. Entonces el peliblanco pudo sentir una poderosa energía.

Zephyr – Parece que Soul va a usar el 90% del [Poder Espiritual] – Dijo el chico de piel gris con una sonrisa.

Amy que estaba combatiendo, también pudo sentir el gran incremento del poder de Soul

Amy – No esperaba que usara el 90% tan pronto – Dijo la pelirosada, para luego seguir combatiendo.

Volviendo con Soul, este tenía los ojos cerrados. Natsumi aprovecho que el semental no estaba mirando, y preparo su técnica [Dark Star].

Soul – Ni lo pienses Natsumi – Dijo el semental sin abrir los ojos. La yegua bufo fastidia de una forma muy infantil.

La melena y cola de Soul volvió a cambiar de color, ahora eran de color azul brillante. El semental abrir sus ojos, estos eran de color azul brillante. Soul miro con una sonrisa confiada a Natsumi. Esta tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

Natsumi – ¡Increíble! No sabía que el 90% del [Poder Espiritual], o [Forma Súper Guardián] fuera de esa forma en ti – Dijo la alifénix admirando la transformación de Soul – Mejor me transformo yo también, no quiero que me ganes – Dijo la yegua preparándose.

Un manto de aura color purpura con tonos de color rojo oscuro apareció alrededor de Natsumi. Su melena y cola pasaron a ser de color rojo sangre, y sus ojos eran de color rosa.

Natsumi – Pensaba que no podría luchar contigo usando el 90%, pero estoy muy alegre al ver que si puedo combatir contigo de esta forma – Dijo la yegua dando alegres saltos. La alifénix estaba por empezar a atacar, pero la voz de Soul la detuvo.

Soul – Espera aun me falta algo – Dijo el semental, deteniendo por un momento a la alifénix – Aun me falta mi espada – Natsumi se sorprendió por lo que había dicho el alifénix.

Natsumi - ¡¿Tienes otra espada?! ¡Quiero verla! – Exclamaba la yegua emocionada como si fuera una potra. Soul ignoro el comentario de la alifénix, de nuevo.

Estela concentro su poder junto con el de Soul. Unos segundos después, frente al semental apareció una espada de hoja larga que parecía algo apagada, el mango era de color azul con un cristal apagado en el centro, los dos lados del mango estaban hacia arriba cubriendo parte de la hoja, como si estuvieran cerrados.

Natsumi miro con un poco de decepción la espada de Soul.

Natsumi – Yo esperaba algo más increíble – Comento la yegua con mucha decepción.

Soul no respondió. El semental movió su espada por el aire. Un gran corte apareció recorriendo la garra derecha de Natsumi. Esta sonrió impresionada.

Natsumi – ¡Que increíble espada! – Comento la yegua muy impresionada.

Soul – Mejor comencemos a combatir, quiero derrotarte para poder irme a casa – Dijo el alifénix sonriendo.

Soul ataco primero dándole un puñetazo a Natsumi en el rostro, haciendo que se estrellara contra una montaña. La alifénix salió de la montaña y ataco al semental con sus dos espadas. El semental bloqueo el ataque fácilmente con su espada, dicha espada estaba cubierta de fuego azul

Soul – No dejare que cristalices esta espada – Dijo el semental.

Soul aparto las espadas de Natsumi, y le dio una patada a la yegua. Soul lanzo un corte de energía contra la alifénix, esta hizo lo mismo. Ambos cortes chocaron, destruyéndose mutuamente. Soul voló a gran velocidad contra Natsumi. Esta también voló a gran velocidad contra Soul. Ambos chocaron sus armas, generando una poderosísima onda expansiva que sacudió todo el [Páramo Oscuro].

Soul y Natsumi se lanzaban una interminable cantidad de ataques. El semental le disparo a la yegua un [Láser Estelar], el cual impacto directamente. Natsumi teniendo algunas heridas en su cuerpo, ataco a Soul con un [Golpe Abismal], dándole en el estomago y haciendo que el semental vomitara mucha sangre.

Soul le hizo un corte a Natsumi en el hombro con la [Holy Blade]. Natsumi logro atacarlo con su ataque [Dark Star], mandando al alifénix contra el suelo. El semental se elevó a gran altura, y ataco a Natsumi con su técnica [Sol Estelar]. La esfera de fuego azul era colosal. Soul lanzo la técnica contra la alifénix. El [Sol Estelar] exploto al chocar con la yegua, destruyendo gran parte del [Páramo Oscuro].

Natsumi tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo, que empezaron regenerarse poco a poco. Soul no estaba ileso precisamente. El alifénix tenía muchos cortes y moretones en todo su cuerpo. El semental comenzó a bajar lentamente. Hasta llegar a donde estaba Natsumi.

Soul – La verdad es que este combate me ha divertido mucho Natsumi – Empezó a decir el semental con los ojos cerrados. La yegua lo escuchaba atentamente – En este momento puedo sentir que nuestros poderes son exactamente iguales – Soul abrió los ojos teniendo una gran sonrisa – Quiero acabar con esto, así que usare mi último recurso – Termino de hablar el semental.

Soul comenzó a gritar, mientras el aura que había a su alrededor crecía. Segundos después, dio un último y poderoso grito que hizo que el aura a su alrededor de concentrar en su cuerpo. Un potente destello cegó a Natsumi por unos segundos. Cuando el destello desapareció. Soul se encontraba en la [fase 3] de la [Fusión Absoluta].

La [fase 3] tenía algunos cambios. Su melena y cola estaban hechas de fuego azul celeste. Sus ojos tenían un intenso brillo azul. Había una capa de energía súper concentrada alrededor de su cuerpo, que casi parecía una segunda piel y por ultimo su musculatura había aumentado ligeramente.

Natsumi volvía a tener un brillo en los ojos por la transformación de Soul. Antes de que la yegua tuviera tiempo de reacción, Soul apareció delante de ella y le dio un puñetazo que hizo temblar todo el páramo, e hizo que la yegua saliera disparada chocándose contra una montaña. Soul apareció detrás de Natsumi y le dio un golpe con sus dos garras, mandándola contra el suelo. Antes de que Natsumi pudiera levantarse, Soul apareció en el cielo sobre ella. El alifénix disparo un [Láser Estelar] de gran magnitud contra la yegua.

Soul no iba a contenerse. Tantas transformaciones consumían demasiada energía. El semental sabía que no duraría más de 1 minuto con el 90% del [Poder Espiritual], junto con la [fase 3] de la [Fusión Absoluta]. Simplemente, ambas transformaciones consumían energía de manera muy agresiva, además de que solo las uso las dos al mismo tiempo una vez. Así que tenía que derrotar a Natsumi ahora, porque después de que se acabaran las transformaciones, apenas tendría energía para moverse, aunque estaba seguro de que tendría suerte si seguía consiente después de eso.

El alifénix levanto la [Holy Blade] y apunto al cielo con la misma.

Soul – ¡[Sword X]! – Exclamo el semental.

Un rayo rojo fue disparado desde la [Holy Blade] hasta el cielo. Una nube de color azul se formó sobre el semental. De la nube empezaron a caer cientos de espadas de energía roja, que al chocar con el suelo generaban grandes explosiones. Luego de que ya no caían espadas, Soul se preparó para lanzar un último ataque.

 **.**

 **– Soul Keeper –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Cólera del Dragón**

 **.**

El cuerpo de Soul comenzó a desprender fuego azul. Dicho fuego tomo la forma de un colosal dragón de fuego azul, que estaba parado detrás del alifénix. Soul apunto al cráter donde estaba Natsumi con la Holy Blade. El dragón voló sobre el alifénix y se lanzó al cráter. El dragón choco contra el suelo, generando una inmensa explosión, que dejo una nube de humo azul con forma de dragón.

Soul empezó a bajar lentamente. Al tocar el suelo, todas sus transformaciones se desvanecieron. El semental cayó al suelo, casi sin poder moverse. Seguía siendo una alifénix al estar aún estaba fusionado con Estela, pero el aura blanca a su alrededor había desaparecido, signo de que ya la [fase 1] de la [Fusión Absoluta] se había desvanecido.

Soul trato de buscar la energía de Natsumi, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para hacerlo, pero suponía que la había derrotado sin matarla, ya que si la hubiera matado, el también estuviera muerto. Soul solo cerró los ojos para poder descansar un rato….

Natsumi – Te cuento algo Soul. Si no hubiera activado el [Modo 100%] un segundo antes de que ese dragón explotara, estaría muerta – Dijo la yegua loca estando parada frente al semental.

Soul logro levantar la cabeza, para mirar a la alifénix. El semental no podía creer que había olvidado lo que diferenciaba de Natsumi. Y era que ella domina el 100% del [Poder Espiritual], mientras que él no. Natsumi miraba al semental con tranquilidad. Soul pudo ver que todas las transformaciones de la yegua habían desaparecido. Solamente estaba fusionada con Shadow Star, ya que seguía siendo una alifénix, pero sin el poder de la [Fusión Absoluta]. Entonces Soul noto algo, un pequeño detalle que Natsumi no poseía antes.

Las irises de sus ojos eran de color morado brillante.

La yegua soltó una pequeña risa al ver que el semental noto ese pequeño detalle.

Natsumi – Parece que ya notaste mi nuevo color de ojos – Dijo la yegua acercándose al rostro del semental y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Esta es la marca del 100% del [Poder Espiritual], la marca de que me convertí en un ser de nivel superior, o mejor dicho, supere el poder de un ser de nivel superior – Dijo finalmente la yegua con una sonrisa psicótica.

Soul no sabía qué hacer, si Natsumi decía la verdad, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de derrotarla. El alifénix se levantó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Natsumi miro con tranquilidad al semental.

Soul – _"Estela ¿Puedes activar la [fase 2] de la [Fusión Absoluta]?"_ – Pregunto el semental a la fénix estelar.

Estela – _"No tengo fuerzas para activar la [fase 2], y no creo tener energía suficiente para resistir la [fase 1] por mucho tiempo"_ – Respondió la fénix con un tono cansado. Soul gruño de frustración.

Natsumi – Creo que es buen momento para devolverte todo el dolor que sentí – Dijo la yegua de forma psicótica.

Natsumi apareció instantáneamente frente al semental, y le dio muy leve toque con su garra en el pecho. Soul salió disparado hacia atrás a una gran velocidad, atravesando muchas montañas, su cuerpo se regeneraba al instante, pero sentía mucho dolor por todas las heridas que sufría. El cuerpo de Soul se detuvo, luego de atravesar muchas montañas que frenaron su cuerpo.

Soul estaba tirado en el suelo con su cuerpo lleno de heridas, Estela se separó del semental haciendo que este volviera a ser un alicornio. La fénix negra tenía su cuerpo cubierto de heridas iguales a las del semental. Soul miraba la sombra que estaba frente a él, no teniendo fuerzas suficientes para levantar la cabeza y mirar a Natsumi a los ojos. La yegua miraba tranquilamente al alicornio.

Natsumi - Tranquilo Soul. No te sientas mal por perder. Realmente jamás tuviste oportunidad contra mí. No importa cuanto lo niegues, dentro de ti sabes que soy totalmente superior – Decía la yegua con tranquilidad.

Soul trataba de levantar la cabeza, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

Natsumi – Ahora solo cierra los ojos pequeño pony. Pronto todo terminara – Dijo Natsumi sonriendo de forma psicótica.

Soul cerró los ojos, mientras lágrimas brotaban de estos. Esperando su inevitable destino.

Convertirse en Natsumi Black.

Stellar Moon – ¡Aléjate de ellos! – Grito la alifénix apareciendo a gran velocidad, y tratando de golpear a Natsumi.

Natsumi se movió a un lado para evitar el ataque de la alifénix estelar. Una pequeña expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Natsumi, en el momento que Stellar cubrió sus garras de fuego negro. La yegua estelar comenzó a atacar a Natsumi con sus garras.

Natsumi – _"¿Quién es esta yegua? ¿Y cómo es que posee el [Poder Espiritual]_? _"_ – Se preguntaba a sí misma la alifénix del futuro.

La alifénix del futuro seguía esquivando con facilidad los ataques de Stellar Moon. Natsumi sujeto con sus garras, las garras de Stellar Moon.

Natsumi – ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto la yegua del futuro sin soltar las garras de Stellar.

La alifénix no respondió. Stellar trataba de liberarse de Natsumi, pero esta no la soltaba.

Stellar – Ya suéltame – Decía la alifénix estelar tratando de liberarse.

Natsumi miro por un momento a Stellar, luego observo como Soul y Estela trataban de levantarse ignorando todo el dolor que sentían. Entonces la yegua del futuro lo entendió.

Natsumi – Así que eres la hija de Soul y Estela – Dijo la alifénix mirando fijamente a Stellar – Me pregunto cómo se sentirán si te elimino – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa psicótica.

Natsumi soltó la garra derecha de Stellar. En la garra de la yegua loca, apareció una pequeña esfera de fuego morado. Stellar Moon al ver la esfera, trato de soltar su otra garra para evitar el ataque, pero Natsumi seguía sin soltarla, así que la alifénix estelar hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, utilizando su garra que tenía libre.

Stellar tomo la esfera que estaba en la garra de Natsumi y se la lanzo a la misma en la cara.

Natsumi salió disparada hacia atrás al recibir su propio ataque. La alifénix del futuro detuvo a unos kilómetros de donde estaba antes. Stellar aprovecho que la yegua estaba lejos y empezó a usar su magia para curar a sus padres.

Mientras, Natsumi estaba tirada en el suelo sin ninguna herida. La yegua se levantó del suelo lentamente.

Natsumi – Una alifénix mitad estelar y que es capaz de controlar el [Poder Espiritual] casi al mismo nivel que yo, sin apenas experiencia – Decía la yegua con inexpresividad – No puedo dejar que descubra que es capaz de derrotarme – Natsumi se quedó callada por unos segundos – Tengo que acabar con la hija de Soul – Dijo finalmente la alifénix del futuro, apareciendo en un instante frente a Soul, Estela y Stellar Moon.

Los tres se sorprendieron al ver que Natsumi volvió a aparecer. Soul y Estela se prepararon para combatir, pero Natsumi les apunto con su garra y les disparo unos cristales morados que encerraron parcialmente al semental y la fénix.

Natsumi – No se muevan si no quieren que los cristalice completamente a ambos – Advirtió la yegua mirándolos con seriedad.

La alifénix del futuro miro a Stellar Moon con una sonrisa. En un instante, Natsumi apareció frente a la alifénix estelar, sujetándole el cuello con su garra.

Natsumi – Espero que hayas disfrutado tu vida pequeña pony, porque se acaba hoy – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa psicótica.

La yegua loca apareció una espada hecha de fuego morado. Esta espada se puso en el cuello de Stellar. Soul y Estela hacían todo lo posible por salir de los cristales que los tenían encerrados, pero eran demasiado resistentes. Stellar también trataba de soltarse, pero la yegua del futuro no permitiría que se escapara.

Natsumi - ¡MUERE! – Grito la yegua atravesándole el cuello con la espada de fuego morado, a quien estaba sujetando.

Pero para su sorpresa, no era Stellar Moon a quien sujetaba.

Zephyr tenía la espada de fuego morado atravesando su cuello, el peliblanco estaba en su [Modo Perfecto]. Al chico no parecía importarle que su cuello estuviera siendo atravesado por la espada.

Zephyr – Hola Natsumi – Saludo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Natsumi soltó a Zephyr, mientras retrocedía. El chico saco la espada de fuego morado que estaba en su cuello. La herida se regenero al instante, mientras que la espada desapareció.

Natsumi - ¿Qué haces aquí Zephyr? – Pregunto la yegua con un tono serio. Zephyr soltó una risa.

Zephyr – Simplemente pase a saludar y a frustrar tus planes de asesinar a Stellar Moon – Respondió el peliblanco señalando a la alifénix estelar que estaba detrás de él. Stellar se encontraba muy asustada por casi morir.

Natsumi – Como si fueras a poder cambiar algo. Sabes que soy más fuerte que tu – Dijo la yegua con seriedad.

Zephyr – Tienes razón, ahora mismo no podría derrotarte. Aunque hay una diferencia entre tú y yo, y es que tú puedes ser más fuerte, pero yo soy más poderoso – Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

El peliblanco junto sus manos, y sus brazaletes se fusionaron en el [Arma Definitiva]. Esta última adopto su forma de espada. Zephyr apunto a Natsumi con la poderosa arma. La yegua soltó una risa, pensando que el peliblanco la atacaría, pero se sorprendió por la siguiente acción del chico de piel gris.

Zephyr apunto con el [Arma Definitiva] a la zona de su corazón, y la atravesó de lado a lado.

El chico de piel gris le dio un par de vueltas a la espada, haciendo más grande la herida en la zona de su corazón. El cuerpo del peliblanco se convirtió rápidamente en una estatua de piedra, y Zephyr en su [Modo Espiritual] apareció frente a la misma.

Natsumi miro algo asustada a Zephyr en su actual estado. El chico sonrió al ver que la yegua estaba asustada, pero se extrañó en el momento que la alifénix del futuro comenzó a reírse de forma psicótica.

El chico no entendía por que la yegua ahora se reía de esa forma. Natsumi rápidamente se giró hacia donde estaban Soul y Estela. Y disparo desde su cuerno, un rayo mágico morado hacia la dirección donde estaban el alicornio y la fénix. Dicho rayo tenía una velocidad muy alta, siendo apenas visible.

Todo empezó a ir a cámara lenta. Zephyr a gran velocidad fue a donde estaba su estatua y tomo el [Arma Definitiva]. Esta no se había convertido en piedra. El chico tomo la espada y en un instante se interpuso entre Soul, Estela y el rayo mágico de Natsumi. Zephyr hizo un corte vertical, partiendo a la mitad el rayo mágico, pero el chico cometió un error.

El rayo mágico no impactaría en Soul, o en Estela. Pasaría entre ambos.

Natsumi sabía que a Zephyr le seria sencillo derrotarla en su [Modo Espiritual], así que ideo un plan en los pocos segundos que tenía. La yegua era consiente que el chico podía detener el rayo mágico. Así que disparo entre el semental y la fénix, para que en el momento que Zephyr cortara el rayo mágico a la mitad, estos dos divididos impactaran en Soul y Estela.

Todo dejo de ir a cámara lenta. Zephyr escucho impactado el como Soul y Estela cayeron al suelo. El chico rápidamente soltó el [Arma Definitiva], y fue a donde estaban el alicornio y la fénix. Soul tenía una herida en el pecho de la que brotaba fuego azul. Estela también tenía una herida en el pecho de la que brotaba fuego morado.

Antes de que el chico pusiera hacer algo. El cuerpo de Estela se convirtió en cristal de color morado, y acto seguido exploto, dejando en su lugar una esfera blanca con bordes azules.

Era el alma de Estela.

Natsumi le disparo un rayo mágico al alma de la fénix negra. Zephyr trato de detener el láser con su cuerpo, pero el problema era que no tenía. El rayo mágico atravesó al chico y le dio al alma de Estela. Esta última quedo encerrada en un cubo de cristal morado. El cubo de cristal con el alma de Estela fue a donde estaba Natsumi.

Zephyr – **Devuelve el alma de Estela, Natsumi. Y que sea antes de que se me acabe la paciencia** – Dijo el peliblanco en Lengua Infinita, su voz tenía algo de seriedad mezclada con furia.

Natsumi soltó una risa psicótica. Entonces el chico pudo ver como un cristal morado con forma de diamante, pasaba rápidamente a su lado, acercándose a la alifénix del futuro. Zephyr miro con atención el cristal azul, notando que dentro contenía una pequeña llama de color azul.

Era el [Poder Espiritual] de Soul.

Natsumi – Esto es perfecto, tengo en mi poder dos potenciales amenazas. Ahora solo faltan las otras dos – Dijo la yegua mirando a Zephyr y a Stellar Moon.

Zephyr rápidamente corrió y tomo el [Arma Definitiva] del suelo. Natsumi abrió un portal detrás de ella. El chico lanzo un corte de energía horizontal contra la yegua. Esta tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el ataque y evitar que le cortara la cabeza. El corte de energía le dio al portal que estaba detrás de ella, haciendo que este último se separara en muchos portales más pequeños.

Estos portales empezaron a desprender potentes rayos de energía que golpeaban todo a su alrededor. Un pequeño rayo le dio al cristal que tenía el [Poder Espiritual] de Soul, el cristal salió volando, entrando en uno de los portales. Un poderoso rayo salió de un portal más grande que los otros. El rayo golpeo el cristal que encerraba el alma de Estela. Dicho cristal se fragmentó, cuando el rayo impacto en el mismo.

Soul – NOOOOO – Grito el alicornio, al ver como el alma de su amada fénix se dividía en 7 fragmentos.

6 fragmentos fueron absorbidos por los portales. El último desapareció en el aire. Soul se sentía totalmente desesperado. De la nada, el semental comenzó a sentir mucho sueño. Soul cayó dormido segundos después.

En un espacio totalmente blanco, se encontraba Soul Keeper. El alicornio estaba confundido por el sitio en el que se encontraba. Entonces, Soul pudo ver una figura parada a unos metros de él.

Era Estela.

Soul corrió hasta la fénix dándole un fuerte abrazo. Estela correspondió el abrazo.

Soul – Estela, estoy muy feliz de verte. Pensaba que te había perdido – Decía el semental con mucha felicidad en su voz, mientras cortaba el abrazo

Entonces el semental se fijó que Estela tenía una cara de tristeza.

Estela – Soul, te traje aquí para poder despedirme de ti – Dijo la fénix con mucha tristeza. Soul se sorprendió por esto.

Soul – A que t… te refieres con des… despedirte – Pregunto el semental con su voz temblorosa. Estela soltó un suspiro.

Estela – Mi alma se fragmento Soul. Sin todos los fragmentos, no puedo revivir, así que quería despedirme de ti antes de desaparecer – La fénix hablaba con mucha tristeza.

Soul – _Por favor no… no me dejes_ – Suplicaba el alicornio con apenas unos susurros.

Estela – Lo siento Soul. No quiero irme, pero… no puedo hacer nada – Dijo la fénix estelar con tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos – _Solo quiero que cuides a nuestra hija, y detengas a Natsumi para que ella y tu puedan vivir felices_ – Susurro Estela, teniendo una gran cantidad de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Soul abrazo a su amada fénix con fuerza, esta hizo lo mismo.

Soul – _Estela te… te prometo que encontrare todos los fragmentos de tu alma, y no descansare hasta tenerlos todos, y así puedas volver_ – Prometió el semental tratando de contener las lágrimas – _Tu y yo junto con nuestra hija volveremos a estar juntos_ – Soul apenas tenía fuerza para hablar.

Estela siguió llorando por algunos minutos. Soul trataba de no llorar, pero le costaba mucho. Estela corto el abrazo y miro a su amado con una sonrisa.

Estela – Antes de... de irme quisiera pedirte una cosa – dijo la fénix negra, notando como sus garras comenzaban a desaparecer – ¿Recuerdas esa canción que escuchamos el día después de volvernos pareja? – Pregunto la fénix sin dejar su sonrisa, Soul asintió con la cabeza – ¿Podrías cantarla, por favor? – Pidió la fénix estelar.

Soul asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El semental comenzó a cantar.

 **– Insertar música:** **HARUKA (Cover Español Latino) Dragon Ball Super Ending 9** **por Laharl Square –**

 **(Pueden encontrarla en YouTube)**

 ** _._**

 _– Soul Keeper –_

 _Es momento de decir adiós, y en el cielo una señal_

 _En ti me hará pensar, donde sea que estés_

 _Y te alejes como lo hiciste hoy_

 ** _._**

 _Desde aquel lugar te solía observar, tu rostro cautivaba mi mirar_

 _¿Reías sin parar, o acaso llorabas?_

 _Tu cabello no me lo permitía notar_

 ** _._**

 _Es momento de decir adiós, y en el cielo una señal_

 _Radiante brillara por la eternidad_

 _En el camino que nos falta por andar_

 _Te volveré a encontrar_

 ** _._**

El alicornio finalizo la canción dándole un beso a Estela, antes de que el cuerpo de la fénix se desvaneciera por completo. Soul dejo de sentir a su amada. Pocos segundos después, el alicornio no pudo seguir resistiéndose por más tiempo, y rompió en un desgarrador llanto al perder a su querida esposa Estela.

Continuara…


	3. 2º Cap Comienzan los Viajes

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Comienzan los Viajes**

De vuelta en la realidad. Soul se encontraba en el suelo, aun llorando desgarradoramente por la pérdida de su amada fénix. Stellar Moon estaba junto a su padre abrazándolo. La alifénix estelar también lloraba por su madre. Natsumi estaba riéndose de manera psicótica.

Natsumi – Ja ja ja Parece que ambos perdieron a alguien importante – Decía la yegua sonriendo.

A ninguno de los dos le importaban las palabras de Natsumi. El semental y la yegua solo seguían llorando. Entonces Natsumi noto que Zephyr estaba caminando hacia ella. El chico había recuperado su cuerpo. En su mano derecha estaba el [Arma Definitiva], aun en su forma espada. El peliblanco tenía una expresión de seriedad pura, que resultaba algo intimidante estando en su [Modo Perfecto].

Zephyr – Ya es momento de que te largues Natsumi – Dijo el chico apuntándole a la yegua del futuro con su espada. Natsumi soltó una risa.

Natsumi – Ja ja ja, ¿Y perderme el espectáculo? Lo siento, pero no – Respondió la alifénix sonriendo de felicidad.

Zephyr – No lo has notado ¿Verdad? – El chico puso una sonrisa confiada al decir esto último. Natsumi lo miro confundida.

Natsumi - ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto la yegua sin entender las palabras del peliblanco.

Zephyr – Tu ejército del futuro está siendo destruido, y tú estás muerta si te quedas – Respondió el peliblanco sin dejar de sonreír.

Natsumi – No te voy a creer. La mayor parte del ejército del [Imperio de la Luz] esta desactivado y es poco probable que tú hagas algo –

La yegua no pensaba creerle al peliblanco. Sus espías le dijeron que el imperio ya no tenía la mayoría de sus armas, y además el chico ya no tenía su [Modo Espiritual] que era lo único que podía vencerla.

Zephyr – Yo sabía perfectamente que tus espías estaban saboteando las armas del [Imperio de la Luz]. Así que acabe con esos idiotas – Dijo el peliblanco poniendo el [Arma Definitiva] en su espalda y quitando su sonrisa – Ahora mismo las tropas del imperio están dándole una paliza a tus tropas – Natsumi puso una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar esto.

Natsumi – Maldita sea. ¿Cómo lo descubriste? – Pregunto la yegua sin entender como el peliblanco descubrió a sus espías.

Zephyr – No seas ingenua Natsumi. ¿Por qué otra razón el imperio se quedaría sin la mayoría de sus armas, justo en el momento que lanzaste tú ataque? – La yegua gruño de frustración, al notar ese pequeño error que cometió.

Natsumi – No me importa que ahora tenga todo su armamento. Yo misma acabare con ellos personalmente. Tengo el [Modo 100%], soy más poderosa que un ser de nivel superior, y tú lo sabes – Dijo la yegua sonriendo de manera psicótica. Zephyr abandono de [Modo Perfecto], luego comenzó a reírse.

Zephyr – Ja ja ja se nota que no has visto el reloj – Natsumi se extrañó un poco por lo que dijo el chico.

El peliblanco saco un reloj digital de su gabardina, y se lo arrojo a Natsumi. Esta lo atrapo con su garra, y lo miro. Al reloj le faltaba un minuto para llegar a 0.

Natsumi - ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto la yegua sin entender el significado del reloj.

Zephyr – Ese reloj dice cuento tiempo falta para la llegada de la Armada Omniversal – Respondió el peliblanco sonriendo.

La alifénix del futuro puso una expresión de sorpresa y luego comenzó a reírse de manera psicótica.

Natsumi – Ja ja ja que buen chiste ja ja ja – Se reía la yegua, mientras Zephyr seguía mirándola con una sonrisa – No me creeré eso de que realmente llamaste a la Armada Omniversal. Es simplemente ridículo – Dijo finalmente la yegua dejando de reír.

Zephyr – Entonces mira al cielo – Dijo el peliblanco antes de desaparecer.

Natsumi entonces noto como todo a su alrededor empezó a oscurecerse. La alifénix del futuro miro el reloj, notando que ya estaba en 0. La yegua gruño furiosa por esto.

Natsumi – Ese maldito decía la verdad. Tengo que retirar a mis tropas antes de que empiece la masacre – Dijo la yegua furiosa.

Natsumi miro por última vez a Soul y a Stellar Moon, antes de atravesar un portal que la llevaría al [Futuro Alternativo].

Zephyr apareció en [Equestria], junto a su hermana. Ambos notaron como todo se empezó a oscurecer.

Amy – **Que bueno que la Armada Omniversal llego** – Comento la pelirosada estando en su [Modo Perfecto].

Zephyr – **Y Natsumi ya se fue, por lo que tenemos la ventaja** – Dijo el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces para sorpresa de ambos hermanos, cierta cuerda dorada que estaba atada a sus muñecas, apareció. Zephyr y Amy miraron con curiosidad dicha cuerda. La misma brillo con intensidad, y acto seguido se convirtió en polvo dorado.

El [Juramento de la Permanencia Absoluta] se rompió.

Zephyr – **El juramento se rompió, eso significa que termino la aventura** – Dijo el chico de piel gris con curiosidad.

Los dos hermanos se miraron. Entonces Amy abandono su [Modo Perfecto]. La pelirosada abrió un portal detrás de ella.

Amy – **Bien. Si termino la aventura, yo me retiro** – Dijo la chica pelirosada con inexpresividad.

Antes de que Amy entrara al portal, la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

Zephyr – **Adiós hermanita** – Se despidió el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Amy volteo a ver a su hermano, pero no dijo nada. La chica entro en el portal, desapareciendo. Zephyr se quedó mirando el lugar donde estaba el portal por unos segundos.

Danna – _"Tardo unos segundos más de lo que esperaba"_ – Comento la fénix en la mente del chico de piel gris.

Alma – _"A mí me sorprende un poco que te prestara atención"_ – Dijo también la dragona.

Azrael – _"Completamente de acuerdo con ambas cosas"_ – Dijo el robot tranquilamente.

Zephyr escucho los comentarios de sus compañeros con tranquilidad. Conocía muy bien a su hermana como para sorprenderse de lo que hacía.

* * *

Mientras, en el castillo del [Imperio de la Luz]. Six, Ender y Selena, junto con la [Nega Elite] estaban hablando en la sala del trono

Eclipsa – **Ahora que la Armada Omniversal llego, ya no tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí** – Dijo la sombra en Lengua Infinita.

La chica presiono el pendiente con forma de sol que traía.

Eclipsa – **Aquí Eclipsa. Necesito un portal en mi posición** – Decía la chica al aire.

Segundos después de que la chica hablara, un portal se abrió en medio de la sala del trono. Las chicas de la [Nega Elite] entraron por el portal tranquilamente. Las únicas que se quedaron en la sala, fueron Lazuli y Electra. La dragona le entrego a la emperatriz Selena, el [Cetro de la Destrucción]. La emperatriz miro el cetro con atención.

Selena – Recuerdo haber visto este cetro cuando apenas era una potra, en ese tiempo no podía sentir su poder, pero ahora logro notar lo poderoso que es – Comento la yegua admirando el cetro.

Electra – **Cuídenlo bien, no queremos tener que regresar para recuperarlo** – Dijo la pokemon sonriendo de manera burlona, mientras arreglaba su bufanda.

La luxray atravesó el portal, Lazuli siguió a su amiga. El portal se cerró luego de que ambas chicas entraran. Six miro a su madre con duda.

Six – Madre, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto la alicornio de la luz con duda.

Selena no respondió. La yegua le hizo una seña a su hija para que la siguiera. Ender estaba por seguirlas, pero Six le pidió que se quedara. Ambas yeguas caminaron hasta llegar a una de las torres más altas del castillo. Ninguna dijo nada en todo el camino. Six miro por una de las ventanas de la torre, notando que fuera del escudo que rodeaba la capital del imperio, cientos de luces de diversos colores iban de un lado a otro.

La emperatriz mirando las cientos de luces que había afuera, empezó a hablar.

Selena – Voy a ordenar que todas las tropas se retiren, ahora que llego el ejercito del [Gran Nexo], ya no tiene sentido que nuestro ejército continúe luchando – Dijo la yegua seriamente antes de soltar un suspiro – Y creo que ya tome una decisión – dijo finalmente la alicornio de la luz.

Six – ¿A qué te refieres con que ya tomaste una decisión? – Pregunto la yegua confusa por lo que decía su madre. Esta la miro y respondió.

Selena – Voy aceptar el trato de Zephyr – Confeso la alicornio de la luz con seriedad.

La alicornio azul quedo impresionada por lo que dijo su madre.

Six - ¡¿Aceptaras el trato de Zephyr?! Pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la alicornio de la luz, sin entender como su madre había llegado a tal decisión.

La emperatriz volvió a suspirar, ya se esperaba esa reacción de su hija.

Selena – Después de todo lo que ha pasado este día, creo que es lo mejor Six – Decía la alicornio de la luz mirando por la ventana de la torre – No podemos luchar contra las tropas del [Futuro Alternativo] solos – Dijo la yegua.

La emperatriz Selena se apartó de la ventana y cerró los ojos.

Selena – **Necesito que vengas Zephyr** – Dijo la emperatriz al aire en Lengua Infinita.

Six se sorprendió al escuchar a su madre hablar en Lengua Infinita. Un segundo después de que la emperatriz pronunciara aquellas palabras, el peliblanco apareció en medio de la torre.

Zephyr – **Hola Selena** – Saludo el chico de piel gris con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba su sombrero de copa – **¿Para qué me necesitas?** – Pregunto mientras flotaba alrededor de la emperatriz.

La alicornio de la luz miro al peliblanco por unos segundos antes de hablar.

Selena – **Quiero aceptar el trato** – Dijo la alicornio de la luz aun en Lengua Infinita.

El peliblanco sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la yegua. Zephyr extendió su mano, esta fue cubierta de energía blanca y negra. Selena acerco su casco a la mano del chico.

Zephyr – **Buena decisión Selena** – Dijo el chico tomando el casco de la yegua.

La energía que estaba en la mano del peliblanco, cubrió también el casco de la yegua. La energía tomo la forma de una cadena que quedo atada al casco de Selena. Esta se sorprendió un poco, e instintivamente trato de quitarla, pero simplemente la atravesaba al tratar de tocarla. Zephyr sonriendo dijo.

Zephyr – **Esa cadena significa que hiciste un trato conmigo, y ya no puedes retractarte** – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras aun flotaba alrededor de la yegua – **Esa es la razón de que no puedas quitártela. Así que tendrás esa cadena por resto de tu vida inmortal** –

El peliblanco toco la cadena y esta desapareció. El chico se paró frente a Selena, mientras quitaba su sonrisa.

Zephyr – **Pero lo importante ahora es nuestro trato** – Dijo el peliblanco sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas – **Por el momento no pasara nada, o al menos hasta que tu decidas lo contrario** – Zephyr seguía en la misma posición, incomodando un poco a la yegua por lo tranquilo que estaba.

Selena soltó un suspiro, y también se sentó.

Selena – **Prefiero que esto se mantenga en secreto por ahora** – Pidió la emperatriz – **No sé cómo reaccionaran los ponys al saber de nuestro trato** – Decía la emperatriz con seriedad.

Zephyr – **¿Trabajar en las sombras? No tengo problema con eso** – Respondió el peliblanco – **Entonces decidido, mañana vendrá alguien a negociar contigo Selena, así que busca un lugar donde hacer esos negocios** – Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.

El chico de piel gris abrió un portal detrás de él. Luego de que Zephyr se fuera por el portal. Six miro a su madre con seriedad.

Six – ¿Me lo explicaras, o tengo que preguntar? – La alicornio azul se escuchaba algo molesta al decir esto.

La emperatriz Selena soltó un suspiro. Tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a su hija, pero antes buscaría un poco de agua, tanto suspirar le dejo la garganta seca.

* * *

Devuelta con Soul y Stellar Moon. Ambos seguían abrazados, mientras lloraban. El alicornio poco a poco se fue quedando sin lágrimas, al igual que su hija. Ahora solo estaba abrazándose el uno al otro. Entonces cerca de donde estaban, apareció un cristal con forma de pirámide. Alrededor del mismo, apareció todo el grupo, incluyendo a la robot Alpha, la cual estaba desactivada y siendo llevada por Omega en sus brazos.

Todo el grupo estaba feliz por haber salido vivos del ataque de sus versiones del futuro, pero esta felicidad se desvaneció al ver el estado en el que se encontraban Soul y Stellar Moon. Ambos ponys tenían los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, además de que estaban heridos. La primera en acercarse fue Snow Frost.

Snow - ¡Soul! ¡Stellar! ¡¿Qué les paso?! – Pregunto la unicornio muy alterada por el estado en el que se encontraban su hermano y sobrina.

Soul miro a Snow Frost por un segundo. El alicornio no respondió, apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerse consiente. Lucy entonces noto que su hermana no estaba.

Lucy – ¿Donde esta Estela? – Pregunto la fénix gris confundida al no ver a su hermana.

La pregunta de Lucy fue un golpe duro para el alicornio y la alifénix. Soul no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para responder. Stellar Moon respondió unos segundos después.

Stellar – Mi madre ya no está – Dijo la yegua derramando un par de lágrimas.

Snow y Lucy se sorprendieron por la respuesta de la alifénix.

Lucy – ¿De que estas hablando Stellar? – Pregunto la fénix algo asustada por la respuesta que podría darle su sobrina.

Stellar estaba por responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera, su padre se levantó. El alicornio tenía una mirada vacía y apagada. Soul estuvo algunos minutos explicándoles al grupo todo lo ocurrido con Natsumi, y sobre la muerte de Estela. El semental hablaba con una voz casi muerta, esto preocupaba mucho a sus amigos.

Cuando Soul termino de hablar, el semental miro al grupo. Lucy estaba siendo abrazada por Snow Frost, mientras lloraba al descubrir que su hermana estaba muerta. La unicornio también lloraba, ya que Estela era como su hermana. Casi todo el grupo estaba llorando la muerte de la fénix negra.

Luego de algunos minutos, en el lugar se presentó Zephyr. El chico de piel gris estaba algo serio. Todos miraron al peliblanco. Este se acercó al grupo y empezó a hablar.

Zephyr – Escuchen, tal vez esto que voy a decir sea algo cruel, pero ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para llorar – Dijo el peliblanco con mucha seriedad – Logramos derrotar a las fuerzas de Natsumi, esta es una victoria para nosotros, pero ahora el [Futuro Alternativo] no nos subestimara y traerá la artillería pesada al próximo ataque, por lo que tenemos que prepararnos –

El chico de piel gris se acercó a Soul, y lo miro a los ojos.

Zephyr – Escucha Soul, sé que estas devastado por la muerte de Estela, y se lo que se siente – Dijo el peliblanco un poco más tranquilo. Entonces todo el grupo quedo sorprendido.

Ya que Soul le lanzo un poderoso laser mágico a Zephyr.

El chico de piel gris termino a varios metros de donde estaba antes. Soul con furia comenzó a gritar.

Soul – ¡No digas que sabes lo que se siente! ¡Tú no sabes nada! – Gritaba el alicornio completamente furioso.

Zephyr se levantó del suelo estando intacto. Al levantarse, el chico recibió un puñetazo de Soul en la cara. El alicornio comenzó a dar múltiples golpes en el cuerpo del peliblanco, este los reciba todos.

Soul - ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Podías haber detenido a Natsumi! ¡Pero solo te quedaste ahí, mirando! – Gritaba Soul sin dejar de golpear a Zephyr.

El chico no hacía nada para defenderse, solo se quedaba quieto y recibía los golpes. Soul seguía golpeándolo, mientras gritando y lloraba. Fueron un par de minutos en los que el alicornio estuvo golpeando a Zephyr, hasta que ya no tuvo más fuerzas para continuar.

Soul estaba tirado en el suelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos y ambos cascos cubiertos de su propia sangre por todos los golpes que le dio a Zephyr. Este último estaba mirando al semental con seriedad.

Zephyr – ¿Ya te desquitaste lo suficiente? – Pregunto el chico con seriedad.

Soul se levantó resistiendo el dolor de sus cascos.

Soul – No hasta que te tire todos los dientes – Dijo el alicornio empezando a caminar hacia el peliblanco – Pudiste detener a Natsumi, note que te tenía miedo, pero en lugar de hacer algo te quedaste ahí presumiendo – Decía Soul con mucha furia contenida – ¡Por tu culpa Estela está muerta, es tu culpa que ese maldito rayo impactara en ella! – Grito el semental soltando toda su furia.

Soul estando frente al chico de piel gris, lanzo un puñetazo contra su cara, tratando de tirarle los dientes, pero Zephyr lo detuvo con su mano sin esfuerzo. Soul trataba de que el peliblanco lo soltara, sin resultado.

Zephyr - ¿Y tú crees que yo no me siento mal por eso? – Decía el peliblanco teniendo el rostro cubierto por su sombrero, mientras un par de lágrimas caían por su rostro – Estela es la hija de Soul Cosmic, una de mis amigas ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que fue mi culpa que ese rayo acabara con su vida? – El chico de piel gris levanto la cabeza, mirando a Soul con seriedad – Dime Soul ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento al ser el culpable de su muerte?! – Gritaba el chico con algo de furia, mientras soltaba más lágrimas.

Zephyr lanzo al alicornio blanco hacia atrás de una patada. Soul se levantó del suelo, estaba por lanzarse a seguir golpeando al peliblanco, pero fue detenido por su hermana que lo sujeto con su magia. Soul trataba de soltarse del agarre mágico de Snow Frost, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes. Zephyr se acercó al semental, este estaba cabizbajo. El chico de piel gris tomo al alicornio de los pelos, y lo obligo a mirarlo.

Zephyr – Escúchame bien Soul, no creas que eres el único afectado por la muerte de Estela – Decía el peliblanco con tranquilidad, pero podía notarse que trataba de mantener su furia al mínimo – Todos la conocimos y nos duele que ya no este, así que escucha bien lo que te voy a decir –

El chico soltó Soul y le dijo a Snow que lo soltara. El semental cayó al suelo, y se levantó como pudo.

Zephyr – El alma de Estela se rompió, y ahora los fragmentos están perdidos en distintas dimensiones. Si lo encontramos todos, Estela podrá revivir – Dijo el peliblanco mirando a Soul – Además de que no es lo único que tenemos que encontrar –

El chico de piel gris deslizo sus dedos sobre el brazalete de Azrael. Una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a Zephyr. En dicha pantalla podía verse un cristal morado que tenía forma de diamante, con una llama azul en el centro. Alrededor del cristal había 7 fragmentos de un cristal de color morado.

Snow Frost miro el cristal con forma de diamante, reconociendo la llama que tenía dentro.

Snow – ¿Ese es el [Poder Espiritual] de mi hermano? – Pregunto la unicornio algo confusa.

Zephyr – Exactamente. Natsumi logro quitárselo a Soul luego de que el rayo mágico lo golpeara – Decía el peliblanco con seriedad – Y el resto son los fragmentos del alma de Estela – Dijo el chico señalando los 7 fragmentos – Así que esta es nuestra nueva misión. Encontrar el Poder Espiritual de Soul, y los fragmentos del alma de Estela –

Entonces Lucy voló a donde estaba el peliblanco y pregunto.

Lucy - ¿Y dónde están los fragmentos del alma de mi hermana? Hay que recuperarlos – Preguntaba la fénix gris.

Zephyr – La verdad es que no lo sé. Los fragmentos fueron absorbidos por portales dimensionales. Pueden estar en cualquier dimensión – Decía el peliblanco con frustración.

Soul escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Zephyr. Entonces recordó algo importante.

Soul – Un momento, recuerdo que uno de los fragmentos no entro en los portales, solo desapareció. ¿Qué le paso al séptimo fragmento? – Pregunto el alicornio con duda.

El chico de piel gris pensó bien en ese pequeño detalle.

Zephyr – Eso tampoco lo sé. Supongo que Estela uso la poca magia que tenía ese fragmento y lo teletransportó a un lugar seguro, pero ¿Dónde es ese lugar seguro? – Se preguntaba así mismo el peliblanco.

Entonces Soul golpeo el suelo con frustración, ya era difícil tener que buscar los otros fragmentos estando perdidos en distintas dimensiones. Ahora también tenían que encontrar uno, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de donde puede estar. Snow se acercó a su hermano, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Snow – Tranquilo Soul, no tienes que preocuparte. Vamos a buscar los fragmentos en todas las dimensiones hasta encontrarlos – Dijo la yegua tratando de hacer que su hermano sonriera.

Soul se calmó un poco. El alicornio blanco noto que todo empezaba a hacerse más claro, todos los demás también lo notaron, pero su atención se centró en otra cosa. Un portal se abrió cerca de donde estaba el grupo. De dicho portal salió un ser que ninguno espero ver en su vida.

Era un ser bípedo muy alto, su piel era escamosa y de color gris oscuro, tenía cuatro brazos musculosos con grandes y afiladas garras rojas, cabeza con forma ciervo, pelo corto castaño, un par de grandes cuernos de cordero negros, seis ojos verdes, tres colas de demonio, patas de lobo con pelaje gris, alas de mariposa azules, portaba una armadura de metal blanco azulado, la cual le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo y tenía una expresión de soberbia inigualable.

El grupo miro al extraño y perturbador ser con sorpresa y algo de miedo. Todos se pusieron en guardia por si tenía intenciones de pelear. Este ser ignoro totalmente al grupo y se dirigió a donde estaba Zephyr.

Zephyr – **¿Qué haces aquí Hex?** – Pregunto el peliblanco en Lengua Infinita algo nervioso. El extraño ser respondió.

Hex – **Estoy aquí para informarle que las tropas del [Futuro Alternativo] fueron repelidas señor** – Decía el extraño ser con mucha soberbia en su voz.

Zephyr – **Perfecto, ahora necesito que inicies el [Protocolo Olvido]. Nadie tiene que recordar que estuvieron aquí** – Ordeno el chico de piel gris con seriedad, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Hex – **¿Absolutamente todos los habitantes del planeta señor?** – Pregunto el ser sin dejar su soberbia.

Zephyr – **Azrael te enviara los datos para que nos les afecte a algunos habitantes de este mundo** – Respondió el peliblanco.

Hex – **De acuerdo, las ordenes se cumplirán señor** – El ser iba a retirarse por el mismo portal en el que llego, pero la voz de Zephyr lo detuvo.

Zephyr – **Cuando llegues al [Gran Nexo] te enviare información sobre un trato que hice recientemente** – Dijo el chico de piel gris con tranquilidad.

Hex - **Je je parece que tendremos nuevos aliados** – Dijo el extraño ser, antes de retirarse por el portal.

Zephyr observo atentamente como el portal se cerró. El peliblanco su puso un poco nervioso, mientras volvía a mirar al grupo. Estos lo miraban con sospecha, ninguno escucho la conversación. El chico de piel gris soltó una risa nerviosa. Antes de que el grupo pudiera preguntar, un potente destello cubrió el cielo nocturno. Todos tuvieron que cerrarlos ojos, ya que el destello era demasiado potente. Fueron varios minutos que se mantuvo el destello, hasta que desapareció de la misma forma que apareció.

El grupo miro extrañado a su alrededor, notando que todo seguía igual. Zephyr seriamente dijo.

Zephyr – Volvamos a casa, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dijo el peliblanco abriendo un portal frente a él.

Antes de que el grupo pudiera responder, el peliblanco atravesó el portal. Todos se miraron confusos.

Button - ¿Quién más cree que Zephyr nos está ocultando algo? Por qué espero no ser el único – Pregunto el semental mirando el portal.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el terrestre. Entonces a la mente de Soul vinieron las palabras de Natsumi.

 **Flashback**

"Natsumi – ¿Y por qué confías en Zephyr? Apenas lo conoces, y deberías saber que oculta muchas cosas –"

 **Fin del Flashback**

Soul sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, Natsumi no era de fiar y no debía creer nada de lo que dijera esa yegua loca, pero aun así sin darse cuenta, Natsumi había logrado plantar la semilla de la duda en su mente.

Todo el grupo atravesó el portal, volviendo a la mansión de Soul, la misma estaba intacta. Ninguno vio señales del chico de piel gris. Mientras, este último estaba parado fuera de la puerta de entrada.

Zephyr – Eso estuvo cerca, debo tener más cuidado, o me harán preguntas que prefiero evitar – Dijo el chico de piel gris con seriedad.

Entonces sus dos brazaletes cobraron vida, y de su sombrero salió su compañera fénix. Danna, Azrael y Alma miraron al peliblanco.

Azrael – Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto el robot con duda.

Danna – La aventura termino, pero aun la historia continua – Dijo la fénix estando sobre la cabeza de Alma.

Alma – Además de que tenemos un nuevo objetivo – Dijo la dragona con los brazos cruzados.

El peliblanco empezó a pensar en que decir.

Zephyr – Continuar simplemente, tendremos que viajar por las dimensiones para encontrar los fragmentos del alma de Estela y el [Poder Espiritual] de Soul –

Alma - ¿Y cómo los encontraremos? Tú sabes muy bien la cantidad de dimensiones que existen – Le dijo la dragona dorada.

Azrael – Y no tenemos ninguna pista de donde pueden estar –

Zephyr – De acuerdo, vamos a decirles esto a los demás, y luego pensaremos en algo –

Danna – Creo que ellos ya lo saben – Dijo la fénix blanca señalando atrás del peliblanco.

Zephyr se giró lentamente, solo para ver al grupo mirándolo.

Zephyr - ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Pregunto el chico de piel gris con fastidio.

Snow – Ya que tenemos una misión, hay que cumplirla – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Zephyr empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Zephyr – Lo siento pero ustedes no van – Dijo el peliblanco con firmeza.

Todos empezaron a protestar. El chico de piel gris golpeo el suelo con su pie, callándolos.

Zephyr – Solo Soul y yo vamos viajaremos, todos los demás tienen que quedarse aquí – Dijo el peliblanco con el mismo tono de antes – Natsumi aún no se ha rendido, y atacara constantemente nuestro tiempo. Ustedes tienen que quedarse aquí y evitar que consiga su objetivo – Todos miraron al chico luego de que dijera esto último.

Todo el grupo miro a Soul, este tenía una expresión de seriedad, y los ojos cerrados.

Soul – Aunque odie admitirlo, este idiota tiene razón. Natsumi volverá a atacar así que tienen que quedarse aquí, para proteger a todos – Dijo Soul con seriedad.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos. Snow se acercó a su hermano.

Snow – Pero Soul, no pueden viajar solos, es peligroso. _Sobre todo con Zephyr a tu lado_ – Dijo la yegua, susurrando la última parte, aunque el peliblanco la escucho.

Soul – Lo se Snow, pero ustedes tienen que proteger este tiempo, yo tengo que recuperar los fragmentos del alma de Estela y mi [Poder Espiritual] – Dijo seriamente el alicornio.

Todos miraron al alicornio blanco con molestia, entonces Stellar Moon se acercó a su padre. Este la miro con tranquilidad.

Soul – Lo siento hija, pero no puedes acompañarme – Le dijo el alicornio a su hija con tranquilidad. Esta soltó una risa.

Stellar – Esperaba que dijeras eso – Dijo la alifénix volando hasta estar al lado de Zephyr – Así que te no acompañare a ti, acompañare a Zephyr – La alifénix tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Soul miro a su hija con algo de molestia, pero soltó un suspiro. Stellar era como su madre, cuando decidía algo, no había nadie que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. Así que acepto que la alifénix los acompañara.

Stellar – Bien ahora empecemos a buscar – Dijo la yegua comenzando a caminar.

Zephyr – Stellar… ¿Te das cuenta que no sabes a dónde caminas? – Pregunto el peliblanco con extrañeza.

La alifénix se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía a donde iba, por lo que se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

Soul – Deberíamos ir con la princesa Celestia y Luna, y ver si están bien, además de preguntarle si conocen alguna forma de descubrir dónde están los fragmentos – Sugirió el alicornio.

Stellar Moon y Zephyr estuvieron de acuerdo con el semental. Un portal se abrió frente a los tres y estos entraron por el mismo. El resto del grupo fue a descansar, se merecían un buen descanso después de todo lo que paso hoy.

Button volvió a casa bastante cansado. Su lucha con Adversary lo dejo agotado mentalmente, sobre todo al recordar lo poco que le importaba a su versión del futuro que Alpha estuviera sufriendo. Entonces el terrestre recordó a la robot del futuro, la cual seguía en brazos de Omega. Button miro a la robot Alpha algo nervioso.

Button – Mejor la llevo al sótano antes de que mi madre vuel… va - Dijo el semental algo nervioso.

Entonces la madre de Button entro a la casa, la yegua miro a su hijo, junto con Omega y Alpha. La yegua soltó un suspiro, pero no dijo nada y simplemente fue a su habitación.

Button – No sé si preocuparme por eso o no – Dijo el semental un poco preocupado.

El terrestre junto con Omega fueron al sótano. Button quería tratar de ayudar a Alpha, así que empezaría ahora.

Mientras en Canterlot, la ciudad apenas estaba empezando a recuperarse del ataque que sufrió del [Futuro Alternativo]. Soul, Stellar Moon y Zephyr aparecieron en los jardines del castillo. Los tres caminaron por el castillo por varios minutos, encontrando a las princesas en la sala del trono. Estas estaban junto con sus hijas.

Los tres caminaron a donde estaban las princesas. Soul, Stellar y Zephyr hicieron una reverencia. Las princesas se alegraron de ver a los tres.

Celestia – Soul, Stellar, Zephyr que alegría que los tres estén bien – Dijo la princesa teniendo a su hija en su espalda.

Luna – La verdad es que esta noche no ha sido muy tranquila – Dijo Luna que también tenía a su hija sobre su espalda.

Los tres se levantaron mirando a las princesas con alegría.

Soul – Que bueno que están bien princesas – Dijo el semental sonriendo.

Stellar – Si nos alegra mucho – Dijo la alifénix también sonriendo.

Zephyr – ¿Y cómo están ustedes pequeñas? – Pregunto el peliblanco a Day Star y Night Star.

Ambas potras sonrieron en respuesta. Soul volteo a ver a los lados, notando que faltaban dos ponys… bueno, realmente un pony y un draconequus.

Soul – Que extraño que Discord y Sombra no han llegado – Comento el alicornio blanco.

Discord – Ya llegamos – Dijo el dios del caos entrando por la puerta, junto a King Sombra, mientras muchos fuegos artificiales explotaban a su alrededor.

Sombra – ¿Era necesario hacer eso? – Pregunto el unicornio sombrío.

Discord – Totalmente – Respondió el draconequus sonriendo.

Soul ignoro por el momento al dios del caos y al pony sombrío y se dirigió a la princesa.

Soul – Princesa Celestia, tengo que informarle algo – Dijo el peliblanco un poco más serio que antes, esto extraño a la princesa.

Celestia - ¿Pasa algo Soul? – Pregunto la monarca un poco preocupada.

Soul – Ahora mismo yo, junto con Zephyr y mi hija tenemos que irnos – Dijo el semental con seriedad.

Lo dicho por el alicornio blanco sorprendió a ambas princesas, y genero curiosidad a Discord y Sombra.

Luna – ¿A qué te refieres con que se tienen que ir? – Pregunto la princesa de la noche muy confundida.

Antes de que Soul pudiera responder, Discord apareció a su lado.

Discord – Mmm… ¿Dónde está tu pequeña amante fénix, Soul? – Pregunto el draconequus mirando al alicornio blanco con una lupa.

Soul tuvo que guardarse sus ganas de golpear al dios del caos. El alicornio blanco estuvo explicándoles a las princesas todo lo ocurrido con Natsumi. Los cuatro escucharon atentamente la historia de semental, por extraño que parezca, Discord no lo interrumpió ni dijo un comentario de mal gusto. Al terminar, la princesa Celestia abrazo a Soul. Este acepto el abrazo.

Celestia – Lamento mucho lo que pasó Soul – Dijo la princesa del sol.

Soul – Gracias por el abrazo princesa – Agradeció el alicornio cortando el abrazo.

Stellar Moon se acercó a la princesa y pregunto.

Stellar – Princesa Celestia ¿Usted conoce alguna forma de poder encontrar los fragmentos del alma de mi madre? – Pregunto la alifénix.

La monarca lo pensó un poco y respondió.

Celestia – Lo siento Stellar, no conozco ninguna forma de encontrar el alma de alguien – Respondió la princesa desilusionando un poco a Soul y Stellar – Pero se de alguien que si los puede ayudar – Esta respuesta alegro a padre e hija.

Al día siguiente. Los tres estaban de vuelta en Ponyville, más específicamente, en el castillo de la amistad. Soul, Stellar y Zephyr entraron al castillo. Soul vio al hijo de Twilight, Neoz sobre un sillón leyendo un libro. El alicornio blanco se acercó al joven alidrake.

Soul – Neoz ¿Dónde está tu madre? – Pregunto el semental

Neoz – Creo que mi madre está haciendo algo con mi padre– Respondió el potro con tranquilidad sin dejar de leer su libro.

Soul estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero de la nada, Zeon atravesó una pared del castillo, estrellándose contra otra pared. El dragón cayó al suelo luego de uno segundos. Twilight apareció volando por el agujero que dejo el dragón en la pared.

Twilight – Eso fue suficiente diversión por hoy – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, mientras caminaba hacia otra sala – Hola hijo – Saludo la alicornio a su hijo sin dejar de caminar, el potro le devolvió el saludo a su madre.

Soul, Stellar Moon y Zephyr miraron esto con sus ojos como un par de puntos negros. Neoz dejo su libro a un lado, y se fue caminando hacia su habitación con tranquilidad. Soul se acercó a Zeon para comprobar que el dragón estuviera bien. Este último se levantó con tranquilidad.

Soul - ¿Por qué atravesaste una pared? – Pregunto confundido el alicornio.

El dragón blanco se levantó del suelo, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Zeon – Twilight quería tener un poco de diversión, y cada vez que terminamos, yo atravieso una pared por toda la magia que mi linda Twilight libera – Dijo el dragón con tranquilidad.

Soul, Stellar y Zephyr se lo quedaron mirando, pero decidieron ignorarlo y tratar borrar esa información de su propia memoria. Los tres se fueron a buscar a Twilight. Esta estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro. La alicornio saludo al trio.

Twilight – Hola chicos ¿Qué tal? – Saludo la yegua con tranquilidad. Soul se acercó a Twilight.

Soul – Twilight necesitamos que nos dejes usar el mapa – Le pidió el alicornio a Twilight.

Twilight – Claro, pero ¿Para qué lo necesitan? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

Soul tuvo que explicarle a Twilight la situación. Minutos más tarde, los cuatro estaban en la sala del mapa, sentados en los tronos de las mane 6. Twilight activo el mapa. Stellar lo miro con atención.

Stellar – Crees que este mapa pueda localizar los fragmentos – Pregunto la alifénix con curiosidad. Twilight lo pensó un poco y respondió.

Twilight – Necesitaría algo parecido al alma de Estela para saber si puede buscar los fragmentos – Respondió la alicornio.

Stellar - ¿Y que puede ser igual al alma de mi madre? – Se preguntó la alicornio poniendo sus garras sobre sobre la mesa.

El mapa comenzó a brillar en el momento que Stellar puso sus garras sobre él. La mesa genero un mapa mucho más extenso, lleno de muchos pequeños destellos y estrellas, como si fuera el espacio. Stellar quito sus garras al ver esto. Twilight miro el nuevo mapa muy fascinada.

Twilight – Esto es increíble – Dijo la yegua con un brillo en sus ojos.

Soul – Pero ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunto Soul algo confundido.

Zephyr miro muy impresionado el mapa.

Zephyr – No puede ser… esto es todo el multiverso – Dijo el peliblanco mirando el extenso mapa.

Soul - ¿El multiverso? Pero ¿Cómo? –

Zephyr – Creo que el alma de Stellar Moon activo este mapa del multiverso –

Entonces el mapa comenzó a acercarse a un pequeño punto. Soul, Stellar, Zephyr y Twilight vieron como el mapa señalaba un punto específico del multiverso.

Zephyr – Creo que el mapa nos está señalando un punto donde puede estar un fragmento del alma de Estela –

Stellar - ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

Zephyr – Porque el mapa reacciono en el momento que Stellar lo toco con sus garras, y su alma es muy parecida a la de Estela. Además de que es un mapa mágico, te dice un lugar importante en el que buscar – Decía el peliblanco mirando el punto que señalaba el mapa.

El chico de piel gris movió sus manos sobre la mesa, logrando acercar al mapa, pero llego a un límite en el que no se podía acercar más. El peliblanco golpeo la mesa de frustración.

Zephyr – Maldita sea, ya no puede acercarse más. Ahora solo tenemos una posible ubicación para encontrar el fragmento – Dijo algo frustrado el chico de piel gris.

Soul – Pero es mejor que nada – Dijo el semental levantándose y apoyando sus cascos delanteros sobre la mesa.

El mapa se fijó en donde estaba el punto, acercándose un poco más, pero sin ser una ubicación precisa, la parte superior de la mesa se convirtió en una especie de vórtice amarillo y rojo. Soul repentinamente dejo de poder sostenerse sobre la mesa, desequilibrándose y empezando a caer dentro de la misma.

Soul – AHHHHHH – Grito el alicornio, mientras caía en el vórtice dentro de la mesa.

Stellar - ¡PAPA! – Grito la alifénix lanzándose al vórtice para tratar de ayudar a su padre.

Twilight y Zephyr miraron esto con sorpresa. El chico de piel gris gruño.

Zephyr – ¡Espérenme! – Exclamo el peliblanco saltando al vórtice.

Twilight miro esto muy sorprendida, entonces el mapa de apago totalmente, volviendo a ser una simple mesa de cristal.

Soul, Stellar Moon y Zephyr seguía cayendo por el vórtice girando y girando dentro del mismo.

Soul - ¡¿Adónde nos lleva esto?! – Pregunto el alicornio blanco sin dejar de girar y girar.

Zephyr – ¡No lo sé, solo espero que no nos mate! – Grito el peliblanco tratando se dejar de girar.

Stellar no estaba girando como Soul y Zephyr. La alifénix caía por el vórtice mirando como una luz aparecía al final del mismo.

Stellar – "Algo me dice que esto nos llevara a algún lado, y no creo que sea a casa" – Pensaba la yegua notando como la luz se hacía más fuerte.

Continuara…


	4. 3º Cap No fue un error, Selena

**Capitulo 3:**

 **No fue un Error, Selena**

La luz al final del vórtice comenzó a cubrir a Soul, Stellar Moon y Zephyr completamente, hasta que todo quedo cubierto de blanca luz.

Era de día en Equestria, y donde estaba el castillo de la amistad, se abrió un vórtice de color amarillo y rojo en el suelo. Un alicornio blanco salió disparado de dicho vórtice, seguido de una alifénix también blanca, ambos ponys tuvieron una dura caída. Los dos se levantaron a los pocos segundos, solo para volver a caer al suelo, luego de que un chico peliblanco les cayera encima.

Zephyr se quitó de encima de Soul y Stellar Moon. Padre e hija se volvieron a levantar. Los tres estaban algo aturdidos por la caída. El peliblanco se levantó, mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

Zephyr – ¿Están bien chicos? – Pregunto el chico de piel gris sacudiéndose la cabeza.

Stellar – No gracias a ti – Dijo la yegua algo adolorida.

Soul – Estoy de acuerdo con eso – Dijo el semental también algo adolorido.

Los tres miraron a su alrededor, notando que se encontraban en Ponyville, pero algo que los sorprendió es que el castillo de la amistad no estaba. El trio miro a Ponyville, el pueblo estaba igual que hace 20 años.

Soul – ¿Por qué Ponyville esta como hace 20 años? – Pregunto el semental sorprendido.

Stellar – ¿Viajamos en el tiempo? – Pregunto la yegua igual de sorprendida.

Stellar Moon miro hacia los lados, buscando detalles que pudieran darle una pista de si habían viajado en el tiempo. La alifénix noto que había algunas diferencia, pero se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

Stellar – ¡El vórtice se está cerrando! – Exclamo la yegua estelar.

Entonces el trió se dio cuenta que el vórtice en el que llegaron empezaba a hacerse más pequeño. Soul, Stellar y Zephyr corrieron hacia el vórtice. El peliblanco salto hacia este último, tratando de entrar, pero el vórtice se cerró antes, provocando que el chico de piel gris cayera de cara contra el suelo.

El peliblanco se levantó y comenzó a escavar con una pala que saco de su gabardina en donde antes estaba el vórtice, tratando de encontrarlo, pero había desapareció por completo. Luego de algunos minutos, el chico de piel gris se rindió, estando dentro de un hoyo en el suelo.

Soul – Nuestra única salida se fue – Dijo el semental con frustración.

Stellar – ¿Ahora como saldremos de aquí? – Pregunto la yegua mirando a su padre.

Zephyr – Fácil, simplemente abriré un portal que nos lleve de vuelta – Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa confiada.

El chico de piel gris cubrió sus manos de energía blanca y negra. Zephyr deslizo su dedo en el aire dibujando una línea blanca, pero entonces esta se desvaneció. El chico de piel gris entro en pánico, tratando de volver a dibujar una línea en el aire para abrir un portal, pero siempre se desvanecían.

Zephyr – ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Gritaba el peliblanco con desesperación – ¡Olvide los límites de mi cuerpo! – Gritaba el chico de piel gris en una total desesperación.

Soul y Stellar Moon lo miraron extrañados.

Soul – ¿De que estas hablando Zephyr? – Pregunto el alicornio muy confundido.

Stellar – ¿Y a qué te refieres con que olvidaste los límites de tu cuerpo? – Pregunto la yegua igual de confundida.

Zephyr que estaba en el suelo hecho un ovillo, se levantó rápidamente con una mirada de tranquilidad.

Zephyr – Se los explico, siempre que creo un nuevo cuerpo, este tiene no tiene límite _"al menos no, hasta cierto punto"_ – Decía el peliblanco, no queriendo que escucharan esto último – Y como no tiene límite se vuelve peligroso para mí y para los que me rodean – Los dos ponys lo miraron extrañados.

Stellar – ¿Cómo tu propio cuerpo puede ser un peligro para ti mismo? – Pregunto la alifénix más confundida que antes.

Zephyr – Es complicado de explicar – Dijo el chico de piel gris pensando bien en ese detalle – Pero el punto es que como mi cuerpo no tiene límite, yo mismo le puse uno – El peliblanco se sentó en el suelo frente a Soul y Stellar – Ese límite me impide superar la fuerza del ser más fuerte de la dimensión en que me encuentro, y resulta que ese ser más fuerte no tiene magia – Zephyr se quitó su sombrero y golpeo su cabeza contra el suelo.

Soul y Stellar entendieron que el peliblanco no podría sacarlos de aquí. Soul trataba de pensar en una solución.

Soul – Mejor vamos al pueblo, y tratemos de encontrar algo que nos ayude a regresar – Dijo el semental con seriedad.

La alifénix y el chico de piel gris estuvieron de acuerdo con el alicornio. Los tres comenzaron a caminar a Ponyville. Los habitantes miraban al trió muy sorprendidos, esto incomodaba un poco a Soul y a Stellar Moon.

Stellar – Creo que no fue buena idea caminar por el pueblo como si nada – Comento la yegua algo incomoda por todas las miradas que tenía encima.

Soul – Esta no es de las mejores ideas que he tenido – Dijo el semental también incomodo por las miradas que recibía.

Zephyr – Bajen la cabeza y traten de no llamar la atención – Dijo el peliblanco ocultando su rostro debajo de su sombrero.

Stellar – Claro, por qué bajando la cabeza no nos verán – Dijo la alifénix con sarcasmo. El chico de piel gris roto los ojos.

El trió siguió caminando por el pueblo, tratando de buscar alguna forma de volver a casa, o a alguien que los pudiera ayudar. Luego de casi una hora de caminar por el pueblo, Stellar Moon se detuvo.

Stellar – Ya me estoy cansando de que todos los ponys aquí nos miren como si fuéramos bichos raros – Dijo la alifénix con muy fastidiada.

Soul y Zephyr entendieron a la yegua, ella no era la única a la que miraban de esa forma. El semental y el peliblanco trataban de pensar en algo, estuvieron así por un rato.

Soul – Deberíamos ir a mi mansión, tal vez encontremos algo allí – Sugirió el alicornio blanco.

A su hija y al peliblanco les pareció buena idea. Los tres cruzaron todo el pueblo, siempre tratando de evitar grandes grupos de ponys. Luego de mucho camino, lograron salir del pueblo. Llegando a la colina donde estaba la mansión de Soul, pero…

Zephyr – ¡No esta! – Grito el peliblanco, estando de rodillas y con las manos sobre su sombrero.

Y efectivamente, la mansión de Soul no estaba en donde siempre estuvo. Soul y Stellar reconocían perfectamente el lugar, por lo que no se habían equivocado de sitio.

Soul – Si la mansión no está aquí, eso significa que no viajamos en el tiempo – Dijo el alicornio pensativo.

Stellar – Estamos en una dimensión paralela – Dijo la alifénix también pensativa.

Zephyr – Hay que buscar otro lugar conocido, o buscar a alguien que también este en nuestra dimensión – Dijo el peliblanco.

Stellar Moon comenzó a pensar, tratando de buscar en sus recuerdos alguien que fuera capaz de ayudarlos a regresar a su dimensión. Entonces la yegua tuvo una idea.

Stellar – Ya se, creo saber de alguien que nos puede ayudar – Dijo la alifénix con una sonrisa, su padre y el chico de piel gris la miraron – Hay que buscar a Six, Tal vez el Imperio de la Luz está en esta dimensión, y ahí seguramente haya algo que nos pueda ayudar a volver – Dijo la yegua muy orgullosa de sí misma por la idea que tuvo.

Soul y Zephyr sonrieron, estando de acuerdo con la idea de la alifénix. Los dos ponys comenzaron a volar. El peliblanco también trato de elevarse, pero no podía.

Zephyr – Perfecto, tampoco puedo volar – Comento el chico de piel gris muy fastidiado – Que bueno que tengo una solución para esto – Dijo mientras sonreía.

El peliblanco golpeo el suelo dos veces con la punta de su bota derecha. De debajo de esta surgieron un par de cohetes, luego hizo lo mismo con su otra bota y paso lo mismo. Los cohetes de ambas botas se encendieron, y el peliblanco comenzó a moverse por el aire, pero a baja velocidad.

Soul – No creo que puedas seguirnos a esa velocidad – Le dijo el alicornio blanco.

Zephyr no respondió. El peliblanco puso su mano izquierda en su pecho, el brazalete de Azrael se empezó a moverse y transformase. Al terminar, se había convertido en una mochila metálica con una par de alas de jet con propulsores a los lados. Estas alas se encendieron, permitiéndole al chico de piel gris moverse a mayor velocidad.

El trió comenzó su largo viaje hacia la ciudad principal del Imperio de la Luz, para buscar a Six y la forma de regresar a su dimensión. Fueron algunas horas de vuelo intenso sobre mar y tierra. Los tres cruzaron por muchos lugares nuevos y algunos que conocían de su dimensión. Soul empezó a reconocer el lugar donde estaban, era un gran campo casi totalmente vacío.

Soul – Llegamos, aquí es donde está la ciudad principal del Imperio de la Luz – Dijo el alicornio con felicidad.

Los tres descendieron hasta tocar el suelo. Ya el sol se estaba ocultando. Los tres comenzaron a caminar, hasta que se chocaron con algo invisible.

Stellar – Perfecto, aquí está la ciudad principal del imperio – Dijo la yegua golpean un par de veces el escudo invisible que rodeaba la ciudad.

Zephyr – ¿Y cómo atravesamos este escudo? No podemos entrar por la fuerza, al menos que quieran que nos disparen – Dijo el peliblanco golpeando el escudo como si fuera una puerta.

Soul – No tenemos otra opción, dudo mucho que nos dejen entrar – Dijo el alicornio.

El semental miro a su hija. Esta entendió lo que quería su padre. Stellar Moon cubrió su garra de fuego negro y golpeo el escudo invisible, una pequeña parte del mismo se rompió, era lo suficientemente grande para que los tres pudieran pasar.

Soul – Prepárense, seguramente nos atacaran al dar un paso dentro – Dijo el alicornio blanco con seriedad.

Soul fue el primero en entrar, siendo seguido por su hija y el chico de piel gris. El trió se preparó para esquivar algún ataque, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Todo en la ciudad, absolutamente todo estaba gris. Las estructuras, las maquinas, los ponys, todo estaba gris y detenido, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Nada se movía, nada daba señales de vida, solo se podía escuchar el perpetuo silencio que invadía toda la ciudad. Esto dejo a los dos ponys y al chico de piel gris muy sorprendidos.

Soul – No lo entiendo ¿Qué paso en este lugar? – Pregunto el semental muy confundido.

Stellar – Parece que está congelado en el tiempo – Comento la yegua estelar.

Zephyr – Lo mejor sería explorar la ciudad y buscar alguna pista que nos diga que paso aquí – Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad.

Los tres empezaron a caminar por la ciudad congelada en el tiempo. Ninguno logro encontrar algo que no estuviera congelado, incluso la luz del sol estaba quieta en el aire. El trió caminaba en dirección a castillo. Al llegar, encontraron a dos guardias parados en la puerta de entrada, estos también estaban congelados. Soul abrió las puertas y entro con su hija y Zephyr detrás.

El trió estuvo perdido por varios minutos, ya que no conocían muy bien el castillo, pero lograron llegar a la sala del trono. Los tres se sorprendieron al encontrar a la emperatriz Selena congelada con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de desesperación. Los tres miraban a la yegua congelada en el tiempo con curiosidad.

Soul – Me pregunto que habrá pasado – Comento el semental mirando la expresión de la yegua.

Stellar – Tuvo que ser algo muy malo para tener esa expresión de desesperación – Dijo la alifénix.

Zephyr – Hay que ayudarla – Les pregunto el peliblanco a los dos ponys.

Soul – Tienes razón, hay que ayudarla, pero no sé cómo – Respondió el semental algo frustrado.

La alifénix estelar miro a Selena por unos segundos, entonces puso su cuerno sobre la cabeza de la alicornio de la luz, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento. Una pequeña cantidad de fuego negro empezó a cubrir el cuerno de Stellar, dicho fuego poco a poco empezó a cubrir totalmente el cuerno de la emperatriz.

Soul y Zephyr miraban esto que hacia la alifénix con curiosidad. El fuego negro cubrió por completo el cuerno de la emperatriz, en ese momento la alicornio de la luz recupero todos sus colores y volvió a respirar de nuevo. Selena cayó al suelo respirando muy agotada. El alicornio blanco y el chico de piel gris miraron con sorpresa como Stellar Moon logro ayudar a la yegua a regresar a la normalidad.

La alicornio de la luz se levantó del suelo, teniendo un casco sobre su cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Unos segundos después, Selena abrió los ojos, notando al alicornio, la alifénix y al peliblanco. La yegua se puso en posición de combate.

Selena – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto la yegua con seriedad, mientras su cuerno se cubría de magia.

El trio retrocedió unos pasos al ver que la yegua tenía intención de atacarlos.

Soul – ¡Espera! ¡No queremos atacarte! – Dijo un poco nervioso el semental.

Selena – Eso se escucha como a alguien que quiere atacarme – Respondió la yegua apuntándole a Soul con su cuerno. Este último la miro fastidiado.

Stellar – Tranquila emperatriz Selena – Dijo la yegua estelar acercándose a la alicornio de la luz. Selena le apunto con su cuerno – No estamos aquí para hacerle daño, solo queremos hablar – La alifénix estaba cada vez más cerca se Selena.

Selena – No te creo, así que retrocede antes de que te ataque – Advirtió la alicornio de la luz, mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar con más fuerza.

Stellar – Puede confiar en mi emperatriz, yo fue quien la libero del hechizo que la mantenía congelada en el tiempo – Dijo la yegua estando frente a la yegua.

Selena – ¡El hechizo! – Exclamo la yegua.

Selena puso una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Stellar, luego comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, notando que todo estaba gris. La emperatriz comenzó a zarandear a la alifénix.

Selena – ¿Dijiste que tú me liberarse? – Pregunto la alicornio de la luz dejando de zarandear a Stellar Moon.

Stellar – Si – Respondió la alifénix estando mareada, mientras que sus ojos daban vueltas.

La emperatriz Selena le dio un fuerte abrazo a la yegua estelar.

Selena – Te lo agradezco mucho, pensaba que después de lanzar ese hechizo para congelar el tiempo, jamás volvería a despertar – Dijo la yegua muy agradecida con la alifénix estelar.

Soul – ¿Y por qué lanzaste un hechizo para congelar el tiempo? – Pregunto el semental con curiosidad.

Selena – Es una larga historia, pero mejor será que se los muestre, así puedo comprobar si todo sigue congelado – Dijo la yegua caminando hacia la salida.

Soul, Stellar Moon y Zephyr siguieron a la alicornio de la luz. Estuvieron unos 30 minutos caminando hacia el lado opuesto de donde el trió llego a la ciudad, los minutos pasaron rápido ya que el trió se presentó con la emperatriz esta les explicó un poco lo que verían al llegar. En el momento en que salieron del castillo, ya había anochecido. Mientras más se acercaban a donde empezaba el escudo, podían ver mucha destrucción en el camino, al igual que ponys de la luz escapando y armas como las que tenía el Imperio de la Luz de su dimensión.

Entonces el trió observo a unos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, pero que estaba cubierta por el escudo, como el robot Striker estaba lanzando un puñetazo contra una gran criatura. Era una especie de titán hecho de piedra con 5 cabezas y que era tan grande como Striker, los colores del titán no se podían ver al estar congelado en el tiempo. El titán de piedra estaba lanzando desde los ojos de todas sus cabezas. unos láseres contra Striker.

El trió vio a los dos colosos congelados en el tiempo con impresión.

Selena – Por ese titán es que congele el tiempo dentro del imperio. Para que no pudiera escapar. Aunque condene a todos los ponys del imperio junto con él – Dijo la yegua con tristeza.

Stellar – Voy a investigar al titán de piedra, tal vez pueda descubrir algo – Dijo la alifénix comenzando a volar hacia donde estaba el titán.

Soul – Hay que averiguar cuanto tiempo llevan congelados en el tiempo. Pero primero deberíamos descongelar a tu hija Six para que ella también nos ayude – Dijo el alicornio blanco con algo de ánimo. Selena lo miro extrañada.

Selena – ¿De que estas hablando? Yo no tengo hijos – Respondió la alicornio dejando sorprendido a Soul.

Zephyr no escucho las palabras de la emperatriz. Mientras observaba la ciudad, vio algo muy arriba en el cielo que lo puso a pensar.

Soul – ¡¿Qué?! Pero si tú tienes una hija y se llama Six – Le dijo el alicornio a la emperatriz, está lo miro más extrañada que antes.

Selena – Creo que estas muy confundido. No tengo hijos, aun no me he enamorado de ningún corcel como para pensar en eso – Respondió la emperatriz confundida. Entonces la yegua se acercó a Soul – Aunque la verdad, tú no estás nada mal – Dijo la alicornio de la luz mirando a Soul de forma seductora.

La mirada de la emperatriz puso nervioso al alicornio blanco, el cual retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de Selena. La yegua comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Soul. Este estaba muy nervioso por como lo miraba la alicornio de la luz, así que empezó a retroceder.

Selena hizo tropezar al semental con su magia. Soul cayó de espaldas en el suelo. La emperatriz se le subió encima, poniendo sus cascos sobre los cascos de Soul, impidiendo que este pudiera moverse.

Selena – Sabes Soul, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero ser emperatriz es muy difícil – Decía la yegua de manera seductora acercándose al rostro del alicornio blanco – Nunca puedo tener una noche de diversión con un semental, ya que todos los corceles que me miran solo me ven como la emperatriz – Selena fue acercándose cada vez más al rostro del alicornio – Y como que tu estas aquí, me gustaría tener algo de acción, ya que justo ahora estoy en celo y tal vez pueda tener esa hija que mencionaste – Decía Selena estando a centímetros del rostro del semental.

Soul – _"No lo entiendo, nunca había visto a Selena actuar de esta forma, creo que realmente esta versión de ella jamás ha tenido relaciones con ningún semental, pero no quiero ser yo el primero_ " – Pensaba el alicornio blanco tratando de quitarse a la emperatriz de encima, pero extrañamente la alicornio de la luz era más fuerte que él.

Zephyr que seguía mirando al cielo, volteo por un segundo, ya que escucho una conversación, y noto que Selena estaba encima de Soul, mirándolo de manera seductora.

Zephyr – Solo es Selena tratando de violar a Soul – Dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad volviendo a mirar al cielo, volteando al instante con una mirada de preocupación – ¡Selena violara a Soul! – El chico de piel gris puso sus manos a los lados de su cara, un segundo después, volvió a mirar al cielo – La verdad es que no me importa, Soul puede fácilmente quitársela de encima – Dijo el peliblanco con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, mientras caminaba lejos de la escena.

Soul – Selena por favor, suéltame no quiero hacer nada de esto contigo – Decía el semental tratando de quitarse a la alicornio de la luz de encima con su magia, pero la emperatriz usaba su propia magia para bloquearla.

Selena – Tu amiguito no piensa lo mismo – Dijo la emperatriz seductoramente, Soul se sonrojo por lo que dijo Selena, ya que tenía razón – Pero dejemos todo lo demás de lado, quiero que me hagas tuya Soul – La emperatriz comenzó a besar al alicornio blanco con mucha pasión.

Soul trato con toda la fuerza que tenia de resistirse, pero la emperatriz lo tenía dominado. Poco a poco el alicornio blanco fue perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad que le impedía cumplir los deseos de Selena, y en el momento que se le agoto la fuerza de voluntad, simplemente se dejó llevar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stellar Moon volaba alrededor del titán de piedra, la alifénix ignoraba por completo lo que estaba pasando entre su padre y Selena. Stellar se detuvo en uno de los hombros del titán. La yegua estelar observo algo que estaba escrito en una de las cabezas del titán.

Stellar – Justo como pensaba, este titán tiene la marca de Natsumi – Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa mirando que escrito en una parte del titán ponía "Propiedad de Natsumi Black :D" – Mejor vuelvo con Zephyr y mi padre, ambos tienen que saber de esto – La yegua comenzó a volar de vuelta a donde estaban su padre y el peliblanco.

La alifénix estuvo volando por un largo rato, ya que el titán de piedra estaba muy lejos. Stellar se tardó un par de horas en investigar al titán de piedra por el tamaño del mismo. Cuando llego a donde estaba su padre, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

Soul estaba en el suelo boca abajo al lado de Selena con su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, la alicornio de la luz tenía sonrisa de satisfacción pura, estando también cubierta de sudor. La yegua estelar estaba muy sorprendida por esto.

Stellar – ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! – Grito la alifénix muy sorprendida y disgustada por lo que veía.

Selena miro a la yegua estelar sin quitar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Selena – Simplemente que Soul y yo tuvimos un poco de diversión – Respondió la yegua muy feliz.

Stellar Moon escucho lo que dijo la alicornio de la luz quedando muy, muy confundida. ¿Por qué su padre hizo eso? Lo conocía muy bien, y él no sería capaz de engañar a su madre ¿Verdad?

La alifénix se acercó a su padre que seguía en el suelo. La alifénix muy triste le pregunto.

Stellar – Papa ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué engañaste a mi madre? – Preguntaba la alifénix con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Soul se levantó del suelo. Stellar miro la cara de su padre, notando la expresión de decepción que tenía, decepción hacia sí mismo.

Soul – Lo siento mucho hija, no quería hacerlo, pero Selena me obligo hasta que ya no pude resistir mas – Decía el alicornio con mucha decepción hacia sí mismo.

Selena – Él dice la verdad, se resistió mucho antes de que lograra convencerlo de que me hiciera suya – Dijo la yegua sin dejar de sonreír – Y la verdad es que elegí a un buen semental para perder mi virginidad – Decía la alicornio de la luz muy satisfecha – Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Eres la hija de Soul? – Pregunto la emperatriz con curiosidad.

Stellar – Si soy su hija – Respondió la alifénix con mucha furia.

Selena – Que bien, porque deberías saber que pronto tendrás una hermanita – Dijo la emperatriz poniendo su casco en su vientre.

Stellar – _"Te haré pedazos antes de que eso pase"_ – Pensó la yegua estelar con mucha furia, preparándose para saltar sobre la emperatriz y hacerla pedazos con sus garras.

Antes de que Stellar Moon lograra saltar sobre la alicornio de la luz, el casco de su padre en su hombro la detuvo. El alicornio blanco conocía muy bien a su hija, y sabía en lo que estaba pensando, así que la detuvo antes de que saltara sobre Selena. El semental le hizo una seña a su hija para que lo siguiera.

Selena seguía ahí en el suelo sin moverse. Zephyr apareció caminando con mucha tranquilidad. El chico de piel gris se extrañó al ver a la emperatriz en el suelo sin moverse.

Zephyr – ¿Porque estás ahí quieta? – Pregunto el peliblanco confundido.

Selena – Es que Soul me dejo demasiado agotada después de la diversión que tuvimos – Respondió la alicornio de la luz.

El peliblanco abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo dicho por la yegua de la luz.

Alma – _"Selena violo a Soul"_ – Dijo la dragona en la mente del chico de piel gris.

Azrael – _"Un error de cálculo que seguramente hizo que Soul dejase embarazada a la Selena de este mundo"_ – Comento el robot.

Danna – _"Esto no estaba en los planes"_ – Dijo la fénix.

Zephyr entro en desesperación por esto.

Zephyr – ¡Esto es un error, un error, UN ERROR! – Gritaba el chico de piel gris con desesperación.

La emperatriz miraba extrañada al peliblanco. Zephyr se acercó a Selena rápidamente.

Zephyr – Dime por favor que Soul no te dejo embarazada – Pedía el peliblanco esperando que la alicornio de la luz le dijera que no.

Selena – Si, Soul me dejo embarazada, y la verdad eso era lo que quería – Dijo la yegua sonriendo, mientras tenía su casco en su vientre. Aunque su sonrisa era una de auténtica felicidad.

Zephyr – Esa sonrisa es real – Dijo el peliblanco algo extrañado.

Selena – Claro que es real – Dijo la yegua acariciando su vientre – Desde que mis padres ya no están me he sentido muy sola en el castillo, así que trate de buscar un semental que pudiera hacerme feliz, y con el que pudiera formar una familia – El ánimo de la alicornio de la luz bajo – Pero todos los sementales solo me miraban como la emperatriz, ninguno quería más que eso por puro respeto – La alicornio de la luz se escuchaba un poco molesta el decir esto.

El peliblanco escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Selena.

Selena – Pensé que tal vez Soul le gustaría estar conmigo, pero cuando empezó a resistirse, me di cuenta de que él ya amaba a alguien más – La emperatriz comenzó a lagrimear – Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero ya no quería sentirme sola de nuevo – Decía Selena llorando un poco.

Zephyr escucho las palabras de la emperatriz con una mirada de seriedad. Entonces el peliblanco se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas.

Zephyr – Gracias, ahora me siento miserable por decir que fue un error – Decía el peliblanco ocultando su rostro detrás de sus rodillas, para que Selena no lo viera llorar.

El chico peliblanco puso su mano derecha en el suelo. Una línea blanca fue por el suelo hasta Selena, la línea rodeo a la yegua y repentinamente esta última sintió que sus fuerzas regresaron.

Zephyr – Por suerte la Transmisión de Energía aun funciona – Dijo el peliblanco sin dejar de ocultarse detrás de sus rodillas.

La emperatriz se levantó, sintiéndose perfectamente bien. La yegua se acercó al peliblanco, pero la voz de este la detuvo antes de llegar a donde estaba.

Zephyr – Si le hiciste eso a Soul por una buena razón ¿Por qué actuabas de esa forma? – Pregunto el chico de piel gris. Negándose aun a quitar el rostro de sus rodillas.

Selena – La verdad no lo sé, nunca había actuado así antes – Confeso la alicornio de la luz algo avergonzada.

El chico peliblanco se levantó con los ojos cerrados, Selena lo miro con curiosidad.

Zephyr – No fue un error, Selena – Dijo el peliblanco sin abrir los ojos – Y nunca digas lo contrario ni te arrepientas de ello. Lamento haber dicho que fue un error –

El chico chico de piel gris soltó un suspiro.

Zephyr – Mejor voy con Soul ahora. Tengo que hacerle entender que no engaño a Estela – Dijo el peliblanco abriendo los ojos con mucha seriedad.

El peliblanco comenzó a caminar, siguiendo el rastro de la magia de Soul y Stellar Moon. Selena se quedó ahí parada, viendo como Zephyr se alejaba. La yegua de la luz se sentía un poco culpable por lo que hizo, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Zephyr caminaba por la congelada ciudad, tardando unos cuantos minutos en encontrar al alicornio blanco y a la alifénix. Estos estaban sentados en una banca en medio de un parque, el cual si no estuviera gris, sería un bonito lugar. El alicornio seguía teniendo la misma mirada de decepción hacia sí mismo. La yegua estelar trataba de consolar a su padre, sin resultado.

El chico peliblanco se acercó a los dos ponys, Stellar lo miro, mientras que Soul solo miraba el vacío.

Zephyr – Stellar, déjame un momento a solas con tu padre – Le pidió el peliblanco a la alifénix. Esta sintió, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la ciudad – Y no le hagas nada a Selena – Dijo seriamente el chico de piel gris, Stellar Moon gruño de molestia.

Soul no escucho lo que dijo el chico. Zephyr se sentó en la banca al lado del alicornio blanco.

Zephyr – No hay que ser un genio para saber que te sientes mal por lo que pasó Soul – Dijo el chico de piel gris mirando al cielo – Entiendo que ahora mismo sientes que engañaste a Estela, pero hay algo que tienes que saber – Le dijo el peliblanco a Soul con seriedad.

Soul mirando al cielo comenzó a hablar.

Soul – No tengo que saber nada, ahora no creo poder volver a mirar a Estela a los ojos después de lo que hice – Decía el alicornio blanco con tono neutro – Y dudo mucho que me perdone, o me ame después de saber que tuve sexo con Selena y la deje embarazada – El semental seguía escuchándose con un tono neutro.

Zephyr se mantuvo impasible por unos momentos, solo para empezar a reírse con ganas unos segundos después. A Soul no parecía importarle la risa del peliblanco.

Zephyr – Ja ja ja ja ja no puedo creer que estés casado con una estelar y aun así no la conozcas del todo ja ja ja – Decía el peliblanco entre risas.

Soul miro al peliblanco un poco extrañado.

Soul – ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto el semental confundido.

El chico peliblanco tardo unos minutos en dejar de reír. Cuando termino volvió a hablar.

Zephyr – Soul escúchame, la verdad nunca te dije esto porque pensé que Estela ya te lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo – Decía el peliblanco con una sonrisa – Tu pareja es una estelar, un ser cósmico con sentimientos difíciles de comprender, pero déjame explicarte uno en particular, el amor – El peliblanco puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Soul – Cuando un estelar se enamorado de alguien, pueden pasar dos cosas –

Soul – ¿Qué cosas? – Pregunto el semental con curiosidad.

Zephyr – Lo primero que puede pasar es que el estelar deje de amar a ese ser y encuentro otro a quien amar – Empezó a decir el chico de piel gris – Y la otra cosa, es que empiece a sentir un amor muy fuerte por ese ser, hasta el punto de llegar a mas, y esta es la parte que Estela nunca te dijo –

El chico peliblanco soltó una pequeña risa.

Zephyr – Estela te permitió quitarle su pureza, y cuando un estelar le permite eso al ser que ama, es porque va a amarlo para toda la vida –

Soul miro confundido al chico de piel gris.

Soul – ¿A qué quieres llegar? – Pregunto el alicornio blanco con seriedad. Zephyr roto los ojos al ver que el semental aun no lo había entendido.

Zephyr – Que Estela ya nunca dejara de amarte, de igual lo que pase, ella te seguirá amando por el resto de su existencia, aunque tú ya no la ames – Zephyr soltó una pequeña risa – Y ahora mismo te preocupa que ella no te perdone, o no te amé, incluso siendo el padre de su hija – Termino de decir el peliblanco, mientras sonreía.

Soul – Pero no lo entiendo, Estela nunca me dijo eso. ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el semental muy confundido.

Zephyr – Es parte de su juego, el inocente juego de los estelares, aunque siendo tu esposa, me extraña un poco que no te haya contado todavía – Respondió el chico peliblanco acomodando su sombrero.

Soul – ¿El juego de los estelares? –

Zephyr – Tu no lo entenderías, no eres un ser de nivel superior como tu esposa e hija – Respondió el chico – Pero dime, ¿Qué piensas ahora después de que te dije todo esto? –

Soul comenzó a pensar, tratando de procesar toda la información que el chico peliblanco le había dicho en apenas un par de minutos. El alicornio blanco estuvo varios minutos pensando hasta que respondió.

Soul – Supongo que me estaba preocupando por nada. Ahora que lo pienso bien, no creo que Estela olvide todo lo que vivimos por algo como esto, aunque sé qué no me voy a salvar de recibir algún golpe cuando se entere je je je – Respondió el alicornio blanco con una sonrisa.

Zephyr se alegró al ver que pudo hacer que Soul recuperara el ánimo.

Soul – Pero cambiando de tema, tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de esta dimensión – Dijo el semental mirando la ciudad congelada en el tiempo.

Zephyr – Aunque primero hay que ayudar al Imperio de la Luz de este mundo, no podemos dejar esto así, sobre todo porque… – El peliblanco iba a mencionar a la Selena de la dimensión en la que estaban, pero recordó que estaba hablando con Soul.

Soul – Tienes razón, vamos a ayudar a estos ponys – Respondió el alicornio blanco con seriedad, mientras se levantaba.

El pony y el chico de piel gris empezaron a correr para buscar a Stellar Moon. La yegua estelar estaba sentada en un tejado, observando su collar con la luna, que tenía en su garra. La alifénix jugaba con la luna en miniatura sin importarle nada más. Soul apareció volando. Stellar miro a su padre que la miraba con una sonrisa.

Soul – Vamos hija, hay que ayudar a estos ponys – Dijo el semental son dejar de sonreír.

Stellar Moon se sorprendió un poco por el cambio tan repentino de ánimo de su padre, pero sonrió y se puso su collar. El semental comenzó a volar junto con su hija, Zephyr apareció volando usando sus botas cohete y jet pack. Stellar se acercó al peliblanco.

Stellar – _¿Qué hiciste para que recuperara el ánimo tan rápido?_ – Pregunto la alifénix en voz baja para que su padre no la escuchara.

Zephyr – Le dije lo mismo que tu madre te contó luego de que te enamoraras de Claire – Respondió el chico de piel gris.

La alifénix estelar se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

Stellar – Se supone que era un secreto – Le reclamo la yegua con molestia.

Zephyr – Ya era hora de que tu padre lo descubriera – Eso fue lo último que el peliblanco dijo.

Tardaron un par de minutos en llegar a donde estaba la Selena de esta dimensión. La alicornio de la luz estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. El trio aterrizo a unos metros de la emperatriz, esta volteo al escucharlos llegar. Soul y Zephyr la miraban con tranquilidad, mientras que Stellar la miraba con seriedad. El alicornio blanco fue el primero en hablar.

Soul – Escucha Selena, necesito que me digas si existe alguna forma de romper el hechizo que mantiene a la ciudad congelada en el tiempo – Pidió el alicornio blanco sin dejar su tranquilidad.

La emperatriz miro un poco sonrojada al semental, estando extrañada por su tranquilidad.

Selena – Bueno… existe una forma de anular por completo el hechizo – Dijo la alicornio de la luz tratando de sonar tranquila.

La yegua de la luz rodeo con su magia a los cuatro, teletransportándolos de vuelta a la sala del trono del castillo. Selena fue hacia su trono, y con su magia lo hizo a un lado, detrás del trono de la emperatriz había una puerta secreta. La alicornio de la luz les pidió que la siguieran.

El grupo camino por una serie de pasillos que fácilmente podrían ser un laberinto, pero Selena parecía conocer perfectamente el camino. Soul, Stellar y Zephyr notaron que sobre la entrada de cada pasillo había algunas letras que no parecían tener sentido.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, llegaron a una pequeña sala circular con un puente de piedra que llevaba hasta un pedestal de cristal para una espada, dicho pedestal estaba justo en medio de la sala. Alrededor de donde estaba el pedestal, había un abismo muy oscuro. Toda la sala estaba totalmente gris.

Selena – Bienvenidos a la sala del tiempo – Dijo la emperatriz con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – La verdad pensaba que estábamos perdidos, esos fueron muchos pasillos diferentes – Dijo el peliblanco recordando todos los pasillos diferente que había en el camino.

Selena – Si sabes el secreto de esos pasillos, en muy fácil llegar a esta sala – Dijo la emperatriz – Supongo que notaron las letras que estaban sobre cada entrada ¿Verdad? – El trió asintió – Para llegar aquí solo hay que seguir las letras que formen el nombre de la actual emperatriz, en este caso mi nombre –

Stellar – ¿Y si otra emperatriz trata de cruzar los pasillos? – Pregunto la yegua estelar con algo de curiosidad.

Selena – Tiene que seguir las letras que formen su propio nombre, ya que los pasillos tienen un hechizo que hace que cambien cuando se corona a otra emperatriz – Respondió la alicornio de la luz.

La yegua de la luz señalo con su casco el pedestal de cristal.

Selena – Esta es la única forma de anular por completo el hechizo, se necesita colocar en ese pedestal una espada llamada la Holy Blade para lograr eso. Soul sé que tú tienes la espada– Le dijo la alicornio de la luz.

Soul – ¿Cómo sabes que yo tengo la Holy Blade? – Pregunto el semental muy confundido.

Selena – Justo ahora está a tu lado – Respondió la emperatriz.

Soul miro con curiosidad a su lado, y justo ahí estaba la Holy Blade flotando a unos centímetros del suelo.

Soul – ¿En qué momento apareció? – El semental estaba confundido por la repentina aparición de su espada.

Zephyr – Esta ahí desde que entramos a la sala – Respondió el chico peliblanco.

Selena – Soul, ¿Podrías usar la Holy Blade para liberar la ciudad del hechizo? – Pidió la alicornio de la luz.

A la emperatriz no le gustaba pedirle tanto a Soul, luego de lo que le hizo, pero ahora mismo no tenía otra opción. El alicornio blanco asintió con la cabeza.

Soul tomo la Holy Blade con su magia y camino por el puente, hasta llegar al pedestal. El alicornio blanco sostenía la espada con su magia, pero podía notar que dicha espada comenzaba a temblar al estar cerca del pedestal. El semental puso la Holy Blade en el pedestal de cristal, unos segundos después, nada paso.

Soul – ¿No tendría que pasar algo? – Pregunto el semental confundido, teniendo sus cascos sobre el mango de la espada.

En ese momento el pedestal comenzó a brillar con intensidad, cegando por un momento al grupo. Soul trato de cubrirse los ojos con sus cascos, pero no podía separarlos del mango de la Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco cerró los ojos, aunque aún así el brillo seguía siendo muy intenso. Unos segundos después, el brillo desapareció. El semental abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver la Holy Blade.

Ahora la espada tenía una apariencia distinta. La hoja brillaba y tenía una línea gris en el centro, el mango era color azul marino, en el centro tenía un reloj de arena vacío incrustado, y el pomo tenía forma de media luna.

Soul admiro la nueva apariencia de su espada con una sonrisa. Entonces del abismo que rodeaba el pedestal, empezó a subir una gran cantidad de arena. Soul trato de sacar la Holy Blade del pedestal, pero esta no se movió y tampoco podía quitar sus cascos del mango. La arena comenzó a subir por la espada y entrar en el reloj de arena. El alicornio blanco podía ver como una gran cantidad de arena entraba en el reloj, pero este apenas se llenaba. Luego de varios minutos, el reloj de arena se llenó totalmente, y la arena dejo de salir del abismo.

Soul se tranquilizó al ver que ya todo había terminado. El semental saco la espada del pedestal, justo en ese momento toda la sala comenzó a recuperar el color. Selena se acercó a Soul.

Selena – Supongo que te preguntaras que le paso a tu espada, así que déjame explicártelo – Dijo la alicornio de la luz – Esa es la Holy Blade en su otro estado, la Phantom Blade, ahora mismo la espada esta fusionada con el Reloj Espectral, permitiéndote manipular un poco el tiempo a tu voluntad – Explico la emperatriz, mientras que Soul miraba su espada.

Soul – ¿Y ya no puede volver a ser como era antes? – Pregunto el alicornio blanco algo curioso.

Selena – Si, puede volver a su estado base, pero no sé cómo – Admitió la yegua de la luz un poco avergonzada.

Soul miro con atención el pequeño reloj de arena que tenía su espada. Los ojos del alicornio blanco brillaron por un momento, al igual que el reloj. Todo alrededor del semental se volvió gris. Soul se movía libremente, pero Selena, Stella y Zephyr estaba congelados en el tiempo. El alicornio se movió por la sala, teniendo la espada en su boca. Un par de segundos después, todo volvió a recuperar el color.

Selena miro a los lados buscando a Soul, encontrándolo a mitad del puente de piedra.

Selena – Parece que ya descubriste como detener el tiempo – Dijo la alicornio acercándose al alicornio – Te recomiendo usar esa habilidad solo en momentos necesarios, ya que solamente puedes detener el tiempo por 5 segundos cada día, al menos hasta que consigas más arena espectral para llenar el reloj –

Soul siguió mirando su espada, pero su atención se desvió en el momento que Zephyr hablo.

Zephyr – Una pregunta – Todos miraron al peliblanco – ¿Por qué ahora la habitación tiene color? – Selena abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta del chico de piel gris.

Selena – ¡No puede ser, el tiempo ahora vuelve a correr de nuevo! – Exclamo la yegua de la luz con algo de pánico – ¡Eso significa que el titán de piedra también vuelve a moverse!

Todos se alarmaron al escuchar lo dicho por la emperatriz. Mientras lejos del Imperio de la Luz, el enorme titán de piedra volvía a moverse, y estaba listo para seguir con el objetivo para el que fue creado, conquistar el imperio para Natsumi.

Continuara…


	5. 4º Cap El Cetro del Espacio

**Capítulo 4:**

 **El Cetro del Espacio**

Soul, Stellar, Zephyr y Selena estaban alarmados. El Imperio de la Luz volvía a moverse de nuevo, pero no era lo único. Un colosal titán de piedra que Natsumi envió a la dimensión que en que estaban, atacaba el imperio en ese momento.

Striker lanzo su puñetazo contra el titán, dándole en el pecho. Los láseres de las 5 cabezas del titán de piedra le dieron al robot gigante. Los dos colosos cayeron al suelo por el impacto de ambos ataques. Al tocar la tierra, se pudo sentir un pequeño temblor.

El grupo logro sentir el temblor donde estaban. Selena no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al abismo, pero Soul la sujeto del casco y volvió a subirla. La alicornio de la luz le agradeció al semental con un sonrojo en el rostro.

Stellar – Tenemos que salir de aquí – Dijo la alifénix tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

El resto estuvo de acuerdo y corrieron para salir de la sala, llegando en pocos minutos a la sala del trono. Selena uso su magia para volver a cubrir la entrada secreta con su trono, justo a tiempo, ya que un par de ponys de la luz entraron a la sala segundos después. Eran dos guardias unicornios de la luz.

Guardia 1 – Emperatriz Selena ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto uno de los guardias preocupado, mientras que su cuerno cambiaba a color purpura.

Ambos guardias centraron su atención en Soul, Stellar y Zephyr. Los dos guardias se colocaron entre la emperatriz y el trió, apuntándoles con unas espadas de plasma que sostenían con su magia.

Guardia 2 – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntaron el segundo guardia con tono hostil, mientras su cuerno de luz y el de su compañero, cambiaban a color rojo oscuro.

El trió iba a desarmar a los guardias, pero la voz de Selena los detuvo.

Selena – Bajen sus armas – Ordeno la emperatriz caminando entre ambos guardias, estos la miraron por un segundo y obedecieron – Retírense –

Ambos guardias hicieron un saludo militar y obedecieron la orden de su emperatriz, saliendo de la sala del trono en unos segundos. Selena camino hasta donde estaba el trió.

Selena – Síganme, ahora que Soul tiene la Phantom Blade y ustedes están aquí, creo que pueden ayudarme a encontrar algo que puede detener al titán de piedra – Dijo la emperatriz con seriedad.

Soul y Stellar asintieron con la cabeza, Zephyr comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Zephyr – Vallan ustedes, yo tratare de detener al titán todo el tiempo posible – Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad.

Ninguno de los tres ponys protesto, el peliblanco salió volando por la ventana con sus botas cohete y el brazalete de Azrael transformado en jet pack.

En otro lugar lejos del Imperio de la Luz. Soul, Stellar Moon y Selena aparecieron en la Zona de Distorsión. La emperatriz miraba todos los Warp Pads que había, tratando de recordar cual era el que los teletransportaba al lugar que quería. Tardo un poco, pero logro encontrar el correcto. Los tres subieron en la plataforma de teletransportación, y en pocos segundos llegaron a donde se suponía, estaba lo que podía detener al titán de Natsumi.

Los tres ahora se encontraban en la luna. Soul y Stellar miraron el sitio con curiosidad, notando que estaban dentro de una cúpula que evitaba que se quedaran sin aire. Selena les hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Los tres ponys comenzaron a caminar, la cúpula se movía por donde caminaba la alicornio de la luz.

* * *

El chico peliblanco voló por varios minutos, hasta llegar a donde estaban el titán de piedra y el robot Striker, y la verdad es que el robot gigante no estaba en la mejor situación. Striker recibió un potente puñetazo del titán de piedra, el golpe atravesó el pecho del robot. El titán saco su puño de Striker, y este último cayó al suelo, desactivado.

Zephyr le costó un poco mantener el equilibrio, luego de que el robot Striker impactara en el suelo. El titán de piedra soltó una risa y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad principal del Imperio de la Luz. El peliblanco al ver que el titán se dirigía a la ciudad, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para detenerlo.

El titán seguía caminando sin pausa, pero sin prisa. Entonces frente a sus 5 cabezas apareció Zephyr volando. El chico de piel gris comenzó a gritar.

Zephyr – ¡Eh bicho de piedra gigante! – Gritaba el peliblanco – ¡ERES UN GRAN IDIOTAAAAAAAA! – Grito el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Las 5 cabezas del titán de piedra miraron al peliblanco con expresión molesta.

Titán – Pequeño insecto ser muy molesto – Dijeron las 5 cabezas al unísono con tono enojado – Titán acabar con pequeño insecto – El titán llamado Titán (Natsumi se partió la cabeza pensado en el nombre :V) levanto su mano para golpear al peliblanco.

Zephyr tenía la mirada oculta por su sombrero. Titán lanzo su mano contra el chico de piel gris. El golpe estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, pero el chico peliblanco lo detuvo fácilmente con su propia mano.

Zephyr – Nunca… – Titán trataba de alejar su mano, pero no podía – Vuelvas… – El gigantesco titán de piedra se preparó para lanzar un potente láser desde todos sus ojos – ¡A LLAMARME INSECTO! – Grito el peliblanco lanzándose contra la cabeza central de Titán y dándole un potente puñetazo.

El golpe del peliblanco lanzo al titán de piedra muchos metros hacia atrás. Zephyr bajo al suelo mirando su puño, mientras su jet pack volvía a convertirse en el brazalete de Azrael, y sus botas cohete volvían a ser botas normales.

Zephyr – Parece que el ser más fuerte de esta dimensión tiene mucha fuerza – Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

El chico peliblanco miro hacia arriba, solo para ser aplastado por el gigantesco pie del titán de piedra.

* * *

Soul, Stellar Moon y Selena recorrieron la superficie de la luna por varios minutos, hasta llegar un túnel que llevaba bajo tierra. Los tres caminaron por el túnel, usando la luz de sus cuernos para iluminar el camino. Stellar Moon se detuvo en seco, su padre y la emperatriz la miraron con curiosidad.

Stellar – Que extraño, ya no siento la energía de Zephyr – Comento la alifénix tratando de ubicar la energía del peliblanco, pero esta última había desaparecido por completo.

* * *

De vuelta en el Imperio de la Luz. El titán de piedra soltó una risa luego de aplastar al chico peliblanco con su pie. Zephyr apareció frente al titán en su Modo Espiritual.

Zephyr – Esto me pasa por distraerme y bajar la guardia – Dijo el peliblanco con fastidio.

Titán comenzó a caminar hacia el Imperio de la Luz, ignorando por completo al chico. Este último vio una gran cantidad de pequeñas rocas en el suelo.

Zephyr – Hizo polvo la estatua de mi cuerpo. Tendré que crear uno nuevo – Dijo el ser de nivel superior con mucho fastidio, mientras sus manos se cubrían de energía blanca y negra.

Una gran cantidad de energía empezó a concentrarse delante del chico. Una estatua de su cuerpo apareció segundos después. Zephyr camino hasta la estatua de sí mismo, entrando en ella.

La estatua se convirtió en el chico peliblanco, era exactamente igual que antes, solo que las pupilas de sus ojos eran ahora de color morado. El peliblanco estiro sus brazos y piernas, para comprobar que estuvieran bien.

Zephyr – Bien, ya tengo un cuerpo otra vez, aunque todavía no puedo hacer magia – Decía el peliblanco tratando de hacer magia, pero aun así no podía – Ahora tengo que detener a ese titán de piedra llamado Titán – El chico de piel gris pensó un poco en esto último – Enserio, hay que darle un premio a la que invento ese nombre – Dijo con mucho sarcasmo en su voz.

El chico peliblanco comenzó a volar con sus botas cohete y jet pack hacia donde estaba Titán. Al estar cerca, el ser de nivel superior le dio una patada en la espalda al titán de piedra, provocando que cayera al suelo. Luego de que Titán se levantara, centro su atención en el peliblanco.

Zephyr – Espero que Soul, Stellar y Selena encuentren lo que puede derrotar a esta cosa, porque no sé cuánto tiempo lograre distraerlo – Decía el peliblanco, mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Titán.

* * *

Devuelta en la luna. El trió continúo caminando por el túnel, hasta que llegaron a una puerta de metal. Selena abrió la puerta con su magia. Los tres entraron, mientras que la emperatriz miro una última vez el túnel, asegurándose que nadie los hubiera seguido. Luego de eso, la alicornio de la luz cerró la puerta.

Soul y Stellar Moon miraban el sitio en el que estaban con curiosidad. Era una especie de base subterránea abandonada. Estaba muy descuidada y llena de polvo. El alicornio y la alifénix caminaron un poco por la base abandonada. Soul miraba una parte de la base que no estaba terminada, Selena de acerco al semental.

Selena – Soul acompáñeme – Pidió la alicornio de la luz.

El alicornio blanco siguió a la emperatriz, esta lo llevo hasta un sitio apartado. La yegua de la luz se veía un poco nerviosa.

Selena – Escucha Soul – Empezó a decir la yegua tratando de mantener la calma – Quería decirte que lamento mucho lo que hice hoy – Dijo la emperatriz con tono de tristeza – No debí obligarte a dejarme embarazada, pero es que ya no quería sentirme sola –

El semental miro a la alicornio de la luz con tranquilidad. Esta última esperaba que el alicornio blanco le reprochara por lo que hizo, o tal vez que la ignorara por completo, pero no se esperó la siguiente acción del alicornio blanco.

Soul se acercó a ella y dio un abrazo.

La emperatriz se sorprendió un poco por el repentino gesto de Soul. El alicornio blanco soltó una pequeña risa.

Soul – Ya no te preocupes por eso Selena, lo hiciste porque ya no querías estar sola – Dijo el semental con tranquilidad – No estoy molesto contigo por nada –

La respuesta del alicornio blanco le dio mucha alegría a Selena, esta correspondió el abrazado del semental.

Selena – Gracias Soul – Agradeció la emperatriz, llorando de felicidad por que Soul la perdonara.

Soul cortó el abrazo, y miro a Selena con una sonrisa.

Soul – Continuemos, hay que buscar como detener al titán – La alicornio de la luz asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos ponys se reunieron con Stellar Moon, la cual los estuvo explorando la base abandonada, sin encontrar nada interesaste. Selena miro con atención la antigua base por unos minutos.

Selena – Síganme, ya se a donde tenemos que ir – Pidió la alicornio de la luz.

Soul y su hija comenzaron a seguir a la emperatriz.

* * *

Mientras en la tierra, Zephyr seguía enfrentándose a Titán. El coloso trataba de golpear al peliblanco, pero este se movía demasiado rápido.

El chico de piel gris le dio una patada a Titán en el pecho, provocando que el titán de piedra cayera de espaldas. El titán de piedra se levantó, sin tener ningún daño en su cuerpo. Zephyr gruño frustrado.

Zephyr – _"Maldita sea, ninguno de mis ataque logra dañar su cuerpo. Ya entiendo cómo es que derroto a Striker tan fácilmente"_ – Pensaba el chico de piel gris esquivando un pisotón de Titán.

El peliblanco le dio un fuerte golpe a Titán en su cabeza central. El coloso cayó al suelo, y se levantó en segundos. Luego, desde los ojos de sus 5 cabezas, disparo potentes rayos de energía que le dieron al ser de nivel superior. Este último salió volando y chocó contra una montaña.

Zephyr salió de la montaña, mientras sus heridas se regeneraban. Antes de que el peliblanco pudiera prepararse para atacar, Titán le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño que lo hizo atravesar la montaña.

* * *

En la luna. Soul, Stellar y Selena se encontraban en un centro de mando en la base abandonada. Selena se acercó a un panel de control apagado. La alicornio de la luz trato de encenderlo usando su magia, pero dicho panel no respondía.

Selena – Hay que buscar otra manera de conseguirlo – Dijo la alicornio de la luz en voz alta con tono frustrado.

Soul y Stellar Moon miraron extrañados a la emperatriz.

Soul – ¿Y qué estamos buscando? – Pregunto el semental, ya que esta ahora, Selena no le había dicho que buscaban.

Selena – El Cetro del Espacio – Respondió la yegua de la luz.

El alicornio blanco y la alifénix se miraron por un momento.

Stellar – ¿Qué es el Cetro del Espacio? – Pregunto la yegua estelar con curiosidad.

Selena – Es uno de los 7 cetros que tiene el Imperio de la Luz y el tercer cetro más poderoso – Respondió la emperatriz – El Cetro del Espacio está aquí en la luna y es lo que puede derrotar al titán de piedra, pero no recuerdo su ubicación exacta. Iba a usar este panel de control para saber donde esta, pero mi magia no lo enciende – Dijo estando algo frustrada.

Stellar escuchó atentamente las palabras de la emperatriz. La alifénix estelar se acercó al panel de control, y cubrió sus garras de fuego negro. El panel comenzó a absorber el fuego de Stellar Moon, segundos después se encendió, al igual que toda la base abandonada.

Selena se acercó al panel de control, mirando sorprendida a la alifénix.

Selena – No lo entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunto la emperatriz, sorprendida al ver que la alifénix encendió toda la base.

Stellar – La verdad no lo sé, solo sentí que debía hacer eso – Respondió la yegua estelar con simpleza.

A la emperatriz le desconcertó un poco la respuesta de la alifénix, pero lo dejo pasar. Selena comenzó a teclear en el panel de control, minutos después encontró lo que buscaba.

Selena – Bien, ya sé dónde está el Cetro del Espacio – Dijo la alicornio de la luz sonriendo – Esta en algún lugar de la superficie lunar –

Soul – Entonces vamos a buscarlo –

Minutos más tarde, los tres ponys estaban caminando por la superficie de la luna. Soul y Stellar se mantenían dentro de la cúpula de aire que había alrededor de Selena. Esta caminaba con una mirada decidida tratando de ver el cetro.

El trió estuvo largas horas caminando por la superficie lunar, sin lograr ver el Cetro del Espacio. Stellar caminaba tranquilamente, pero sin perder el paso, hasta que de repente, la alifénix se quedó quieta mirando a la lejanía.

Selena y Soul no notaron que la yegua estelar se quedó atrás. El alicornio blanco dejo de escuchar los pasos de su hija, y volteo por curiosidad, sorprendiéndose al notar que Stellar Moon estaba fuera de la cúpula. Esto último alarmo al semental.

Soul – ¡Stellar! – Exclamo el alicornio blanco muy alarmado al ver donde estaba su hija.

La alifénix no escucho a su padre, solo Selena escucho al alicornio blanco. La yegua estelar comenzó a caminar por la superficie de la luna, con mucha tranquilidad.

Stellar Moon no parecía notar que ya no estaba respirando. La alifénix siguió caminando, sin dejar de ver a la lejanía. Soul no entendía como su hija caminaba con tanta tranquilidad en el vacío del espacio. Selena junto con el alicornio comienzan a seguir a la yegua estelar, aunque aún pasó más lento que el de esta.

La alifénix estelar dejo de prestarle atención a todo lo que la rodeaba, solo siguió galopando sin dejar de mirar hacia la lejanía. Soul y Selena trataban de alcanzarla, pero iban a un paso mucho más lento a comparación del que llevaba la yegua estelar. Stellar se detuvo después de caminar por casi una hora.

Soul y Selena observaron a la alifénix, que estaba parada frente a una roca que se confundía fácilmente con el entorno. El alicornio blanco al llegar a donde estaba su hija, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Soul – Hija, que bueno que estés bien – Dijo el semental sin dejar de abrazar a su hija.

Stellar Moon al sentir los cascos de su padre, sacudió su cabeza y miro confundida a su alrededor.

Stellar – ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto confundida la yegua estelar.

Soul – ¿De que estas hablando Stellar? Dejaste de seguirnos y empezaste a caminar por la luna, sin decir nada – Le recrimino el semental a su hija, mientras cortaba el abrazo.

El alicornio blanco estaba muy molesto por lo que hizo su hija. La alifénix ladeo la cabeza confundida por lo que dijo su padre.

Stellar – ¿Yo hice eso? – Volvió a preguntar la yegua más confundida que antes – Solo recuerdo que estaba caminando detrás de ti, y de la nada aparecí aquí –

Soul se extrañó un poco por la respuesta de su hija. Selena miraba con atención la roca que antes veía la alifénix. La emperatriz se sorprendió al percatarse de unos símbolos que estaban en la roca.

Selena – ¡Aquí esta! – Exclamo la alicornio de la luz con alegría.

Soul y Stellar miraron a Selena con curiosidad al no entender lo que decía. La yegua de la luz los miro fastidiada.

Selena – Aquí está el Cetro del Espacio – Volvió a decir la emperatriz con fastidio.

El alicornio blanco y la alifénix se alegraron al entender que encontraron lo que buscaban. Selena les pidió a ambos que se alejaran un poco. La yegua puso su casco sobre la roca, y empezó a susurras palabras extrañas. Los símbolos sobre la roca comenzaron a brillar, segundos después, la emperatriz separo su casco de la roca y esta comenzó a derretirse.

Cuando la roca estuvo totalmente derretida, en su lugar quedo un cetro de mango color azul oscuro, y en la parte superior una esfera trasparente con una estrella dentro.

Selena tomó el cetro con sus cascos, y lo miro con seriedad. El Cetro del Espacio comenzó a brillar cuando la yegua lo sujeto. La emperatriz miro con una sonrisa a Soul y Stellar.

Selena – Vamos, tenemos que detener al titán – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Stellar rápidamente teletransportó a los tres de vuelta al Warp Pad. La emperatriz activo la plataforma de teletransportación, y los tres alicornio desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

* * *

En la tierra, ya había amanecido y las cosas no iban muy bien. Zephyr lograba detener a Titán momentáneamente, pero este poco a poco se acercaba a la ciudad principal del Imperio de la Luz. El peliblanco le dio una patada al titán de piedra, tirándolo al suelo. Titán se levantó en pocos segundos.

Zephyr – _"Este desgraciado está cada vez más cerca de la ciudad, y ya apenas puedo frenarlo"_ – Pensaba el peliblanco, mientras volvía a tirar al titán de piedra al suelo.

Un segundo después de que Titán se levantara, recibió un potente impacto de un la láser color verde esmeralda en el pecho, que lo hizo retroceder varios metros. Zephyr miro en la dirección de donde fue disparado el láser, y ahí observo a Soul, Selena y Stellar Moon. Esta última tenía su garra levantada. El chico peliblanco sonrió al ver que llego ayuda.

Zephyr – Que bueno que llegaron, díganme que tienen lo que puede derrotar a este titán – Decía el peliblanco caminando hasta donde estaba el trió.

Selena dio un paso al frente y asintió. La emperatriz hizo aparecer el Cetro del Espacio. Zephyr miro con atención el cetro.

Zephyr – Entonces ¿Esto puede derrotar al titán? – Pregunto el peliblanco.

Selena – Si, este cetro puede detener al titán, solo tengo que… – Pero la emperatriz no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el peliblanco le quito el cetro.

Zephyr – Perfecto – Dijo el chico de piel gris lanzándose contra Titán con el cetro en sus manos.

El chico peliblanco salto contra el titán de piedra, levantando el Cetro del Espacio con sus dos manos y golpeando a Titán en el pecho con el mismo. Zephyr esperaba haberle hecho algo al titán, pero este seguía intacto.

Zephyr – Oh oh – Fue lo último que dijo el peliblanco, antes de salir volando después de que Titán lo golpeara con su mano

El chico de piel gris salió volando a gran velocidad, en dirección a la ciudad principal del imperio. El Cetro del Espacio cayó en las garras de Stellar Moon.

Zephyr – ¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo, espera, esa frase no es mía! – Gritaba el peliblanco, mientras volaba por el cielo.

Soul, Stellar y Selena miraron esto con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Selena – ¿Deberíamos ir a ayudarlo? – Pregunto la emperatriz un poco preocupada por el chico de piel gris.

Stellar – No, estará bien, ha resistido peores – Dijo la alifénix con tranquilidad.

Titán centro su atención en los tres ponys. Estos tuvieron que retroceder para esquivar un pisotón del titán de piedra.

Mientras, en la ciudad del Imperio de la Luz. Zephyr caía a gran velocidad. El peliblanco atravesó una ventana abierta del piso 2 de un edificio.

El chico peliblanco se detuvo al instante, antes de tocar el suelo. Zephyr se incorporó sin hacer ningún ruido. Al levantar la cabeza noto que estaba en una habitación, y que había una pareja de ponys de la luz en dicha habitación. Eran un par de yeguas que estaban sobre la cama besándose, en una posición algo… comprometedora.

Zephyr – _"Se de alguien que le gustaría estar en mi lugar"_ – Pensaba el peliblanco, retrocediendo lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, pero no calculo bien y cayó de espaldas por la ventana

Ninguna de las dos yeguas noto al chico de piel gris, solo siguieron con lo suyo.

El chico peliblanco aterrizo en la calle sobre algo suave. El chico de piel gris se dio cuenta que aterrizo sobre una yegua pegaso de la luz de pelaje azul claro, melena y cola color verde esmeralda y ojos color amarillo. La pony de la luz miraba algo sorprendida y sonrojada a Zephyr. El peliblanco se levantó y también ayudo a la yegua a levantarse.

Zephyr – Perdona por eso preciosa, no pude calcular donde aterrizaría – Se disculpó el chico peliblanco.

La yegua no respondió, ya que estaba mirando al chico muy sonrojada. Zephyr le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, curándole a la pony el dolor por aterrizar sobre ella. Esto hizo que el sonrojo en el rostro de la yegua aumentara.

Yegua – No importa… por cierto, me llamo Astrid – Se presentó la pegaso de la luz aun con el sonrojo en su cara.

Zephyr – Un placer conocerte Astrid, me gustaría quedarme y hablar un rato, pero ahora mismo tengo algo importante que hacer. Adiós – Se despidió el peliblanco con la mano, antes de empezar a volar usando sus botas cohete y jet pack.

La yegua llamada Astrid miro en la dirección hacia donde se fue el chico de piel gris, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la pegaso de la luz.

Mientras el chico peliblanco volaba, algunos pensamientos pasaban por su mente.

Zephyr – _"Mmm… siento que no será la última vez que vea a esa yegua"_ – Pensaba el peliblanco al recordar el curioso encuentro con la pegaso de la luz llamada Astrid.

De vuelta con Soul, Stellar y Selena. El alicornio blanco y la alifénix esquivaban los ataques de Titán, mientras que Selena sostenía el Cetro del Espacio con sus dos cascos. La emperatriz susurraba palabras extrañas, a la vez que golpeaba el suelo con el cetro. Soul esquivando un manotazo de Titán le grito a la alicornio de la luz.

Soul – ¡Espero que ese hechizo esté listo pronto, porque no sé cuánto tiempo más lograremos distraerlo! – Gritaba el semental esquivando otro ataque del titán de piedra.

La emperatriz no respondió, siguió preparando el hechizo. Zephyr apareció a gran velocidad, dándole una patada a Titán que lo hizo retroceder varios metros y caer sobre una montaña. El titán de piedra se levantó en unos segundos.

Titán – ¡Titán destruir pequeños insectos! – Gritaron las 5 cabezas del titán de piedra estando furiosas.

Selena – ¡Apártense! – Grito la emperatriz, mientras que la estrella del Cetro del Espacio brillaba con intensidad.

El alicornio blanco, la alifénix estelar y el chico peliblanco se alejaron de Titán, este se extrañó al ver que los "pequeños insectos" se alejaron. Selena levanto el Cetro del Espacio con su magia.

Selena – Rayo Gamma – Dijo la emperatriz.

El Cetro del Espacio dejo de brillar. Luego de apenas una fracción de segundo, un poderoso rayo cayó del cielo a una increíble velocidad. El rayo impacto en Titán, este empezó a gritar de dolor, mientras su cuerpo entero era destruido. Segundos después, el rayo se detuvo. Donde antes estaba Titán, ahora solo quedaba un cráter humeante.

Soul, Stellar Moon y Zephyr suspiraron de alivio al ver que lograron acabar con Titán. En ese momento, del cráter humeante salió una armadura embrujada. Era una armadura medieval de un color gris con detalles amarillos, con un casco del mismo color que le cubría toda la cabeza y empuñaba una espada gigante de hierro.

Los cuatro miraron a la armadura embrujada con sorpresa. Una poderosa tormenta se generó en el momento que la armadura salió del cráter humeante. Esta los miro antes de lanzarse contra ellos. El grupo tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar el espadazo de la armadura. La armadura era muy rápida pese a tener una espada tan grande.

Soul – ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Pregunto el semental estando en el aire.

Zephyr – No lo sé, pero quiere problemas – Dijo el chico de piel gris, también en el aire.

Soul saco la Phantom Blade, mientras que Zephyr apareció la Mega Arma y la Tecno Arma, ambas en su forma espada. El alicornio blanco y el chico de piel gris se lanzaron contra la armadura embrujada, la susodicha bloqueo los ataques del semental y el peliblanco con facilidad.

Soul comenzó a atacar a la armadura repetidamente sin parar, la armadura embrujada bloqueaba todos los ataques. El alicornio blanco lanzo un poderoso espadazo, la armadura bloqueo con algo de dificultad el ataque. Ambos empezaron a forcejear para superar al otro. Soul logro apartar la espada gigante y golpear a la armadura embrujada, haciéndole una grieta en el pecho.

Zephyr aprovechó el momento en que la armadura estuvo sujetando su pecho, y se preparó para atacarla por la espalda. Pero una garra surgió de la espalda de la armadura y golpeo al peliblanco, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Otras garras surgieron de la espalda de la armadura y empezaron a atacar al chico de piel gris.

Soul y Zephyr se reunieron, viendo como la armadura embrujada caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, con las garras saliendo de su espalda.

Soul – Esto va a ser difícil – Dijo el semental sujetando la Phantom Blade con su magia.

Zephyr – Yo lo ataco por la espalda, tu atácalo por el frente – Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.

Soul se lanzó contra la armadura embrujada, esta bloqueo sus ataques con su espada gigante. Antes de que las garras atacaran al alicornio blanco, Zephyr comenzó a golpear las garras y estas centraron de atención en el chico peliblanco.

Soul comenzó a atacar sin parar a la armadura, al igual que Zephyr. El semental logro darle un golpe a la armadura, agrietándola más. El chico peliblanco cortaba las garras que surgían de la espalda de la armadura embrujada. Zephyr trato de golpear a la armadura con una patada, pero la atravesó como si no existiera.

Soul junto con el peliblanco cayeron al suelo, luego de que este último le cayera encima al alicornio blanco. La armadura embrujada empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Soul y Zephyr se levantaron del suelo, mientras que la tormenta se volvía mas intensa.

Soul – Necesitamos pensar en algo rápido, no duraremos mucho tiempo así – Dijo el alicornio blanco levantándose.

Justo en ese momento, Selena se acercó a ambos.

Selena – Soul escúchame – Empezó a decir la alicornio de la luz, teniendo el Cetro del Espacio en su espalda – Esa armadura es un espectro, la Phantom Blade puede destruir espectro, es la única forma de acabar con esa armadura embrujada – Explico la alicornio de la luz.

Soul – ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto el alicornio blanco con curiosidad.

Selena – Ya sabía que esa armadura aparecería después de derrotar al titán, por eso te dije que necesitaríamos la Phantom Blade – Respondió la emperatriz, mientras los tres retrocedían, ya que la armadura embrujada se estaba acercando.

Soul observo la Phantom Blade. El semental sujeto la espada con su magia y miro a la armadura.

Soul – Necesitare que se quede quieta para lograr atravesarla – Dijo el semental.

Zephyr – Teletranspórtame detrás de la armadura – Pidió el chico de piel gris, Soul lo miro confundido.

Soul – ¿Por qué? – Pregunto un poco confundido el semental.

Zephyr – Solo hazlo – Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad.

Soul dudo un poco, pero hizo lo que le pidió el peliblanco. Zephyr apareció detrás de la armadura, antes de que esta lograra girarse, el chico de piel gris lo sujeto por debajo de los brazos. La armadura embrujada trataba de soltarse del agarre del peliblanco, pero este la tenía bien sujeta.

Zephyr – ¡Soul, ahora atraviésala! – Grito el chico de piel gris tratando de contener a la armadura.

La armadura empezó a darle cabezazos al peliblanco, aunque Zephyr lograba resistirlos.

Soul – ¡Pero te atravesare a ti también! – Gritaba el alicornio blanco, mientras su melena se movía por los fuertes vientos de la tormenta.

Zephyr – ¡Eso no importa, yo estaré bien! – Grito el ser de nivel superior, tratando de evitar que la armadura le cortara la cabeza con su espada gigante.

Soul dudo por un momento, pero comenzó a volar contra la armadura embrujada. Esta seguía intentando soltarse del agarre de Zephyr. El alicornio blanco dio una estocada con la Phantom Blade, atravesando a la armadura embrujada y al peliblanco en el pecho.

La armadura embrujada comenzó a retorcerse y a soltar un chillido ensordecedor. La tormenta se volvió peor que antes, comenzando a caer rayos por todo el lugar. El chico peliblanco soltó a la armadura, mientras la herida en su pecho se regeneraba. La armadura embrujada comenzó a agrietarse, hasta explotar en pedazos.

La tormenta se desvaneció en pocos segundos. Donde antes estaba la armadura embrujada, quedo una pequeña cantidad de arena flotando en el aire. Zephyr se acercó a Soul y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

Zephyr – Buen trabajo Soul – Dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad.

Selena se acercó a la pequeña cantidad de arena que seguía flotando. La alicornio de la luz miro a Soul.

Selena – Soul, acércate – Le pidió la yegua al alicornio blanco.

El alicornio blanco se acercó a la emperatriz, sujetando la Phantom Blade con su magia.

Selena – Esto es Arena Espectral, usa la Phantom Blade para almacenarla – Dijo la emperatriz señalando la arena.

Soul miro la Arena Espectral con atención. El alicornio blanco acerco la Phantom Blade a la arena, esta empezó a entrar en el reloj de arena de la espada. El Reloj Espectral termino de absorber toda la arena. Soul miro su espada con curiosidad.

Selena – Ahora podrás detener el tiempo por 6 segundos – Explico la alicornio de la luz mirando la Phantom Blade.

Soul – Me gusta eso, pero aún me sigo preguntando que debo hacer para que vuelva a ser la Holy Blade – Dijo el alicornio blanco.

En el momento que el semental dijo eso, la espada brillo por unos segundos. Al desaparecer el brillo, la Phantom Blade volvió a ser la Holy Blade.

Selena – Creo que ya descubriste como – Dijo la emperatriz sonriendo.

Soul – Phantom Blade – Dijo el alicornio y la espada cambio a su otra forma.

El alicornio blanco sonrió al haber descubierto como cambiar su espada. Soul hizo desaparecer la Phantom Blade luego de devolverla a su forma base. Stellar Moon y Zephyr se acercaron a los dos ponys.

Stellar – Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto la yegua estelar.

Soul, Zephyr y Selena la miraron por un segundo. En ese momento, el sonido de un tintineo llego a sus oídos. Todos miraron con curiosidad hacia el cráter que dejo el Rayo Gamma. Soul entro lentamente en el cráter, dentro de este había un pequeño cristal con forma de punta de estrella. El alicornio blanco tomo el pequeño cristal con su casco, y lo miro con curiosidad. Stellar Moon fue a donde estaba su padre y también miro el cristal con curiosidad.

Soul – Este fragmento me parece conocido, como si fuera… – Entonces el semental puso una expresión de sorpresa – El alma de Estela – Dijo sorprendido.

Stellar Moon se sorprendió por lo que dijo su padre.

Stellar – ¡Un fragmento el alma de mama! – Dijo la alifénix con alegría.

Soul y Stellar sonrieron de pura alegría. Zephyr y Selena se acercaron al alicornio blanco y la alifénix. Entonces, aun par de metros de los cuatro, una parte del suelo empezó a elevarse un poco, quedando como una mesa de roca. Sobre esta mesa, se abrió un vórtice de color amarillo y rojo. Selena miro el vórtice extrañada, mientras que Soul, Stellar y Zephyr lo miraron con alegría.

Soul – ¡El vórtice! – Exclamo el alicornio blanco al ver dicho vórtice.

Stellar – ¡Qué bien, ahora podemos volver a casa! – Exclamo la alifénix.

Stellar Moon corrió hasta el vórtice y salto dentro. Soul soltó una risa por el entusiasmo tan común de su hija. Selena miro algo triste a Soul.

Selena – Soul… eso significa que ¿Te vas? – Pregunto la alicornio de la luz con tristeza.

Zephyr se alejó un poco para darles privacidad a ambos ponys. Soul soltó un suspiro.

Soul – Si Selena, lo siento, pero… no puedo quedarme, tengo que encontrar los fragmentos del alma de mi querida Estela – Respondió el alicornio blanco con algo de pena.

Selena se acercó al semental y le abrazo.

Selena – _Por favor… no te vayas, no quiero que nuestra hija crezca sin conocer a su padre_ – Dijo la yegua con un tono bajo, mientras derramaba lágrimas.

Soul – Lo siento Selena, pero de verdad no puedo quedarme, tengo una misión que cumplir – Dijo el semental abrazando a la emperatriz.

Selena continúo llorando por algunos minutos, sin querer separarse del alicornio blanco por nada del mundo.

Selena – _Prométeme que… volverás_ – Le pidió la yegua de la luz.

Soul dudo un poco, ya que realmente no sabía si podría regresar.

Soul – Lo intentare Selena – Respondió el alicornio blanco algo dudoso.

El semental se separó de la alicornio de la luz, y camino lentamente hasta el vórtice. Selena vio al semental hasta que este desapareció dentro del vórtice. La emperatriz se teletransportó de vuelta a su habitación en el castillo.

Selena apareció sobre su cama, la yegua miro su vientre por un momento, antes de abrazar su almohada y romper en llanto.

Zephyr se quedó solo en el cráter al lado del vórtice. El ser de nivel superior levanto su brazo izquierdo, y miro el brazalete de Azrael.

Zephyr – Azrael, ¿El vórtice permanecerá abierto, o se cerrara? – Pregunto el peliblanco a su amigo.

Azrael – Según los datos que pude recolectar, el vórtice permanecerá abierto de este lado por tiempo ilimitado, pero se necesitaran las coordenadas de esta dimensión para volver – Respondió el robot, mientras una versión holográfica de su cuerpo aparecía sobre el brazalete.

El chico peliblanco estuvo pensando en esto por unos segundos.

Zephyr – Guarda los datos de esta dimensión, Soul tendrá que volver aquí – Pidió el chico de piel gris.

Azrael – De acuerdo – Respondió el robot, antes de que su versión holográfica desapareciera.

Zephyr miro hacia los lados, para luego saltar dentro del vórtice. En ese momento, en el borde del cráter se asomó la cabeza de la yegua Astrid. La pegaso de la luz escucho toda la conversación. Astrid empezó a volar, hasta entrar en el vórtice.

Soul, Stellar y Zephyr caían por el vórtice. Los tres estuvieron unos segundos dentro, hasta que una intensa los cubrió por completo.

* * *

En el castillo de la amistad, específicamente en la sala del mapa. Un vórtice se abrió sobre la mesa del mapa. Soul Keeper, Stellar Moon y Zephyr Exe salieron del vórtice, cayendo en los tronos de las Mane 6. Los tres cayeron sentados en dichos tronos. El vórtice se cerró segundos después.

Soul – Regresamos – Dijo el alicornio blanco estando sentado en el trono de Rainbow Dash.

Stellar – Y tenemos un fragmento del alma de mi madre – Dijo la yegua estelar, mientras dicho fragmento flotaba sobre su garra.

Zephyr no dijo nada. El peliblanco levanto su brazo izquierdo, y sobre el brazalete de Azrael apareció una carta de póker blanca. El chico de piel gris observo que, en un lado de la carta se dibujaba la imagen de un escudo rojo con un par de espadas cruzadas sobre el mismo, y con un 2 en negro sobre los dos últimos. Zephyr giro la carta, notando que del otro lado estaba el dibujo de un vórtice de color amarillo y rojo. La carta estaba rodeada de un manto de aura mágico.

Zephyr – _"¿Esta carta tiene los datos Azrael?"_ – Pregunto el peliblanco con curiosidad.

Azrael – _"Exactamente, solo hay que ponerla sobre el mapa, y se abrirá el vórtice hacia esa dimensión"_ – Respondió el robot con tranquilidad.

El chico de piel gris tomo la carta y la guardo en su gabardina.

Soul – Mejor buscamos a los demás, seguramente estarán preocupados por nosotros – Sugirió el semental.

La hija del alicornio y Zephyr estuvieron de acuerdo. Los tres se levantaron de los tronos y salieron, tenían que buscar a sus amigos. Segundos después de que salieran, un vórtice volvió a abrirse sobre el mapa. Del vórtice salió la pegaso de la luz Astrid. La yegua miro hacia los lados y salió del castillo.

Continuara...


	6. 5º Cap El Team Royale

**Capítulo 5:**

 **El Team Royale**

 **(Debo advertir que este capítulo contiene altos niveles de cosas sin mucho sentido)**

Soul Keeper, Stellar Moon y Zephyr Exe habían regresado a su dimensión. Los tres se encontraban caminando por el castillo de la amistad.

Soul – Me pregunto se hay alguien en el castillo – Se preguntaba así mismo el semental, ya que no veía a nadie en el castillo.

Justo en ese momento, un dragón blanco atravesó una de las paredes del pasillo en el que caminaban. El dragón se levantó y miro al trio.

Zeon – Hola chicos – Dijo el dragón con tranquilidad. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos – ¡¿Chicos?! – Exclamo al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.

El dragón les dio un fuerte abrazo a los tres. Estos aceptaron el abrazo, aunque Soul sentía que se quedaba sin aire. Twilight Sparkle apareció por el agujero en la pared que dejo Zeon. La princesa al ver a su esposo abrazando a sus amigos, puso una expresión de alegría y se unió al abrazo.

Twilight – Que bueno que están bien – Dijo la alicornio muy alegre. Abrazando con más fuerza al trio.

Soul sentía que se quedaba sin aire por el fuerte abrazo del dragón y la alicornio. Stellar y Zephyr no tenían tanto problema para resistir el fuerte abrazo de la pareja.

Stellar – Extrañamente no siento que necesite aire – Comento la yegua estelar.

Zephyr – Es normal que sientas eso, tu cuerpo puede respirar, pero realmente no lo necesitas – Respondió el peliblanco con tranquilidad.

Soul – _Que alegría, ninguno de los dos necesita respirar, pero yo si necesito aire_ – Decía el semental en débiles susurros

Zeon y Twilight cortaron el abrazo, al darse cuenta de que estaban sofocando al semental. Stellar y Zephyr cayeron de pie, mientras que Soul estaba tirado en el suelo, llenando sus pulmones del preciado aire. Luego de que el alicornio volvía a respirar de forma normal, soltó una risa.

Soul – Así que por eso es que caminabas tan tranquilamente en la luna – Dijo el alicornio blanco levantándose.

Stellar Moon y Zephyr miraron confundidos al semental.

Stellar – ¿De que estas hablando papa? – Pregunto la yegua estelar confundida.

Soul – Cuando estábamos en la luna, comenzaste a caminar por el espacio, sin necesitad de respirar – Respondió el alicornio blanco.

Stellar Moon se sorprendió por la respuesta de su padre. Zephyr comenzó a reírse.

Zephyr – La verdad entiendo por qué te sorprendes, tu madre no te explico muchas cosas – Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Stellar – ¿A qué te refieres? –

Zephyr – Stellar Moon, tienes el alma y cuerpo de un estelar. Tu cuerpo no tiene las necesidades que tiene el cuerpo de un ser normal, como la necesidad de respirar – Explico el peliblanco.

Stellar – ¿En serio? – Pregunto la yegua estelar algo emocionada.

Zephyr – Aun te falta mucho por aprender sobre lo que eres Stellar – Dijo el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, algo placo contra el peliblanco tirándolo al suelo. Zephyr se dio cuenta de que quien placo contra él, fue la pegaso de la luz Astrid. La yegua abrazaba el torso del chico de piel gris sin querer soltarlo.

El chico peliblanco miraba a la yegua de la luz sin entender por qué la abrazaba.

Zephyr – ¿Astrid? – Pregunto el peliblanco confundido, mientras se levantaba.

La yegua que no dejo de abrazar al peliblanco en ningún momento, levanto la cabeza y miro al chico.

Astrid – Que bueno que te encuentro, quiero conversar contigo un rato – Dijo la yegua muy alegre.

La yegua de la luz corto el abrazo, y miro al peliblanco con una sonrisa. Zephyr se puso algo nervioso por la mirada de la yegua, ya que era una mirada de enamoramiento con corazones saliendo de su cabeza.

Zephyr – _"Creo que necesitare ayuda para esto"_ – Pensó el peliblanco mirando a la pegaso de la luz.

Alma – _"¿Llamo a Lancelot?"_ – Pregunto la dragona.

Zephyr – _"Hazlo por favor, antes de que esta yegua trate de hacer algo peor que lanzarse sobre mi"_ – Pidió el peliblanco, mientras ponía su brazo derecho en su espalda.

El brazalete de Alma cobro vida y empezó a subir por la espalda del chico de piel gris, hasta llegar a su cuello y posteriormente entrar en el sombrero de copa de Zephyr. Ninguno de los presentes noto esta acción de la dragona dorada. El chico peliblanco luego de esto, comenzó a contar los segundos en su mente.

Apenas llego a 3 segundos, cuando un portal se abrió detrás de él. De este portal salió un gato antropomórfico de pelaje morado, la punta de sus orejas y su cola eran color dorada, sus ojos eran color plateado y llevaba puesto un abrigo de color blanco. Detrás del gato antropomórfico estaba Alma, teniendo un tamaño un poco mayor al del felino. Este último tenía una mirada tranquila.

Todo el grupo miro con curiosidad al gato, Zephyr se giró y le miro con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – **Amigo, que bueno que llegas** – Dijo el peliblanco en Lengua Infinita sin dejar de sonreír.

El gato antropomórfico camino hacia el chico de piel gris, hasta estar a su lado. Zephyr lo sujeto del hombro.

Zephyr – **Gracias por venir a ayudarme Lancelot** – Dijo el chico peliblanco, siendo solo escuchado por el felino.

Lancelot – **Nunca me perdería la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con alguna hembra, además de venir a ayudarte claro** – Respondió el felino, también en Lengua Infinita con un tono presumido.

El chico de piel gris solo roto los ojos y soltó una pequeña risa, pero no dijo nada. El peliblanco saco la carta de Póker con los datos de la otra dimensión, y se la dio al felino. Lancelot tomo la carta discretamente y la guardo en su abrigo, para luego caminar hasta la pegaso de la luz y mirarla con una sonrisa. Astrid lo miraba con una expresión de curiosidad.

Lancelot – **Dime hermosa, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?** – Pregunto el gato morado con tranquilidad.

La pegaso de la luz lo pensó por un momento.

Astrid – Claro, no tengo problema – Respondió la yegua con una sonrisa.

Antes de que la pegaso de la luz lo notara, se encontraba sobre los brazos de Lancelot. Astrid se sonrojo mucho por esto.

Lancelot – **Perdóname por hacer esto tan repentinamente, pero es que no puedo dejar que una yegua tan hermosa como tú, se canse caminando** – Dijo el felino, acariciando uno de los flancos de la yegua.

Astrid se sonrojo mucho por la acción del felino, este se llevó a la yegua en brazos hasta la sala del mapa.

Luego de que el felino se retirara, Stellar Moon miro el pasillo por el que se fue el felino.

Stellar – Ese gato es un verdadero pervertido – Dijo la yegua estelar con algo de molestia.

Zephyr – **No exageres Stellar Moon** – Dijo el peliblanco con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Stellar – ¿De qué hablas? Estoy diciendo la verdad – Volvió a decir la alifénix.

Zephyr – **No me entendiste, digo que exageras porque Lancelot es mucho peor que eso** – Se explicó el peliblanco.

Unos segundos después, el gato morado apareció por un pasillo.

Lancelot – **Asunto resuelto, esa yegua no te volverá a molestar Zephyr** – Dijo el felino parándose delante del portal por el que llego, el cual seguía abierto.

Zeon – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunto el dragón con curiosidad.

Lancelot – **Nada importante, solo tuvimos algo de diversión nocturna en la otra dimensión** – Respondió el felino sin una pizca de vergüenza.

El chico peliblanco miro a Stellar Moon con una falsa sonrisa, mientras señalaba con su mano al gato morado.

Soul – ¿Y cómo lo hiciste tan rápido? – Pregunto el alicornio blanco algo sorprendido.

Lancelot – **No es la primera vez que hago esto, además de que tengo algunos trucos secretos** – Respondió el felino con un tono de orgullo, mientras le lanzaba a Zephyr la carta para poder viajar a la otra dimensión.

El peliblanco atrapo la carta, y la guardo en su gabardina. El gato morado se extrañó al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

¿? – **Siempre eres muy singular Lancelot** – Dijo la voz infantil y juguetona detrás de Lancelot.

El que abrazaba al felino era un ser bípedo bastante curioso, sus patas eran delgadas como las de un ciervo de pelaje negro y rojo, tenía largos brazos con grandes manos del mismo color, una larga y peluda cola negra con unos mechones rojos, usaba una extraña máscara blanca con detalles negros que ocultaba su rostro, vestía una capa con capucha de color blanco con detalles negros y bordes rojos, su cuerpo era parecido al de una marioneta.

Lancelot – **Hola Scream** – Saludo el gato morado con tranquilidad.

El llamado Scream soltó una risa juguetona, y dejo de abrazar a Lancelot. Soul con curiosidad pregunto.

Soul – ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Pregunto el alicornio blanco al ver al nuevo invitado.

Alma – **Él es Scream, una marioneta** – Respondió la dragona dorada con tranquilidad.

Soul, Stellar, Zeon y Twilight miraron a la dragona dorada confundidos.

Stellar – ¿Una marioneta? – Pregunto la yegua estelar con curiosidad.

Azrael – **Si, Scream es una marioneta embrujada** – Dijo el robot apareciendo al lado de Alma.

El chico peliblanco miraba nervioso a Scream.

Zephyr – **Scream, ¿Qué haces aquí?** – Pregunto el peliblanco algo nervioso.

El mencionado se acercó al chico de piel gris y lo miro.

Scream – **Zephyr, ¿Me darías un muñeco de peluche, por favor?** – Pidió la marioneta con un tono infantil.

El chico peliblanco lo miro un poco extrañado, pero de su gabardina saco un oso de peluche y se lo dio a la marioneta. Scream se alegró al tener el oso de peluche en sus manos, y se sentó en el suelo a jugar con el peluche como si fuera un niño.

El peliblanco se apartó de Scream, y lo dejo jugar con su muñeco tranquilamente. Soul y Stellar miraron algo perturbados al peliblanco.

Soul – ¿Por qué actúa de esa forma? – Pregunto el semental muy perturbado.

Zephyr – **Por ciertas razones, pero créeme, hace cosas mucho peores** – Respondió el chico de piel gris.

Stellar – ¿Cómo eso? – Pregunto la alicornio, mientras señalaba a la marioneta.

El chico de piel gris se giró, notando que Scream tenía una aguja e hilo en su mano, y los estaba usando para hacerle una sonrisa al oso de peluche, a la vez que tarareaba una canción.

Zephyr – **Si exactamente como eso** – Respondió el peliblanco.

Twilight – ¿Y quiénes son ellos dos? Parece que te conocen y tú a ellos –

Zephyr – **Ellos son dos miembros del Team Royale** –

Zeon – ¿El Team Royale? –

Danna – **Es uno de los tres equipos más poderosos de nuestro mundo** – Respondió la fénix blanca, apareciendo sobre el sombrero de copa del chico de piel gris.

Zephyr – **Pero ya es bastante información por ahora, vamos a Ponyville, seguro nuestros amigos se preguntan dónde estamos** – Dijo el chico de piel gris, tratando de evitar más preguntas.

Twilight – ¡Cierto! Hace días que no sabíamos nada de ustedes –

Stellar – ¿Días? Pero si solo estuvimos un día fuera – Dijo la alifénix confusa.

Zeon – No, se equivocan, fue hace una semana que los absorbió ese vórtice – Dijo el dragón blanco.

Soul – Que extraño, solo pasamos un día en la otra dimensión. Me pregunto por qué aquí pasó más tiempo – Se preguntó el semental.

Lancelot – **Eso se debe a que en la otra dimensión el tiempo corre de una manera distinta a la de esta dimensión** – Dijo el gato morado acercándose al grupo.

Al lado del felino estaba Scream. La marioneta estaba llorando como un niño, teniendo en una de sus manos el cuerpo de un oso de peluche, y en la otra mano la cabeza del mismo. Zephyr le dio una cebra de peluche que saco de su gabardina para que se calmara.

El grupo fue a Ponyville, para ver a sus amigos. Era apenas medio día en Equestria. La primera que vieron fue a Pinkie Pie. La pony rosa le dio un fuerte abrazo a Soul, Stellar y Zephyr, y al ver a Lancelot y Scream, puso expresión de sorpresa y desapareció al instante.

Scream – **Esa pony rosa me agrada** – Dijo la marioneta con tono infantil, jugando con su cebra de peluche.

Twilight – Creo que deberíamos ir a Sugar Cup Corner – Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa.

El resto estuvo de acuerdo con la princesa. Mientras caminaban por el pueblo, llamaban la atención de muchos ponys, sobre todo los dos nuevos invitados. Scream estaba muy alegre por toda la atención que recibía, al menos hasta que por accidente decapito a su cebra de peluche. La marioneta se puso a llorar como un niño en medio de la calle. Zephyr saco de su gabardina un peluche igual a Scream en tamaño real. La marioneta abrazo a su versión de peluche con alegría.

El grupo llego a Sugar Cup Corner. Al entrar las luces estaban apagadas. Justo en ese momento las luces se encendieron, y muchos ponys aparecieron gritando sorpresa. Pinkie se acercó al grupo.

Pinkie – ¡Vamos chicos, celebremos su fiesta de bienvenida, y de qué bueno que volvieron! – Grito la pony rosa con mucha alegría.

Scream al ver a la pony fiestera, se alegró mucho y comenzó a abrazarla. Pinkie se extrañó un poco por esto, pero correspondió el abrazo también con alegría. El grupo soltó una risa y comenzaron a festejar. Soul estaba sentado en una mesa, observando como sus amigos bailaban. Stellar Moon bailaba con Claire, Zephyr bailaba con Danna, Azrael bailaba con Alma, Scream bailaba con su peluche, y Lancelot…

Soul – ¿Dónde está Lancelot? – Pregunto el semental con curiosidad.

Claire – No lo sé, estaba aquí hace unos minutos, aunque tampoco veo a Pinkie Pie desde que él desapareció – Respondió la felina que estaba cerca del alicornio, tratando de encontrar al gato morado y a la pony rosa con la vista.

Lancelot – **Esa pony rosa sí que tiene energía** – Dijo el felino apareciendo de la nada, y sentándose al lado de Soul.

El semental vio que Pinkie Pie apareció unos segundos después, notándosele cansada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Soul – No me digas que… – Decía el alicornio blanco, adivinando lo que hizo el gato.

Lancelot – **Oh si, esa pony rosa es toda una fiera en la cama** – Comento el felino con una sonrisa.

Pinkie tuvo que ir a la cocina a preparar un café. A este último le hecho una bolsa entera de azúcar y lo bebió hasta el fondo. La pony fiestera recupero toda su energía al instante. La pony rosa apareció en un segundo al lado de Lancelot.

Pinkie – ¿Quieres que continuemos lindo gatito? – Pregunto la yegua con una sonrisa seductora, estando a unos centímetros del rostro del gato morado.

Lancelot – **Claro que si preciosa** – Respondió el felino con una sonrisa – **Pero antes quiero hacer una cosa** –

El gato morado saco de su abrigo una flauta hecha de metal color rojo sangre. Lancelot empezó a tocar una dulce y lenta melodía. Pinkie Pie escucho atentamente dicha melodía, poco a poco la yegua comenzó a sentirse caliente y excitada.

Pinkie – ¿Qué fue esa melodía? – Pregunto la pony fiestera, tratando de resistir las ganas de saltar sobre el felino.

Lancelot – **Una melodía que te hace sentir muy, muy excitada. Ahora vámonos a un lugar privado hermosa** – Explico el gato morado, para luego cargar a Pinkie en sus brazos.

Ambos se fueron a un lugar privado, mientras que Soul se quedó mirando la dirección por la que se fueron con cara de duda. Scream junto con su muñeco de peluche se sentaron al lado del alicornio.

Scream – **¿Porque tienes esa cara?** – Pregunto la marioneta con inocencia, abrazando a su muñeco de peluche.

Soul – Simplemente acabo de ver algo extraño – Respondió el alicornio blanco un poco intranquilo por estar cerca de la marioneta.

Scream – **Yo te puedo ayudar a quitar esa expresión, solo tengo que hacerte una gran sonrisa** – Dijo la marioneta con alegría, sosteniendo una aguja con hilo en su gran mano.

El alicornio blanco se sintió un poco perturbado por lo que dijo Scream. Soul negó rápidamente con la cabeza, la marioneta se puso un poco triste.

Soul – Scream, quiero hacerte una pregunta – El susodicho asintió con la cabeza – ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Lancelot con esa flauta? – Scream tardo unos segundos en responder.

Scream – **Esa es la Flauta Chaos que posee Lancelot. Él puede hacer muchas cosas con esa flauta, como controlar la naturaleza, curar heridas, excitar hembras, matar a cualquier ser vivo con una canción maldita y muchas otras cosas** – Explico la marioneta con inocencia y felicidad.

El alicornio blanco quedo muy perturbado, y traumado después de escuchas eso. Scream se fue a bailar con su peluche. Twilight apareció segundos después.

Twilight – Hola Soul – Saludo la alicornio sentándose al lado del semental – No parece que te estés divirtiendo ¿Te ocurre algo? – Pregunto la yegua algo preocupada.

Soul – Bueno… estoy bien, pero es que, sin Estela me cuesta un poco divertirme – Dijo el alicornio blanco con tristeza – Además de que ya van dos veces que quedo perturbado, en solo 5 minutos – Decía Soul, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro.

Twilight sintió un poco de pena por el alicornio. Así que lo abrazo al no saber que más hacer. Soul acepto el abrazo.

¿? – **¡Hola! ¿Les molesta si nos unimos a la fiesta?** – Pregunto una voz masculina en Lengua Infinita.

Todos los presentes miraron en dirección a donde se escuchó la voz. Hay estaban parados dos nuevos invitados.

Uno de ellos, que fue el que hablo, era un alifénix de pelaje amarillo, melena y cola color rojo oscuro, ojos color azul celeste, cutie mark de una espada dorada cubierta de fuego color verde esmeralda, llevaba una armadura dorada que cubría todo su cuerpo excepto su cabeza, y llevaba unos lentes de sol puestos.

El otro era una viuda negra robot del tamaño de un conejo adulto, que estaba en el hombro del alifénix.

Los ponys de la fiesta miraron con curiosidad a los nuevos invitados. Scream apareció en un instante frente a ambos y le dio un abrazo.

Scream – **¡Chicos, son ustedes!** – Exclamo la marioneta, dándoles un fuerte abrazo de oso a los recién llegados.

El alifénix y el robot aceptaron el abrazo. Scream cortó el abrazo segundos después, dejando a alifénix y robot en el suelo.

Zephyr se acercó a los nuevos invitados con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – **Mark, que gusto verte** – Le dijo el peliblanco al alifénix.

Mark – **Me alegro que este aquí Zephyr** – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – **Espero que hayas llamado a los otros miembros del Team Royale** –

Mark – **Están en camino** –

En ese momento, Fluttershy se acercó al alifénix.

Fluttershy – Mmm… disculpa mmm… Mark, ¿Podría ver a esa linda viuda negra que te acompaña? Si no te molesta claro… – Pregunto la tímida pegaso, ocultando su rostro detrás de su melena.

El robot puso cara de molestia al escuchar ciertas palabras de la pegaso

Viuda negra – **¡Soy macho!** – Grito la viuda negra robot, mientras lloraba aceite de manera cómica.

Fluttershy se sorprendió un poco por esto, ya que hasta ahora, pensaba que el robot era hembra.

Zephyr – **Black, parece que una chica confundió tu género, otra vez ja ja ja** – Se reía el peliblanco de la desgracia del robot viuda negra.

Black – **¡Cállate!** – Exclamo el robot sin dejar de llorar.

Fluttershy se alejó un poco avergonzada. Soul junto con Stellar se acercaron por curiosidad. El alicornio blanco y la alifénix se sorprendieron al ver que uno de los nuevos invitados era un alifénix.

Stellar Moon observo discretamente al alifénix, Mark miro a la yegua estelar con una sonrisa.

Mark – **¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Mark** – Se presentó el alifénix con una sonrisa, mientras extendía su garra hacia Stellar.

La alifénix estelar miro con seriedad la garra de Mark, para segundos después apartarla con molestia.

Stellar – No me interesa quien seas – Dijo la alifénix, antes de irse caminando a donde estaba Claire.

El alifénix miro a la yegua estelar con curiosidad.

Mark – **¿Le pasa algo a esa yegua?** – Pregunto curioso el alifénix.

Soul soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

Soul – Si y lamentablemente no soy capaz de ayudarla – Dijo el semental con tristeza.

Black – **Tiene que ser algo bastante malo para actuar de esa forma** – Comento el robot viuda negra.

Lancelot – **Tranquilos, creo que yo puedo bajarle el enojo** – Dijo el felino con tono presumido, apareciendo de la nada.

Antes de que el gato morado empezara a caminar, Zephyr le sujeto el brazo.

Zephyr – **Ni lo pienses Lancelot, solo empeoraras el problema** – Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad.

Lancelot – **¿Y cuál es si se puede saber?** – Pregunto el gato morado con tranquilidad.

Scream que estaba sentado abrazando a su peluche, empezó a hablar.

Scream – **Ella odia a los sementales** – Dijo la marioneta con su voz infantil, mientras acariciaba al cabeza de su peluche – **Pude notarlo mientras bailaba con mi peluche, aunque todavía no sé porque lo hace** –

Soul se sorprendió al ver que Scream descubrió la razón de la aptitud de Stellar.

Soul – ¿Cómo lo descubriste? – Pregunto el alicornio blanco sorprendido.

Scream – **Me gusta jugar a ser detective** – Respondió la marioneta con su misma aptitud infantil.

El semental miro a Scream con seriedad, luego volteo a ver a los demás.

Soul – ¿Alguien me dice la razón de que actué de esa forma y sea tan inteligente? –

Mark – **Es gracias a la máscara que trae, lo hace actuar como un niño, pero no le quita la gran inteligencia que tiene** – Respondió el alifénix con una sonrisa.

Soul – ¿Y si se quita la máscara? – Pregunto el alicornio blanco con curiosidad.

Zephyr, Mark, Black y Lancelot miraron fijamente al semental con seriedad. El robot viuda negra salto sobre se espalda.

Black – **Escucha como quiera que te llames. Jamás preguntes como es Scream sin su máscara** – Respondió el pequeño robot con mucha seriedad.

Lancelot – **Si se la quita, revela lo perturbado y traumado que esta por dentro** –

Mark – **Y saca la parte más oscura de su personalidad** –

Scream – **Ohhhhh** – Dijo la marioneta muy impresionada.

Soul no dijo nada después de escuchar lo dicho por los cuatro miembros del Team Royale.

Zephyr – **Oigan, ¿Dónde están los demás?** – Pregunto el peliblanco tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Mark – **Bueno… recuerdo que Hunter y Blaze estaban cerca de esta dimensión, por lo que me extraña un poco que no hayan llegado** – Respondió el alifénix.

¿?– **Ya llegamos** – Dijo una voz en Lengua Infinita.

Un pequeño dragón alado entro volando por una ventana. Era un dragón un poco más grande que Spike de escamas negras, vientre gris, garras y espinas también grises, y ojos rojos. En su espalda traía una ballesta de metal verde veneno.

Por la ventana también entro un ratón que caminaba en dos patas, de pelaje color rojo fuego, un cinturón en el que llevaba un florete hecho de platino y en sus ojos tenía una venda ensangrentada.

El pequeño dragón camino hasta donde estaba el grupo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lancelot – **Hunter que bueno que llegas** – Saludo el felino al pequeño dragón.

Hunter – **Que tal amigos, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que había una fiesta? Blaze y yo nos hubiéramos apresurado a llegar** – Pregunto el dragón un poco molesto, pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

Blaze – **Cierto, los amigos no le hacen eso a sus otros amigos** – Dijo el ratón caminando hacia el frente.

Todos a excepción de Soul se empezaron a reír. El alicornio blanco se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

Blaze – **Esto es una fiesta, deberíamos estar bailando, no riendo como idiotas** – Dijo el rato caminando por una pared.

Soul – ¿Cómo haces eso? – Pregunto el semental confundido.

Blaze – **¿Cómo hago qué?** –

Soul – Caminar por las paredes –

Blaze – **¿Estoy caminando por una pared?** –

Justo en ese momento, Blaze cayó de la pared. El ratón se sujetó la cabeza con sus patitas.

Hunter – **Esa es una de las habilidades de Blaze, como no puede ver, no sabe por dónde camina, y de alguna forma rompe las leyes de la gravedad** – Dijo el pequeño dragón, mirando a Soul.

El ratón se levantó del suelo, y saco con su cola el florete que llevaba. A una velocidad increíble, lanzo el florete contra Soul, haciéndole un corte en la frente. Luego de eso, el florete reboto en una pared, en el techo, en la armadura de Mark y termino de nuevo en la cola de Blaze.

Blaze – **Eso fue por hacerme caer** – Dijo molesto el ratón, guardando el florete en su cinturón.

Hunter – **Le puede faltar la vista, pero tiene una precisión increíblemente letal gracias a sus otros sentidos** – Comento el dragón con una sonrisa – **Aunque yo no me quedo corto** –

El pequeño dragón tomo la ballesta de su espalda, y disparo sin apuntar una flecha contra Soul. La flecha dio exactamente al lado de la cabeza del alicornio blanco. El semental se asustó un poco por eso.

Hunter – **Te recomiendo no acercarte a esa flecha, mi poder es crear veneno, y esa flecha es tan venenosa que podría matarte con solo respirar cerca de ella** – Advirtió el pequeño dragón, tomando de vuelta la flecha.

Blaze – **Vamos a festejar un rato, esto es una fiesta** – Dijo el ratón con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba por el techo.

El grupo se fue a bailar un rato. Soul se quedó solo mirando hacia los lados.

Soul – No entiendo cómo, pero siempre término rodeado de extraños y locos – Comento el alicornio blanco.

El semental comenzó a caminar por la fiesta, viendo que todos se estaban divirtiendo. Soul se sentó en una mesa junto con Lancelot.

Lancelot – **Hola amigo** – Saludo el gato morado de forma amigable.

El alicornio blanco le extrañaba un poco la personalidad del felino, pero aprovecho el momento para conocerlo un poco más, y conseguir un poco de información.

Soul – Lancelot, una pregunta, ¿De dónde vienen ustedes y el resto del Team Royale? – Pregunto el semental.

Lancelot – **Yo y el resto somos del Gran Nexo, y somos muy populares haya, sobre todo yo** – Dijo el felino de forma presumida.

Soul – Dijiste "yo" dos veces en la misma frase, creo que eres un poco egocéntrico – Comento el alicornio blanco.

Lancelot – **La verdad es que sí, soy muy egocéntrico y presumido, además de pervertido, pero aun así estoy feliz con mi vida** – Respondió el gato morado con tranquilidad, poniendo sus piernas sobre la mesa.

Soul – Supongo que creerás que nadie es mejor con las hembras que tu ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el semental, un poco fastidiado por la anterior respuesta del gato morado.

Lancelot – **Pues, no realmente, incluso yo tengo rivales que llegan a igualarme, de hecho, recuerdo que uno de ellos es un alicornio blanco que vive en Equestria** – Dijo el felino un poco pensativo – **Creo que se llamaba… Storm Blaze… o creo que era Holy… Holy Blade… mmm, bueno ahora mismo no lo recuerdo** – Finalizo el felino un poco frustrado por no recordar el nombre de su rival.

Soul miro un poco extrañado al felino, el cual seguía tratando de recordar el nombre de ese rival. Justo en ese momento, en la mesa se sentó un esqueleto de metal robótico, el cual llevaba una gran túnica negra que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. El esqueleto miro con una sonrisa a Lancelot.

Lancelot – **Dante, que bueno que llegas** – Dijo el felino con alegría.

El esqueleto soltó una risa.

Dante – **No me perdería de una buena fiesta, sobre todo si hay bellezas presentes, como esas dos** – Dijo el esqueleto, señalando con su esquelética mano a Lyra y Bon Bon que conversaban tranquilamente a unos metros de la mesa.

Lancelot – **¿Esta Soren contigo?** – Pregunto el felino con curiosidad.

Dante – **Aquí lo traigo** – Respondió el esqueleto, sacando un cofre hecho de bloques de Lego de su túnica.

El huesudo puso el cofre sobre la mesa. El cofre se abrió, y del mismo salió un muñeco de Lego amarillo que llevaba un disfraz de pirata con sombrero de pirata. Del cofre también salieron un montón de globos y serpentinas.

Soren – **Hola pandilla, ¿Me extrañaron?** – Pregunto el pirata con seriedad.

Lancelot y Dante – **No, para nada** – Respondieron el felino y el esqueleto metálico con una sonrisa.

Soren – **Me alegro, porque yo no los extrañe** – Dijo el pirata de Lego también con una sonrisa.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Soul los miraba extrañado. Lancelot lo miro por un momento.

Lancelot – **Chicos, les presento a Soul, mi nuevo amigo. Soul, ellos son Dante y Soren, otros dos miembros del Team Royale** – Dijo el gato morado señalando a los dos respectivamente.

Dante – **Un placer conocerte Soul** – Dijo el esqueleto extendiendo su mano hacia Soul.

El alicornio blanco correspondió el saludo de Dante un poco perturbado.

Soren – **Así que eres el protagonista, mucho gusto Soul, me llamo Soren, aunque en secreto también soy Batman** – Dijo el muñeco de Lego, apareciendo al lado de Soul con un disfraz de Lego Batman – **No le digas a nadie que te dije esto, y mucho menos a Bruce Wayne** –

Soren volvió a aparecer dentro del cofre del que salió, llevando un disfraz de vaquero.

Soul – Si, un placer conocerlos a ambos – Dijo el alicornio blanco por cortesía.

Lancelot – **Oye Soren, ¿Trajiste a tu novia?** –

Soren – **Claro que no traje a mi novia** – Dijo el vaquero de Lego seriamente.

Justo en ese momento, del cofre salió Unikitty **(Si viste La Lego Película, debes saber quién es).**

Unikitty – **Hola** – Saludo la gata unicornio con alegría.

Soren – **Mi amor, ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en el Gran Nexo?** – Pregunto el vaquero algo nervioso.

Unikitty – **Quería visitar a mi lindo y feliz novio** – Dijo la gata unicornio con un brillo en sus ojos.

Lancelot y Dante miraban con una sonrisa a Soren. Este soltó una risa nerviosa, para luego entrar y salir del cofre, llevando ahora un disfraz de arlequín.

Soren – **Me alegra verte querida** – Dijo el arlequín, antes de empezar a besar a Unikitty.

La gata unicornio correspondió el beso. Soren y Unikitty entraron lentamente en el cofre de Lego sin dejar de besarse. Lancelot cerró el cofre. Luego de hacer esto, algunos corazones empezaron a salir del mismo.

Dante – **Dejemos a esos dos tranquilos, ahora mismo yo voy a hablar con esas bellezas** – Dijo el esqueleto con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

El huesudo camino hasta donde estaban Lyra y Bon Bon. Estas al ver al esqueleto de metal, se asustaron.

Dante – **Hola chicas, ¿Les gustan mis huesos?** – Pregunto el esqueleto, mostrando los huesos metálicos de su brazo como si fueran músculos.

Las dos yeguas gritaron y salieron corriendo. Dante volvió a la mesa con un aura depresiva rodeando su cabeza.

Dante – **Estas yeguas no me entienden** – Dijo el huesudo con mucha depresión.

Lancelot – **Tranquilo amigo, no es para tanto** – Dijo el gato morado, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

Soul se fue discretamente de la mesa, dejando a los tres miembros del Team Royale con sus cosas.

Soul – Esta fiesta está siendo muy extraña – Comento el alicornio caminando con tranquilidad.

El semental siguió caminando por la fiesta con tranquilidad. Encontrándose con Mark y Black que estaban charlando con Button.

Soul – Hola chicos – Saludo el semental.

Button – Hola Soul – Dijo el semental abrazando a Omega y a ¿Alpha?

Soul – ¿Esa no es la robot del futuro? – Pregunto el semental mirando con desconfianza a Alpha.

Button – Si, pero ella no es malvada – Dijo el terrestre con tranquilidad – Adversary la manipulaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que borre la programación que le puso ese maldito, ya está de nuestro lado – Explico el semental mirando a la robot del futuro.

Black – **Él tiene razón Soul, esta linda dragona robot está con nosotros** – Dijo el robot viuda negra, estando sobre el hombro de Soul – **Sabes Alpha, jamás había visto a una dragona tan hermosa como tú** – Dijo el robot de manera seductora.

Alpha – Lo siento, no me interesan las hembras – Dijo la dragona robot muy incómoda.

Black – **¡Soy macho!** – Exclamo el robot llorando aceite.

Button, Mark y Omega se rieron de la suerte del pequeño robot. Soul aun miraba con algo de desconfianza a la robot, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. El alicornio blanco siguió caminando por la fiesta. Encontrándose con Hunter y Blaze que comían unos cupcakes sentados en una mesa.

Soul – Hola amigos – Saludo

Hunter – **Hola Soul** – Saludo el dragón, mientras se comía un cupcake.

Soul – Una pregunta, ¿Faltan más miembros del Team Royale por venir? – Pregunto el semental algo curioso.

Blaze – **Si, todavía no llegan Xavier y Kai** – Respondió el ratón ciego mordiendo un cupcake.

¿? – **¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Tú no puedes ver nada** – Dijo una voz de ultratumba en Lengua Infinita que se escuchaba detrás de Soul.

Blaze – **Pero puedo escucharte Xavier, además de sentir tu terrorífica presencia** –

¿? – **Nuestro compañero tiene mucha razón, tu presencia no pasa desapercibido para nadie, o al menos no para nosotros** – Dijo otra voz en Lengua Infinita.

Al lado de Hunter se sentó un zorro antropomórfico de pelaje negro y rojo, con nueve colas y un traje elegante blanco. El zorro tenía una cara inexpresiva.

Xavier – **Cállate Kai** –

Soul volteo y vio frente a él, a un espectro que llevaba una vieja túnica color verde oscuro un poco rota y cubierta de sangre, traía puestas unas botas sucias y rotas, una máscara de calavera blanca que dentro de los ojos podían verse un par de destellos amarillos, y a su alrededor había un aura de muerte.

Soul bajo sus orejas al ver a tan terrorífica presencia, Xavier se sentó al lado de Blaze.

Soul – ¿Estos son los otros dos miembros del Team Royale? – Pregunto el semental tratando de mantener la calma.

Hunter – **Si** – Respondió el pequeño dragón con tranquilidad.

Kai – **¿Y tú quién eres pony?** – Pregunto el zorro con curiosidad.

Blaze – **Él se llama Soul, y es importante** – Respondió el ratón terminando de comer su cupcake.

Xavier – **A mí me parece solo un pony normal** – Dijo el espectro con tono enojado, poniendo sus manos cubiertas por un par de guanteletes de metal, sobre la mesa.

Kai – **¿Y por qué es tan importante?** – Pregunto el zorro volviendo a la inexpresividad.

Hunter – **Ya sabes quien vino a este mundo para ayudarlo, incluso ella lo ayudo** – Dijo el dragón hablando en código.

Xavier – **Entonces si eres importante** – Dijo un poco más calmado el espectro.

Soul se despidió de los cuatro, para luego alejarse de la mesa lo más rápido que pudo. El semental al estar lo suficientemente lejos, se calmó. El alicornio blanco se cruzó con Pinkie Pie.

Soul – Hola Pinkie Pie, que bueno que me encuentro con alguien normal – Dijo el semental aliviado, aunque dudaba un poco de lo último que dijo.

Pinkie – Hola Soul, también me alegra encontrarte. Mientras dormía, mi Pinkie Sentido me dijo que había nuevos invitados en la fiesta ¿Es cierto? – Pregunto la yegua con una sonrisa, estando a unos centímetros del rostro de Soul.

Soul – Ehhh… Si Pinkie, hay nuevos invitados – Respondió el alicornio blanco, un poco incómodo por lo cerca que estaba la pony fiestera.

Pinkie – Gracias Soul – Agradeció la pony rosa, antes de desaparecer en un instante.

El semental se entristeció un poco, al ver que la única pony que no hacía que se sintiera fuera de lugar, se fue. Soul camino por la fiesta por un par de minutos, hasta que Pinkie volvió a aparecer frente a él.

Pinkie – Hola Soul, ya conocí a los nuevos invitados y son suuuuper amigables, excepto esos dos llamados Xavier y Kai, tarde un poco en llevarme bien con ellos, pero lo logre – Decía la pony fiestera muy alegre – Incluso hice una nueva amiga – Justo en ese momento, apareció Unikitty.

La pony rosa y la gata unicornio se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar de alegría. Soul miro esto con una sonrisa, y dejo solas a las dos chicas. El alicornio blanco camino un poco más, encontrándose con su hija y con Claire. La alifénix saludo con alegría a su padre.

Soul – Hija, quiero hablar contigo – Dijo el semental con seriedad.

La yegua puso una mirada de seriedad al escuchar esto.

Stellar – ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto la alifénix, ya sabiendo lo que le preguntaría el alicornio blanco.

Soul – Es sobre como lo que hiciste antes, ya sabes… con Mark –

Stellar – Papa, ya sabes por qué actuó así, y no puedes hacer nada para borrar ese dolor – Dijo la alifénix abrazando a Claire.

Soul – No puedes odiar a todos los sementales por lo que te hicieron unos pocos Stellar – Trato de razonar el alicornio blanco.

Stellar – Lo sé, pero solo confió en ti, no quiero que otro semental me haga daño de nuevo – Decía la alifénix estelar, abrazando más fuerte a Claire, mientras derramaba lágrimas.

Soul se sintió muy frustrado por no poder ayudar a su hija. La felina solo correspondió el abrazo de su pareja. El alicornio blanco siguió caminando por la fiesta, sin saber muy bien que más hacer.

Pasaron algunas horas, era de noche y ya muchos ponys se habían ido a casa. Los diez miembros del Team Royale estaban sentados en una gran mesa, junto a ellos estaban Soul y Zephyr. Todos menos el semental se estaban contando cosas y riendo.

Scream repentinamente lanzo un cupcake al aire, Hunter al verlo tomo su ballesta y le disparo una flecha a gran velocidad, Kai saco de su traje una Desert Eagle de color negro y también le disparo al cupcake a gran velocidad. La espalda de Black se abrió, y de la misma surgió un cañón láser con el que le disparo al cupcake. Este último resulto destruido, sin saber que proyectil impacto primero. Los tres tiradores se miraron con una sonrisa. Los tres rieron un poco, mirándose de forma desafiante.

Zephyr – **Los tres lo hicieron muy bien, pero Hunter, eres el ganador** – Dijo el chico peliblanco señalando al dragón.

El dragón soltó una risa de victoria. Todos empezaron a reírse, a excepción de Soul. Scream miro al alicornio blanco con inocente curiosidad.

Scream – **¿Por qué estas triste Soul?** – Pregunto la marioneta, abrazando al peluche de sí mismo.

Todo el grupo miro al semental. Este estando algo deprimido, respondió.

Soul – Simplemente que estoy deprimido por que mi hija tiene un problema y no puedo ayudarla –

Todos miraron al semental con algo de pena. Black fue el primero en hablar.

Black – **Entonces por qué no nos dices el problema y tratamos de ayudarte** – Sugirió el robot viuda negra, estando sobre la mesa frente a Soul.

El alicornio blanco lo pensó un poco, y llego a la conclusión de que no tenía nada que perder.

Soul – El problema es que, mi hija Stellar Moon – Empezó a decir el alicornio,

El semental señalo a su hija, que estaba en otra mesa hablando tranquilamente con Claire, los presentes miraron por un momento a la alifénix.

Soul – Ella desde hace años odia a los sementales… – Dante lo interrumpió.

Dante – **Pero tú eres un semental ¿Ella te odia a ti también?** – Pregunto el huesudo con curiosidad.

Blaze – **Oooh odio hacia su propio padre, eso sí que es inesperado** – Comento el ratón parado sobre la mesa al lado de Black.

Soul – No, yo soy la única excepción, pero el resto de sementales que ve, les tiene un odio increíble, como fue con Mark cuando lo vio –

Todos miraron a Mark, el alifénix asintió con la cabeza.

Mark – **Puedo asegurarlo, apenas me vio, pude sentir si mirada de odio** – Dijo el semental recordando la mirada de odio que le dio Stellar Moon.

Kai – **Pero, ¿Por qué razón odia a los sementales?** – Pregunto el zorro con inexpresividad.

Soul – Hace unos años, cuando apenas tenía 15, ella quería tener un novio como cualquier adolescente, pero los sementales a los que se acercaba siempre la rechazaban de manera muy cruel por su apariencia, sin importarles nada el que le rompieran el corazón – Decía el semental furioso al recordar como su hija se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar por estos rechazos.

El ambiente de la mesa se puso muy sombrío, luego de que el alicornio blanco dijera esto último.

Blaze – ¡ **Dime que esos desgraciados sin honor recibieron el castigo que se merecen, porque si no, pienso ser su próxima peor pesadilla!** – Exclamo el ratón muy furioso, mientras sujetaba su florete.

Xavier – **¡Yo les haré vivir un infierno a esos malditos!** – Exclamo furioso el espectro, levantándose de la mesa y golpeando la misma con su puño.

Hunter – **Sufrirán una interminable agonía venenosa, que los hará desear estar muertos** – Dijo el dragón también levantándose muy furioso, a la vez que tomaba su ballesta.

Kai – **Me asegura de llenarles el cuerpo de balas** – Dijo el zorro con inexpresividad levándose de la mesa, pudiendo notarse su furia interna.

Lancelot – **Escucharan la melodía de la muerte este día** – Dijo el felino sacando su flauta furioso.

Soren – **Yo voy a ser su verdugo y me asegurare de que estén presentes en su cita con la guillotina** – Dijo el muñeco de Lego con un disfraz de verdugo, estando al lado de una guillotina de Lego.

Dante – **Me comeré sus almas** – Dijo el esqueleto, a la vez que un brillo rojo aparecía en donde deberían estar sus ojos.

Scream – **Esos malvados recibirán una lección** – Comento la marioneta con rabia y sus brazos cruzados.

Black – **Como voy a disfrutar haciéndoles un agujero en el pecho** – Decía el robot viuda negra, mientras un pequeño cañón láser salía de su espalda.

Mark – **Chicos cálmense** – Todos los miembros del Team Royale miraron al alifénix – **Son más de uno, así que todos podemos hacer sufrir a alguno de esos idiotas** –

Todos siguieron gritando muchos insultos y formas de sufrimiento. Todo el ruido llamo la atención de los pocos ponys que estaban en la fiesta, incluyendo a Stellar Moon. Zephyr tuvo que callarlos a todos

Zephyr – **No se preocupen por eso chicos. La madre de Stellar Moon es una estelar, y ya saben lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete con el retoño de un estelar** – Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa sádica.

Todos los miembros del Team Royale asintieron con la cabeza varias veces.

Mark – **Saben, casi siento pena por esos idiotas, "casi"** – Dijo el alifénix con una sonrisa, resaltando la última palabra.

Luego de esto, Soul continúo.

Soul – Luego de todos estos rechazos, Stellar desarrollo un fuerte odio hacia los sementales, que incluso le hizo cambiar… ciertas preferencias – Dijo el semental, recordando que aún se le hacía raro el que a su hija le gustaran las hembras.

Blaze – **Supongo que por preferencias, te refieres a que a ella ahora le gustan las hembras ¿Verdad?** – Pregunto el ratón ciego, guardando su florete.

Soul – Si – Respondió el semental – Pero bueno, he tratado de convencerla de que no puede odias a todos los sementales por lo que les hicieron esos, pero no está dispuesta a escucharme –

Todos trataron de buscar una solución, hasta que a Mark se le ocurrió algo.

Mark – **Ya se, solo tenemos que hacer que vea que no todos los sementales son malos** –

Lancelot – **¿Y cómo esperar que haga eso? Apenas y quiere acercarse a los sementales, dudo mucho que quiera pasar tiempo con alguno que no sea su padre** –

Zephyr – **Que ustedes nos acompañen** – Dijo el chico de piel gris, ganándose la atención de los presentes – **Soul, Stellar y yo estamos en una búsqueda dimensional, así que ustedes pueden acompañarnos y entre todos tal vez podamos ayudarla** –

Scream – **Pero no podemos ser todos a la vez, es una estelar, notara al instante que tratamos de hacer algo** – Dijo la marioneta con inocencia, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su peluche.

Kai – **Solo tres la acompañaremos por viaje** – Dijo el zorro con inexpresividad – **Así costara más que note nuestro plan, aunque hará un poco más lento el proceso** –

Zephyr – **Llamare a la Nega Elite entonces, ellas nos ayudaran añadiendo el toque femenino a este plan** –

Hunter – **Me parece una buena idea, Stellar Moon seguramente confiara más en las chicas que en nosotros** –

Todos se miraron y asintieron.

Mark – **Decidido, el plan para ayudar a Stellar Moon** … –

Soul – Completar nuestra búsqueda dimensional –

Zephyr – **Y derrotar a Natsumi…** –

Soul, Mark y Zephyr – Comienza/ **Comienza** – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo con decisión.

Continuara…


	7. 6º Cap Una Pequeña Gran Sorpresa

**Capitulo 6:**

 **Una Pequeña Gran Sorpresa**

Soul y Zephyr se encontraban en el castillo de la amistad, dando vueltas alrededor del mapa. Mark miraba el mapa con curiosidad.

Mark – **¿Cómo funciona este mapa?** – Pregunto el alifénix sentándose en el trono de Rarity.

Zephyr – Es difícil saberlo – Decía el chico de piel gris, sentándose en el trono de Twilight – Stellar Moon logro hacerlo funcionar la última vez, yo supongo que es por ser una estelar, pero no estoy totalmente seguro –

Soul – ¿Y cuando llegara esa Nega Elite? – Pregunto el semental, sentándose en el trono de Fluttershy.

Zephyr – La verdad podrían pasar días, semanas, meses, quizá años antes de que lleguen – Respondió el peliblanco poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa, y sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Eclipsa – **Que tal chicos** – Saludo la chica con su tono elegante, entrando en la sala y sentándose en el trono de Pinkie Pie.

Zephyr – O justo ahora –

Soul miro con curiosidad a la chica. Esta le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa

Mark – **Bien, si estás aquí Eclipsa, significa que la Nega Elite también** – Dijo el semental con seriedad levantándose.

Eclipsa – **Obviamente, no nos perderíamos la oportunidad de cumplir otra misión** – Dijo la sombra con su tono elegante, mientras se levantaba.

El alifénix y la chica se miraron fijamente de forma desafiante. Soul se acercó a Zephyr discretamente.

Soul – ¿Pasa algo entre esos dos? – Pregunto el semental estando al lado del peliblanco.

Zephyr – Ambos son amigos y rivales, al igual que todos los miembros de la Nega Elite y el Team Royale. Siempre están compitiendo por ver quién es el mejor – Dijo el chico de piel gris, observando como Eclipsa y Mark seguían mirándose de la misma manera – Ambos saben que son los mejores, pero también saben que juntos son más fuertes que por separado –

La chica y el semental siguieron mirándose de forma desafiante por algunos minutos. Soul se acercó a ambos para tratar de calmarlos, pero luego de que estos le dieran una mirada intimidante de advertencia, estas intenciones desaparecieron de la mente del alicornio blanco. Mark y Eclipsa volvieron a su duelo de miradas.

Soul – ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así? –

Zephyr – No lo sé, podrían pasar días, semanas, meses, quizá años antes de que dejen de mirarse de esa forma –

Segundos después de que el chico peliblanco dijera esto, Mark y Eclipsa empezaron a reírse como un par de amigos, y volvieron a sentarse.

Zephyr – O quizás justo ahora –

Eclipsa – **Me alegra verte Mark** –

Mark – **A mí también me alegra verte Eclipsa** –

La chica y el alifénix sonrieron. Zephyr miro a Soul, que seguía a su lado.

Zephyr – Soul, ¿Podrías buscar a Stellar Moon para que active el mapa? –

El alicornio blanco asintió con la cabeza, y salió para buscar a su hija. El chico peliblanco se levantó del trono.

Zephyr – **Eclipsa, Mark escuchen** – Los mencionados miraron al chico de piel gris – **Ustedes junto con el resto de la Nega Elite y el Team Royale deben volver al Gran Nexo y se prepararse, los llamare cuando sea el momento ¿Entendido?** –

El semental y la sombra asintieron y salieron de la sala para informárselo a sus respectivos equipos.

Minutos después, Soul junto con Stellar Moon entraron en la sala.

Zephyr – Ok Stellar, necesito que actives el mapa para saber dónde está otro de los fragmentos del alma de tu madre – Pidió el peliblanco con tranquilidad.

La yegua estelar se acercó al mapa y puso sus garras sobre el mismo. El mapa del multiverso apareció después de unos segundos, teniendo un punto en medio del espacio.

Soul – Ese es nuestro siguiente objetivo – Dijo el semental con seriedad, mirando el punto en el mapa.

Zephyr – Soul, escúchame – Pidió el peliblanco con seriedad – Estuve analizando un poco sobre lo que pasó en la primera dimensión a la que viajamos –

Sobre la mesa se abrió un vórtice rojo y amarillo. El chico de piel gris lo mito por un momento, y luego volteo de nuevo hacia Soul.

Zephyr – Tengo que admitir que si estaba ahí cuanto Selena estaba tratando de seducirte – El alicornio blanco lo miro molesto y estaba por gritarle, pero Zephyr le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo dejara continuar – La verdad podría haber intervenido, pero esperaba que tú mismo te quitaras a Selena de encima fácilmente –

Stellar Moon también miraba molesta al peliblanco.

Zephyr – Lo que no esperaba es que Selena lograra superar tu fuerza, incluso después de haberte entrenado por 20 años para que pelearas contra Natsumi –

Soul – ¿A qué quieres llegar Zephyr? – Pregunto el alicornio blanco, muy tentado por la idea de golpear al chico peliblanco.

Zephyr – Tienes que saber que tu fuerza ya no es la misma de antes, Selena no podría haber superado tu fuerza antes, pero ahora solo eres un alicornio normal, es el estado en el que estas no podrías ni darle un golpe a Natsumi –

Soul – Así que por eso no podía superar la fuerza de Selena – Dijo el semental un poco pensativo – Pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué perdí mi fuerza? –

Zephyr – Cuando Natsumi te quito tu Poder Espiritual, también debió llevarse tu fuerza –

Stellar – Así que si recuperamos el cristal que tiene el Poder Espiritual, mi padre también recuperara su antigua fuerza ¿Verdad? –

Zephyr – Básicamente si – El peliblanco miro el vórtice sobre la mesa, que seguía abierto – Ahora vamos a la siguiente dimensión, el fragmento no nos está esperando –

El alicornio blanco fue el primero en acercarse al vórtice y saltar dentro. Stellar Moon fue la siguiente. El chico de piel gris se quedó mirando e vórtice por un momento. Zephyr se quitó su sombrero de copa, y miro dentro del mismo. El peliblanco metió su mano en el sombrero, y saco de este un huevo de fénix de color negro con detalles morados.

Zephyr – Sé que me pediste que no le dijera nada a Soul, Estela – Empezó a decir el chico peliblanco con seriedad – Pero es hora de que descubra que él y tu tuvieron otro hijo –

El peliblanco guardo el huevo en su sombrero otra vez, y salto dentro del vórtice.

Los 3 ahora caían dentro del vórtice. Soul, Stellar y Zephyr lograban mantener el equilibrio y no empezar a girar. Una fuerte luz cubrió a los 3 por completo.

Un vórtice amarillo y rojo se abrió en medio de un lúgubre y sombrío bosque. Del vórtice salieron disparados un alicornio blanco, una alifénix estelar y un chico peliblanco. Los tres lograron aterrizar de pie. El vórtice se cerró unos segundos después de que el trio saliera. El trio miro el lugar donde se encontraban

Zephyr – Mejor nos movemos, estamos en el bosque Everfree, y aquí no hay muchas cosas bonitas – Dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad.

Soul – Me pregunto qué será la cosa extraña que tendrá esta dimensión – Se preguntó el semental comenzando a volar.

Stellar Moon fue volando al lado de su padre. Zephyr trato de volar, y se alegró al ver que podía volar y usar magia. El chico de piel gris empezó a seguir a los dos ponys.

Los 3 estuvieron volando por algunos minutos. Soul simplemente miraba hacia el frente aburrido, Zephyr estaba igual. Stellar Moon miraba hacia abajo con expresión de aburrimiento, hasta que sus ojos vieron algo que llamo su atención. La yegua estelar comenzó a descender. Su padre y el chico peliblanco se extrañaron por esto, así que descendieron también.

La alifénix aterrizo frente a un sitio muy conocido por el semental y el chico de piel gris.

La mansión de Soul.

El alicornio blanco miro su mansión con sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo con extrañeza.

Soul – No me esperaba que mi mansión estuviera aquí… – Decía el semental, hasta que fue interrumpido.

Zephyr – Viene alguien, escóndanse – Dijo el peliblanco, mientras saltaba a un gran arbusto que estaba a unos metros de la mansión.

Soul y Stellar también se escondieron en el gran arbusto. El semental y la yegua estelar miraron extrañados al chico de piel gris.

Soul – ¿Enserio viene alguien, o es una broma tuya? – Pregunto el alicornio un poco fastidio, ya que miro fuera del arbusto y no vio a nadie.

Zephyr – No, miren hay est... – Dijo el chico de piel gris, antes de abrir los ojos como platos.

Soul y Stellar se extrañaron por el repentino silencio del chico de piel gris, así que miraron afuera, quedando de la misma manera al ver quien se acercaba a la mansión.

Era una yegua unicornio de pelaje negro, melena color blanco y cola color gris, ojos color rojo, y cutie mark de un escudo negro de bordes blanco con una llama azul en el centro.

Esta yegua caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa. Soul miraba a la unicornio fijamente, mientras de sus ojos empezaban a caer lágrimas.

Soul – _Estela… es mi querida Estela…_ – Susurraba el alicornio blanco con alegría y lágrimas en sus ojos.

El semental comenzó a caminar hacia la yegua, sin dejar de llorar de alegría. Zephyr y Stellar Moon se alarmaron por esto.

Zephyr – Soul, detente ahora – Ordeno el chico de piel gris con seriedad.

El alicornio blanco no le prestó atención al peliblanco. Antes de que Soul lograra salir del arbusto, su hija lo sujeto con su magia. El semental trataba de oponerse al agarre mágico de la alifénix, pero esta lo superaba en poder mágico.

Stellar – Papa, por favor detente, esa no es mama – Le pedía la yegua estelar con algo de tristeza.

El semental tampoco le prestó atención a su hija, solo seguía tratando de llegar a donde estaba la unicornio negra. Está en pocos segundos entro en la mansión.

Stellar Moon soltó a su padre, este corrió tratando de llegar a la puerta, pero antes de poder llegar, un látigo atrapo al semental. Dicho látigo era la Mega Arma trasformada en un látigo blanco y de mango dorado.

Zephyr – Basta Soul, sabes bien que esa no es Estela, es una versión de ella de esta dimensión – Dijo el chico peliblanco sujetando el látigo.

Soul solo se recostó en el suelo a llorar, sabiendo que el chico de piel gris y su hija tenían razón. Zephyr soltó al semental, mientras que la Mega Arma volvió a ser un brazalete. Stellar Moon levanto a su padre y lo abrazo.

Stellar – Tranquilo papa, la verdad, por un momento también pensé que era mama, pero me di cuenta al instante de lo contrario – Dijo la yegua un poco triste.

Mientras Stellar abrazaba a su padre, Zephyr miraba por la ventana de la mansión.

Zephyr – Soul, Stellar, venga a ver esto –

Los dos ponys se levantaron y caminaron hasta la ventana. Dentro estaba la Estela de la dimensión en la que estaban, junto con otra yegua. Era una pegaso de pelaje blanco, melena y cola color blanco con negro, ojos color rosa, y cutie mark de un escudo negro de bordes blanco con una llama azul en el centro.

Ambas yeguas se miraron con una sonrisa y se dieron un beso. El trió vio como la unicornio y la pegaso conversaban, para luego darse un abrazo, mientras ambas sonreían de alegría.

Stellar – Que extraño, esa pegaso se parece a ti papa – Comento la alifénix mirando a la pegaso con curiosidad.

Soul miraba a la pegaso con algo de impresión.

Zephyr – De hecho, esa es Moon Star, la versión femenina de tu padre Stellar, pero aquí es una pegaso –

Stellar – ¿Enserio? – Pregunto la yegua con mucha curiosidad.

Zephyr – Si, mira esto –

El chico peliblanco apunto su mano hacia Soul y disparo un rayo mágico, el alicornio blanco al ver esto se alarmo. El rayo mágico golpeo a Soul y este cayó al suelo, mientras un brillo cubría su cuerpo. Cuando el brillo desapareció, el semental ahora era una yegua.

Soul – Porque siempre me pasa esto a mí – Dijo la alicornio blanca con tono de fastidio, estando en el suelo.

La alifénix se acercó al semental... digo a la yegua, y la miro con curiosidad.

Stellar – Así que, esta es tu versión femenina – Comento la yegua estelar con una sonrisa.

Soul – Si hija – Respondió la alicornio blanca con molestia – Ahora, ¿Podrías devolverme a la normalidad, Zephyr? –

El susodicho puso su mano bajo su barbilla, las irises de sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo carmesí por un segundo, después volvieron a la normalidad. Este cambio fue notado por ambas yeguas.

Zephyr – No – Respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Soul – ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto la alicornio blanca molesta.

Zephyr – Porque descubrí cual es la diferencia de esta dimensión con la nuestra – Dijo el peliblanco quitándose su sombrero de copa.

Soul – ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto? –

Zephyr – Que necesitaras tener esa apariencia, mientras estemos aquí – El chico peliblanco hizo flotar su sombrero de copa delante suya – Vamos a Ponyville para que veas la razón, ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –

Stellar – Si, una ¿Por qué dejaste tu sombrero ahí? – Pregunto la yegua estelar con curiosidad.

El chico peliblanco no respondió. Zephyr puso su mano sobre su sombrero de copa. El cuerpo del chico de piel gris se convirtió en energía, que posteriormente tomo la forma de la fénix Danna. El sombrero de copa cambio de color, siendo ahora de color negro con una cinta blanca.

Soul y Stellar miraron con curiosidad a la fénix del peliblanco. Esta estaba parada sobre el sombrero de copa.

Danna – Hola chicos – Saludo alegremente la fénix – Supongo que se estarán preguntando cual es la razón de que yo esté aquí, pero esa pregunta será respondida cuando lleguemos a Ponyville –

La fénix voló hasta estar sobre el lomo de Soul. El sombrero de copa se hizo más pequeño, y floto hasta estar en la cabeza de Danna.

Danna – ¡Vámonos! – Exclamo la fénix, señalando Ponyville con su ala.

Las dos yeguas miraron con mucha curiosidad a la fénix blanca, pero decidieron hacerle caso e ir a Ponyville.

Luego de caminar por un rato, las tres llegaron a Ponyville. Al llegar, caminaron un rato por el pueblo, Stellar miraba a todos los habitantes, extrañándose luego de varios minutos.

Stellar – Que extraño – Comento la yegua caminando al lado de su padre… digo madre – Esta ahora solo he visto yeguas, pero ningún semental – Dijo la alifénix con cierta felicidad.

Danna – Es porque solo hay hembras en este mundo – Dijo la fénix blanca, luego de asegurarse de que nadie aparte de Soul y Stellar la escucharía – Esa es la cosa extraña que tiene esta dimensión, no existen machos en todo el mundo –

Luego de que Danna explicara esto, Stellar Moon sonrió de pura felicidad.

Soul – ¿Es por eso que Zephyr no quiso regresarme a la normalidad? –

Danna – Exacto, además de ser también la razón de que yo esté aquí – Respondió la fénix, mientras arreglaba su sombrero de copa – Y te recomiendo cambiar algo de tu apariencia, y usar tu nombre real, por ahora nadie lo ha notado porque eres una alicornio, pero te pareces demasiado a tu versión de este mundo –

La alicornio blanca le dio la razón a la fénix. Soul con su magia cambio su melena y cola a color azul eléctrico. Luego de esto, las tres siguieron caminando. En el pueblo, vieron muchas razas aparte de ponys, como cebras, dragonas, minotauros, incluso changelings. Esto llamo la atención de las dos ponys.

Soul – Parece que en esta versión de Ponyville hay muchas más que ponys –

Stellar – La verdad me alegra, aquí no nos ven como bichos raros –

Danna – Otro mundo, otro pueblo – Comento la fénix.

Mientras la alicornio blanca miraba el pueblo, vio a una yegua cargando a una pequeña potra recién nacida. Entonces una pregunta cruzo la mente de Soul.

Soul – Ahora que lo pienso – Dijo la yegua deteniéndose – Si todas las habitantes de este mundo son hembras ¿Cómo nacen los bebes aquí? –

La fénix blanca que iba sobre su lomo, puso cara pensativa. Sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo carmesí por un segundo, luego volvieron a ser negros.

Danna – Existe una poción mágica – Empezó a decir la fénix blanca – Esta poción puede dejar embarazada a cualquier hembra que la beba, aunque no vi… no se los detalles –

Stellar – Mmm… curioso – Dijo la alifénix.

La fénix blanca vio con curiosidad a Stellar Moon. Danna voló hasta estar sobre el lomo de la yegua estelar.

Danna – _¿En qué piensas Stellar?_ – Pregunto la fénix blanca en susurros con curiosidad.

La alifénix se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar esta pregunta de la fénix con sombrero de copa.

Stellar – _Nada, simplemente me parece curioso lo de la poción mágica_ – Respondió la yegua estelar también en susurros estando muy nerviosa.

Danna – _Pero yo no pregunte nada sobre la poción mágica_ –

Esto puso más nerviosa a Stellar Moon. La yegua trataba de buscar una forma de responderle a la fénix. Esta soltó una pequeña risa.

Danna – Tranquila Stellar, no le diré nada a tu padre, o quiero decir madre ji ji ji – Se reía la fénix con inocencia.

La alifénix estelar no sabía que decir, así que simplemente se quedó callada. Luego de varias horas de vagar por el pueblo, las tres fueron a Sugar Cup Corner para comer algo. Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa comiendo cupcakes.

Soul – Esto es extraño, llevamos casi un día aquí y no ha habido ninguna pista del fragmento de Estela – Dijo la alicornio blanca, mientras comía un cupcake de vainilla.

Stellar – Tal vez el mapa se equivocó y nos envió a una dimensión incorrecta – Dijo la yegua estelar, comiendo también un cupcake de vainilla.

Danna – Es poco probable, el mapa sabe bien lo que hace – Dijo la fénix comiéndose los cupcakes de chocolate que no querían las dos yeguas.

Stellar – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –

Danna – En eso no estoy de acuerdo –

Luego de que la fénix blanca dijera esto, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar a color rojo carmesí. Stellar Moon noto esto, pero no dijo nada. Los ojos de Danna volvieron a la normalidad.

Danna – Algo me dice que tendremos que esperar un tiempo, antes de que la oportunidad de conseguir el fragmento aparezca – Lo dicho por la fénix blanca confundió a Soul y a Stellar.

Soul – ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

Danna – Eso no importa ahora, pero deben saber que tendremos que quedarnos en esta dimensión por un largo tiempo, hasta que la oportunidad que dije llegue –

Soul – No podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo, recuerda que el tiempo puede pasar mucho más rápido en nuestra dimensión que aquí – Dijo la alicornio blanca dejando el cupcake que comía en la mesa – En el anterior viaje paso un día en la dimensión a la que llegamos, y en la nuestra paso un semana, tal vez aquí pase lo mismo, o sea mucho peor –

Danna – No hay que preocuparse por eso, Azrael recolecto algunos datos y descubrió que el tiempo corre cientos de veces más lento en esta dimensión que en la nuestra. Y luego de hacer cálculos, me dijo que si nos quedamos un año aquí, en nuestra dimensión pasara apenas una hora –

Stellar – Eso es un alivio – Comento la alifénix estelar con una sonrisa.

Danna – Además… – La fénix blanca voló hasta estar al lado de Soul – _Tal vez un tiempo sin ver sementales ayude a Stellar a superar su odio hacia ellos_ – Le susurró al oído.

Lo que dijo Danna resulto muy tentador para la alicornio blanca, que deseaba mucho ayudar a su hija, y conseguir recuperar a su querida esposa.

Soul – De acuerdo, nos quedaremos hasta conseguir el fragmento –

Danna – Perfecto, mañana buscaremos donde quedarnos, y empezaremos nuestra vida en esta dimensión – Dijo la fénix con una sonrisa – Ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta –

Soul – ¿Cuál fiesta? –

Danna – La fiesta de bienvenida que acaba de organizar Pinkie Pie para nosotras –

Un montón de globos y serpentinas cayeron sobre las tres chicas, después de que Danna dijera esto, mientras que muchas ponys y otras razas presentes gritaban sorpresa. Soul, Stellar Moon y Danna rieron un poco. Las tres se levantaron para disfrutar la fiesta.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años. Específicamente 25 años. Ninguna de las tres chicas olvido la razón de por qué estaban ahí, pero eso no evito que disfrutaran del tiempo de tranquilidad.

De todas, la que más disfruto de los años fue Stellar Moon, la yegua estelar la encantaba que en esa dimensión no estuvieran los que tanto dolor le causaron en el pasado. La alifénix también aprovecho el tiempo para investigar sobre la poción mágica. Queriendo saber todo acerca de la misma. Stellar ahora estaba en su habitación que tenía en la casa que consiguieron ella junto con Danna y su padre… digo madre.

Danna – ¿Qué haces Stellar? – Pregunto la fénix blanca con curiosidad, entrando por la ventana de la habitación.

Stellar – Estoy dibujando simplemente – Respondió la alifénix, estando sentada en un escritorio, sujetando un lápiz con su garra y dibujando en una hoja de papel.

La fénix observo el dibujo que hacia la yegua. Era un dibujo en blanco y negro de ella junto con Claire, ambas abrazadas y sonriendo. Danna sonrió al ver el lindo dibujo.

Danna – Te quedo muy bien –

Stellar – Gracias Danna –

La yegua estelar estuvo varios minutos terminando de dibujar los contornos del dibujo. Al terminar, guardo el dibujo en un cajón junto con su lápiz.

Stellar – Bien, otro dibujo terminado –

Danna – Yo diría que le falta color – Comento la fénix, ya que todos los dibujos de la alifénix les faltaba color.

Stellar – Lo sé, pero quiero dibujarlos con ayuda de Claire –

La fénix blanca entendió la razón que la alifénix. Danna miro algunos de los dibujos que estaban sobre la mesa, y uno de ellos llamo mucho su atención. Stellar Moon también vio el dibujo que miraba la fénix, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la yegua.

Danna – ¿Cuándo hiciste este dibujo? – Pregunto la fénix con curiosidad.

Stellar – Fue de los primeros dibujos que hice, y es el que más deseo que se haga realidad –

El escenario del dibujo que ambas chicas miraban, era una boda, estando Stellar Moon y Claire llevando vestidos de novia y sellando su amor con un beso. En la boda estaban todos sus amigos y familiares, incluyendo a Estela. Todos mirando felices a la pareja.

Danna miro el dibujo con una sonrisa. La alifénix abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y saco una pequeña cajita negra. La yegua estelar abrió la caja, dentro había un anillo de metal blanco, con un cristal azul que brillaba con luz propia.

Danna – ¿Ese es el anillo que piensas darle a Claire? –

Stellar – Si, lo hice yo misma – Respondió la yegua estelar mirando el anillo.

Danna – Veo que esto es lo que realmente deseas – Comento la fénix blanca, mirando a Stellar con una sonrisa.

Stellar – Si, exactamente. Esto es lo que mi corazón desea –

La alifénix cerró la cajita, y la volvió a guardar en el cajón. Soul entro en la habitación en ese momento. La alicornio blanca llevaba una alforja con ella.

Soul – Hola chicas – Saludo la yegua con tranquilidad.

Stellar – Hola mama – Saludo la alifénix con tono de burla.

La alicornio blanca roto los ojos, su hija siempre le decía eso, y parecía que no tenía planeado cansarse de decírselo pronto.

Soul – Si ya terminaste de burlarte de mí Stellar, empieza a prepararte, ya sé dónde puede está el fragmento que buscamos –

La yegua estelar, y la fénix blanca se sorprendieron al escuchar esto. Ambas comenzaron a prepararse.

Mar tarde. Soul, Stellar y Danna estaban caminando por el norte de Equestria, en las montañas heladas. La alicornio blanca caminaba con una mirada seria, mientras que su hija y la fénix la seguían. La alifénix tenía una mirada de aburrimiento.

Stellar – Llevamos casi una hora caminando, esto ya me está aburriendo – Dijo la yegua estelar con mucho aburrimiento.

Soul – Tranquila hija, falta poco – Dijo la alicornio con seriedad.

El trió de féminas continúo su camino por el norte de Equestria, llegando a un viejo templo en la base de una montaña.

Soul – Bien, llegamos – Dijo la yegua con alegría.

Stellar Moon y Danna miraron el templo con curiosidad. Las tres chicas entraron en el templo. Mientras caminaban por un pasillo, Danna pregunto.

Danna – Así que… ¿Hay un fragmento en este templo? – Pregunto la fénix blanca volando al lado de Soul.

Soul – Estuve investigando un poco, y encontré esto… –

La alicornio blanca saco una foto de su alforja y se la mostro a Danna. La fénix miro la foto, que era de un cristal con forma de punta de estrella, dentro del hielo.

Soul – Encontré esta foto entre las páginas del diario de alguien que estaba leyendo ayer –

La yegua usando su magia, saco de su alforja un diario negro, con las esquinas de color blanco, y en el medio de la portada estaba dibujada una estrella hecha de cristal, con las puntas color azul cobalto y el centro de color blanco azulado. Soul comenzó a pasar algunas páginas, hasta llegar a una que tenía la imagen de la misma estrella de la portada, pero dividida en 6 fragmentos (Las 5 puntas y el fragmento del medio).

Soul – Este diario cuanta una historia sobre una estrella de cristal proveniente de otra dimensión, llamada la Estrella Estelar – Comenzó a decir la alicornio blanca – Al ver esta estrella, recordé el fragmento que encontramos luego de derrotar a Titán y a la armadura embrujada, y al mirar bien esta imagen, me di cuenta de que eran muy parecidos –

Danna – En eso tienes razón –

La fénix blanca junto sus alas, y entre estas apareció un frasco de cristal. Dentro del frasco había una punta de estrella hecha de cristal color azul cobalto. Danna miro el fragmento dentro del frasco, y lo comparo con el del libro, ambos eran iguales.

Danna – Iguales, son los mismos –

La fénix hizo desaparecer el frasco. Soul continúo hablando.

Soul – Y leyendo un poco descubrí que este diario fue escrito por un viajero de dimensiones, que logro ver todos los fragmentos, y sabe su ubicación exacta – La yegua empezó a saltar como una potra muy emocionada y feliz luego decir esto – Eso significa que alguien sabe dónde están los fragmentos del alma de Estela –

Stellar y Danna soltaron una risa al ver la emoción que tenía la alicornio.

Danna – Ahora ya sé de quién heredaste esa emoción que tanto te caracteriza Stellar Moon – Comento la fénix blanca con una sonrisa.

La alicornio blanca dejo de saltar y se sonrojo un poco por el comentario.

Stellar – La verdad dudo mucho que realmente un viajero de dimensiones haya escrito ese diario, y si lo hubiera hecho, no lo habría dejado ahí para que cualquiera lo leyera – Dijo la yegua estelar, muy poco convencida de las palabras de su padre… digo madre.

Danna – ¿Y no dice de quién es el diario? – Pregunto la fénix.

Soul – Si, lo dice –

Soul empezó a pasar páginas hasta llegar a la primera. En la misma había una hoja de papel, en la que solo estaba escrito una cosa…

 **.**

 ** _Propiedad_**

 ** _De_**

 ** _Soul Keeper_**

 **.**

La yegua estelar y la fénix blanca miraron muy confundidas a la alicornio blanca.

Soul – Ahora es mío – Dijo la yegua con seriedad – Cuando trate de ver de quien era, el nombre se desvaneció una fracción de segundo antes de que pudiera mirarlo, luego apareció mi nombre mágicamente –

Stellar – Entonces ya no existe posibilidad de encontrar a quién sabe la ubicación de los fragmentos – Dijo la alifénix muy molesta.

La alifénix estelar golpeo el suelo con su garra, dejando la marca de la misma en el suelo con algunas grietas a su alrededor.

Soul – Tranquila Stellar, aun así el diario tiene pistas de cómo encontrar los fragmentos, por lo que no importa si no tenemos al que sabe su ubicación exacta, podemos buscarlos por nuestra cuenta –

La alicornio empezó a caminar, mientras miraba el diario. Stellar y Danna la siguieron. Soul caminaba y leía el diario al mismo tiempo.

Soul – Stellar, Danna, miren esto que dice en el diario – Pidió la yegua sin dejar de mirar el diario.

La yegua estelar y la fénix blanca miraron también el diario, sin dejar de caminar en ningún momento.

Soul – En el diario dice que este templo tiene trampas, y la primera son paredes que se cierran –

La alifénix cortó con su garra una pequeña cuerda que estaba en su camino. Las paredes a los lados de las tres chicas comenzaron a cerrarse. Soul, Stellar y Danna cruzaron el pasillo justo antes de que las paredes las aplastaran, pero no notaron que esto pasó.

Stellar – La que sigue después de esa son dardos, con un veneno tan letal que podría matar a un pony en segundos –

Mientras la alicornio blanca caminaba, piso una baldosa del suelo que se hundió. Muchos dardos empezaron a ser disparados de las paredes. Las tres chicas esquivaron todos los dardos sin llegar a notar que estos fueron disparados. Soul, Stellar y Danna siguieron leyendo el libro.

Danna – Y la tercera y última es una gran rió de lava negra, y esa lava es mil veces más caliente que la lava normal –

Las tres chicas estaban caminando sobre unas plataformas de piedra, que flotaban sobre un rio de lava negra, todo esto sin dejar de mirar el diario. Muchas bestias de lava saltaron del rio, tratando de comerse a las dos yeguas y a la fénix, pero la plataforma en la que estaban se elevó gracias a un chorro de lava que salió de debajo de la plataforma, provocando que todas las bestias de lava se chocaran entre ellas. La plataforma se elevó hasta donde continuaba el camino. Soul, Stellar y Danna siguieron caminando, mientras la plataforma de lava volvió a bajar. Ninguna de las tres dejo de leer el diario en ningún momento.

El trio siguió caminando y mirando el diario, luego de unos minutos se detuvieron.

Soul – Bien, tenemos que cruzar estas trampas y llegar a donde está el fragmento – Dijo la alicornio sacando la cabeza del libro, al igual que Stellar y Danna.

Entonces las tres notaron que estaban en un sitio diferente al que recordaban. Soul, Stellar y Danna miraron atrás, observando el gran rió de lava negra, detrás de este un pasillo lleno de dardos clavados en las paredes, y al final otro pasillo en el que parecía que las paredes se habían cerrado.

Stellar – Parece que ya cruzamos las trampas – Comento la yegua con tranquilidad.

Soul – Bien, continuemos –

Luego de que Soul guardara el diario en su alforja, el trio siguió caminando por el templo. Soul, Stellar Moon y Danna llegaron a una gigantesca sala con forma de cúpula, en la que había una estatua de dragona hecha de hielo en el otro lado de la sala. Dentro de esta estatua estaba un cristal con forma de punta de estrella.

Soul – ¡Ahí está el fragmento! – Exclamo la alicornio blanca señalando la estatua con su casco.

Las tres chicas fueron hacia la estatua, pero antes de llegar a ella, alguien se cruzó en su camino.

¿? – Hola chicas – Dijo una draconequus parada frente a las tres chicas.

Esta draconequus era igual al dios de caos Discord, solo que en versión femenina.

Stellar – Eris, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto un poco desconfiada la yegua estelar.

Eris – Simplemente venia verlas a ustedes, y la verdad es que son muy curiosas – Dijo la draconequus llamada Eris con una sonrisa – Saben, ayer conocí a una yegua que estaba muy interesada en las tres –

A las tres chicas les extraño lo que estaba diciendo la draconequus. Eris empezó a volar a su alrededor.

Eris – Esa yegua me dijo que ustedes estaban buscando un fragmento en forma de punta de estrella como el que está ahí, dentro de esa estatua – La draconequus señalo la estatua de dragona que estaba en la sala – ¿Es ese verdad? –

Soul, Stellar Moon y Danna se miraron por un momento, sin saber si debían responder a la pregunta. Soul algo dudosa respondió.

Soul – Pues si… ¿Por qué te interesa? – Pregunto la alicornio blanca desconfiando mucho de la diosa del caos.

Eris – Esa yegua me pidió que evitara que un semental llamado Soul Keeper consiguiera el fragmento, aunque no sé qué sea un semental, pero tú tienes ese mismo nombre así que supongo que eres tú – Eris puso una sonrisa perversa – Y si hacia lo evitaba y acababa contigo, me dejaría quedarme con este poder que me dio –

Las garras de la draconequus fueron cubiertas de fuego morado. Las tres chicas se pusieron en guardia al ver esto. Eris se subió sobre la estatua donde estaba el fragmento, y clavo sus garras en ella. El fuego morado comenzó a cubrir la estatua por completo. Al desaparecer, la estatua se había convertido en una dragona completamente hecha de hielo, con unos ojos morados y brillantes.

Eris – El nombre de esa yegua era Natsumi –

La dragona de hielo lanzo un aliento de fuego azul, que congelaba todo lo que tocaba. Las dos yeguas y la fénix se apartaron, evitando el ataque de la dragona de hielo. Entonces un láser verde pasó cerca de Soul, Stellar y Danna. Este láser fue disparado por Chrysalis, que apareció en la sala, al lado de la dragona de hielo.

Chrysalis – Y Natsumi no solo llamo a una –

Un par de rayos mágicos casi golpea a Stellar, pero esta logro crear un escudo mágico antes de que los rayos impactaran en su cuerpo. Nightmare Moon junto con Day Breaker aparecieron al otro lado de la dragona de hielo.

Nightmare – También nos llamó a nosotras – Dijo la alicornio oscura con una sonrisa siniestra.

Breaker – Para que así acabemos con ustedes – Dijo la alicornio de fuego con la misma sonrisa que su hermana.

Stellar se preparó para pelear. Soul también se preparó, pero Danna la detuvo.

Danna – Soul espera, no puedes pelear. Recuerda que no tienes tu fuerza completa – Le dijo la fénix blanca, volando frente a la yegua.

Soul – No me importa, no dejare que mi hija pelee sola contra estas locas – Dijo la alicornio blanca con seriedad.

Danna – No te estoy pidiendo que no pelees, lo que quiero decir es que no puedes pelear sola, por creo que es momento de que alguien te ayude –

Soul – ¿Y quién? – Pregunto la alicornio con seriedad.

Zephyr – Eso lo puedo responder yo –

El chico peliblanco apareció caminando por la entrada de la habitación, tenía una expresión de seriedad. Sobre el hombro de Zephyr estaba un fénix adulto de plumas negras, con plumas moradas debajo de sus alas y en la punta de su cola, y sus ojos eran de color rojo.

El peliblanco camino hasta donde estaban Soul, Stellar y Danna. Al estar cerca, chasqueo sus dedos, y Soul volvió a ser un semental. Eris, Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker miraron extrañadas al chico de piel gris, ya que les parecía muy rara su apariencia.

El fénix negro voló hasta estar frente a Soul. El alicornio blanco miro extrañado al fénix negro, este sonrió al ver al semental.

Fénix – Me llamo Dark Knight, y estoy muy feliz de conocerte, papa – Dijo el fénix llamado Dark Knight con una sonrisa, estando muy feliz.

Soul y Stellar quedaron impactados al escuchar esto, sobre todo el alicornio blanco al escuchar al fénix llamarlo "papa".

Continuara…


	8. 7º Cap Batalla en el Templo

**Capítulo 7:**

 **Batalla en el Templo**

Soul Keeper estaba muy impactado. Todo se había vuelto una locura en solo 5 minutos. Primero se cruzó con la draconequus Eris, la versión femenina de ese mundo del señor del caos Discord. Luego esta revelo que trabajaba para Natsumi, y no solo ella. Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker aparecieron en la escena, diciendo que también estaban ayudando a Natsumi. Y si eso no dejo al alicornio blanco lo suficientemente impactado, el destino le tenía otra cosa guardada, ya que un extraño fénix llamado Dark Knight apareció, llamándolo "papa".

El semental no sabía cómo reaccionar. Dark Knight miraba a Soul con una sonrisa. Zephyr Exe que también estaba en la escena, miro al fénix con seriedad. Este último lo miro un poco avergonzado.

Dark – Oh lo siento, creo que me apresure un poco, discúlpeme maestro – Dijo el fénix negro, haciendo una leve reverencia al peliblanco.

Soul – ¡¿Alguien podría explicarme que está pasando aquí?! – Exclamo el semental sujetándose la cabeza con sus cascos.

El alicornio blanco estaba perdiendo la cordura por todo lo que estaba apareciendo de la nada.

Zephyr – Déjame a mi explicártelo Soul, así que escucha con atención – Dijo el peliblanco sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Todos los presentes miraron al chico de piel gris. Este comenzó a hablar.

Zephyr – Fue 10 años después de que Stellar Moon naciera. Estela me pidió verla en el castillo de las hermanas nobles para hablar un asunto en privado – Al escuchar esto, Soul recordó un día en el que Estela desapareció por la noche, y nunca supo adonde fue – Yo me reuní con ella en el castillo a media noche como acordamos. Al estar ahí empezamos a hablar por un rato, hasta que ella me revelo la verdadera razón de que me llamara –

Eris – ¿Y cuál fue esa razón? – Pregunto la draconequus con mucha curiosidad.

La diosa del caos no era la única interesada en la historia. Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Day Breaker, incluso la dragona de hielo estaban escuchando la historia con mucha atención.

Zephyr – Pedirme que la volviera fértil una vez más, ya que quería tener otro hijo con Soul – Respondió el chico de piel gris – Yo acepte esto, no me importaba si la madre de Estela me mataba – Comento sin mucho interés por lo que podía haberle hecho la madre de Estela.

Soul – Hay algo que no entiendo, si Estela te pidió eso hace 10 años, ¿Por qué ahora es que me entero que tengo otro hijo? – Pregunto el semental confundido.

Zephyr – Déjame continuar y descubrirás la respuesta – Pidió el peliblanco con seriedad – Luego de esto, Estela trato de que la dejaras embarazada. Lo intento por un mes, pero nunca paso –

Chrysalis – ¿Qué la dejara embarazada? – Pregunto la reina confundida por las palabras del chico.

Sus otras compañeras también estaban confundidas. El peliblanco las miro por un momento.

Zephyr – Ustedes no lo entenderán – Respondió el chico peliblanco – Pero bueno, pasaron 10 años, y Estela y yo nos olvidamos de eso. Lo que no esperábamos, es que justo una semana antes de que empezara la guerra, ella quedara embarazada – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y expresión de molestia.

Eris, Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker – Oooooh – Dijeron al unísono las cuatro chicas.

Zephyr – Estela le preocupaba que su hijo naciera en medio de la batalla, así que me pidió que lo mantuviera a salvo hasta que terminara todo, y que no te dijera nada a ti – Dijo el peliblanco señalando a Soul – Pero luego de que su alma quedara fragmentada, no sabía si decirte o no –

Soul estaba muy sorprendido por toda la información que le había dado el chico de piel gris.

Soul – No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué Estela nunca me dijo nada de esto? – Pregunto el semental dudoso.

Zephyr – No quería preocuparte, es esos momentos el ataque de Natsumi estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, saber que ibas a tener otro hijo te hubiera distraído – Respondió el chico de piel gris con seriedad.

El alicornio blanco entendió por qué Estela le había ocultado eso, pero no significaba que le gustara. Dark Knight con una sonrisa hablo.

Dark – Y ahora contare yo – Dijo el fénix sin quitar su sonrisa – Yo nací una semana después de que ustedes llegaran aquí, al principio creía que mi maestro era mi padre, pero luego entendí que estaba equivocado. Él me dijo que yo era hijo de un semental llamado Soul Keeper y de una fénix llamada Estela, además de que tenía una hermana llamada Stellar Moon –

Breaker – ¿Y qué hiciste durante todo el tiempo que no estuviste con tus madres? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

Dark – ¿La palabra correcta no es padres, ya que tengo una madre y un padre? – Pregunto el fénix confuso.

Day Breaker, Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis y Eris – ¿Qué es un padre? – Preguntaron las cuatro chicas al unísono.

El chico peliblanco se acercó al fénix negro y le dijo en voz baja.

Zephyr – Recuerda que en esta dimensión no existen machos, esa palabra tampoco existe aquí – Dijo el chico de piel gris en voz baja.

Dark – No es nada – Respondió el peliblanco a la pregunta de las cuatro chicas – Pero continuo, mi maestro empezó a entrenar a los 7 años, para ser un guerrero tan fuerte como mi padre – Dijo el fénix extendiendo sus alas.

Day Breaker, Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis y Eris – ¿Qué es un padre? – Volvieron a preguntar las chicas al unísono.

El fénix negro se dio cuenta de que volvió a cometer el mismo error que antes. Sonrojándose un poco por esto.

Dark– Nada, pero bueno, mientras entrenaba veía a mi padre y hermana, deseando poder conocerlos, aunque era algo raro que mi papa fuera una yegua – Dijo el fénix volviendo a sonreír – Y ahora estoy muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar con él –

Soul – Esa sonrisa me es muy familiar – Comento el alicornio blanco con curiosidad mirando al fénix.

Zephyr – Eso es porque Dark Knight heredo una combinación de la personalidad de Snow Frost y la de Lucy, además de la sonrisa de ambas –

El alicornio blanco se acercó al fénix y lo miro por un segundo, para acto seguido abrazarlo.

Soul – Tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre, hijo – Dijo el semental derramando lágrimas de alegría.

Dark Knight correspondió el abrazo de su padre, derramando lágrimas de felicidad igual que él. Eris, Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker miraban la escena enternecidas. Stellar Moon fue hacia donde estaba el alicornio blanco y el fénix, uniéndose al abrazo. Dark miro a la yegua estelar con curiosidad.

Stellar – Me alegra conocerte, hermanito – Dijo la alifénix con cariño.

El fénix volvió a sonreír al escuchar estas palabras de su hermana. Los tres siguieron abrazándose por algunos minutos más. Las cuatro chicas, la dragona de hielo y Zephyr y Danna los miraban con una sonrisa. Luego de cortar el abrazo, Soul Keeper, Stellar Moon y el nuevo miembro de la familia, Dark Knight, se levantaron. El fénix miro a su padre.

Dark – Padre, estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte a pelear – Dijo el fénix negro sonriendo – Así que permíteme luchar a tu lado –

A Soul le pareció muy curiosa esa sonrisa, ya que era igual a la que tenía su hermana. El alicornio blanco asintió con la cabeza. El fénix voló y se posó en la espalda de su padre. Soul Keeper y Dark Knight miraron de forma desafiante a las chicas enemigas.

Dark – Zenkai – Dijo el fénix en voz baja.

Los cuerpos de Soul y de Dark Knight fueron rodeados de un poderoso destello, luego de que el fénix negro dijera esto último. Cuando el destello desapareció. El semental ahora portaba una armadura de caballero de color negro con detalles rojos que le cubría todo el cuerpo. No llevaba casco alguno. Soul también se había convertido en un alicornio sombrío, teniendo ahora alas de murciélago y un cuerno ligeramente curveado hacia arriba.

El alicornio sombrío miro de forma desafiante a las 5 enemigas. Soul hizo aparecer su espada, la Holy Blade, solo que esta ahora tenía otra apariencia. Ahora la espada tenía el mango de color negro, el pomo era una luna roja que brillaba, y la hoja era de color rojo brillante. El semental miro con curiosidad su espada.

Dark – _"Creo que esa es la versión de tu espada estando fusionado conmigo, papa"_ – Dijo el fénix negro en la mente del alicornio sombrío, sintiendo la confusión de este por la apariencia de su espada – _"Yo la llamaría… la Knight Blade"_ –

Soul – Me gusta ese nombre – Dijo el semental sosteniendo la espada con su magia, y asiendo algunos movimientos con la misma.

Zephyr y Danna se miraron por un momento y asintieron con la cabeza. Los cuerpos de los dos seres de nivel superior brillaron por unos segundos. Cuando el brillo desapareció, el peliblanco estaba en su modo Mega Sincronización.

Eris, Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Day Breaker y la dragona de hielo se prepararon para luchar.

Soul y Dark Knight se enfrentarían a la dragona de hielo.

Stellar Moon se enfrentaría a Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker.

Y Zephyr y Danna se enfrentarían a Eris y Chrysalis.

La yegua estelar se preparó para luchar contra las dos hermanas alicornio. La alifénix esquivo un par de láseres mágicos que le dispararon las dos alicornios malvadas. Day Breaker rodeo su cuerpo de una esfera de energía que parecía hecha de fuego color morado oscuro, y se lanzó contra la yegua estelar. Esta detuvo la esfera con sus garras, logrando detenerla. Stellar Moon empezó a cargar magia en su cuerno.

Stellar – Láser Cósmico – Dijo la yegua estelar.

Stellar Moon disparo un láser negro hacia la esfera. Dicha esfera no pudo resistir la fuerza del láser, terminando destruida. El láser golpeo a la alicornio de fuego, lanzándola contra una pared.

Nightmare Moon se acercó sigilosamente a Stellar Moon, tratando de atacarla por la espalda. La alicornio oscura le dispararle un poderoso láser mágico de color morado oscuro a la yegua estelar. La alifénix creo un escudo mágico alrededor de su cuerpo, deteniendo el láser antes de que este impactara en su cuerpo. La yegua estelar extendió su garra hacia la yegua oscura.

Stellar – Explosión Esmeralda –

Una pequeña esfera de color verde esmeralda apareció en su garra. La esfera fue disparada en forma de láser a gran velocidad contra Nightmare Moon, la alicornio oscura trato de protegerse con un escudo mágico, pero este último no fue capaz de detener el poderoso láser. El escudo término rompiéndose en pedazos, y el láser arrastro a Nightmare Moon hasta hacer que se estrellara en otra pared.

Las dos hermanas alicornio volvieron a ponerse de pie, para acto seguido lanzarse contra la yegua estelar.

Zephyr miraba seriamente a Eris y Chrysalis. La draconequus chasqueo los dedos de su garra, adquiriendo un traje de soldado futurista con un fusil de plasma, y empezando a disparar dicho fusil contra el peliblanco. La reina changeling ataco al chico de piel gris disparándole muchas esferas de energía morada. Los ataques de ambas chicas impactaron en la esfera que rodeaba al chico peliblanco, pero sin hacerle ningún daño al mismo.

Zephyr – Yo les mostrare lo que es un ataque de verdad – Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo de forma presumida – The Void –

El peliblanco extendió su mano hacia Eris. Una esfera negra de bordes blancos fue disparada contra la draconequus. Esta trato de esquivar el ataque, pero este comenzó a perseguirla, hasta que finalmente la golpeo, generando una explosión de energía. Cuando la energía se dispersó, la draconequus salió de un cráter con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

Los brazaletes del peliblanco se convirtieron en las Mega Arma y la Tecno Arma respectivamente. La Mega Arma era un hacha de combate con el mango de color dorado y las hojas de color blanco. Y la Tecno Arma era otra hacha de combate de mango negro y hojas hechas de plasma color naranja. Zephyr sujeto ambas armas con fuerza y se lanzó contra la reina changeling.

Chrysalis trato de esquivar los ataques del peliblanco, pero este era demasiado rápido. La reina de transformo en una gigantesca dragona negra. La dragona trato de aplastar al chico de piel gris, pero este seguía superando por mucho su velocidad. La changeling volvió a transformarse, estaba vez en una grifo. La reina siguió tratando de golpear al chico peliblanco, pero este seguía esquivando sus ataques con facilidad.

El chico de piel gris aprovecho un pequeño momento en el que la reina changeling bajo la guardia, y le dio una fuerte patada mandándola contra Eris, ambas chicas cayeron al suelo. Zephyr comenzó a caminar hacia ambas para seguir combatiendo.

Soul esquivo un ataque de la dragona de hielo. El alicornio sombrío usando la Knight Blade, le hizo un corte horizontal a la dragona en el pecho. La dragona de hielo rugió de dolor, y le dio una fuerte patada al semental, Soul se chocó contra la pared, pero no sufrió daño. El alicornio sombrío se levantó del suelo.

Soul – Que extraño, no sentí nada al recibir ese ataque – Comento el semental moviendo un poco sus patas delanteras.

Dark – _"Eso es porque la armadura que tienes la diseñe para resistir potentes ataques físicos, lo malo es que no puede resistir muy bien los ataques mágicos"_ – Dijo el fénix en la mente de su padre – _"Aun no he descubierto como hacer eso"_ –

La dragona de hielo trato de darle un coletazo al semental, este salto para esquivarlo. Estando en el aire, Soul le dio una doble patada en la cara a la dragona tirándola al suelo. Soul cayó al suelo, y comenzó a cargar magia en su cuerno.

Soul – Pulso Noche – Dijo el semental mientras un aura magenta rodeaba su cuerpo.

El alicornio sombrío se lanzó contra la dragona de hielo. Esta soltó un rugido de furia y trato de atacar al semental con su garra. Antes de que el ataque de la dragona llegara a Soul, una poderosa explosión de energía magenta de genero alrededor del alicornio sombrío. La dragona de hielo trato de resistir la explosión, pero esta comenzó a causar grietas en su cuerpo. La explosión se detuvo segundos después.

Soul cayó al suelo de pie, aunque un poco cansado por ese ataque. La dragona de hielo se levantó del suelo con su cuerpo herido, pero esto se notaba poco. La dragona se lanzó contra el alicornio sombrío, dispuesta a despedazarlo con sus garras y luego comérselo. El semental sujeto su espada con fuerza y se lanzó contra la dragona de hielo.

Soul – Corte Sombrío –

La Knight Blade se cubrió de energía color morado. El alicornio sombrío lanzo un corte de energía morada contra la dragona de hielo. Esta recibió el ataque directamente en el pecho, rugiendo fuertemente de dolor. Una gran grieta apareció en el pecho de la dragona. Soul no se detuvo ahí. El semental comenzó a dar fuertes golpes con sus cascos delanteros en el pecho de la dragona.

La dragona de hielo logro contraatacar en un descuido del alicornio sombrío. La dragona tomo al semental con su garra y lo azoto fuertemente contra el suelo. Luego le dio un poderoso coletazo a Soul, estando este todavía en el suelo. Y finalmente le lanzo su aliento de fuego azul que congelo al alicornio sombrío por completo.

La dragona creía que había acabado con el semental, pero entonces el hielo donde estaba el alicornio sombrío comenzó a agrietarse, hasta romperse. Soul salió del hielo, teniendo algunas heridas en su cabeza, y su armadura unos pequeños rasguños. El semental se dio cuenta de que un poco de sangre salía de su labio inferior, y de su nariz.

Soul – _"Parece que es verdad lo que dijo Zephyr, mi cuerpo no tiene la resistencia que tenía antes. Si no fuera por la armadura, eso de verdad me habría matado"_ – Pensó el semental, limpiando con su casco la sangre que tenía en su rostro.

El alicornio sombrío volvió a lanzarse contra la dragona de hielo. Esta le lanzo una llamarada de fuego azul. Soul volvió a usar su ataque Corte Sombrío para destruir la llamarada. Cuando el semental estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, rápidamente cargo magia en su cuerno, y disparo una esfera de energía oscura contra la dragona. Esta se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse del ataque, pero la esfera desapareció al tocar a sus brazos, revelando ser una simple ilusión.

La dragona dejo de cubrirse con sus brazos, y se dio cuenta de que el alicornio sombrío no estaba en ninguna parte. Entonces la dragona de hielo soltó un fuerte rugido de dolor. Soul se encontraba detrás de la dragona, el semental estaba mirando la cola de esta última, la cual acababa de cortarle.

La dragona de hielo se giró y trato de atrapar al alicornio sombrío, para comérselo como castigo por haber le cortado su cola. Soul rápidamente salto hacia atrás para evitar las garras de la dragona. El semental cargo magia en su cuerno y le disparo otra esfera de energía a la dragona. Esta no se cubrió, pensando que era otra ilusión, pero estaba vez la esfera si exploto, lanzándola hacia atrás y haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared.

Soul miro con seriedad a la dragona, esta salió de la pared y soltó un fuerte rugido de furia, comenzando a correr contra el alicornio sombrío. El semental se preparó para acabar con la dragona.

 **.**

 **– Soul Keeper –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Black Hole Eclipse**

 **.**

El alicornio sombrío levanto su casco al aire. Una esfera de energía oscura se formó en el mismo. La esfera comenzó a crecer hasta ser una gran esfera de energía oscura. Soul salto y estando en el aire lanzo la esfera contra la dragona. Esta trato de protegerse con sus garras, pero la esfera supero su fuerza y exploto, causando una fuerte explosión de energía que destruyo el cuerpo de la dragona de hielo.

El semental volvió al suelo, luego de que el ataque destruyera a la dragona de hielo. Soul pudo escuchar un tintineo, el alicornio sombrío se acercó al cráter que quedo después de la explosión. Dentro del cráter pudo ver el fragmento del alma de Estela, que estaba dentro de la dragona de hielo.

El semental bajo hasta el fondo del cráter y recogió el fragmento. Al tener dicho fragmento en su casco, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Dark – _"Entonces… ¿Este es un fragmento del alma de mi madre?"_ – Pregunto el fénix con curiosidad.

Soul – Si hijo, y ahora ya tenemos dos – Respondió el alicornio sombrío sin dejar de sonreír.

Stellar Moon golpeo a Nightmare Moon y a Day Breaker con sus garras cubiertas de fuego negro. Las dos alicornio cayeron al suelo, teniendo sus cuerpos cubiertos de heridas. Ninguna fue capaz de darle un solo golpe a la yegua estelar. Luego de que ambas se levantaran, la alifénix voló rápidamente entre las dos hermanas, haciéndoles diversos cortes con sus garras. Las dos alicornios malvadas gimieron de dolor.

La yegua estelar se paró a varios metros de Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker. Estas últimas la miraron con furia.

Nightmare – Ya agotaste mi paciencia maldita pony fenómeno – Dijo la yegua oscura cargando magia en su cuerno.

Day Breaker – Es hora de acabar contigo – Comento la alicornio de fuego, también cargando magia en su cuerno.

Las dos alicornios lanzaron un par de poderosos láseres contra la alifénix. Dichos láseres se juntaron formando un solo y gigantesco laser. Stellar Moon observo con tranquilidad como el láser ser dirigía hacia ella. La yegua estelar se preparó para contraatacar.

 **.**

 **– Stellar Moon –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Estrella Cósmica**

 **.**

Stellar Moon apunto su garra hacia delante, una estrella hecha de fuego negro apareció en el casco de la yegua estelar. La estrella fue disparada contra el láser de las hermanas alicornio. Ambos ataques chocaron, provocando un fuerte temblor que recorrió todo el templo. Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker aumentaron su poder, tratando de superar la estrella.

La alifénix miraba tranquilamente el choque de ambos ataques, La yegua puso un poco más de fuerza a su ataque. La estrella comenzó a superar el ataque de las dos alicornio fácilmente. Las dos yeguas trataban de igualar la fuerza del ataque de Stellar Moon usando todo su poder, pero aun así la estrella llego a ellas y exploto.

Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker cayeron al suelo con sus cuerpos cubiertos de heridas. Stellar Moon soltó una risa y dejo ahí a las dos hermanas.

Zephyr lanzo la Mega Arma y La Tecno Arma contra Eris y Chrysalis. La draconequus y la reina changeling esquivaron las dos armas, estas terminaron clavadas en el suelo detrás de ellas. Eris miro la Tecno arma y la Mega Arma clavadas en el suelo. La draconequus tomo las dos hachas, sujetándolas fuertemente, ya que ambas armas eran bastante pesadas.

Eris – Ahora voy devolverte todos los golpes que me diste – Dijo la draconequus con una sonrisa perversa.

La diosa del caos se lanzó contra el peliblanco, este no se mostraba para nada asustado o alterado por que Eris tuviera sus armas. La draconequus corrió contra Zephyr, alzando las dos armas y tratando de clavárselas en la cara a este último. Pero las dos armas se detuvieron a milímetros del rostro del ser de nivel superior.

La draconequus estaba extrañada, sin entender por qué las armas se habían detenido. Eris trato de mover sus brazos y alejarse de Zephyr, pero inesperadamente no podía mover las armas, ni tampoco soltarlas.

Zephyr – ¿Enserio creías que ibas a poder usar a mis amigos contra mí? – Pregunto el peliblanco con una mirada de seriedad.

La Mega Arma y la Tecno Arma se convirtieron de nuevo en brazaletes, solo que en vez de ir a las muñecas de Zephyr, se colocaron alrededor de las muñecas de Eris. La diosa del caos trataba de quitarse ambos brazaletes, pero estos parecían estar pegados a sus muñecas. El cuerpo de la diosa del caos se paralizo completamente. El chico peliblanco se acercó hasta estar a centímetros del rostro de Eris.

Zephyr – ¿Qué paso amiguita? ¿No te puedes mover? – Pregunto el peliblanco con tono de burla.

El chico de piel gris sujeto las manos de Eris, y comenzó a bailar tranquilamente con la draconequus. Esta trataba de resistirse, pero no podía. Extrañamente seguía el ritmo del baile de forma involuntaria.

Zephyr – Ahora mismo estas tienes que estar confundida, preguntándote porque no puedes mover ningún musculo, y no controlas tus movimientos. Así que te lo explicare – El chico peliblanco hizo que la diosa del caos girara un poco sobre su misma – Los brazaletes que tienes son mis amigos, y al tenerlos en tus muñecas ellos pueden conectarse a todo el sistema nervioso de tu cuerpo y desde ahí controlarte –

El chico de piel gris dejo de bailar con la draconequus. Esta seguía tratando de moverse, pero su cuerpo volvió a paralizarse por completo. Zephyr sujeto la garra izquierda de la draconequus, usando su mano izquierda. El brazalete de Azrael volvió a colocarse alrededor de la muñeca del chico peliblanco.

Zephyr – Dame un momento – Dijo el peliblanco mirando a la diosa del caos.

El peliblanco ladeo la cabeza, esquivando un golpe del casco de Chrysalis, que pretendía atacarlo por la espalda. El chico de piel gris sujeto el casco de la reina changeling. El brazalete de Azrael se puso alrededor del casco de la changeling. Esta trato de quitarse dicho brazalete, pero su cuerpo quedó paralizado al instante.

El chico peliblanco se alejó lentamente de las dos chicas paralizadas. Al estar a varios metros de distancia, giro la cabeza hacia Eris y Chrysalis, mirándolas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Zephyr – Autodestrucción – Fue lo que dijo el ser de nivel superior, antes de seguir caminando.

Los brazaletes de Alma y Azrael brillaron con intensidad. La draconequus y la reina changeling se preocuparon mucho por esto. El brazalete de Alma y el de Azrael generaron un par de explosiones de luz dorada y negra respectivamente. Al desaparecer la luz, Eris y Chrysalis estaban en el suelo con sus cuerpos cubiertos de heridas.

Un par de destellos dorado y negro aparecieron en las muñecas del chico de piel gris. Los brazaletes de Alma y Azrael se materializaron segundos después. El chico peliblanco abandono su modo Mega Sincronización, y luego miro a sus brazaletes.

Zephyr – Bien hecho Alma, Azrael – Dijo el peliblanco a sus brazaletes con una sonrisa.

Alma – _"Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba"_ –

Azrael – _"La verdad es que si, tal vez tengan el poder de Natsumi, pero no saben cómo usarlo"_ –

Stellar Moon y Zephyr se reunieron con Soul, el cual estaba junto con Dark Knight. El semental y el fénix estaban conversando tranquilamente, hasta que aparecieron la yegua estelar y el chico peliblanco.

Stellar – Bien, tenemos otro fragmento del alma de mama, ahora tiene que aparecer el vórtice – Comento la alifénix con una sonrisa.

Y como si Stellar Moon fuera adivina, el vórtice apareció a unos metros de donde estaban los 4. Soul, Stellar y Zephyr se alegraron al ver el vórtice. Dark Knight también se alegró, ya que sabía del vórtice. Los 4 fueron hacia el vórtice para saltar dentro, pero Nightmare Moon, Day Breaker, Eris y Chrysalis se cruzaron en su camino.

Chrysalis – Lo siento, pero no podemos dejar que se vallan – Dijo al reina changeling con una sonrisa perversa.

El grupo miro seriamente a las chicas de esa dimensión. Soul dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa.

Soul – Ya ríndanse chicas, saben no pueden vencernos – Dijo el semental sin dejar de sonreír.

Eris – Es cierto, no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarlo – Admitió la draconequus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Breaker – Por eso tenemos un plan B – Dijo la alicornio de fuego sonriendo de la misma forma que Eris.

Chrysalis – Y este plan B fue creado por Natsumi, por s no podíamos contra ustedes –

Nightmare – Así que veamos quien no puede vencer a quien – Termino de decir la alicornio oscura.

Las cuatro chicas hicieron aparecer con su magia unos pequeños anillos, hechos de metal negro con cristales color rojo oscuro, que tenían un 2 de color blanco entro. Zephyr abrió un poco los ojos al ver dichos anillos.

Zephyr – Anillos de Fusión – Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad.

Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker se colocaron el anillo en sus cuernos, mientras que Eris lo coloco en su garra de león. Los cuatro anillos comenzaron a brillar. Los cuerpos de las cuatro chicas se convirtieron en esferas de energía y posteriormente se juntaron, formando una sola esfera. Una columna de luz surgió alrededor de la esfera.

Al desaparecer la columna de luz, una gran pony estaba parada a varios metros del grupo. Era una yegua de al menos 5 metros de altura, su pelaje y cuerpo era una combinación muy extraña de los colores de Eris, Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker, con 3 cuernos de unicornio y 2 de ciervo, 3 pares de alas hechas de fuego, cola de dragón, había partes de animales en su cuerpo, tenía ojos iguales a los de Chrysalis, no tenía cutie mark.

¿? – Yo soy Evil Cloud, y voy a destruirlos a todos – Dijo la yegua con una voz de ultratumba.

La extraña yegua miro con una sonrisa malvada al grupo, para luego disparar un poderoso láser mágico desde sus cuernos. Soul, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight saltaron hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque. Zephyr lo detuvo con sus manos, logrando frenar el ataque. Cuando el láser se detuvo, el chico peliblanco tenía parte de sus manos carbonizadas, aunque no tardó mucho en regenerarse.

Zephyr – Chicos, escuchen – Soul, Stellar y Dark Knight miraron al chico de piel gris – Sus ataques son muy fuertes, si alguno choca contra las paredes del templo, se caerá toda la montaña. Yo evitare que eso pase, ustedes detengan a esta fusión –

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. Evil Cloud volvió a disparar un poderoso láser contra Soul, Stellar y Dark Knight. Zephyr rápidamente entro en su modo Mega Sincronización y absorbió el láser de la híbrida con la esfera-escudo que había a su alrededor. Soul volvió a fusionarse con su hijo, formando el Zenkai. El ahora alicornio sombrío salto contra Evil, dándole una fuerte patada a la yegua que la hizo retroceder unos metros.

Stellar – ¡Láser Cósmico! – Exclamo la alifénix levantando su garra.

El láser negro impacto de lleno en la híbrida, tirándola al suelo. Evil Cloud se levantó muy furiosa y se lanzó contra Stellar, tratando de golpear a la yegua estelar con sus garras, que eran iguales a las de Eris. Stellar sujeto las garras de su rival con sus propias garras. Ambas comenzaron un forcejeo tratando de superar a la otra, pero fue la alifénix que termino ganando y lanzando a la híbrida contra una pared.

Soul se paró a unos metros de Evil Cloud. La yegua al ver al semental trato de atravesarlo con sus garras. El alicornio sombrío no se movió. Antes de que la híbrida atravesara al semental con sus garras, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás. Evil pensaba que ese Soul era una ilusión, como las que uso contra la dragona de hielo, pero no se esperó recibir una patada doble por la espalda.

Soul – Corte Sombrío – Dijo el semental empuñando la Knight Blade.

El semental lanzo un corte de energía magenta hacia la yegua híbrida. Esta no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, por lo que el corte de energía termino cortando uno de sus cuernos de unicornio. Evil Cloud grito de dolor al perder su cuerno, pero rápidamente ataco a Soul con una gran esfera de energía color morado oscuro. Ejecutar este ataque aumento el dolor que sentía por perder su cuerno. Soul esquivo el ataque, que luego fue absorbido por Zephyr. El semental aprovecho el momento que la híbrida estaba aturdida por el dolor y la ataco.

Soul – Pulso Noche – Dijo el semental, mientras su cuerpo se cubría de energía color magenta, para luego generar una explosión a su alrededor.

La explosión de energía lanzo a la híbrida contra otra pared. Antes de que chocara, Stellar Moon le dio una patada en la espalda que la detuvo en seco. Evil Cloud se levantó y comenzó a lanzar muchos y poderosos láseres mágicos contra Soul y Stellar. Los láseres eran detenidos por el chico peliblanco, antes de que chocaran con la estructura del templo.

Evil – ¡Voy a matarlos de forma lenta y dolorosa! – Grito la hibrida volando contra Soul.

La yegua arrastro al semental por el suelo, hasta hacer que se estrellara contra una pared. Evil Cloud no se detuvo ahí. La híbrida comenzó a darle fuertes golpes al semental en el pecho con sus garras y cola, golpes que Soul apenas sentía gracias a la armadura que traía. El alicornio sombrío uso su ataque Pulso Noche de nuevo, logrando quitarse a la híbrida de encima.

La yegua híbrida cayo en medio de la sala, teniendo su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y de moretones. Evil Cloud se levantó furiosa.

Evil – AHHHHH – Grito con fuerza la yegua híbrida.

Cientos de esfera de energía morada empezaron a salir disparadas del cuerpo de Evil Cloud. Soul y Stellar Moon se protegieron con escudos mágicos. Zephyr ya tenía la protección gracias a la Mega Sincronización, así que no le hizo falta crear un escudo. Las esferas de energía impactaban en la estructura del templo, amenazando con destruir todo. Zephyr al ver esto, se preparó para detener a la yegua híbrida.

 **.**

 **– Zephyr Exe –**

 **[Ataque Legendario]**

 **The Void Z**

 **.**

El peliblanco extendió sus dos manos hacia la yegua híbrida. Una esfera de un color negro brillante, que tenía una Z de color blanco en el medio, apareció frente a sus manos. Esta esfera desprendía un aura color blanco brillante. La esfera comenzó a hacerse más grande, esta igualar el tamaño de Zephyr. Este último grito y lanzo la esfera contra Evil Cloud.

La yegua al ver el ataque venir hacia ella, redirigió todas las esferas de energía hacia el ataque del chico peliblanco. Lamentablemente el ataque de Zephyr supero por completo su contraataque. La esfera de energía negra llego hasta la híbrida. Desde otro ángulo, podía verse como la yegua era cubierta por una fuerte luz blanca. Segundos después su cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse, y finalmente su cuerpo se volvió parte de esa luz.

La esfera volvió a ser pequeña y regreso a las manos de Zephyr, siendo absorbida por el cuerpo de este último. El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Zephyr – Bien. Yegua loca derrotada – Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Soul y Dark Knight se separaron. El fénix negro voló hasta estar frente al chico de piel gris.

Dark – Ese ataque fue increíble maestro – Dijo el fénix con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos – Me encantaría ser tan fuerte como usted –

El chico peliblanco soltó una pequeña risa. Stellar Moon que estaba parada frente al vórtice, exclamo.

Stellar – ¡Chicos, vamos, quiero volver a casa! –

Soul, Dark Knight y Zephyr caminaron hasta estar frente a la yegua.

Stellar – Ya quiero volver a ver a Claire. Ahora no podrá decir que es mayor que yo – Dijo la yegua emocionada.

La yegua estaba por saltar, pero la voz de Zephyr la detuvo.

Zephyr – Lamento decirte Stellar que eso no será posible –

Stellar – ¿Qué? – Pregunto la yegua confundida.

Zephyr – Tú y Soul volverán a tener la misma edad que tenían al salir de nuestra dimensión. Antes de venir puse un hechizo para que eso pasara – Respondió el peliblanco, caminando de espalda hacia el vórtice – Tu volverás a tener 19 años como antes, y Soul bueno… no sé qué edad tenía Soul cuando atravesamos el vórtice, pero volverá a tener la misma –

La yegua estelar se sintió algo frustrada por eso. Siempre quiso ser mayor que Claire, ya que esta solía usar eso en su contra.

Soul – ¿Pero qué pasara con Dark Knight? Antes de llegar, él no estaba con nosotros – Pregunto el alicornio con curiosidad.

Zephyr – Dark Knight nació en esta dimensión, el hechizo no le afectara, seguirá teniendo 18 años –

Luego de terminar de hablar, Zephyr cayó de espaldas dentro del vórtice. Soul fue el siguiente en entrar. Dark Knight miro a su hermana y pregunto.

Dark – ¿Quién es Claire? – Pregunto el fénix negro con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Stellar – Mi novia – Respondió la yegua calmándose.

Dark – Ok… no me esperaba esa respuesta – Comento el fénix estelar algo sorprendido.

Los dos hermanos saltaron dentro del vórtice. En unos pocos segundos alcanzaron a Soul y a Zephyr. La yegua estelar no decía nada, sintiendo como su cuerpo se hacía más joven, así que para distraerse empezó a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que centro su vista en su hermano. Una pregunta cruzo la mente de la alifénix.

Stellar – Un momento, eres mi hermano, pero eres un fénix, ¿No deberías ser un alifénix como yo? – Pregunto la yegua estelar al notar ese pequeño detalle.

Zephyr – Eso tiene su explicación – Dijo el peliblanco que estaba cayendo de cabeza, en posición de meditación con los ojos cerrados – Cuando tú fuiste concebida, Soul era más poderoso que Estela, por eso tú tienes más pony que fénix. Luego del entrenamiento que tuvo Estela junto con su hermana, ella se volvió más poderosa que Soul, por eso Dark Knight es más fénix que pony – Termino de decir el chico, sin haber dejado su misma posición.

Los tres escucharon atentamente la explicación de Zephyr.

Soul – Así que era por eso – Comento el semental mirando su hijo – La verdad me pareció extraño que fueras un fénix en lugar de un alifénix como tu hermana, pero simplemente lo ignore –

Justo en ese momento, una fuerte luz comenzó a cubrir a los cuatro. Soul, Stellar, Dark y Zephyr miraron el final del vórtice, antes de que fueron cubiertos completamente por una cegadora luz.

Continuara…


	9. 8º Cap Todo Esta Bien y Nada Esta Mal

**Capitulo 8:**

 **Todo Está Bien y Nada Esta Mal**

Soul Keeper, Stellar Moon, Dark Knight y Zephyr Exe caían por el vórtice, hasta que una cegadora luz los cubrió por completo.

Un vórtice se abrió en medio del pueblo de Ponyville. El alicornio blanco, la yegua estelar, el chico peliblanco y el fénix negro salieron de dicho vórtice. Los tres primeros cayeron de pie, el último no tuvo tanta suerte y se dio de cara contra el suelo. Dark Knight gimió un poco de dolor por el golpe. El vórtice se cerró segundos después.

El grupo miro el sitio donde se encontraban, notando que no estaban en el castillo de la amistad. Esto extraño mucho a los cuatro.

Stellar – Que extraño, no aparecimos en el castillo de Twilight – Comento la yegua estelar mirando Ponyville.

Soul – Cierto, se supone que deberíamos haber vuelto al castillo –

El semental y sus dos hijos miraban un poco el pueblo. Zephyr mientras tanto, tomaba una carta de póker con los datos de la dimensión anterior. Esta carta tenía la imagen de la bandera de Equestria, pero con un signo femenino sobre dicha bandera. Detrás de la carta solo estaba la imagen de un vórtice rojo y amarillo. El peliblanco guardo la carta en su gabardina y miro a su alrededor.

Zephyr – Estamos en una dimensión diferente, no es nuestra dimensión. Parece que el vórtice nos envió directamente a la próxima dimensión a la que había que ir – Explico el chico de piel gris con tranquilidad.

Los cuatro miraron un poco el entorno, tratando de buscar alguna diferencia con su dimensión. El cielo era azul (Aunque estaba bastante nublado), no había extraños ponys, ni magia oscura, o nada de ese estilo. Los ponys iban de un lado a otro, todos con sonrisas alegres.

Zephyr – Esto me da muy mala espina – Comento el peliblanco con mucha desconfianza mirando hacia todos lados – Todos se ven muy felices… yo diría que demasiado –

Soul – Tranquilo Zephyr, no todos los sitios tiene que tener algo raro, o malo – Dijo el semental sonriendo.

Zephyr – Eso puede ser cierto, pero también puede ser erróneo – Respondió el chico de piel gris sin dejar su desconfianza.

Stellar – Mejor exploramos un poco el pueblo. Hay que buscar alguna pista sobre el fragmento del alma de mama –

Dark – Buena idea hermana – Dijo el fénix estando sobre la espalda de la yegua estelar.

El grupo comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, todos los ponys que veían estaban felices, no había ningún problema. Aunque el chico peliblanco seguía teniendo ese mal presentimiento. Mientras caminaban por el pueblo, Dark Knight noto a una yegua muy extraña y sospechosa.

Era una pegaso de pelaje color azul oscuro, crin y cola color rojo oscuro, ojos color azul, su cutie mark era una rosa hecha de fuego. La pegaso caminaba mirando hacia todos lados, como si tratara de evitar que alguien la viera. Entre una de las alas de la yegua, el fénix negro pudo ver un pequeño brillo y al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Un cristal con forma de punta de estrella.

Dark – Oigan, esa yegua tiene uno de los fragmentos – Dijo el fénix señalando a la yegua con su ala.

Soul, Stellar y Zephyr miraron también a la pegaso. Esta al darse cuenta de que el grupo la miraba, empezó a correr para alejarse de ellos.

Soul – ¡Que no se escape! – Exclamo el semental corriendo detrás de la yegua.

El resto del grupo también comenzó a perseguir a la yegua. La pegaso empezó a volar tratando de perder al grupo, pero estos también volaron para alcanzarla. La pegaso daba giros y vueltas tratando de perder al grupo, pero estos lograban seguirle el paso fácilmente. La yegua al ver que el grupo la superaba en velocidad, empezó a volar por los callejones, entre las casas, etc.

Soul, Stellar, Dark y Zephyr no tenían problemas para seguir a la pegaso, pero sin llegar a entender cómo, la yegua logro darles esquinazo. El grupo dejo de volar y volvió al suelo. Ninguno entendía que le había pasado a la yegua.

Soul – No lo entiendo, ¿Qué le paso a esa yegua? Desapareció sin más – Dijo el semental mirando hacia todos lados.

Dark Knight miro un poco alrededor, notando un pequeño clavo torcido en una viaja caja. Debajo del tornillo había una mancha de sangre, y un rastro también de sangre que llevaba a un callejón sin salida.

Dark – Miren esto – El resto del grupo miro hacia donde estaba el fénix, notando al instante el rastro de sangre – Parece que la yegua escapista dejo un rastro –

Soul – Bien hecho hijo – Le felicito el alicornio blanco a su hijo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con su casco.

El fénix negro sonrió al escuchar esto. Stellar Moon fue siguiendo el rastro, hasta llegar al final del callejón sin salida, que como su propio nombre indicaba, no tenía salida alguna. El callejón estaba oscuro y apenas se veía nada, pero para Stellar era fácil ver gracias a su magia. La yegua estelar miro un poco a su alrededor, viendo que el rastro de acababa justo frente a la pared central del callejón.

La yegua estelar empujo un poco la pared, esta se deslizo y cayó al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido. Stellar Moon se alegró al ver un túnel del otro lado.

Stellar – ¡Chicos, he encontrado un túnel secreto! – Exclamo la yegua mirando a su padre, su hermano y al chico peliblanco.

Los tres se adentraron en el callejón haya llegar a donde estaba Stellar.

Soul – Bien hecho hija – Felicito el semental acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

La alifénix acepto el gesto con gusto. Luego de esto, el grupo entro en el túnel, cerrando antes la entrada.

El grupo recorrió el largo túnel, que fácilmente tenía más de un kilómetro de longitud. Al llegar al final, vieron a la yegua de antes sentada en una silla al lado de una mesa, gimiendo de dolor mientras vendaba su casco derecho. La yegua estaba de espaldas, por lo que no vio cuando el grupo entro. Soul, Stellar Dark y Zephyr vieron que se encontraban en una cueva muy bien decorada, que casi parecía una casa, en el techo había un agujero por donde entraba luz. Debajo de dicho agujero estaba un estanque de agua cristalina.

Soul y Dark Knight se acercaron a la yegua por detrás, mientras que Stellar se quedó cuidando la entrada. Zephyr se escondió en las sombras para sorprender a la pegaso por si intentaba escapar. La yegua aun no notaba la presencia de ninguno. Soul se fue acercando a la pegaso sigilosamente, mientras que su hijo voló y se paró frente a la yegua. Esta al ver al fénix negro se alarmo.

Antes de que la pegaso pudiera escapar, Soul atrapo a la susodicha en la silla con cadenas mágicas de color azul. Stellar Moon y Zephyr se acercaron al ver que la yegua estaba atrapada.

Pegaso – ¡Soltadme ahora malditos locos! – Gritaba la yegua tratando de librarse de la cadena.

Zephyr – Curioso, nos han llamado de muchas formas, pero es la primera vez que nos llaman "locos" – Comento el peliblanco, parándose frente a la pegaso.

Stellar – Eso no importa ahora, ¿Dónde está el fragmento? – Le pregunto la yegua estelar con seriedad a la pegaso.

La susodicha miro extrañada a Stellar Moon.

Pegaso – ¿Fragmento? ¿De que estas hablando? – La yegua se veía confundida al preguntar esto.

Dark – El cristal que llevabas cuando empezaste a escapar de nosotros – Respondió el fénix negro con tranquilidad.

La yegua se puso a pensar un poco, luego de unos segundos hablo.

Pegaso – Si, tengo ese extraño cristal, ¿Por qué les interesa? –

Zephyr – Porque es nuestro y lo queremos de vuelta –

Pegaso – ¡Me da igual que lo queráis! ¡No voy a obedecer a unos locos como ustedes! – Decía la yegua intentando liberarse de las cadenas mágicas, pero estas eran demasiado fuertes.

Soul, Zephyr, Stellar y Dark se miraron confundidos, ya que seguían sin entender por qué la yegua los llamaba de esa forma.

Soul – ¿Por qué nos llamas así? – Pregunto el semental confundido.

La pegaso se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mirando con expresión de seriedad a Soul. El grupo estaba expectante por la respuesta de la pegaso. Luego de algunos segundos, la yegua respondió.

Pegaso – ¿Qué es lo que más te hace feliz? – Pregunto la yegua con seriedad.

Soul – ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto? –

Pegaso – Solo responde –

El alicornio blanco miro muy confundido a la yegua, pero respondió igualmente.

Soul – Bueno, mi esposa Estela y mis dos hijos, ellos son lo que me hace feliz – Respondió el semental confundido.

La pegaso lo miro fijamente por algunos minutos. Todos estaban impacientes por que hablara.

Pegaso – Tu respuesta es sincera, eso significa que no estas infectado –

Soul, Stellar, Dark y Zephyr – ¿Infectado? – Preguntaron todos al unísono, estando mucho más confundidos que antes.

Pegaso – ¿Qué acaso no saben de la Flor del Tártaro? – Pregunto la yegua con seriedad.

El grupo negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta. La pegaso siguió mirando seriamente.

Pegaso – Deben de venir de otro mundo para no saber de la Flor del Tártaro – Comento la pony con algo de molestia.

Stellar – _"No exactamente"_ – Pensó la yegua estelar sonriendo.

Dark – ¿Podrías explicarnos que es esa flor…? – Pregunto el fénix sin saber el nombre de la pegaso.

Pegaso – Fire Rose, ese es mi nombre – Respondió la yegua llamada Fire Rose – Y si les explicare que es la Flor del Tártaro –

El grupo le puso atención a la yegua. Esta comenzó a hablar.

Fire – Hace unos 13 años fue que apareció la Flor del Tártaro en Equestria – Empezó a decir la yegua, mostrándoles un frasco de cristal, que dentro tenía una flor de pétalos morados y el resto de color negro – Esta maldita flor apareció de la nada, desprendiendo por todos lados su polen –

Fire Rose agito un poco el frasco, la flor dentro desprendió un polen normal.

Fire – A simple vista no parece más que polen normal, y esa fue la razón de que nadie sospechara de lo que realmente hacia el polen –

Stellar – ¿Y qué es lo que hace? – Pregunto la alifénix con curiosidad.

Fire – Supongo que pudieron observar a los ponys de Ponyville ¿Verdad? –

Soul – Si, se veían felices y viviendo sus vidas con normalidad –

Zephyr – Aun pienso que esa felicidad es demasiado exagerada – Comento el chico de piel gris recordando el corto tiempo que estuvieron en el pueblo.

La pegaso dejo el frasco con la Flor del Tártaro en la mesa que estaba a su lado, y luego miro al peliblanco.

Fire – Es eso tienes razón, esa felicidad es demasiada para alguien normal –

Al escuchar este comentario de la pegaso, Zephyr soltó una risa y miro a Soul, Stellar y Dark Knight de forma presumida.

Zephyr – ¡Ja! Les dije que había algo malo con esos ponys – Dijo el peliblanco con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

El alicornio blanco y la alifénix rotaron los ojos, el fénix negro soltó una pequeña risa. Fire Rose ignoro esto y continúo hablando.

Fire – Escúchenme, al principio parece que no hace nada, pero los efectos aparecen unos minutos después – Dijo la pegaso con seriedad – Sin ninguna razón empiezas a sentirte feliz, todas tus preocupaciones desaparecen, tu sentido común deja de funcionar y finalmente el conocimiento que tienes de lo que está bien y mal queda en el olvido. Para ti, ahora todo está bien y nada está mal, o en otras palabras te conviertes en un completo y total loco – Explico la yegua con seriedad.

El grupo escucho toda la explicación con atención, analizando bien todo lo que dijo Fire Rose.

Dark – Espera un momento – Dijo el fénix negro muy extrañado – ¿Respirar ese polen hace que creas que todo lo que haces y puedes hacer está bien? – Pregunto el estelar algo incrédulo.

Fire – Exacto, dicho de otra manera podría decirse que borra cualquier opinión que pueda considerarse mala, además de la locura claro –

Stellar – No entiendo como eso puede estar mal – Comento la yegua estelar algo confusa – Todos los ponys se veían muy felices, y eso no me parece algo malo –

Fire Rose miro algo furiosa a la alifénix. Estaba por responder, pero Soul la interrumpió antes de que hablara.

Soul – Piensa en lo que consideras malo, Stellar – Pregunto el alicornio blanco a su hija, esta no entendió muy bien la petición, pero lo hizo – Ahora imagínate que pasaría si dejaras de considerar eso como algo malo y empezara a parecerte bueno –

La alifénix se quedó pensando por algunos segundos, luego puso expresión de seriedad.

Stellar – Ahora lo entiendo, y me parece un poco raro no haber visto nada extraño en el pueblo – Comento la yegua con mucha seriedad.

Fire – Tuvieron suerte simplemente, en esa parte del pueblo no hay una gran cantidad de polen, pero si el suficiente como para estar alerta todo el tiempo –

La yegua saco de su ala el fragmento del alma de Estela que tenía. Soul miro dicho fragmento con seriedad.

Soul – Y dime, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que nos des el fragmento? –

Fire Rose miro el cristal por algunos segundos, luego miro a Soul.

Fire – Les daré el cristal, pero con una condición – El grupo puso expresión de molestia al escuchar esto – Váyanse y no vuelvan nunca, las cosas para mi están bastante complicadas ya, como para que ahora un grupo de raros venga a complicarme más la vida –

Soul, Stellar, Dark y Zephyr se extrañaron por esto, normalmente las cosas eran más complicadas.

Zephyr – ¿Solo eso? Pues que simple – Comento el peliblanco con una sonrisa – De acuerdo, si nos das el fragmento nos vamos –

La pegaso miro seriamente al chico de piel gris y le lanzo el fragmento. El chico peliblanco atrapo el fragmento con su mano, y luego sonrió.

Zephyr – Bien, ¿Dónde está la salida? – Pregunto el chico, buscando el vórtice con la mirada.

Soul y sus dos hijos también buscaron el vórtice con la mirada, pero este no apareció. Los cuatro estuvieron esperando varios minutos a que el vórtice apareciera, pero nada. Fire Rose no entendía que estaba esperando el grupo para irse. La pegaso estaba por preguntar, hasta que ella y el grupo noto algo extraño.

Un fuerte brillo salía de dentro de la alforja en la que Soul llevaba el diario que encontró en la otra dimensión. El alicornio blanco abrió su alforja, y el diario salió de la misma, comenzando a flotar frente al semental. Este último no entendía que le pasaba al diario. Dicho diario se abrió a la vez que sus páginas comenzaban a moverse, hasta que se detuvo en una específica.

El semental tomo el diario con su magia, y leyó lo que decía en la página en la que se detuvo el diario.

 **.**

 **Una flor morada**

 **Una maldición sin igual**

 **La locura la caracteriza**

 **No es bien sino mal**

 **Para la salida encontrar**

 **El problema debes arreglar**

 **.**

Soul – ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber rimas y acertijos en estas cosas? – Pregunto el semental al aire, muy fastidiado por el acertijo

Zephyr – Seria demasiado fácil si solo fuera la respuesta – Respondió el chico de piel gris con una sonrisa.

Stellar Moon tomo el libro con su magia y empezó a leerlo. Luego de unos minutos, la yegua estelar hablo.

Stellar – Bueno, según lo que pude interpretar, tenemos que resolver un problema y está relacionado con la Flor del Tártaro – Explico la alifénix, señalando con su garra una imagen de la Flor del Tártaro, que estaba en otra página del diario.

Soul – Tal vez tengamos que encontrar una cura para los efectos de la flor – Comento el semental mirando a su hija.

Stellar – Es probable –

Zephyr – Bien, encontremos una cura para los efectos de la flor, luego nos vamos –

El peliblanco se acercó a Fire Rose y tomo el frasco con la Flor del Tártaro que estaba al lado de esta. Zephyr iba a abrir el frasco para sacar la flor, pero la pegaso se lo arrebato de las manos antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Fire – ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso! ¡¿Es que quieres que el polen nos afecte a nosotros también?! – Gritaba la pegaso muy molesta.

Zephyr – ¿Y cómo esperar que encontremos una cura? Hay que analizar la flor para buscar algo que pueda neutralizar sus efectos y revertirlos –

Fire – Aun así es peligroso, necesitas algo para evitar que respires el polen –

Zephyr – No necesito nada para evitar respirar, yo no necesito respirar y te puedo jurar que ese polen no me afecta –

La pony y el chico de piel gris siguieron discutiendo por un rato. Soul, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight observan esto con algo de fastidio.

Stellar – ¿Deberíamos detenerlos? – Le pregunto la yegua estelar a su padre.

Soul – Si. Luego vamos al pueblo a buscar alguna cosa que nos pueda ser útil – Respondió el alicornio blanco mirando a Zephyr y Fire Rose.

Luego de separar al peliblanco y a la pegaso. Soul, Zephyr, Stellar, Dark y Fire volvieron a Ponyville. Los cinco fueron por el túnel por el que llegaron a la cueva. Al estar en el pueblo, se pusieron a explorar un poco, logrando ver que los ponys estaban igual que antes, felices y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Y mientras exploraban se conocían un poco mejor.

En el pueblo había muchas Flores del Tártaro. Estas estaban dispersas por todos lados, como en casas, árboles y senderos. Soul, Stellar y Dark estaban confundidos por esto.

Stellar – ¿Cómo no vimos estas flores antes? – Pregunto la yegua muy confundida.

Dark – Creo que perseguir a Fire Rose nos distrajo mucho – Respondió el fénix también confundido.

El grupo dejo eso de lado, y comenzaron a explorar el pueblo. Todos los ponys que los veían les daban un saludo completamente alegre. Fire Rose estaba alerta todo el tiempo, mirando a todo pony que estuviera a su alrededor.

Luego de caminar por un rato, el grupo de encontró con Twilight Sparkle.

Fire Rose voló y se escondió en una nube que había cerca. Twilight se acercó al grupo alegremente, sin haber notado la acción de la pegaso.

Twilight – ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho saber que hay nuevos visitantes en el pueblo – Decía muy alegremente la alicornio.

La yegua centro su mirada en Soul. Twilight se acercó lentamente al semental y lo miro un poco.

Luego lo beso.

El semental abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que Stellar Moon y Dark Knight. La yegua corto el beso unos segundos después, y se relamió los labios.

Twilight – Tus labios son bastante dulces, Dime ¿Quieres ser mi esposo? – Pregunto la alicornio con la misma felicidad.

La yegua estelar y el fénix miraron a la alicornio lavanda muy sorprendidos. Soul algo alterado respondió.

Soul – ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo ya estoy casado! – Exclamo el semental más alterado que antes.

La alicornio miro a Soul un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

Twilight – De acuerdo, probare con otro – Dijo la yegua mirando a Dark Knight.

El fénix negro se puso algo nervioso por la mirada que le dirigía la yegua, esta rápidamente se fijó Stellar y luego en Zephyr. Twilight trato de besar al peliblanco. Antes de lograr alcanzarlo, el cuerpo del chico de piel gris desapareció y fue remplazado por el cuerpo de Stellar Moon. Zephyr apareció donde antes estaba la yegua estelar.

Los labios de ambas yeguas se conectaron por unos segundos, después Stellar empujo a la alicornio para que se alejara. La alifénix miro enojada al peliblanco después de esto.

Stellar – ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Pregunto muy enojada la yegua estelar.

Zephyr – Tenia que evitarla, y esa fue la primera forma que se me ocurrió – Respondió el peliblanco con tranquilidad.

Stellar – ¡¿No podías solo teletransportarte?! –

Mientras estos dos discutían, Twilight que estaba tirada en el suelo se relamía los labios.

Twilight – El sabor de sus labios no esta tan mal, pero no termina de convencerme – Decía la alicornio lavanda, mientras se levantaba.

Cuando trato de mirar hacia donde estaban antes Soul y Dark Knight, estos misteriosamente habían desaparecido. Luego volteo para buscar a Stellar y Zephyr, pero estos también habían desparecido. Twilight miro hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar al grupo, pero no había ni rastro de ellos.

Twilight – Que extraño, normalmente soy yo la que hace desaparecer a los ponys – Comento al alicornio antes de comenzar a caminar.

La alicornio lavanda se alejó del lugar. Sobre una nube estaban Soul, Stellar, Dark y Zephyr junto con Fire Rose. Los 5 suspiraron de alivio luego de ver que la princesa se había ido.

Fire – Y eso es una pequeña muestra de lo locos que están los ponys luego de haber respirado el polen de la Flor del Tártaro – Dijo la pegaso con seriedad.

Soul, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight asintieron con la cabeza. Zephyr recostado sobre la nube, pregunto.

Zephyr – Una pregunto Fire Rose, ¿Dónde fue que apareció por primera vez la Flor del Tártaro? – Pregunto el chico de piel gris con curiosidad.

La pegaso miro al peliblanco, y se puso a pensar.

Fire – Fue en mi ciudad natal donde apareció por primera vez la flor, en Manehattan – Respondió la yegua perdiéndose un poco en sus recuerdos.

Zephyr – Perfecto, sujeten mi mano – Dijo el peliblanco extendiendo su mano hacia los tres ponys y el fénix.

Dark Knight no dudo en poner su ala sobre la mano de su maestro. Soul y Stellar titubearon un poco, pero sujetaron la mano del peliblanco. Fire Rose se veía con cara de querer negarse, así que Stellar le sujeto del hombro. Zephyr puso dos dedos de su otra mano en su frente y los tres desaparecieron al instante.

El grupo apareció en lo que parecía una sala vacía de un piso de hotel en Manehattan. Fire Rose miro por un balcón que había, y se sorprendió al ver el sitio en donde se encontraban.

Fire – ¿Cómo hiciste eso? No eres un unicornio, o alicornio ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer magia? – Preguntaba la yegua muy sorprendida.

Zephyr – Técnicamente eso no fue magia, pero se parece bastante – Respondió el chico de piel gris con tranquilidad.

Fire Rose no se entendió la respuesta del peliblanco, pero lo ignoro. La pegaso se acercó al balcón y miro la gran ciudad de Manehattan. Soul camino hasta estar parado al lado de la pegaso. Esta soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

Fire – Hace 10 años que no vengo aquí – Dijo la yegua con algo de tristeza, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Soul se sentó junto a Fire Rose. Esta comenzó a pensar y a perderse en sus recuerdos.

Soul – ¿Qué fue lo que te paso, Fire Rose? Nadie se pone triste de esa forma sin ninguna razón – Pregunto el semental con un tono neutral.

Fire – Es por culpa de la Flor del Tártaro… esa flor, esa maldita flor me ha causado mucho dolor –

Cientos de recuerdos empezaron a aparecer en la mente de la pegaso sin parar. Fire agitaba la cabeza tratando de quitar esos recuerdos de su mente. Lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Soul se preocupó por la yegua, al igual que Stellar Moon y Dark Knight.

Soul – ¡Fire Rose! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Preguntaba el semental muy preocupado.

La yegua cerró los ojos y se sujetó la cabeza con sus cascos sin dejar de llorar. El alicornio blanco sacudía el cuerpo de Fire Rose tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero la pegaso no respondía. Zephyr se acercó con un semblante serio.

Zephyr – Ella no te escucha, está perdida en sus recuerdos – Dijo el chico de piel gris con mucha seriedad.

El ser de nivel superior se acercó a la pegaso, sin dejar su semblante serio. El brazalete de Alma se convirtió en la Mega Arma, en su forma espada, solo que la hoja ahora estaba hecha de cristal transparente. Zephyr le apunto a Fire Rose con la Mega Arma. La hoja de la espada se tornó de color rojo brillante, con un fuerte manto de aura de color rojo oscuro a su alrededor. El peliblanco abrió un poco los ojos al ver este manto de aura cubriendo su espada, y el color de la misma.

La Mega Arma volvió a convertirse en el brazalete de Alma, acto seguido el brazalete cobró vida. Alma que estaba como una pequeña dragona, dijo con tristeza.

Alma – Ella ha sufrido muchas cosas en su vida, el dolor que hay en su corazón es muy grande, incluso me sorprende que no haya deseos de suicidio en su mente – Dijo la dragona con mucha tristeza, mientras caminaba hasta el hombro del chico de piel gris.

Fire Rose se calmó unos minutos después. La pegaso se levantó y camino por la habitación, hasta llegar a un sofá en el que posteriormente se sentó.

Fire – Supongo que querrán escuchar que me paso, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la yegua con un tono apagado y triste.

Soul, Stellar y Dark asintieron con la cabeza. Zephyr se quedó callado y simplemente miro a la pegaso con seriedad. La alifénix y el fénix estelar se sentaron en otro sofá, mientras que el alicornio blanco se sentó al lado de Fire Rose, esta soltó un suspiro y empezó a hablar.

 **Narrando Fire Rose.**

"Como dije antes, la Flor del Tártaro apareció hace 13 años en esta misma ciudad. Yo era una pequeña potra de 7 años que vivía siendo inocente y feliz, sin preocuparme de lo que pronto arruinaría mi vida".

Podía verse a una joven Fire Rose jugando con un peluche de la princesa Celestia. La potra estaba en la sala de una casa, jugando sobre la mesa.

"Un día, mi padre llego a casa con una flor. A simple vista parecía una flor normal… que ingenua fui por creer eso".

La pequeña potra estaba frente a la flor que trajo su padre, que estaba sobre la mesa en la que antes jugaba. La joven pegaso miraba la flor con mucha curiosidad.

"La flor no hizo nada los primeros días, incluso me parecía bonita al principio. Cuando me di cuenta, toda la ciudad estaba llena de flores iguales"

La joven Fire Rose trotaba a casa, después de salir de la escuela. La potra miraba la ciudad de Manehattan, y la mayoría de sitios que miraba estaban cubiertos de la Flor del Tártaro. La pegaso iba con una sonrisa y sin ninguna preocupación alguna.

"Cuando llegue a casa, vi a mi padre y a mi madre mirando fijamente a la flor. No me preocupe por esto, solo me fui a mi habitación sin decir nada".

La potra se encontraba en su habitación jugando con su muñeco de la princesa Celestia. La joven Fire Rose se encontraba feliz y tranquila.

"Ese mismo día, mientras jugaba, escuche extraños ruidos viniendo de la habitación de mis padres. Cuando trate de entrar a su habitación, esta estaba cerrada, así que solo me limite a escuchar. Lo que escuchaba eran gemidos de dolor y placer de mi madre".

Podía verse a la pegaso parada frente a una puerta, con su oreja pegada a dicha puerta, escuchando los gemidos de dolor y placer de su madre dentro de la habitación. La pequeña potra al no entender estos ruidos, se asustó y fue de nuevo a su habitación, encerrándose en la misma.

"Al día siguiente, me levante de la cama con mi inocencia intacta y sin recordar lo que escuche la noche anterior. Cuando llegue a la cocina, me sorprendí y asuste al ver a mis padres cubiertos de heridas y sangre por todos sus cuerpos, además de otros fluidos. Pero sin dudas lo que más me asusto fue ver sus extrañas sonrisas".

La joven Fire Rose retrocedió unos pasos al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus padres, que se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Ambos padres se percataron de la presencia de su hija, luego de que esta hiciera ruido con sus cascos al retroceder.

La madre de la potra era una yegua pegaso de pelaje rojo, crin corta color verde con negro, ojos azules y cutie mark de una nube de lluvia con un rayo debajo.

El padre de Fire Rose era un semental unicornio de pelaje naranja, crin y cola color azul, ojos color amarillo y cutie mark de un pergamino con una cinta roja.

Ambos ponys miraron a su hija con sus extrañas sonrisas. La potra sentía ganas de correr al ver las sonrisas de sus padres.

Madre de Fire – Hija, me alegra ver que despertaste. Ven y siéntate con mami – Dijo la yegua extendiendo sus cascos hacia su retoño.

La potra dudo sobre si acercarse a su madre o no, pero al final acepto ir con la yegua, después de todo era su madre, no le haría nada malo ¿Verdad?

La pegaso mayor tomo a su hija con sus cascos y la puso entre sus patas traseras, para luego acariciarle la cabeza. La joven Fire Rose se sentía muy incómoda por el gesto de su madre, aunque se sentía más incómoda por el estado en el que esta y su padres se encontraban.

La yegua comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su hija con lentitud. La joven Fire Rose con algo de temor, pregunto.

Joven Fire – Mami, papi ¿Por qué se ven de esa forma? – Pregunto la potra muy temerosa.

Sus dos progenitores estuvieron callados por unos segundos, luego su madre respondió.

Madre de Fire – No te preocupes por eso hija, solamente tu padre y yo estuvimos teniendo algo de diversión anoche – Respondió la yegua con felicidad.

La yegua siguió acariciando el cuerpo de su hija, hasta llegar a la feminidad de esta. La madre de Fire Rose comenzó a frotar su casco en la feminidad de su hija. La potra soltaba unos pequeños gemidos por lo que hacía su madre.

Joven Fire – Mami, ¿Qué… estás haciendo? – Preguntaba la potra entre pequeños gemidos.

Madre de Fire – Solamente estoy dándole algo de placer a mi retoño – Respondió la yegua con lujuria, sin dejar de frotar su casco en la feminidad de su hija.

La joven Fire Rose se sentía muy incómoda y asustada, sus padres jamás habían actuado de esa manera. La potra trataba de separarse de su madre para que dejara de frotar su casco en su feminidad, pero esta no la soltaba. La joven pegaso no tuvo más opción que quedarse donde estaba, sin poder hacer nada para evitar lo que su madre le hacía.

"Desde ese día, mi madre se volvió una yegua lujuriosa que le gustaba obligarme a jugar sus extraños juegos eróticos. Y mi padre se convirtió en un semental callado y que nunca decía nada, lo único que hacía era seguir todas las órdenes de mi madre, sin importar que tan extrañas o locas fueran".

La pequeña Fire Rose estaba en su habitación, acostada sobre su cama. Su madre estaba sobre ella besándola con mucha pasión, mientras acariciaba la feminidad de su hija con su casco. La potra trataba de alejarse de su madre, pero esta estaba sujetándola con suficiente fuerza como para que su hija no se liberara. La joven pegaso derramaba algunas lágrimas por el miedo que sentía.

"Afortunadamente, algo me decía que nunca me acercara a la Flor del Tártaro. Eran pocas las veces que salía de casa después de que la flor comenzara a liberar su polen, pero de haber sabido como estaban las cosas fuera, sin dudas hubiera preferido quedarme en casa soportando lo que me hacia mi madre".

La pequeña potra se encontraba escondida debajo de su cama, llorando de miedo, tratando de evitar que su madre la encontrara.

"Luego de una semana de que la Flor del Tártaro desprendiera su polen, mi madre trato de hacer que respira el polen de la flor. En ese momento no me quedo otra opción más que escapar".

Podía verse como la joven pegaso saltaba por la ventana de su habitación y comenzaba a correr lejos de su casa. La madre de Fire Rose miro a su hija por la ventana, y simplemente se giró sin importarle el que estuviera escapando.

"Corrí lo más lejos posible, sin detenerme en ningún momento. Luego de mucho tiempo de correr y correr, llegue a la estación del tren. Al llegar, me subí en uno de los trenes a escondidas. Después de mucho tiempo de viaje, llegue a Ponyville, pero para mí horror el pueblo también estaba lleno de la maldita Flor del Tártaro".

La pequeña pegaso corría por el pueblo de Ponyville, sin detenerse en ningún momento. El pueblo estaba lleno de las dichosas flores moradas, al igual que de muchos ponys infectados por el polen de la flor. Luego de largos minutos de correr sin parar, la potra entro en el bosque Everfree. Al entrar en el bosque, la potra trato de buscar algo que comer, ya que se encontraba hambrienta.

"Antes de llegar a Ponyville, había descubiertos que la Flor del Tártaro no solo infectaba con su polen, también florecía bajo el agua y la infectaba. Por lo que esos días estuve muriendo de sed, sin querer tomar una sola gota de agua por temor a quedar infectada".

La potra estaba caminando lentamente por el sombrío y tenebroso bosque. La pegaso cojeaba y se veía que no había comido en días. La joven Fire Rose tenía los ojos vacíos y apagados. La pegaso mientras caminaba, piso una parte del suelo que estaba débil. Al suelo bajo los cascos de la potra se rompió, y esta última cayó dentro de una cueva con un estanque de agua cristalina.

"Luego de días sin comer ni beber nada, mi instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que mi sentido común. Ya no me importaba volverme una loco igual que mi madre y que todos los que respiraron el polen. Ya no me importaba nada, solo quería seguir viviendo en ese momento, aunque fuera siendo una loca que ya no es capaz de ver lo que esa malo y bueno".

La joven pegaso camino lentamente hacia el estanque de agua cristalina. La pequeña Fire Rose miro su reflejo en el agua y sumergió su cabeza en la misma. La potra comenzó a beber agua sin parar, y luego saco su cabeza del estanque. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la pegaso, un momento después de que sacara la cabeza del agua.

"Luego de beber el agua del estanque, recupere el sentido común, y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Solo me quede ahí a llorar y a esperar que mi cordura desapareciera. Los primeros minutos solo pensé en toda mi vida antes de que la Flor del Tártaro apareciera. El tiempo después de eso me sorprendí por no haberme vuelto loca. Y luego de que paso una hora, note que el agua del estanque no estaba infectada".

La joven pegaso se sentó en el suelo de la cueva, mirando su reflejo en el estaque.

"Mi vida después de eso fue simplemente sobrevivir, buscaba frutas en el bosque Everfree para poder comer, y el resto del tiempo arreglaba la cueva para quedarme en ella".

Se veía a la joven pegaso, que ya estaba un poco más mayor, volando por la cueva y arreglándola para que se viera mejor.

"Había vivido 7 años en esa cueva y en el bosque. Un día en el que me perdí mirando mi reflejo en el estanque, recordé a mis padres, y me pregunta que había pasado con ellos. Luego de varios días de meditación, decidí volver a Manehattan a ver como estaban los que algunas vez había llamado mis padres".

Se veía a Fire Rose ocultándose en una nube, la pegaso ya era una adolecente de 14 años. La joven yegua abrazaba la nube mientras volaba, moviendo esta última para que nadie la viera.

"Me hubiera gustado no haber cometido el error de subir en ese tren".

La pegaso se subió a escondidas en el tren. Este último comenzó su camino a Manehattan minutos después. La joven yegua miro por la ventana del tren la luna en el estrellado cielo.

"Durante la mitad del viaje estuve escondida en el último vagón del tren, asegurándome de que nadie se enterara de donde estaba, pero sin saber cómo, me descubrieron".

La pegaso se encontraba recostada tranquilamente en uno de los muros del último vagón del tren, que estaba completamente vacío. Inesperadamente la potra fue atrapada unas cadenas mágicas. La joven Fire Rose trato de liberarse, pero las cadenas eran demasiado fuertes para ella. Tres sementales aparecieron y rodearon a la potra.

"Nunca entendí como es que esos sementales me descubrieron. Ellos estaban infectados por la Flor del Tártaro. Recuerdo como me miraron con las mismas extrañas sonrisas que tenían mi madre y mi padre. Luego ellos… ellos…"

 **Fin de la narración de Fire Rose**

Soul, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight miraron con sorpresa como Fire Rose comenzó a derramar un torrente de lágrimas. La yegua entre lágrimas siguió hablando.

Fire – _Ellos me violaron durante el resto del viaje *snif*, no les importo quitarme la poca inocencia que me quedaba *snif* y hacerme sufrir mientras se reían de mi dolor_ – La pegaso abrazo a Soul, que era a quien tenía más cerca – … _Ellos me dejaron embarazada…_ –

El alicornio blanco correspondió el abrazo de la yegua, sintiendo mucha pena por esta.

Fire – _Sobreviví al parto de milagro *snif* y tuve que… dejar a mi hija en un orfanato… no podía cuidarla, no tuve otra opción…_ – Decía la yegua llorando con más intensidad que antes – _Ahora mi pobre retoño debe haber respirado el maldito polen de *snif* la maldita Flor del Tártaro… ella no merece algo como eso…_ –

Stellar Moon y Dark Knight sentían mucha pena por la pegaso. Soul podía sentir el dolor de la pegaso, llorando por la misma razón.

Fire – _Mi hija era igual a mí *snif*, verme mi propio reflejo me recuerda a ella…_ –

Zephyr se mantenía callado en todo momento, sin quitar su semblante de seriedad. La dragona Alma que estaba sobre el hombro del chico de piel gris, derramaba lágrimas plateadas por toda la pena que sentía. La fénix Danna que estaba sobre el sombrero de copa de su compañero, también estaba llorando.

Azrael y Zephyr se mantenían serios, pero esto no duro mucho. El robot que estaba parado al lado del chico de piel gris, golpeo el suelo con su pie, agrietando el mismo. El peliblanco se acercó a la pegaso y le dijo.

Zephyr – Fire Rose, es mejor que te quedes aquí y duermas un rato, descansa y trata de olvidar esto por el momento – Dijo el peliblanco con mucha seriedad.

La pegaso dejo de abrazar a Soul y asintió con la cabeza. La yegua camino a paso lento esta salir de la sala y entrar en una habitación, pero antes de entrar por la puerta, hablo.

Fire – La primera Flor del Tártaro apareció en el muelle de la ciudad. Pueden ir allí si quieren – Dijo la yegua con voz apagada antes de atravesar la puerta.

Los cuatro miraron por algunos segundos la puerta por la que entro la pegaso, luego se miraron entre ellos.

Zephyr – Mejor vamos al muelle de Manehattan, tenemos que buscar alguna pista de como apareció la Flor del Tártaro – Dijo el peliblanco caminando hacia el balcón –

Alma y Azrael volvieron a convertirse en brazaletes, el cuerpo de Danna se convirtió en energía y entro en el sombrero de copa de Zephyr. Este último llego al balcón y empezó a volar en dirección al muelle. Soul y sus dos hijos se miraron y salieron al balcón, para luego comenzar a volar.

Mientras tanto, Fire Rose se encontraba acostada en una cama que había en la habitación a la que entro. La yegua tenía entre sus cascos un viejo peluche de la princesa Celestia. Fire miraba por la ventana con expresión de tristeza, mientras abrazaba su peluche, tratando de apartar los recuerdos de su hija de su mente. Entonces la pegaso escucho la puerta abrirse, pero no se giró, pensando que sería Soul o tal vez Zephyr.

¿? – Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo – La pegaso abrió los ojos como platos en el momento que el sonido de esa voz femenina entro en sus oídos.

La pegaso volteo la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, viendo a la dueña de la voz.

¿? – Ahora ven y dale un abrazo a tu madre, hija –

Su madre.

* * *

Soul, Stellar Moon, Dark Knight y Zephyr llegaron al muelle de Manehattan. El grupo miro hacia todos lados, sin llegar a ver a ningún pony en el muelle, pero algo que llamo su atención, fue un rastro de flores que iban por todo el muelle. Los cuatro se miraron por un momento y empezaron a seguir el camino de flores.

* * *

Madre de Fire – Sabes hija, siempre me pregunte qué fue lo que paso contigo, y la verdad me sorprende que hayas logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin respirar el hermoso polen de la Flor del Tártaro – Decía la madre de Fire Rose con tranquilidad.

La pony mayor camino lentamente hacia donde estaba su hija, esta se encontraba paralizada del miedo, sintiéndose de nuevo como una pequeña potra, totalmente impotente hacia la fuerza de su madre. La madre de Fire le mostró a su hija, un frasco.

Que tenía dentro la Flor del Tártaro.

* * *

El grupo siguió caminando por el muelle, siguiendo el rastro de flores que los guiaban por el mismo. Los tres (Sin contar a Zephyr) hacían todo lo posible por no respirar el polen de las flores. Luego de largos minutos de caminata, llegaron al final del muelle, donde no había absolutamente nada.

Soul – Parece que aquí se acaba el camino – Dijo el semental con fastidio.

Stellar – Un camino en el que no hay nada - Dijo la yegua estelar también con fastidio.

La alifénix se paró en el borde del muelle. Zephyr se paró junto a la yegua estelar y miro el agua del mar, notando que en el agua había Flores del Tártaro flotando.

* * *

Madre de Fire – Me alegra mucho que hayas venido hija, porque la verdad ya es momento de que aceptes estar de nuestro lado – Dijo la yegua acercándose a su hija, y subiéndose sobre la cama.

Fire Rose miraba a su madre con mucho miedo. La pegaso trato de escapar de su progenitora, pero fue atrapada por cadenas mágicas de nada menos que su padre, el cual estaba detrás de su madre. Fire trataba de liberarse de las cadenas, pero su miedo le impedía hacer cualquier cosa.

Madre de Fire – También me alegro mucho de que hayas mantenido esta Flor del Tártaro tanto tiempo dentro de un frasco, ¿Sabes por qué? – Pregunto al pegaso mayor con una sonrisa, no recibiendo respuesta de su retoño – Parece que no lo sabes, así que te lo diré. Mantuviste esta pequeña flor tanto tiempo dentro de este frasco, que ahora dentro hay tanto polen, que respirarlo sería como respirar 10 años de polen en unos pocos segundos –

La yegua mayor acerco el frasco a su hija lentamente. Esta última sentía mucho miedo al ver el frasco acercarse tanto a ella.

Madre de Fire – Es hora de que te unas a nosotros, hija – Dijo la pegaso mayos abriendo el frasco.

Fire Rose trato de contener la respirar para evitar respirar el polen, pero fue cuestión de tiempo para que la yegua tuviera que respirar de nuevo. Fire termino respirando todo el polen concentrado que había dentro del frasco. La madre de Fire puso una gran sonrisa al ver que su hija respiro el polen de la Flor del Tártaro.

La pegaso menor tenía los ojos cerrados. El padre de Fire hizo desaparecer las cadenas que sujetaban a su hija. Esta abrió los ojos y sonrió de manera extraña. Fire Rose abrazo a su madre sin dejar de sonreír.

Fire – Gracias por abrirme los ojos, mami – Dijo la yegua cortando el abrazo.

Madre – No tienes que agradecérmelo hija, lo hago solo por ti – Respondió la yegua mayor sonriendo.

Fire Rose le dio un apasionado beso a su madre, el cual fue correspondió por la otra yegua. Luego de cortar el beso, ambas yeguas se miraron con lujuria.

Fire – ¿Quieres tener algo de diversión, mami? – Pregunto la yegua con inocencia.

Madre de Fire – Claro hija, he esperado esto por mucho tiempo, y luego de terminar iremos a visitar a tus amigos –

Ambas yeguas volvieron a besarse con más pasión que antes, para luego iniciar su acto de amor madre e hija.

* * *

El grupo seguía en el mismo sitio del muelle. Luego de unos segundos, Stellar Moon hablo.

Stellar – Mejor nos vamos, aquí no hay nada interesante – Dijo la yegua dándole la espalda al mar.

Zephyr se alejó de la yegua, mientras que esta se quedó mirando las flores que había en el agua por unos segundos. Justo en ese momento, un gran grupo de ponys apareció en el muelle, rodeando al grupo.

Soul – ¡Es una trampa! – Exclamo el semental poniéndose en posición de combate.

Los cuatro se prepararon para luchar al ver a tantos ponys, pero ninguno fue capaz de predecir lo que paso a continuación. Un pony salió del mar y atrapo a Stellar Moon, arrastrándola hasta el agua.

La yegua estelar trato de volar para evitar que el pony la sumergiera en el agua, pero el pony que la atrapo golpeo sus alas, impidiéndole a la alifénix volar. Stellar Moon comenzó a caer directo hasta el agua de mar.

Agua que estaba infectada por la Flor del Tártaro.

Soul y Dark Knight miraron horrorizados como la yegua estelar caía del muelle directo hacia el agua. Zephyr al ver esto comenzó a correr hacia la alifénix tratando de salvar. El peliblanco salto, tratando de sujetar a Stellar Moon, pero término cayendo junto con la yegua al mar.

Segundos después, ambos seres de nivel superior se hundieron en el agua de mar infectada.

Continuara…


	10. 9º Cap Final y Principio

**Capítulo 9:**

 **Final y Principio**

Soul Keeper se sujetó la cabeza con sus cascos de preocupación y desesperación, luego de ver como su hija, Stellar Moon, cayó al agua infectada por la Flor del Tártaro. Dark Knight también se encontraba preocupada por su hermana y su maestro, Zephyr. El alicornio y el fénix fueron hacia el borde del muelle, mirando un leve burbujeo en el agua del mar.

El semental estuvo a nada de saltar al agua, pero su hijo menor lo detuvo.

Dark – Espera, papa. No saltes al agua – Dijo el fénix sujetando uno de los cascos de su padre.

Soul – Tengo que salvar a tu hermana, no puedo dejarla ahí – Respondió el alicornio blanco con seriedad e impaciencia.

Dark – No puedes hacer eso, papa. Si saltas al agua infectada, quedaras tan loco como todos estos ponys –

Soul – No me importa, tengo que salvar a Stellar Moon –

El semental aparto al fénix usando su magia. Dark Knight trato de detener a su padre, pero no fue necesario, ya que justo en ese momento, del agua salió Stellar Moon junto con Zephyr Exe. La yegua estelar tenía la mirada baja y cubierta por su crin, mientras que el peliblanco tenía los ojos cerrados.

La alifénix fue la primera en reaccionar, levantando la cabeza. Soul y Dark pudieron ver que la yegua tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Stellar – ¡Oh si, que feliz me siento! – Exclamo la alifénix sin dejar de sonreír.

La yegua estelar rápidamente se acercó a su padre, este al ver la extraña aptitud de su hija, comenzó a entrar en un estado de desesperación absoluta.

Stellar – Dime papi, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – Pregunto la pony fénix con inocencia pura.

El alicornio blanco no respondió. Soul estaba en total desesperación al ver que su hija estaba infectada por la Flor del Tártaro. El semental se sujetó la cabeza con sus cascos y cerró los ojos, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, entendiendo que su hija estaba bajo los efectos de la Flor del Tártaro. Dark Knight con lentitud se acercó a su maestro.

Dark – Maestro… ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto el fénix un poco nervioso.

El peliblanco no respondió. Zephyr abrió los ojos y sonrió. Dark Knight se asustó al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su maestro, ya que esta era una sonrisa psicótica y de locura. El fénix negro estaba por retroceder, pero entonces noto que el chico de piel gris guiño levemente el ojo, acción que tranquilizo al fénix estelar.

Zephyr se acercó a Stellar Moon, que seguía parada frente a su padre. El chico peliblanco pasó caminado al lado de Soul, este empezó a escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

Zephyr – _"Soul, escúchame. Tienes que salir de aquí rápido, estos ponys que nos rodean están por saltar sobre ti y Dark Knight para lanzarlos al mar. Si no te vas junto con Stellar y Dark Knight, todos terminaran siendo afectados por la Flor del Tártaro"_ – Dijo el peliblanco en la mente de Soul.

El semental escucho las palabras de Zephyr, recordando al instante que estaban rodeados de ponys locos que seguramente querían hacer que quedaran igual de locos que ellos. Soul se levantó del suelo y miro a su hija con una sonrisa.

Soul – Hija, vámonos, tenemos que irnos – Dijo el alicornio blanco tratando de mantener la calma.

Stellar – ¿Por qué lloras, papi? ¿Te sientes triste? – Pregunto la yegua estelar con curiosidad e inocencia, mirando las lágrimas que tenía su padre en sus ojos.

Soul – No te preocupes, hija. Solo vámonos – Insistió el semental con algo más de impaciencia.

La alifénix estelar no protesto más. Dark Knight se acercó a su padre y hermana. Los ojos del fénix negro brillaron por un segundo. Los cuerpos de Soul, Stellar y Dark fueron rodeados de luz oscura, y acto seguido desaparecieron. Todos los ponys que trataban de atraparlos miraron hacia todos lados, buscando a Soul y a sus dos hijos, pero al no encontrarlos con la mirada, miraron a Zephyr.

El ser de nivel superior estaba tranquilo, ya sin la extraña sonrisa que tenía antes. Los ponys que lo rodeaban estaban por saltar sobre él, pero se detuvieron al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban. Unos ponys se apartaron dejando ver a Fire Rose y a la madre de esta última. Ambas pegasos estaban cubiertas de heridas, sangre y otros fluidos.

Las dos yeguas llegaron con tranquilidad al muelle. La madre de Fire Rose se acercó al peliblanco y lo miro fijamente.

Madre de Fire – Mucho gusto, extraño ser que jamás he visto, me llamo Storm Cloud, ¿Y quién eres tú? – Pregunto la yegua al chico peliblanco.

Zephyr – … – El chico de piel gris no respondió.

Storm – Supongo que eres de pocas palabras – Comento la pegaso caminando alrededor de Zephyr.

Zephyr – … – El peliblanco seguía sin responder.

Storm – Bueno, no creo que respondas, pero aun así tengo que asegurarme de que eres uno de los nuestros –

Fire Rose le dio a su madre una Flor del Tártaro. La yegua mayor le agradeció a su hija, y luego volvió a mirar a Zephyr. Storm Cloud acerco la flor al peliblanco, dicha flor desprendió su polen alrededor de la pony y el chico. Este último no cambio su expresión, incluso estando rodeado del polen.

Storm – Si no cambiaste para nada, ya tienes que haber respirado el polen de la Flor del Tártaro – Dijo la pegaso con alegría.

Fire – ¡Bien, otro amigo! – Exclamo la pegaso más joven, mientras saltaba como una potrilla.

Storm – SI hija, tenemos otro amigo, y este parece ser uno muy fuerte – Respondió la yegua sonriendo – Ahora vallamos a un lugar especial, hay que buscar a esos otros amigos tuyos –

La yegua comenzó a volar, siendo seguida por su hija. Zephyr miro a ambas pegasos por un momento, y también comenzó a volar para seguir Fire Rose y la madre de esta. Todos los ponys que estaban en el muelle empezaron a retirarse, para volver a lo que hacían antes.

Los tres no tardaron mucho en llegar a la ciudad, aterrizando al entrar en la misma. Zephyr observaba con atención la gran ciudad, que se encontraba retorcida y hecha un caos, que ni al dios del caos Discord le gustaría ver. El peliblanco veía asesinatos, violaciones, destrucción sin sentido y muchas cosas peores que eso. Aunque esto no parecía afectar al ser de nivel superior.

Zephyr – _"Alguien normal quedaría traumado al ver todo lo que está pasando en esta ciudad"_ – Pensó el peliblanco, sin dejar de seguir a Fire Rose y a Storm Cloud.

Danna – _"Que bueno que nosotros no somos para nada normales"_ – Respondió la fénix en la mente de su compañero.

Zephyr – _"Aunque esto no se compara a lo que normalmente se ve en el Gran Nexo"_ –

Danna – _"En eso tienes razón, aunque en el Gran Nexo es menos retorcido"_ –

La fénix blanca aparecía en el hombro del chico de piel gris. Los dos seres de nivel superior no dejaron de seguir a las dos yeguas. Estas no se percataron de la presencia de Danna. Luego de algunos minutos de caminata, los cuatro llegaron a un viejo parque en medio de la ciudad.

Zephyr y Danna miraron con curiosidad el parque, que a diferencia del resto de la ciudad, este se encontraba verde y en buen estado. Las dos yeguas junto con el chico de piel gris y la fénix, caminaron por el parque hasta llegar a una gran torre del reloj. Fire Rose y Storm Cloud entraron en la torre del reloj, al igual que Zephyr y Danna.

Al entrar, los cuatro subieron por unas escaleras hasta la parte más alta de la torre del reloj. Al llegar arriba, ambos seres de nivel superior notaron que, en el centro de la sala había una Flor del Tártaro, solo que esta era más grande que todas las demás. Fire Rose miro con mucha curiosidad a la Flor del Tártaro.

Fire – ¿Por qué esta flor es más grande que las demás, mami? – Pregunto la pegaso como si fuera una potrilla.

Storm – Es porque es la Flor del Tártaro original, la primera que existió, y la que nos revelara donde están tus amigos – Respondió la madre de Fire sonriendo.

Fire – ¿Y cómo hace eso? – Pregunto la yegua muy impresionada.

Storm – Es porque esta flor está conectada a todas las otras Flores del Tártaro que hay en el mundo, de esa forma puede saber dónde están tus amigos, y también es la forma que use para encontrarte, hija – Le explico la pegaso a su hija.

Mientras la pegaso mayor hablaba, Zephyr y Danna escuchaban atentamente lo que decía la yegua.

Zephyr – _"Por eso fue que nos encontró tan fácilmente"_ – Fue lo que pensó el chico de piel gris, al escuchar lo que dijo Storm Cloud.

Danna se quedó callada, mirando fijamente la Flor del Tártaro original. Zephyr alzo ligeramente las cejas.

Zephyr – _"Así que… es por eso que la Flor del Tártaro está en esta dimensión"_ – Pensó el peliblanco, mientras miraba fijamente la Flor del Tártaro original – _"Su código mágico no está en las demás flores, pero no pudo ocultarlo en esta"_ –

Danna – _"No creo que sea buena idea cortarla, fácilmente otra Flor del Tártaro podría tomar su lugar"_ –

Zephyr – _"Entonces hay que destruir todas las Flores del Tártaro al mismo tiempo"_ –

Danna – _"¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?"_ –

Zephyr – _"No tengo ni idea, pero pensare en algo después"_ –

Los dos seres de nivel superior se miraron por un momento, luego sonrieron. Storm Cloud se acercó a la Flor del Tártaro original, y la sujeto con sus cascos. La yegua cerró los ojos por unos segundos, al abrirlos, sonrió.

Storm – Bien, tus amigos están de vuelta en Ponyville, ahora solo tenemos que ir haya y hacer que se unan a nosotros – Fue lo que dijo la yegua, luego de soltar la Flor del Tártaro original.

Fire – ¡Si, tendremos nuevos amigos! – Exclamo la pegaso más joven con mucha felicidad.

Ambas yeguas se giraron, mirando al peliblanco y a la fénix sobre el hombro de este. La presencia de Danna llamo mucho la atención de Storm Cloud, al igual que la de Fire Rose. El chico de piel gris al ver que las dos pegasos lo miraban con algo de sospecha, supo que era momento de irse.

Zephyr y Danna se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa, y asintieron con la cabeza. Fuera de la torre del reloj, podía verse como un fuerte destello se producía dentro de la torre.

En ese momento, una de las paredes de la torre el reloj fue atravesada por Zephyr en su Modo Perfecto. El peliblanco tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y su puño cubierto de energía blanca y negra extendido hacia el frente. Entonces el chico peliblanco noto que la torre estaba rodeada de muchos ponys pegasos y unicornios, que entre ellos estaba Shining Armor, incluso estaban la princesa Celestia junto con la princesa Luna, además de la princesa Cadence y Twilight Sparkle.

Zephyr – Maldita sea, parece que sabían que iba a tratar de escapar – Comento el chico de piel gris, mirando la gran cantidad de ponys que lo estaba rodeando.

Storm – La Flor del Tártaro original nos advirtió que tú no estabas de nuestro lado, por esa razón llamo a las princesas y a más ponys para evitar que te fueras – Dijo la pegaso sonriendo.

Celestia – Así que ríndete y únete a nosotros. Si te resiste lo haremos por la fuerza – Advirtió la princesa del sol con una sonrisa psicótica.

Luna – Además, si te rindes te dejaremos hacernos lo que quieras – Dijo la monarca de la noche haciendo poses provocativas, al igual que Cadence y Twilight.

El chico de piel gris soltó unas pequeñas risas, que luego se convirtieron en grandes carcajadas. Instantáneamente, Zephyr dejo de reírse y puso una sonrisa de malicia.

Zephyr – Buen intento, pero no caeré en ese truco, _"aunque estoy seguro de que Lancelot lo aceptaría sin pensarlo"_ – Dijo el chico peliblanco con malicia, pensando esto último – Elijo que sea por la fuerza, siempre me gusta más esa opción – Respondió el ser de nivel superior, mientras se paraba sobre la punta de la torre del reloj.

Celestia – De acuerdo, mis lindos ponys, atrápenlo – Ordeno la monarca mirando a los ponys que había a su alrededor.

Algunos pegasos comenzaron a lanzarse contra el chico de piel gris, este los espero con una sonrisa. Un pegaso trato de placar contra Zephyr, pero este último solo tuvo que moverse un poco a la izquierda para evitarlo. Dos pegasos trataron de golpearlo de frente, pero el chico de piel gris los golpeo en la cabeza, dejándolos inconscientes.

Una gran cantidad de pegasos se arrojaron sobre el chico peliblanco, logrando atraparlo en una montaña de pegasos. Las princesas creían haberlo atrapado, pero el ser de nivel superior grito con fuerza y fue cubierto de una poderosa aura blanca, acción que lanzo a todos los pegasos hacia cualquier dirección, haciendo que se estrellaran contra árboles o contra el suelo.

Los unicornios que se encontraban en el suelo, comenzaron a dispararle rayos mágicos al chico de piel gris. Este pasó entre ellos a una velocidad imperceptible. El chico peliblanco chasqueo sus dedos y todos los unicornios cayeron al suelo, inconscientes, incluyendo al príncipe Shining Armor.

Las princesas miraron algo impresionadas a Zephyr, luego de que este acabara con todos los ponys a una velocidad increíble. El chico peliblanco les devolvió la mirada con malicia.

Zephyr – ¿Qué están esperando para venir a por mí? ¿O es que tienen miedo? – Pregunto el peliblanco, mientras hacia un gesto de provocación con la mano para que las princesas lo atacaran.

Las cuatro alicornios se molestaron por la provocación, sin saber que esto era lo que quería el chico de piel gris. Celestia y Luna volaron contra el ser de nivel superior, cubriendo sus cuerpos con energía color morado. Zephyr solo se limitó a esquivar a las dos yeguas ladeando su cuerpo. Cadence y Twilight hicieron lo mismo que las otras alicornios, siendo esquivadas de la misma manera.

Las cuatro princesas no se detuvieron ahí, atacando al peliblanco de la misma manera una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad a la que iban, pero ninguna lograba tocar a Zephyr. Este las esquivaba con facilidad. Luego de unos minutos, el chico de piel gris dejo de esquivar a las monarcas y paso a la ofensiva.

Zephyr grito con fuerza de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo volvía a cubrirse de un aura blanca. Celestia y Twilight que eran las más cercanas, fueron lanzadas a gran distancia por la fuerza que provoco el chico de piel gris. Luna y Cadence solo retrocedieron, pero no a menos distancia que las otras dos alicornios.

El ser de nivel superior puso dos dedos sobre su frente, y se teletransportó frente a Celestia, dándole a la alicornio blanca un fuerte puñetazo con su puño cubierto de energía blanca y negra. La princesa del sol quedo inconsciente luego del fuerte ataque. Twilight trato de atacar a Zephyr por la espalda, pero este uso su ataque Laser de Vacío contra la alicornio lavanda. Dicho laser arrastro a Twilight a gran distancia y luego exploto, dejando a la yegua inconsciente.

El chico peliblanco luego de lanzo contra Luna y Cadence, cubriendo sus puños con energía blanca y negra. Las dos princesas se cubrieron con escudos mágicos, pero estos no fueron un problema para el ser de nivel superior, que logro destruir ambos escudos de un par de puñetazos.

Luna ataco al chico con un poderoso laser mágico, que cubrió por completo a Zephyr. La princesa de la noche creía haber derrotado al peliblanco, pero sorpresivamente este salió del láser mágico con unas pocas heridas que se regeneraron al instante. El chico de piel gris le lanzo a Luna su ataque The Void. Una poderosa explosión de energía cubrió a la yegua y al chico. Al desaparecer la energía, uno de los dos estaba intacto y la otra inconsciente.

En un instante, el chico peliblanco apareció frente a Cadence. La princesa se alarmo al ver al ser de nivel superior, tratando de atacarlo con sus cascos, pero su ataque fue fácilmente detenido por las manos de Zephyr. El peliblanco miro a Cadence con una sonrisa y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, dejando a la alicornio inconsciente.

Luego de dejar inconscientes a todas las princesas, el chico peliblanco miro a Storm Cloud y a Fire Rose que lo miraban desde la torre del reloj con tranquilidad, luego salió volando a una increíble velocidad en dirección a Ponyville.

Fire – ¿Por qué nuestro amigo se fue, mami? – Pregunto la yegua confundida.

Storm – Parece que solo estaba fingiendo ser nuestro amigo, hija – Respondió la yegua mirando la dirección en la que se fue el peliblanco, aunque parecía no importarle esto último.

Mientras tanto, Zephyr volaba a gran velocidad, superando fácilmente la velocidad de Rainbow Dash. El chico de piel gris no tardo más de un par de minutos en llegar a Ponyville. Al aterrizar en el centro del pueblo (De una manera para nada discreta), el peliblanco cerro los ojos y rastreo la energía de Stellar Moon y Dark Knight. Esto fue algo bastante fácil, debido a la gran concentración de energía que tenían los dos estelares.

El chico peliblanco apareció frente a Soul, Dark Knight y Stellar Moon, que se encontraban en la cueva que usaba Fire Rose para ocultarse. Soul miraba a su hija con tristeza. La alifénix estaba mirando su reflejo en el estaque que había en la cueva. Dark Knight se sorprendió al ver a su maestro en su Modo Perfecto.

Dark – ¡Maestro! – Exclamo el fénix negro volando hacia donde estaba su maestro– ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el muelle? ¿Por qué se quedó ahí con todos esos extraños ponys? – Pregunto muy preocupado el estelar.

El peliblanco soltó una pequeña risa, y miro a Dark Knight con tranquilidad.

Zephyr – Tranquilo Dark Knight, sabes que no puede pasarme nada – Respondió el chico de piel gris muy tranquilo – Tuve que conseguir información, y logre mi objetivo –

Soul – ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué descubriste? – Pregunto el semental acercándose al peliblanco y a su hijo.

Zephyr – Nada bueno – Respondió el ser de nivel superior con seriedad – En primer lugar, descubrí por que la Flor del Tártaro esta en este mundo –

Soul – ¿Y por qué esta aquí? –

Zephyr – Te responderé tu pregunta con otra pregunta, ¿Quién es la única que conoces, que actúa de forma tan loca e infantil como los ponys que respiran el polen de la Flor del Tártaro? –

El alicornio blanco quedo un poco confundido por la pregunta, pero luego de analizarla por un momento, logro recordar a cierta pony con esas características.

Soul – Natsumi Black – Respondió el semental al recordar a la loca yegua del futuro, que además era él mismo.

Zephyr – Exacto, Natsumi está usando la Flor del Tártaro para expandir su locura sin tener que venir a esta dimensión – Dijo el chico peliblanco con seriedad – Por esa razón, la mayoría de ponys que respiran el polen de la flor actúan como ella. Y esto es algo bueno –

Soul – ¿Y por qué eso sería algo bueno? – Pregunto confundido el semental.

Zephyr – Por qué esa es la pista que necesitaba para descubrir cómo curar los efectos del polen –

El chico peliblanco se acercó a Stellar Moon, que seguía mirando su reflejo en el estanque. La alifénix estelar se giró al escuchar los pasos de Zephyr. Este miro a Stellar con una sonrisa, y sin decir nada, puso su mano sobre el pecho de la yegua.

Stellar Moon se extrañó un poco por la acción del peliblanco, pero esto no duro mucho, ya que la alifénix cayó al suelo inconsciente. Zephyr soltó una risa al ver que en su mano estaba un cristal morado. Soul preocupado fue con su hija, para asegurarse de que esta estuviera bien.

Soul – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Le pregunto el alicornio blanco a Zephyr con algo de molestia.

Zephyr – Solamente la cure –Respondió el chico de piel gris, apretando su mano y rompiendo el cristal morado.

Los fragmentos rotos del cristal cayeron al suelo y se hicieron polvo. Stellar Moon instantáneamente abrió los ojos y se levantó del suelo.

Stellar – ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto la yegua muy confundida mirando a su alrededor.

Soul abrazo a su hija con felicidad al ver que esta ya estaba normal. Dark Knight también abrazo a la yegua con alegría. Stellar estaba un poco extrañada por los gesto de su padre y hermano.

Stellar – Ehhh… ¿Podrían decirme que fue lo que me paso? – Pregunto la yegua incluso más confundida que antes.

Zephyr – En palabras simples, ambos caímos en el agua infectada, tú fuiste afectada por la misma y acabo de curarte – Respondió el chico peliblanco con tranquilidad.

La alifénix quedo sorprendida al descubrir lo que le paso. Luego de que Soul y Dark dejaran de abrazarla, Stellar Moon volvió a ponerse de pie.

Stellar – De acuerdo, eso es muy extraño, aunque no recuerdo nada de lo que paso – Dijo la yegua estelar sujetándose la cabeza con su garra.

Soul – No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que están bien, hija – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Dark – Ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de curar a todo el mundo del efecto de la Flor del Tártaro – Dijo el fénix negro estando en el lomo de su hermana.

Stellar – Pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? Supongo que no puedes curar a todo el mundo a la vez, Zephyr – Pregunto la yegua.

El susodicho se puso a pensar un poco, luego de unos segundos, respondió.

Zephyr – Mi poder, aunque es bastante, está muy limitado en esta dimensión, y no bastaría para curar a todo el mundo, además de destruir todas las Flores del Tártaro para que no vuelvan a infectar a nadie –

La yegua estelar, el alicornio blanco y el fénix se sintieron un poco frustrados por no poder hacer nada. El chico de piel gris pensando un poco más, volvió a hablar.

Zephyr – Pero creo que hay una forma de lograr nuestro objetivo, pero primero necesito buscar al pony indicado para la tarea – Dijo el peliblanco, teletransportándose luego de terminar de hablar.

Los dos ponys y el fénix se extrañaron al ver que Zephyr había desaparecido. El chico de piel gris volvió a aparecer en la cueva segundos después, estando al lado de Fire Rose.

La pegaso se extrañó al ver donde se encontraba. El chico peliblanco rápidamente puso su mano en el pecho de la yegua, sacando el cristal con la magia de Natsumi de Fire. Esta última cayo inconsciente, despertando luego de que Zephyr destruyera el cristal morado. Fire Rose miro a su alrededor confundida, sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado.

Fire – ¿Zephyr? ¿Soul? ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto la yegua sujetándose la cabeza con sus cascos.

Soul – Tranquila, Fire. Estás en tu cueva-casa, aquí estamos seguros – Respondió el alicornio blanco tratando de calmar a la pegaso.

Zephyr – No estoy de acuerdo con eso – Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad – Cuando fui a buscar a Fire, pude ver que muchos ponys venían hacia donde estamos –

Fire – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si es así, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora! – Grito la yegua muy alarmada.

La pegaso estaba por volar para salir de la cueva por el agujero que había en el techo, pero Zephyr la sujeto para que esta no se moviera. Fire Rose trato de soltarse del agarre, pero el chico de piel gris tenía mucha fuerza en su Modo Perfecto.

Fire – ¡Suéltame Zephyr! ¡Tengo que irme antes de que esos ponys vengan! – Exclamo la pegaso tratando de liberarse.

Zephyr – Cálmate, Fire Rose. Tengo un plan, pero debes escucharme – Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad.

Fire Rose miro al ser de nivel superior con duda, pero decidió escucharlo.

En otro lugar lejos de la cueva, la madre de Fire Rose, Storm Cloud, estaba volando en dirección a donde se encontraban Soul, Zephyr, Stellar, Dark y su hija. La yegua volaba junto a las princesas Celestia y Luna, estas conversaban con la pegaso.

Celestia – Entonces, ¿Dices que tu hija y Zephyr están con esos ponys que se resisten a ser nuestros amigos? – Pregunto la princesa del sol.

Storm – Si, ese extraño chico apareció de la nada y se llevó a mi hija, mi pobrecilla hija – Dijo la yegua con algo de pena.

Luna – Eso es muy malo, le deben estar haciendo cosas muy malas – Comento la princesa de la noche muy preocupada.

Ambas princesas de encontraban en perfecto estado, como si no les hubiera afectado la paliza que les dio Zephyr. En pocos minutos, las tres llegaron a una parte del bosque Everfree, que se encontraba llena de árboles muy frondosos. La princesa Celestia se transformó en Day Breaker, y está usando sus poderes de fuego, quemo toda una parte del bosque, revelando un gran agujero en el suelo. Luego de hacer esto, la alicornio de fuego volvió a transformarse en la princesa Celestia.

Celestia – Bien, allí está el lugar donde antes se escondía Fire Rose – Comento la princesa del sol con felicidad y una sonrisa psicótica.

Luna – ¡Ponys, rodeen la entrada de la cueva! – Dijo la princesa de la luna usando la voz real de Canterlot.

Unos mil ponys de todas las razas salieron del bosque Everfree. Estos ponys llevaban armas y armaduras de la guardia real solar y lunar. Todos los ponys siguieron las órdenes de la princesa, y rodearon la entrada de la cueva.

Storm – Es hora de entrar y hacer que esos extraños me devuelvan a mi hija y se unan a nosotros – Dijo la pegaso, dispuesta a ser la primera en entrar en la cueva.

La pegaso estuvo a punto de entrar, pero de la nada, se pudo escuchar un fuerte rugido y una columna de luz color surgió de la entrada de la cueva. Esta luz hizo retroceder a todos los ponys que había alrededor. La columna de luz desapareció luego de unos segundos.

En ese momento, una extraña figura surgió de la cueva de un salto y aterrizo frente a la entrada de dicha cueva. Esta figura era parecida a una pony pegaso, con algunas diferencias.

La pony estaba parada en sus patas traseras. Su pelaje era color blanco un poco oscuro. Su crin era color azul celeste y cubría su ojo derecho. Su cola era del mismo color y terminaba en punta. Sus ojos eran color rojo pálido con las pupilas dilatadas. Sus cascos traseros tenían garras color gris muy oscuro. Tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza del mismo color. Había bastante pelaje cubriendo su pecho, y un pico rojo sobresaliendo del mismo. Su cutie mark estaba oculta por una especie de vestido azul celeste que llevaba puesto.

La extraña pony miro con seriedad a todos los ponys que la rodeaban. Estos estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de la extraña pony, pero no asustados gracias a la influencia de la Flor del Tártaro. La extraña pegaso centro su vista en Storm Cloud.

¿? – Es hora de acabar con esto, madre – Dijo la extraña pony, revelando ser Fire Rose.

* * *

La pegaso se sorprendió al escuchar a aquella extraña pony llamarla madre. Fire mirando a su madre, recordó lo ocurrido en la cueva minutos antes.

Zephyr – Escucha Fire, esto que te voy a dar es un **Núcleo Bestial**. Un cristal que te convertirá en una **bestia dimensional** – Dijo el peliblanco, aunque parte de la oración la dijo en Lengua Infinita.

El ser de nivel superior saco de su gabardina un cristal negro con algo parecido a una galaxia dentro. La yegua miro primero el cristal y luego a Zephyr.

Fire – ¿Una bestia dimensional? – Pregunta la yegua algo asustada, ya que eso no sonaba muy bien.

Zephyr – Una bestia dimensional es un ser de nivel superior parecido a un estelar, pero con otras característica – Explico el chico seriamente – Tu poder estará dividido en dos partes, la Forma Incompleta y la Forma Completa –

* * *

Fire Rose en su forma actual, que era la Forma Incompleta, comenzó a correr hacia los guardias reales que la rodeaban, estando aun en dos patas. Unas garras de energía aparecieron en las patas delanteras de la yegua. Fire usando estas garras, hacia cortes perfectos y precisos en cada guardia que se cruzaba en su camino, dejando a estos muy adoloridos, pero vivos. Los guardias trataban de contraatacar, pero la pony-bestia era demasiado rápida, esquivando los ataques dirigidos hacia ella con una facilidad aterradora.

La princesa Celestia le disparo un láser mágico a Fire por la espalda. La pegaso sin girarse, esquivo el láser de un gran salto, cayendo detrás de la alicornio. Fire Rose miro sus patas delanteras con inexpresividad, ella no había sentido ese ataque, pero lo había esquivado fácilmente, como si su cuerpo lo hubiera sentido y actuara por sí mismo.

Celestia se giró y volvió a atacar a la pegaso, esta vez con muchos rayos mágicos. Fire Rose corrió contra los rayos mágicos, esquivándolos sin tener que esforzarse. Cuando la pony bestia estuvo cerca de la princesa del sol, le dio a esta última un fuerte golpe con su cola, lanzando a la monarca contra muchos ponys, dejando a todos estos y a la princesa inconscientes.

Luna y Cadence que estaban a varios metros, trataron de atacar a Fire Rose, pero esta apareció en un instante entre las dos. La pegaso sujeto las cabezas de ambas alicornios, y luego las golpeo una contra la otra, dejando a las dos yeguas inconscientes. Fire miro por un momento a ambas ponys, abriendo su boca, revelando que sus dientes habían sido remplazados por filosos colmillos.

* * *

Zephyr – Durante la primera fase, tienes que derrotar a todos los ponys que están haya fuera lo más rápido posible, ya que tus instintos de bestia dimensional te dominaran poco a poco, y cuando llegues a la segunda fase, yo voy a intervenir – Explicaba el peliblanco sosteniendo el cristal frente a Fire.

La yegua se encontraba muy dudosa, y mirando al peliblanco, pregunto.

Fire – Esa transformación… ¿Dolerá mucho? – Pregunto la yegua, algo preocupada por la respuesta.

Zephyr – Me gustaría decir que no, pero sería mentira – Admitió el chico de piel gris.

La yegua miro el cristal negro por unos segundos, luego asintió con la cabeza. Zephyr acerco el cristal al pecho de Fire Rose, dicho cristal floto hasta entrar en el pecho de la pegaso.

La yegua al principio no sintió nada, pero en un instante, un fuerte y agonizante dolor comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Fire trato de gritar de dolor, pero sus cuerdas vocales no funcionaban. La pegaso se arrojó al suelo, retorciéndose por el dolor. Algunas partes del cuerpo de la yegua empezaron a cambiar, adquiriendo las características de su Forma Incompleta.

En ese momento, una fuerte llamarada entro a la cueva por el agujero en el techo. Dicha llamarada evaporo toda el agua del estanque, dejándolo seco. Mientras tanto, Fire Rose ya había dejado de retorcerse de dolor. La pony-bestia se levantó y se paró en sus patas traseras, teniendo sus ojos cerrados. En el momento en que la pegaso abrió sus ojos, las pupilas de estos se dilataron cuando la luz choco contra sus retinas.

Fire camino lentamente hasta estar en el centro de donde antes estuvo el estanque. La pegaso soltó un fuerte rugido, mientras que una columna de luz se generó a su alrededor. Luego de esto, la pegaso salto fuera de la cueva.

* * *

Fire Rose se sacudió la cabeza, para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Los instintos de su Forma Incompleta estaban comenzando a afectar su juicio. La pony-bestia hacia lo posible por mantenerse calmada para que sus instintos no la dominaras. La pegaso rápidamente esquivo un láser mágico que disparo Twilight contra ella.

La pony-bestia apareció frente a la alicornio lavanda, dándole un fuerte y preciso zarpazo con sus garras de energía. La princesa de la amistad no pudo protegerse, y recibió el ataque directamente en su pecho, cayendo al suelo agonizando de dolor, pero viva. La pegaso se giró y salto contra otros ponys que trataban de matarla.

En un par de minutos, todos los ponys que habían venido a acabar con Fire Rose estaban inconscientes, o agonizando de dolor. La pegaso se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de su madre, que seguía consiente. La yegua miraba su madre con inexpresividad. Lentamente, Fire se agacho en el suelo y sujeto la cabeza de la pegaso mayor, mirando fijamente el cuello de esta.

La pegaso abrió su boca, lista para darle un fuerte mordisco en el cuello a su madre y comenzar a devorarla. Antes de que la pony-bestia lograra hacer esto, Zephyr estando este todavía en su Modo Perfecto, trato de atacarla de frente. La yegua esquivo el golpe dando un gran salto. Fire Rose aterrizo a un par de metros del chico de piel gris, y soltó un fuerte rugido.

Zephyr – La Forma Incompleta de Fire Rose casi llega a su plenitud. Si no me equivoco, ya mismo debería entrar en… –

Antes de que el ser de nivel superior terminara de hablar, Fire Rose soltó un rugido más fuerte que el anterior, para después ser rodeada de una esfera de luz.

Zephyr – La Forma Completa – Termino de decir el chico de piel gris.

Unas fuertes corrientes de aire fueron expulsadas de la esfera de luz. Zephyr no tuvo problemas para mantenerse en donde estaba, pero al ver que los cuerpos de los ponys que Fire Rose había dejado inconscientes, seguían estando a su alrededor, chasqueo sus dedos teletransportando a todos los ponys a Ponyville.

Soul, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight salieron de la cueva y observaron la esfera de luz que estaba a un par de metros del peliblanco. Los tres se acercaron a este último, pero antes de poder preguntar qué estaba pasando, la esfera de luz se desvaneció dejando ver la Forma Completa de Fire Rose.

Era un ser de apariencia humanoide de al menos dos metros, con su cuerpo cubierto de pelaje azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran color verde. Sus patas eran largas y delgadas. Tenía afiladas garras color rojo claro en sus manos. Su pelo era corto y de color azul cielo. Tenía dos picos rojos sobre su cabeza. Llevaba un vestido color azul celeste con plumas color azul claro sobre el mismo, junto con una cinta color rojo claro alrededor de su cintura y un collar de pelaje del mismo color alrededor de su cuello.

Fire Rose miro su propio cuerpo por un momento, analizándolo a detalle. La bestia dimensional centro su atención en los cuatro individuos que estaban a un par de metros de ella. Antes de que estos pudieran hacer nada, Fire Rose se plantó frente a ellos, mirándolos con una inexpresividad aterradora.

La bestia dimensional alzo su garra, y trato de atravesar el cuello de Soul, pero Zephyr apareció entre el alicornio y la chica, deteniendo el ataque de esta con su mano. Fire no se inmuto por esto. El peliblanco miro a esta última, y le dio una fuerte patada que hizo retroceder a Fire Rose varios metros.

La chica miro inexpresivamente al chico de piel gris, y en un instante apareció frente a este, tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo. Zephyr no se preocupó por esto. Mientras la bestia dimensional lo miraba, el chico se puso a pensar.

Zephyr – _"Parece que su conciencia ya abandono su mente. Tengo que aprovechar que mi poder es igual al de ella para derrotarla"_ – Pensaba seriamente el chico peliblanco.

El ser de nivel superior se preparó para darle un fuerte golpe a Fire en la cabeza, para dejarla desorientada, pero inesperadamente la chica lo lanzo al cielo y luego salto hasta estar a su altura. La bestia dimensional le dio una patada al chico peliblanco, lanzándolo a gran distancia.

En la tierra de los dragones, la Señor Dragón Ember, estaba tranquilamente caminando por una ladera, hasta que de la nada, un extraño objeto se estrelló delante de ella. La dragona se acercó al cráter que quedo luego de que el objeto se estrella. Dentro del cráter, estaba un chico peliblanco con sombrero de copa.

Zephyr – Maldita sea, no esperaba que me lanzara tan lejos – Comento el chico de piel gris levantándose del suelo.

El peliblanco se levantó el suelo, y se preparó para volar hacia Equestria, pero antes de poder volar, Ember lo abrazo con fuerza.

Ember – Hola, extraño. Dime, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – Pregunto la dragona abrazando con fuerza al chico.

Zephyr – ¿Qué? – Fue lo que respondió el ser de nivel superior.

Ember – Tomare eso como un si –

La Señor Dragón comenzó a correr hacia el borde de la ladera, teniendo al chico peliblanco aun atrapado en su abrazo. Zephyr se extrañó por la acción de Ember.

Zephyr – ¿Exactamente a dónde quieres saltar? – Pregunto el peliblanco mirando a la dragona.

Ember – ¡A la lava! – Respondió la dragona saltando por la ladera.

El chico de piel gris se alarmo al ver que Ember salto junto con él, no a un pozo de lava, sino al interior de un volcán. Zephyr trato de liberarse, pero antes de poder lograrlo, se hundió junto con Ember en la lava del volcán.

La Señor Dragón salió de la lava del volcán. Ember busco con la mirada al chico de piel gris, pero se extrañó al no verlo. En ese momento, una silueta compuesta de líneas color dorado salió de la lava. Zephyr en su Modo Espiritual, suspiro.

Zephyr – Perfecto, otra vez estoy muerto – Dijo el peliblanco con resignación.

El peliblanco voló hasta estar fuera del volcán. Al estar en suelo firme, Zephyr hizo un ademan con su mano, y su cuerpo se reconstruyo en su misma posición. Ember salió del volcán y miro la figura que estaba frente a ella.

Ember – ¡Oh! Hola, otro extraño – Saludo la dragona, mientras la cámara la enfocaba a ella.

Zephyr – Hola Ember, y si lo preguntas, no quiero saltar a la lava – Respondió el ser de nivel superior, aunque la cámara seguía enfocando a la dragona.

Ember – ¿Cómo sabias que iba a preguntarte eso? ¿Qué acaso me viste saltar a la lava con el otro extraño? – Pregunto la dragona confundida, mientras la cámara seguía igual que antes.

Zephyr – ¿Otro extraño? ¿De que estas hablando? Hace apenas unos segundos me obligaste a saltar a la lava contigo –

Ember – No, te estas confundiendo. Yo salte a la lava junto con un extraño chico que usaba sombrero de copa, no con un gato que usa un sombrero de copa –

Zephyr – ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamo el ser de nivel superior muy confundido.

La cámara enfoco el lugar donde estaba Zephyr, pero este ya no era un chico peliblanco, ahora era un gato antropomórfico. Su pelaje era color gris, sus ojos color dorado con sus pupila color platino, tenía un largo pelo blanco, llevaba la misma ropa negra que antes, al igual que sus botas de acero y los brazaletes de Alma y Azrael. Su sombrero de copa seguía igual, solo que ahora tenía un par de agujeros para que entraran sus orejas felinas.

El felino se miró sus garras, sus orejas y su peluda cola con impresión. Zephyr no entendía por qué ahora tenía esa forma, ya que él no había hecho que su cuerpo se reconstruyera de esa manera. Entonces, el gato gris escucho una risita en su cabeza.

Zephyr – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Danna? – Le pregunto el felino a su compañera, sospechando que esta era la culpable de su nueva forma.

Danna – Simplemente cambie la forma que tenía tu cuerpo al reconstruirse – Respondió la chica en la cabeza del felino.

El gato gris soltó un bufido, si la fénix había cambiado la forma en la que su cuerpo se reconstruía, no servía de nada molestarse. Ember estaba mirando a Zephyr muy confundida, ya que este estaba hablando solo. El felino miro por un momento a la dragona.

Zephyr – Lo siento hermosa, pero no puedo quedarme a hablar ni a saltar a la lava, tengo que volver a Equestria – Dijo el gato morado poniendo dos de sus dedos en su frente.

El felino desapareció un instante después de poner los dos dedos en su frente. Ember miro a su alrededor, notando que había un pony a algunos metros de donde estaba. La dragona fue corriendo hacia el pony, lista para saltar a la lava junto con este.

Zephyr apareció de nuevo en el bosque Everfree. El felino noto que Soul y Stellar estaban frente a Fire Rose, estando estaba aún es su Forma Completa. El alicornio blanco estaba en la armadura Zenkai, al estar fusionado con su hijo. Los dos ponys tenían algunas heridas en sus cuerpos, mientras que la bestia dimensional también tenía heridas en su cuerpo, pero menores a comparación con las que tenían el semental y la yegua.

Soul ataco a la bestia dimensional con su espada Knight Blade. Fire Rose espero tranquilamente el ataque. El alicornio blanco ataco repetidas veces a la chica, siendo fácilmente esquivado por esta. Stellar Moon ataco a Fire desde otra dirección, siendo igualmente esquivada por esta última.

La chica apenas se esforzaba por esquivar a ambos ponys, ya que sus instintos movían su cuerpo por sí solo, permitiéndole esquivar todos los ataques del alicornio blanco y la alifénix con gran facilidad. Soul uso su ataque Pulso Noche, logrando golpear a la bestia dimensional. Esta no se inmuto por el daño causado por el alicornio blanco.

Fire Rose detuvo al mismo tiempo un par de puñetazos de Soul y Stellar Moon. Los dos ponys trataron de alejarse, pero la bestia dimensional no los soltaba. La chica azoto al alicornio blanco y a la alifénix contra el suelo con una fuerza descomunal. Soul y Stellar Moon gimieron de dolor por esto. Fire miro a ambos ponys y levanto sus garras, dispuesta a despedazar a ambos ponys y luego comérselos.

Zephyr – The Void –

La bestia dimensional sintió que un ataque veía hacia ella, pero al tratar de moverse, todo su cuerpo se paralizo al instante. Fire Rose pudo moverse un poco, logrando girarse y ver como una esfera negra de bordes blancos se acercaba hacia ella. La chica pudo levantar sus manos a tiempo para detener el ataque.

La chica lograba mantener el ataque a raya, pero inesperadamente este en segundos fue absorbido por su cuerpo. El felino se acercó lentamente a Fire Rose, mirando a esta con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Déjame contarte algo, Fire Rose. Mi ataque The Void no solo funciona como ataque, puede hacer lo que yo quiera, como entrar en el cuerpo de alguien y darme el total control de ese alguien – Dijo el gato gris calmadamente, teniendo sus garras detrás de su espalda.

Mientras el felino se acercaba a la chica, esta trataba de liberarse, pero no podía hacerlo. Zephyr la señalo con una de sus garras. La bestia dimensional comenzó a retorcerse y gruñir. El gato gris miro los ojos de Fire Rose, que comenzaban a dilatarse. Cuando los ojos de la chica estuvieron muy dilatados, volvieron a su estado normal.

Fire Rose cayó al suelo, suspirando cansada. La chica se levantó del suelo y miro sus manos.

Fire – Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto la bestia dimensiona, habiendo recuperado la cordura.

Zephyr – Lo lograste, Fire. Derrotaste a tu madre y a todos los otros ponys, y ahora tienes el poder para arreglarlo todo –

La bestia dimensiona estaba algo confundida, pero luego de recordar todo lo que había pasado, lo entendió.

Fire – Entonces, derrote a todos esos ponys y ahora tengo el poder para acabar con la Flor del Tártaro – Comento la chica mirando sus manos.

Zephyr – Si, y si no me equivoco… –

El gato gris miro detrás de él y pudo ver un destello salir de la entrada de la cueva. Zephyr y Fire Rose se acercaron a dicha entrada, y miraron dentro. Un vórtice amarillo y rojo estaba en el centro del estanque seco.

Zephyr – Ahí esta nuestra salida – Dijo el felino con una sonrisa.

La chica y el gato morado miraron el cielo, notando que ya era de noche y en poco tiempo comenzaría a llover. Los dos seres de nivel superior caminaron hacia donde estaban Soul y Stellar Moon. Estos estaban inconscientes junto a Dark Knight, que se encontraba igual que ellos. El felino tomo en brazos a la yegua y al fénix estelar, mientras que Fire tomo a Soul. Ambos seres de nivel superior bajaron a la cueva y se pararon frente al vórtice.

Zephyr y Fire Rose dejaron caer a los dos ponys y al fénix en el vórtice. El alicornio blanco y sus dos hijos fueron absorbidos por dicho vórtice. Luego de esto, el felino miro con una sonrisa a la bestia dimensional.

Zephyr – Bueno, es hora de que me vaya – Dijo el felino preparándose para saltar dentro del vórtice, pero la chica lo detuvo.

Fire – Espera, antes de que te vayas, quiero hacerte unas preguntas – Le pidió la chica al peliblanco.

El gato gris se detuvo y miro a Fire Rose por un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? –

Fire – Es sobre esta transformación y lo que tengo que hacer –

El felino puso expresión pensativa por algunos segundos, y luego respondió.

Zephyr – Bueno, sobre tu transformación en bestia dimensional, solo tienes que concentrar y querer estar en una forma, o en otra, así puedes estar en la forma que quieras, cuando quieras –

La bestia dimensional escucho atentamente las palabras del felino. Fire Rose cerró los ojos por un momento, su cuerpo brillo y volvió a su Forma Incompleta, su cuerpo brillo por segunda vez y volvió a su forma de pony normal. La pegaso se miró a su misma un momento, luego volvió a su Forma Completa.

Zephyr – Y sobre lo que tienes que hacer, eso ya es decisión tuya – Dijo en serias palabras el gato gris.

Fire – ¿Qué? – Pregunto la bestia dimensional confundida.

Zephyr – A lo que me refiero es que, ahora tienes un gran poder, con el que puedes hacer dos cosas – Dijo el felino mirando seriamente a Fire Rose – Puedes usarlo para borrar el efecto de la Flor del Tártaro de todos los habitantes de este mundo y destruir la flor, haciendo que la vida en este mundo vuelva a ser como era antes, o puedes retroceder en el tiempo y destruir la Flor del Tártaro, antes de que esta destruya tu vida –

Fire – Bueno, creo que es muy obvia cual opción elegir, digo, ¿Por qué no borraría esa maldita flor de la historia y recuperaría todo lo que me quito? – Pregunto la chica sin entender por qué había dos opciones, ya que para ella, una era mucho mejor que otra.

Zephyr – Porque tu hija nunca existirá si eliges la segunda opción – Respondió el ser de nivel superior con mucha seriedad.

Fire Rose se mordió la lengua con fuerza al escuchar eso. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que Fire había olvidado la existencia de su retoño, aquella potra que recordaba cada vez que miraba su reflejo, debido al gran parecido que tenía esta con su madre.

Zephyr – Tu hija nació por lo que provoco la Flor del Tártaro, si borras la flor de la historia, ella nunca existirá –

Fire Rose ahora estaba muy indecisa. Lo que dijo el gato gris la había hecho ver las cosas de una manera muy diferente, haciéndole muy difícil elegir que hacer. Ambas opciones significaban recuperar algo, pero perder lo otro.

 _¿Recuperar a su hija, y perder su vida anterior?_

 _O_

 _¿Recuperar su vida anterior, y perder a su hija?_

Zephyr miro a la bestia dimensional, que continuaba estática en el mismo sitio.

Zephyr – Espero que elijas la mejor opción, Fire Rose – Dijo el felino antes de saltar al vórtice.

Fire Rose se quedó sola en la cueva. La bestia dimensional cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, todo su alrededor comenzó a temblar levemente. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, estos brillaban con intensidad. Una poderosa onda expansiva salió del cuerpo de Fire. Esta onda expansiva comenzó a cubrir todo el mundo a una increíble velocidad, no tardando más de unos minutos.

La onda expansiva destruyo todas las Flores del Tártaro que había en todo el mundo, y borro la magia de Natsumi del cuerpo de cada habitante del planeta. Todos estos quedaron inconscientes en el momento que la onda expansiva los alcanzo. Cuando la onda expansiva se detuvo, los habitantes del planeta despertaron, sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado.

Fire bajo los brazos luego de terminar de destruir cualquier rastro de la Flor del Tártaro del planeta. La chica lentamente cerro los ojos, todo el espacio a su alrededor comenzó a desdibujarse, siendo remplazado por la gran ciudad de Manehattan. Frente a Fire Rose había un viejo edificio, pero que aún se mantenía en buen estado.

La bestia dimensional miro al cielo, notando que unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, signo de que ya estaba por empezar a llover.

 **– Insertar música: Don't Fear The Rain, original pokemon song by trickywi –**

 **(Esta canción me inspiro para crear esta escena)**

La chica lentamente fue acercándose al antiguo edificio. Cuando Fire Rose llego a la puerta, miro un pequeño letrero que había aun lado de dicha puerta en el que ponía "orfanato". La bestia dimensional abrió la puerta del orfanato, haciendo un leve ruido con la misma.

Al estar dentro, Fire noto que las luces estaban encendidas, aunque parecía que nadie había vivido allí en mucho tiempo. Desde la entrada, la chica pudo escuchar el sonido de una respiración viniendo desde el segundo piso del orfanato. La bestia dimensional lentamente camino hasta el segundo piso, subiendo unas escaleras que fácilmente podrían caerse en cualquier momento.

Una pequeña sombra se deslizo por lo pasillo, en el momento que Fire Rose llego al segundo piso. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido para la bestia dimensional, que fue en la misma dirección que la pequeña sombra. Seguir a la susodicha llevo a Fire hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Al entrar en la habitación, Fire Rose observo que dentro de esta última estaba una pequeña potra pegaso. La joven estaba mirando por la ventana, observando como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal. La bestia dimensional entro en la habitación, provocando un rechinido al pisar un tablón flojo del suelo. La potra se giró sorprendida al escuchar el ruido.

La presencia de la bestia dimensional sorprendió y asusto a la potra, que trato de escapar al ver a la susodicha, pero esta misma estaba en medio de la única salida, así que a la joven solo le quedo cubrirse la cara con sus cascos, en un infantil intento por que la chica no la viera.

Fire Rose camino lentamente hacia donde estaba la potra. El cuerpo de la chica brillo por un momento, volviendo a su Forma Incompleta sin dejar de caminar. La pony-bestia se encontraba cada vez más cerca de la joven pegaso. Al estar a unos pasos, el cuerpo de Fire Rose volvió a brillar, volviendo a su forma de pony normal.

La potra abrió lentamente sus ojos, al dejar de escuchar pasos. La pequeña pegaso abrió por completo sus dos ojos al ver a Fire Rose en su forma pony, preguntándose donde estaba la bestia dimensional y por qué aquella pony se parecía tanto a ella misma.

La potra era igual a Fire Rose, solo que sus ojos eran color naranja. La yegua se sentó en el suelo y abrazo a la potra.

Potra – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué te pareces tanto a mí? – Pregunto la joven pegaso confundida.

Fire – Tal vez no me recuerdas, pero tú eres muy cercana a mí, Purple Rose – Respondió la pegaso mayor con una sonrisa, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Purple – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto la potra más confundida que antes.

Fire – Se tu nombre porque yo te lo puso, hija – Respondió la yegua abrazando con más fuerza a su retoño.

Purple – ¿Tú eres mi mami? –

Fire Rose no respondió. La pegaso mayor puso su casco sobre la frente de su hija, y usando los poderes que ahora tenía, compartió sus recuerdos con su retoño. La potra pudo ver los recuerdos que tenía su madre sobre ella, desde cuando nació hasta ese momento (Omitiendo algunas cosas para no dañar su inocencia). Cuando los recuerdos se detuvieron, la potra abrazo a su madre.

Purple – ¡Mami! – Exclamo la potra con felicidad, mientras lloraba.

Fire – Como me alegra poder estar contigo, hija – Dijo al yegua limpiando sus lágrimas y las de su hija – Ahora vámonos, quiero que conozcas a tu abuela –

Purple – ¡Sí! – Exclamo la potra con alegría.

Fire Rose puso a su hija sobre su lomo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, con esperanzas de poder vivir feliz con su hija.

Continuara…


	11. 10º Cap El Forajido

**Capitulo 10:**

 **El Forajido**

Dentro del vórtice rojo y amarillo, iban Soul Keeper, Stellar Moon, Dark Knight y Zephyr Exe. Los tres primeros estaban inconscientes. El gato gris que ahora era Zephyr, miro a sus compañeros tranquilamente. La fénix blanca conocida Danna Exe, apareció en el hombro de su compañero. El felino miro con tranquilidad a su compañera.

Zephyr – Hola, Danna. Quieres burlarte de la forma que tengo ahora, ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto el ser de nivel superior con tranquilidad.

La fénix soltó una pequeña risa, y negó con la cabeza.

Danna – Por ahora no, pero quería mostrarte algo que encontré dentro del sombrero – Respondió la fénix quitándose su sombrero de copa.

La chica metió su ala dentro del sombrero de copa negro, y saco unas fotos. Esto llamo la atención del gato gris, que tenía curiosidad por aquellas fotos. Danna le dio las fotos a su compañero, este las miro y soltó una pequeña risa.

Zephyr – ¿De dónde sacaste estas fotos? – Pregunto el felino sin dejar de mirar las fotos.

Danna – Me las dio Estela, me dijo que las guardara, porque quería usarlas algún día para extorsionar a Soul – Respondió la fénix volviendo a ponerse su sombrero de copa.

Zephyr – Muéstrales estas fotos a Stellar y a Dark cuando despierten –

En ese momento, una fuerte luz comenzó a cubrir al grupo. Luego de unos segundos, todos fueron cubiertos de la fuerte luz.

Un portal se abrió en medio del bosque. De este portal salió todo el grupo. Soul, Stellar y Dark se chocaron contra el suelo al estar inconscientes. El gato gris cayó de pie, mientras que la fénix blanca empezó a volar para no golpearse contra el suelo. Luego de esto, Zephyr saco algo de su gabardina.

Lo que saco el gato gris era una carta blanca de póker, en uno de los lados de esta carta se dibujó la imagen de la Flor del Tártaro, mientras que en el otro lado solo estaba la imagen del vórtice (El cual ya se había cerrado para este punto). Después, Zephyr guardo la carta de nuevo en su gabardina y miro a Soul, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight. El felino sentó en el suelo, y uso la transmisión de energía para que los 3 se recuperaran.

Los dos ponys y el fénix abrieron los ojos. Los tres se levantaron estando algo asustados. Lo único que recordaban era estar peleando con Fire Rose en su Forma Completa, y después de eso todo era oscuridad. El felino seguía sentado con tranquilidad, mientras Danna estaba en su hombro. Soul, Stellar y Dark se extrañaron al ver al gato gris, pero pusieron expresión de sorpresa al notar la ropa y el sombrero de copa que tanto caracterizaba a Zephyr.

Dark – ¿Maestro? ¿Es usted? – Pregunto el fénix muy impresionado.

Zephyr – Si, soy yo. Danna cambio la forma en la que se reconstruía mi cuerpo y ahora soy un gato – Respondió el felino con tranquilidad.

Stellar – ¿Y dónde estamos? Solo recuerdo estar luchando contra Fire Rose, y luego de eso ya no recuerdo nada – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

Zephyr – En palabras simples, conseguí resolver el problema del otro mundo y ahora tenemos el fragmento y estamos en otra dimensión – Respondió el felino levantándose – Ahora vamos a Ponyville, si no me equivoco está cerca de aquí –

Luego de terminar de hablar, Zephyr comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo. Los dos ponys y el fénix lo miraron por un momento, y siguieron al gato gris.

Mientras caminaban, Dark Knight noto que la compañera de su maestro tenía unas fotos en sus alas. El fénix negro se subió en la cabeza de su hermana para estar más cerca de Danna.

Dark – Disculpe, señorita Danna, ¿Qué son esas fotos que lleva ahí? – Pregunto el fénix con curiosidad.

La fénix blanca giro la cabeza, y miro a Dark Knight. Entonces, tanto Danna como Zephyr soltaron una risa.

Danna – Son unas fotos que quería mostrarles a ti y a tu hermana – Dijo la fénix con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

La chica le dio las fotos al fénix negro. Este último y Stellar miraron las fotos, quedando paralizados al instante. Soul se extrañó al ver que sus hijos se quedaron paralizados.

Soul – Stellar Moon, Dark Knight ¿Por qué se quedan quietos? – Pregunto el semental confundido.

Los aludidos miraron a su padre con un sonrojo en sus rostros y con sangre saliendo de sus narices. La yegua y el fénix estelar volvieron a mirar las fotos, y luego a su padre, luego las fotos, y luego a su padre de nuevo.

El semental estaba confundido por el silencio de sus dos hijos. Soul tomo las fotos que tenía Dark Knight con su magia y miro las mismas. El alicornio blanco abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que su rostro pasaba de color blanco a color rojo, para después soltar las fotos y que estas cayeran al suelo. Eran solo tres fotos, pero lo que mostraban hacia que el semental sintiera deseos de quemarlas en ese mismo instante.

La primera mostraba a Soul y a Estela, ambos en su habitación de la mansión. La yegua llevaba unas medias blancas con líneas moradas, mientras que el semental también llevaba unas medias, solo que de color negro con líneas azules. El alicornio blanco tenía una mirada se vergüenza, y su pareja tenía una sonrisa de malicia.

La segunda también mostraba a Soul y a Estela, ambos en la sala de la mansión. La yegua tenía un látigo y una cadena sujetos con su magia, mientras que el semental llevaba un traje de sirvienta tipo maid muy justado, junto con unas medias negras. La cadena que sujetaba la alicornio negra estaba alrededor del cuello de Soul, como si este fuera una mascota.

Y la tercera mostraba otra vez a Soul y a Estela, estando estos en su habitación de nuevo. La alicornio negra no llevaba nada en esta foto, pero Soul estaba convertido en yegua y llevaba una sensual lencería que la hacía ver muy hermosa y sexy, además de un moño como el de su hermana en su cabeza. La estelar abrazaba a su pareja con una sonrisa, mientras que esta última tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

El semental miro las fotos, recordando perfectamente lo que mostraban las mismas. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight miraron a su padre, estando algo apenados y aun con el sangrado en sus narices.

Stellar – La verdad, no creía que a nuestros padres les gustara hacer este tipo de cosas – Dijo la yegua algo apenada, mientras limpiaba la sangre que había en su nariz.

Dark – Bueno, supongo cada quien tiene sus gustos – Dijo el fénix también apenado, y limpiando la sangre que había en su nariz.

Soul – ¿De dónde sacaste estas fotos? – Le pregunto el alicornio blanco a Danna, que seguía tranquila en el hombro de su compañero.

La fénix blanca soltó una pequeña risa, y respondió.

Danna – Estela me pidió que guardara esas fotos, ya que quería usarlas por si te portabas mal – Respondió la fénix sonriente.

El alicornio blanco bufo de molestia y trato de tomar las fotos para destruirlas por completo, pero al tratar de tomarlas, estas no estaban. Cuando el semental las busco, se dio cuenta de que las fotos estaban de nuevo entre las alas de Danna. La fénix se quitó su sombrero de copa y guardo de nuevo las fotos. Soul gruño de molestia al ver que aquellas humillantes fotos estaban lejos de su alcance.

El grupo siguió caminando para salir del bosque. Mientras caminaban, Dark Knight le pregunto a su padre.

Dark – Papa, ¿Por qué tú y mama estaban así es esas fotos? – Pregunto el fénix, aunque algo preocupado porque su padre se enojara.

El semental miro a su hijo, que estaba volado a su lado. Soul soltó un suspiro y respondió.

Soul – Digamos que tu madre tenía una mente muy abierta. A ella le gustaba mucho hacer realidad sus fantasías eróticas y yo siempre estaba involucrada en ellas – Respondió el semental avergonzado.

Stellar – Entonces, esas no fueron las únicas veces que tú y mama probaban cosas extrañas, ¿Verdad? –

Soul – Me gustaría decir que no, pero les estaría mintiendo –

El fénix negro y la yegua estelar sintieron algo de pena por su padre. Zephyr se acercó y les dijo a los dos estelares.

Zephyr – Estoy seguro que sienten algo de pena por su padre, pero deberían sentir pena por sus parejas, ya que ellos sufrirán lo mismo – Dijo el felino estando al lado de los hermanos.

Stellar y Dark – ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

Zephyr – Recuerden que ustedes dos son los hijos de Estela, además de que también son estelares, y los estelares siempre tienen una mente muy abierta, así que no se extrañen cuando quieran hacer cosas de ese tipo con sus parejas –

Los dos hermanos pusieron expresión de preocupación al escuchar aquellas palabras del gato gris. Este noto las expresiones de la yegua y el fénix, soltando una risa a ver dichas expresiones.

Zephyr – No tienen por qué preocuparse. Estela también se preocupó por eso al principio, pero mírenla ahora, le encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas con Soul –

Las palabras del felino no calmaron la preocupación de los dos hermanos. Zephyr no dijo nada más después de eso, solamente continuo caminando. Dark Knight sintió un escalofrió y dijo.

Dark – Que bueno que no tengo pareja – Dijo el fénix soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Soul – Y hablando de parejas – Dijo el alicornio blanco mirando a Stellar Moon – ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme lo que hacías con Claire, Stellar? – Pregunto con seriedad.

La pregunto del semental puso un poco nerviosa a Stellar Moon.

Stellar – ¿De que estas hablando, papa? Claire y yo solo hacemos lo que hace una pareja normal, salimos juntas, nos tomamos de la garra, y esas cosas – Respondió la alifénix ocultando sus nervios.

Soul – Esas no fueron tus palabras cuando estabas bajo los efectos de la Flor del Tártaro –

 **Flashback**

En la cueva en la que se ocultaba Fire Rose, estaban Soul junto con sus hijos, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight. La alifénix mirando a su padre con una sonrisa, mientras que este la miraba con tristeza.

Stellar – Papi, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – Pregunto la yegua estelar como si fuera una potra.

Soul – Ahora no, hija. Tenemos que esperar a alguien – Respondió el alicornio blanco ocultando su tristeza.

Stellar – ¡Por favor! Quiero jugar contigo como cuando juego con Claire – Dijo la alifénix con cara de súplica.

Soul – ¿Qué clase de juego juegas con Claire? – Pregunto el semental con confusión y curiosidad.

Stellar – Bueno, primero ella y yo esperamos el momento perfecto, que es cuando la mansión queda completamente vacía. Luego nos íbamos a mi habitación, y nos subíamos en la cama. Al estar arriba, nos besábamos con mucha pasión. Y después empezábamos a… –

 **Fin del Flashback**

La yegua se sonrojo fuertemente, maldiciendo internamente a la Flor del Tártaro por haberle hecho confesar a su padre que tenía noches de pasión con Claire. Soul miro con seriedad a su hija.

Soul – Así que, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo que haces con Claire cuando no estoy? – Pregunto el semental con molestia y seriedad.

Stellar – Pues… yo, la verdad… ¡Zephyr deja de hacer eso! – Exclamo la alifénix mirando detrás de su padre.

El semental se giró por curiosidad, pero al ver que detrás de él no había nada, volvió a mirar rápidamente a su hija, pero esta había desaparecido. El alicornio blanco soltó un gruñido de molestia.

Soul – Cuando volvamos hablare muy seriamente con esas dos niñas – Dijo el semental muy molesto.

Soul siguió caminando para alcanzar a Stellar, Dark y Zephyr.

Luego de media hora de caminata, el grupo llego al pueblo de Ponyville. El pueblo se veía normal y en calma, sin seres extraños, sin objetos mágicos que vuelvan locos a los ponys, o extrañas cualidades especiales. Esto llamaba mucho la atención del grupo, ya que no esperaban un mundo normal.

Soul – Este lugar parece normal, y no hay nada que pueda considerarse peligroso o diferente – Comento el alicornio blanco con seriedad – Mejor nos movemos y buscamos cualquier pista sobre el fragmento. Mientras tanto, buscare cualquier información en el diario sobre la ubicación del fragmento –

Stellar Moon y Dark Knight asintieron con la cabeza. Zephyr y Danna no dijeron nada, el felino y la fénix simplemente fueron hacia la primera dirección que encontraron. Soul y sus dos hijos fueron en dirección contraria, para explorar otra parte del pueblo.

Mientras el felino caminaba, los brazaletes de Alma y Azrael se convirtieron en la dragona y el robot. Estos empezaron a caminar al lado del gato gris, sin decir ninguna palabra. Zephyr miraba el pueblo, sobre todo a los ponys que lo habitaban. La mirada del felino era una de seriedad, aunque también parecía una mirada analítica.

Zephyr – Alma, Azrael, supongo que ya lo notaron, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el gato gris con seriedad.

Alma – Si, y la verdad es que es muy curioso – Respondió la dragona dorada mirando al felino.

Azrael – Y no solo son los habitantes, todo lo demás es igual – Comento el robot, mientras el brillo de sus ojos cambiaba a color verde.

Zephyr – Danna, ¿Puedes analizar el resto del planeta? –

Danna – De acuerdo –

La fénix blanca se posó en el hombro de su compañero. Luego de esto, Danna cerró los ojos por algunos segundos, para después abrirlos y mirar con seriedad al felino. Este soltó un pequeño bufido.

Zephyr – Como suponía, no hay vida orgánica en ningún lugar del planeta – Fueron las serias palabras del gato gris.

* * *

Soul, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight iban tranquilamente por el pueblo. El alicornio blanco tenía la vista puesta en su diario. El fénix y la yegua estelar caminaban con tranquilidad. Dark miraba a los ponys que paseaban tranquilos sin preocupaciones, siendo algo relajante luego de los anteriores lugares en los que estuvo.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata, los 3 llegaron a Sugar Cube Corner. Soul estaba muy concentrado en el diario, y por esa razón termino chocando contra una pared. Stellar y Dark miraron a su padre, que se encontraba en el suelo mirando estrellas (Y no precisamente las del cielo). El alicornio blanco se sacudió su cabeza, y cuando estaba por levantarse, noto que había alguien frente a él.

¿? – ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto la yegua frente a Soul con amabilidad, extendiendo su casco hacia este último.

El semental acepto la ayuda de la yegua, y luego de levantarse vio la apariencia de esta. Era una yegua terrestre de pelaje color rosado pastel. Su crin y cola eran color lavanda y blanco. Llevaba una tiara en su cabeza. Sus ojos eran color azul. Y su cutie mark era una tiara.

Soul – ¿Diamond Tiara? – Dijo el alicornio blanco de ver a la susodicha frente a él.

Diamond – Ehhh… si, así me llamo, ¿Acaso te conozco? – Pregunto la yegua algo extrañada de que el semental supiera su nombre.

Soul – _"Idiota, ella no es la Diamond Tiara que conoces, tengo que arreglar esto"_ – Pensaba el semental algo molesto consigo mismo – Bueno, no me conoces, pero he escuchado de ti – Respondió con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Diamond – ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué has escuchado de mí? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

Soul – Ehhh _"¿De verdad eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió?"_. Que eres una de las yeguas más hermosas de Equestria – Respondió el semental con una falsa sonrisa.

La yegua sonrió y soltó una risa presumida.

Diamond – Lo entiendo, sé que soy hermosa, y no me extraña que todos me conozcan – Dijo de forma presumida la pony terrestre.

Soul y Stellar – _"Que presumida"_ – Pensaron el alicornio y la alifénix al mismo tiempo.

Dark Knight no dijo nada. El fénix negro miraba a la pony terrestre con un brillo en sus ojos. En ese momento, apareció otra yegua. Era una yegua terrestre de pelaje gris oscuro. Crin y cola color gris con rayas color gris claro. Ojos color violeta. Usaba unas gafas azules. Y su cutie mark era una cuchara de plata.

Diamond – Oh, hola Silver Spoon – Saludo la pony terrestre a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Silver – Hola, Diamond – Correspondió el salido la otra pony terrestre. Entonces, esta noto la presencia de Soul y Stellar – Y hola a ustedes también –

Los ojos del fénix negro brillaron con más fuerza al ver a la otra yegua. Dark Knight no entendía que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Dark – _"¿Qué es esta sensación? Se siento como un calor en mi pecho, y también siento como mi corazón se acelera. Jamás había sentido algo así. Tal vez debería preguntarle a mi padre, o a mi maestro"_ – Pensaba el fénix sin dejar de mirar a las dos yeguas.

Zephyr – Hola chicos – Saludo el felino apareciendo de la nada. Mientras que Alma y Azrael eran brazaletes de nuevo, y Danna estaba sobre le sombrero de copa del gato gris.

Los cuatro ponys y el fénix miraron al felino. Este centro su vista en Dark Knight, mirando al fénix con atención. Luego miro a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon. El fénix negro se acercó a Zephyr y hablo.

Dark – Maestro, ¿Podríamos habla… – Pero antes de que el fénix estelar pudiera terminar de hablar, Zephyr lo sujeto con sus garras.

Zephyr – Hablemos en otro sitio – Dijo el gato para después desaparecer, dejando donde estaba una nube de humo con su forma.

Los cuatro ponys miraron a los lados, buscando con la mirada al fénix y al felino, pero solo estaba la nube de humo con la forma de estos. Diamond Tiara miro a Soul y a Stellar algo extrañada.

Diamond – ¿Ese gato hace cosas así siempre? – Pregunto la yegua con extrañeza.

Stellar – Normalmente si, aunque suele hacer cosas más extrañas – Respondió la alifénix con normalidad.

Silver – Ok… y volviendo con ustedes, supongo que son nuevos en el pueblo, así que podríamos enseñarles un poco el lugar –

Soul – De acuerdo. _"Y así podemos buscar cualquier pista sobre el fragmento"_ – Acepto el semental, habiendo pensado esto último.

Los cuatro ponys comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de Sugar Cube Corner. Extrañamente la nube de polvo con la forma de Zephyr y Dark Knight seguía donde estaba antes. La nube de humo se empezó a mover, y el gato gris soltó una risa, luego de asegurarse de que Soul y Stellar no estuvieran cerca.

Zephyr – Este truco es muy útil – Dijo la nube de humo sonriente.

El gato gris y el fénix dejaron de ser unas nubes de humo, volviendo a su apariencia normal. Zephyr dejo a Dark Knight en el suelo, y miro al mismo con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Dime, Dark Knight. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hablemos? – Pregunto el felino sentándose frente al fénix.

Dark – Bueno… es sobre algo que paso cuando vi a esas dos yeguas… – Decía el fénix, pero el felino lo interrumpió.

Zephyr – Detente, ya se lo que te pasa, pero esto no lo tienes que hablar conmigo – Dijo el gato gris sonriente – Te recomiendo hablar de esto con tu hermana, estoy seguro que ella te puede dar una respuesta mejor de la que te puedo dar yo – Dijo con seguridad – Ahora vamos con Soul y Stellar, seguro que nos están esperando –

El felino comenzó a caminar hacia donde se fueron los cuatro ponys. Dark Knight se quedó mirando a su maestro un momento, y luego empezó a seguirlo.

Después de varios minutos, Zephyr y Dark Knight encontraron en otro lugar del pueblo a Soul, Stellar Moon, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Los cuatro ponys estaban frente al castillo de Twilight, hablando con tranquilidad.

Diamond – Y este es el castillo de la princesa Twilight – Dijo la pony terrestre señalando dicho castillo.

En ese momento aparecieron Dark Knight y Zephyr. El fénix sin esperar más, se acercó a su hermana.

Dark – Hermana, ¿Podemos hablar un momento, en otro lugar? – Pregunto el fénix algo avergonzado.

La alifénix se extrañó por la actitud que tenía su hermano, pero asintió con la cabeza. La yegua y el fénix estelar subieron a una nube que había sobre ellos. Estando ahí, la yegua hablo.

Stellar – De acuerdo, ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

Dark – Bueno, mi maestro me dijo que hablara esto contigo, aunque no entiendo por qué. Y es que, desde que vi a esas dos yeguas me siento extraño y no entiendo por qué me pasa esto – Explico el fénix con confusión e inocencia.

La yegua soltó una risa al entender lo que le pasaba a su hermano.

Stellar – De casualidad ¿También sientes que tu corazón se acelera? – Pregunto la alifénix, y su hermano asintió con la cabeza – ¿Sientes un calor en tu pecho? – El fénix volvió a asentir – Hermano, estás enamorado – Dijo finalmente la yegua.

Dark – ¿Estoy enamorado? – Pregunto el estelar sorprendido.

Stellar – Si, y no de 1 si no que de dos yeguas. La verdad no esperaba que quisieras tener un harem, hermanito – Dijo de forma algo burlona la yegua estelar.

El fénix negro no dijo nada, estaba muy sorprendido al enterarse de que estaba enamorado. Luego de varios segundos, Dark Knight reacciono.

Dark – Pe… pero, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debe elegir a una, o a ambas? – Preguntaba el estelar muy confundido.

Stellar – Pues, creo que deberías elegir a ambas, ya que estás enamorado de las dos – Sugirió la alifénix, aunque estaba extrañada porque eso no le pareciera raro.

Dark – Extrañamente eso no me parece mala idea, y no entiendo por qué – Comento el fénix extrañado.

Stellar – A mí tampoco me parece extraño, y eso es muy raro –

Dark – No crees que será por lo que dijo Zephyr, ¿Verdad? –

Stellar – ¿Hablas de que por ser estelares estas cosas no nos parecen raras? –

Los cuerpos de los dos hermanos temblaron al pensar en aquella posibilidad. Entonces, Stellar y Dark comenzaron a escuchar el ruido de una pelea debajo de ellos. Los dos miraron debajo de la nube, y efectivamente, había dos seres combatiendo en tierra.

Uno de ellos era Zephyr, y estaba combatiendo contra un robot.

Era un gran robot de tres metros de alto. Tenía un solo ojo. Llevaba una gran armadura de metal que cubría su esqueleto metálico. Tenía en su espalda una larga capa roja que ondeaba por el viento. Y en sus manos llevaba una larga hacha de combate hecha de partes mecánicas rotas, pero que aun así se veía muy filosa.

El robot ataco a Zephyr con un golpe de su hacha. El gato gris detuvo el ataque, sujetando el hacha desde la parte no filosa. El robot trato de golpear al felino con una patada, pero este logro esquivar dicho ataque, junto con el ataque del hacha la cual había soltado para poder esquivar el anterior ataque. Aunque no se salvó de que el hachazo le cortara parte de sus bigotes felinos.

Zephyr ataco al robot con una patada, pero la armadura que poseía su contrincante era demasiado resistente. El robot aprovecho la cercanía y ataco al gato gris con un puñetazo, que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

El robot empezó a correr contra Zephyr. Este no se levantaba, y el robot estaba cada vez más cerca. Cuando estuvo a dos metros, el robot levanto su hacha para atacar al felino, pero de la nada espada de energía blanca y negra le atravesó el pecho. Esta espada surgía de la garra derecha del gato gris, el cual estaba apoyado en su rodilla, mientras tenía su garra levantada.

Zephyr – Parece que gane – Dijo el gato gris levantándose completamente, y deshaciendo la espada de energía.

Robot – Ganaste justamente, guerrero felino – Dijo con un tono de voz grave y profundo.

Stellar Moon y Dark Knight bajaron al suelo y se pusieron en posición de combate. Soul que también estaba allí, se acercó a sus hijos para tranquilizarlos.

Soul – Stellar Moon, Dark Knight, tranquilícense – Pedía el semental tratando de tranquilizar a sus dos hijos – Nadie nos está atacando, solamente están teniendo un combate amistoso –

Los dos hermanos se tranquilizaron al escuchar aquellas palabras. El robot se dirigió a los dos hermanos y hablo.

Robot – Un placer conocerlos a ambos. Mi nombre es Yex el Forajido – Se presentó el robot haciendo una leve reverencia.

Stellar y Dark – ¿El forajido? – Preguntaron los dos hermanos confundidos.

Soul – Según nos contaron Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, Yex es un gran guerrero, que ha protegido Equestria muchas veces –

La yegua y el fénix también se presentaron con el robot. Luego de esto. Yex y Zephyr volvieron a su combate. Mientras, Stellar Moon se acercó a su hermano y le susurro.

Stellar – _Ahora sería un buen momento para tratar de hablar con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon_ – Le susurro la alifénix con una sonrisa pícara.

Dark – _¿Debería hablarles como fénix, o como pony?_ – Pregunto dudoso el estelar.

Stellar – _Mejor será que hablas con ellas siendo un pony, no creo que les interesen los fénix_ – Respondió la alifénix sonriendo.

Dark Knight asintió con la cabeza. El cuerpo del fénix brillo por algunos segundos, y al desaparecer el brillo, se había convertido en pony. Era un semental alifénix de pelaje negro. Crin y cola color morado. Ojos color rojo. Y su cutie mark era una espada de mango color negro y hoja color rojo brillante, con una media luna color rojo en el pomo.

El semental miro con una sonrisa a su hermana y se acercó a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon. Stellar Moon miro a su hermano con una sonrisa. Soul se sorprendió por esto.

Soul – _"Miro a un semental además de mi con una sonrisa. Esto puede ser una buena señal"_ – Pensaba el semental con alegría.

Cuando el alifénix estuvo frente a las dos yeguas, estas lo miraron con impresión.

Diamond – _"¿De dónde salió este semental? No lo había visto antes, aunque valla semental, tiene unas músculos enormes y es bastante lindo"_ – Pensaba la pony terrestre, mirando con interés al alifénix.

Silver – _"Que semental más grande y fuerte, y además es todo un galán."_ – Pensaba la yegua mirando al semental con interés.

Diamond y Silver – _"Lo quiero para mi"_ –

Dark Knight estaba nervioso, ya que antes de poder hablar, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon lo empezaron a mirar con mucho interés. Las dos yeguas se acercaron al semental y cambiaron su mirada de interés por una mirada seductora.

Diamond y Silver – ¿Cómo te llamas, lindo? – Preguntaron ambas ponys terrestres al unísono.

Dark – Ehhh… me llamo Dark Knight – Se presentó el semental con algo de timidez.

Diamond y Silver – Y ¿Qué hace un semental como tú en un sitio como este? – Dijeron ambas yeguas al unísono.

El semental estaba cada vez más nervioso por la mirada de ambas yeguas, además de que estas estaban cada lado de él. Las dos yeguas se miraron por un momento y asintieron.

Diamond – Dark Knight. ¿Quisieras acompañarnos a nuestra casa? –

Silver – Hay podremos conocernos un poco mejor –

Dark – Bueno… de acuerdo, aunque espero que mi padre y mi hermana puedan venir –

Las dos yeguas se miraron y volvieron a asentir.

Diamond – De acuerdo, no hay problema con eso –

Silver – Ahora vámonos, ya se está haciendo tarde –

Las dos yeguas comenzaron a caminar, siendo seguidas por el alifénix. Este último les hizo unas señas a su padre y hermana para que lo siguieran. Mientras, Zephyr y Yex dejaron de combatir.

Zephyr – Lo siento, amigo. Ya me tengo que ir, espero verte de nuevo – Dijo el felino con tranquilidad.

Yex – Yo espero lo mismo, aunque sea poco probable – Dijo con su tono grave el robot.

Zephyr – ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto el gato con curiosidad.

Yex – Porque soy un forajido, solo unos pocos deben verme, además de que tengo que ir a un lugar lejano, para obtener el Cristal Cobalto. Un cristal que puede hacerme más fuerte, pero ya te he dicho mucho. Adiós – Dijo el robot antes de dar un gran salto, y desaparecer de la vista del felino.

Zephyr – Con que Cristal Cobalto… algo me dice que volveremos a ver a ese robot – Dijo el felino con una sonrisa, antes de empezar a correr para alcanzar a Soul y al resto del grupo.

El grupo estuvo caminando por varios minutos. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se dedicaban a conocer más a Dark Knight, mientras que el semental no sabía que sentir al ver lo centradas que estaban ambas yeguas en él. Luego de un tiempo, los 6 llegaron a una mansión en los límites del pueblo.

Esta mansión era la misma mansión de Soul.

Soul – _"Valla, no esperaba que mi mansión fuera de Diamond Tiara y de Silver Spoon en esta dimensión"_ – Pensaba el semental mirando la mansión.

El grupo entro en la mansión, y los tres viajeros dimensionales (Sin contar a Dark Knight), notaron que era casi igual a la mansión de Soul, pero con algunos cambios mínimos. Diamond Tiara le dio a cada uno su propia habitación, y luego de cenar, todos se fueron a la cama.

En la habitación de Dark Knight. El semental estaba pensando en todo lo que le paso en solo ese día. El alifénix cerró los ojos para poder dormir, pero inesperadamente sintió como dos cuerpos se le tiraron encima. Cuando abrió los ojos, noto que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban sobre él.

Diamond y Silver – Hola, Dark – Dijeron ambas yeguas al unísono.

El semental se puso algo nervioso al ver a las dos ponys terrestres.

Dark – Hola, chicas. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensaba que ya estarían durmiendo – Pregunto el alifénix algo nervioso.

Diamond – Estamos aquí para hacerte una importante pregunta – Dijo la pony terrestre con seriedad.

Silver – Muy importante – Dijo la otra pony terrestre también con seriedad.

Dark – De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieren preguntarme? –

Las dos yeguas se miraron por un momento y asintieron con la cabeza.

Diamond y Silver – ¿A quién de nosotras elegirás? – Preguntaron las dos yeguas al unísono.

Esta pregunta confundió al alifénix.

Dark – ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido el semental.

Diamond – Ambas queremos ser tus novias – Dijo la pony terrestre con seriedad.

Silver – Pero solo querrás elegir a una, así que decide – Dijo la yegua también con seriedad.

El alifénix estaba muy extrañado y confundido. Él se había enamorado de ambas yeguas ese mismo día, pero ahora eran ellas quienes querían ser sus novias. Entonces recordó lo que hablo con su hermana hace un par de horas.

Dark – Entonces las elijo a la dos – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

Diamond y Silver – ¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambas yeguas confundidas.

Dark – La verdad es que ambas me gustan, y no sería justo elegir a una sola – Explico el semental sin dejar de sonreír.

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se miraron a los ojos y luego sonrieron.

Diamond – ¿Lo compartimos? –

Silver – Lo compartimos –

Ambas yeguas chocaron sus cascos y abrazaron al alifénix estelar.

Diamond – Bien, nuevo novio. Hay algo que queremos hacer, y en ese estamos de acuerdo las dos – Dijo la pony terrestre, cambiando su mirada normal por una de lujuria.

Silver – Hemos estado mucho tiempo sin la compañía de un semental, y estamos algo cansadas de hacerlo entre nosotras – Dijo la yegua también con una mirada de lujuria.

Diamond – Así que lo primero que harás como nuestro novio es complacernos –

Dark – ¿Y cómo puedo complacerlas? – Pregunto el alifénix con inocencia.

Diamond y Silver – De forma íntima y apasionada – Dijeron ambas yeguas con mucha lujuria.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación. Zephyr estaba tranquilamente acostado en su cama, mirando el techo. Entonces escucho la voz de su compañera en su cabeza.

Danna – _"Puedes escuchar eso, ¿Verdad?"_ – Pregunto la fénix blanca.

Zephyr – Si, y no esperaba que Dark Knight tuviera su primera vez tan rápido –

Danna – _"¿No deberíamos haberle dicho cierta cosa sobre sus nuevas novias?"_ –

Zephyr – Luego le diremos a nuestros amigos que todos los habitantes de este mundo son androides – Dijo el felino cerrando sus ojos.

Continuara…


	12. 11º Cap El Traidor

**Capítulo 11:**

 **El Traidor**

Soul, Stellar y Zephyr se levantaron al día siguiente, luego de tener una buena noche de sueño en un sitio que los tres conocían. Y aunque realmente no fuera la mansión de Soul, esta era bastante parecida. Los dos ponys y el gato gris bajaron a la sala de la mansión, a esperar que Dark Knight, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon despertaran.

Mientras esperaban, el alicornio blanco saco el diario que aun traía en su alforja. Soul pasaba las páginas de aquel misterioso diario. En cierto momento, Zephyr logro quitarle el diario al semental, para poder echarle un vistazo. El felino pasaba páginas rápidamente.

Knight – Buenos días, chicos – Dijo el semental entrando en la sala.

Los tres presentes miraron al alifénix. Soul y Stellar Moon pusieron expresión de extrañeza al ver al semental, Zephyr en cambio, soltó una pequeña risa.

Zephyr – Valla, parece que tuviste algo de diversión anoche, Dark Knight – Dijo el felino, sin poder evitar reírse al ver al alifénix.

Knight – No…no sé de qué está hablando, maestro – Dijo el alifénix algo nervioso.

Zephyr – Dark Knight, mírate en un espejo – Dijo el gato gris, para luego volver a centrar su atención en el libro.

El mencionado no entendió muy bien la petición, pero luego de verse en un espejo que había en la sala, lo entendió, a la vez que un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro. El semental estaba igual que antes, pero el mismo no había notado que llevaba dos cosas que el día anterior no traía.

Las cuales eran unos lentes azules, y una tiara en su cabeza.

Dark Knight sabía que su padre y hermana, al igual que su maestro, lo habían descubierto. Era fácil deducir lo que había hecho con las dos yeguas la noche anterior, habiendo sido delatado por el hecho de llevar los dos accesorios característicos de estas últimas.

En ese momento, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon entraron en la sala.

Las dos ponys terrestres miraron al semental con una sonrisa. Ambas le quitaron al alifénix sus accesorios, y se los pusieron ellas. Luego, cada una le dio un beso a Dark Knight.

Diamond – Si que supiste complacernos anoche, Darki – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Silver – Todavía recuerdo cuando te pusimos mis lentes y la tiara de Diamond, te veías muy lindo mientras nos complacías – Dijo la pony gris también con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sobraba decir que los comentarios de las dos yeguas avergonzaban mucho a Dark Knight, sobre todo porque su padre, hermana y maestro podían escucharlos perfectamente. El alifénix se cubrió la cara con sus garras para ocultar su sonrojo.

Mientras Dark era avergonzado por sus dos nuevas novias. El gato gris con sombrero de copa encontró lo que buscaba en el diario de Soul.

Zephyr – Bien, ya sé dónde está el siguiente fragmento – Dijo el gato gris mirando el diario de Soul.

El alicornio blanco, y los dos alifénix miraron a Zephyr. Este les mostro la página que leía del diario, en la cual había una imagen del fragmento. Dicho fragmento estaba sobre un pedestal de piedra. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon miraron el fragmento con curiosidad.

Diamond – ¿Ese no es el Cristal Cobalto? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

Soul, Stellar y Knight – ¿Cristal Cobalto? – Preguntaron los tres ponys al unísono.

Zephyr miro a la pony rosada con curiosidad, recordando que Yex el Forajido, el robot que había conocido el día anterior, buscaba aquel cristal conocido como Cristal Cobalto.

Silver – ¿No conocen la historia del Cristal Cobalto? – Pregunto la yegua, y los tres ponys negaron con la cabeza.

Diamond – El Cristal Cobalto está en algunas de las antiguas leyendas de Equestria –

Silver – En ellas se dice que el Cristal Cobalto le da a su portador un gran poder desconocido –

Diamond – Aunque nadie a descubierto donde esta –

Silver – Y probablemente nadie descubra donde esta –

Las dos yeguas se escuchaban muy seguras al decir esto.

Zephyr – Yo sé dónde está – Dijo el gato gris mirando el diario de Soul.

Diamond y Silver – ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron las dos yeguas sorprendidas.

Zephyr les mostro una de las páginas del diario. En esta página había un mapa de Equestria, junto con una X en un punto en el mar.

Zephyr – El diario dice que el fragmen… el Cristal Cobalto está en medio del Mar Celestial, en un templo abandonado – Respondió el gato gris señalando la X en el mapa.

Las dos yeguas miraron muy sorprendidas al felino, este cerro el diario y lo guardo en la alforja de Soul. Luego, Zephyr saco de su gabardina un mapa de Equestria.

Zephyr – Aquí está el Mar Celestial – Dijo el gato gris, mientras sacaba un boli rojo de su gabardina y señala dicho mar – Y el templo en el que está el Cristal Cobalto está aquí – El felino marco un punto en medio del mar con una X – Solamente tenemos que ir hacia allá –

Knight – ¿Y cómo llegamos allí? – Pregunto el alifénix con curiosidad.

Zephyr – Viajaremos en mapa –

Todos los presentes miraron confundidos al felino. Este guardo el mapa y el boli en su gabardina, y saco un mando con un botón rojo. Entonces, Zephyr presiono el botón.

 **(Imagínense esto como si fuera un mapa, y que el grupo fuera una línea roja)**

El grupo comenzó su camino al Mar Celestia. Primero salieron de Ponyville y llegaron a Canterlot. Dieron un par de vueltas absurdas a la montaña de dicha ciudad, y fueron hacia las montañas rocosas. El grupo termino dando muchas vueltas en el bosque Everfree, y luego se perdieron en una cueva. Al salir de la cueva, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el Imperio de Cristal. Ahí tomaron un tren, pero tomaron el incorrecto y terminaron en Appleloosa. De ahí, fueron a Dodge City, y recorrieron un bosque cerca de la ciudad, hasta llegar a Baltimare, y posteriormente a Fillydelphia. Pero terminaron perdiéndose otra vez, y llegaron a Manehattan. Entonces tomaron un barco y llegaron al medio del Mar Celestial.

 **(Hasta aquí llega la vista en el mapa) (Admito que tuve que mirarme el mapa de Equestria para hacer esto XD)**

En un barco velero en medio de mar, estaban Soul, Stellar Moon, Dark Knight, Zephyr, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Estas dos últimas estaban muy confundidas de cómo llegaron a donde estaban.

Diamond – ¿Alguien podría decirme cómo llegamos aquí? – Pregunto la yegua sin entender como había llegado ahí.

Silver – Yo también quiero saber cómo llegamos aquí, no recuerdo el momento en el que salimos de la mansión, pero aun así recuerdo que viajamos por casi una semana –

Soul, Stellar y Dark soltaron una pequeña risa.

Soul – Aunque se los dijéramos, dudo mucho que nos crean – Respondió el semental sonriendo.

Stellar – Estoy de acuerdo con eso, es algo que nosotros apenas entendemos – Agrego la alifénix también sonriendo.

Las dos yeguas se miraron confundidas. Zephyr que estaba observando la distancia con un catalejo, exclamo.

Zephyr – ¡Chicos, vengan a ver esto! –

Los 4 ponys se acercaron al felino, y lo miraron con curiosidad.

Knight – ¿Qué pasa maestro? – Pregunto el alifénix estelar con curiosidad.

El aludido dejo de mirar por su catalejo y apunto con su garra a la distancia.

Zephyr – Haya esta nuestro destino – Respondió el felino pasando al semental su catalejo.

Dark Knight tomo el catalejo con su magia, y miro por el mismo. A lo lejos pudo ver un viejo templo abandonado, que estaba sobre una pequeña isla.

Knight – Ahí está el templo – Dijo el semental con alegría.

Soul – Perfecto, ahora tenemos que ir al templo –

Stellar – Bien, solo hay que poner en marcha este barco –

Zephyr – Eso podría ser un problema – Dijo el gato gris mirando hacia arriba.

El grupo miro también hacia arriba, notando que había un problema con las velas del barco, bueno…

Realmente no tenía velas.

Diamond – ¿Cómo llegamos aquí si el barco no tiene velas? – Pregunto la yegua mucho más confundida que antes.

Knight – No solo no hay velas, el barco tampoco tiene timón – Dijo el semental señalando el sitio donde tendría que ir el timón, pero este no estaba.

Stellar – Ahora que lo pienso tampoco aquí nadie aquí que estuviera manejando el barco – Menciono la yegua estelar.

Todos miraron a cierto gato gris con sombrero de copa. Este soltó una risa nerviosa por las miradas que tenía sobre él.

Zephyr – Nota mental, el viaje en mapa provoca cosas poco o nada lógicas. Nota mental dos, no volver a usarlo estando acompañado – Dijo el felino nervioso.

Soul – Eso no importa ahora, si no podemos mover el barco, tendremos que volar hacia el templo – Dijo el semental con seriedad.

Diamond – Pero Silver y yo no tenemos alas, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la isla? – Pregunto la yegua con seriedad.

Knight – Yo tengo una idea –

Todos miraron al semental con curiosidad, este estaba sujetando con su magia una larga cuerda. Esto extraño a todo el grupo. Dark Knight lanzo la cuerda a una palmera que había en la playa, atándola a la misma.

Knight – Si no podemos ir todos a la isla, traeremos la isla al nosotros –

Dark Knight sujeto fuertemente la cuerda, y comenzó a tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Soul se acercó a su hijo y lo miro con extrañeza.

Soul – Hijo, ya detente, eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para traer esa isla hasta el barco – Dijo el semental tratando de detener a su hijo.

Azrael – Pues a mí me parece que la isla se está acercando –

Soul giro la cabeza, notando que el robot Azrael estaba mirando la isla con unos prismáticos. Zephyr se puso al lado del robot, y miro la isla con unos prismáticos que saco de su gabardina.

Zephyr – Es cierto, la isla se está acercando, pero a esa velocidad tardara mucho en llegar aquí –

Soul miro sorprendido a su hijo. Stellar Moon se acercó a su hermano, y sujeto la cuerda, para luego mirar al alifénix con una sonrisa.

Stellar – No podrás hacer esto solo, así que déjame ayudarte – Dijo la yegua para luego empezar a tirar de la cuerda.

Los dos hermanos usaban todas sus fuerzas para tirar de la cuerda. Zephyr y Azrael notaron que la isla se acercaba más rápido.

Zephyr – Necesitan más fuerza, todavía va demasiado lento –

Soul miro por un momento a sus hijos, y se acercó a estos, para acto seguido sujetar la cuerda con su magia.

Soul – No dejare que hagan esto solos – Dijo el semental comenzando a tirar de la cuerda.

Zephyr y Azrael seguían mirando la isla con sus prismáticos, pudiendo notar como dicha isla se acercaba mucho más rápido que antes, pero aun así, a esa velocidad tardaría.

Azrael – Con un poco más de fuerza, la isla vendría aquí en apenas unos segundos – Dijo el robot sin dejar de mirar la isla con sus prismáticos.

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon escucharon estas palabras del robot. Las dos yeguas se acercaron a Soul, Stellar y Dark. Y sin que estos lo notaran, sujetaron la cuerda y tiraron de ella.

Todos sintieron un fuerte temblor. Soul, Stellar y Dark perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron. Cuando los tres ponys se levantaron, se dieron cuenta de que el barco había encallado en la isla donde estaba el templo abandonado.

Soul – ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo trajimos aquí la isla tan rápido? – Pregunto el semental muy confundido y sorprendido.

Diamond – Escuchamos que necesitaban fuerza, así que Silver y yo les dimos un casco – Respondió la pony terrestre sonriendo.

Silver – Si, ahora vamos al templo, el Cristal Cobalto no nos está esperando –

Las dos yeguas saltaron del barco, cayendo en la playa, para luego caminar hacia el templo. Soul, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight tenían expresión de mucha sorpresa.

Soul – No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo un par de yeguas normales tienen tanta fuerza? – Era la pregunta que cruzaba la mente del alicornio blanco.

Los dos hijos de este último se hacían la misma pregunta que su padre. Zephyr se acercó a los tres ponys, mientras que Azrael volvía a ser un brazalete y se coloca alrededor de la muñeca izquierda del gato gris.

Zephyr – Es por que no son yeguas normales, son androides – Respondió el felino con seriedad.

Soul, Stellar y Dark miraron confundidos al felino. Este volvió a hablar.

Zephyr – Lo descubrí ayer mientras exploraba Ponyville. En esta dimensión, todos los seres vivos son androides, al igual que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, por eso ellas tienen esa fuerza –

Knight – _"Espera, si eso es cierto, entonces yo…"_ – Pensó el alifénix recordando lo que hizo la noche anterior con las dos yeguas.

Zephyr – _"Si Dark Knight, te acostaste con unas androides"_ – Le dijo el felino al alifénix por telepatía.

El alifénix estelar se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras de su maestro. Soul y Stellar Moon no llegaron a notar esto. Los tres ponys y el gato gris bajaron del barco para buscar a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon.

Minutos más tarde, los 5 ponys y el felino estaban frente al templo. Este era algo pequeño y estaba hecho de piedra, aunque de cerca se podía ver que había señales de destrucción en el mismo. Dentro del templo, el grupo pudo ver que la estructura del templo se encontraba dañada, como si alguien la hubiera destruido recientemente. Al llegar a la última habitación del templo, la cual era una espaciosa habitación en la que únicamente había un pedestal de piedra en el centro, pudieron ver que…

No había nada.

Los 5 estaban sorprendidos al ver que el Cristal Cobalto no se encontraba ahí. Todos empezaron a buscar por todas partes el dichoso cristal, pero este no estaba en ningún lado. Minutos después, todos se reunieron de nuevo.

Soul – No puedo creerlo, aquí no está el fragmento – Dijo el semental con frustración.

Knight – Maestro, ¿Usted no dijo que el fragmento estaba aquí? – Le pregunto el semental a su maestro.

Zephyr – El diario decía que el fragmento estaba aquí, no entiendo por qué… – Entonces el felino abrió los ojos al recordar algo que escucho el día anterior.

 **Flashback**

Yex – … tengo que ir a un lugar lejano, para obtener el Cristal Cobalto. Un cristal que puede hacerme más fuerte, pero ya te he dicho mucho. Adiós – Dijo el robot antes de dar un gran salto, y desaparecer de la vista del felino.

 **Fin del Flashback**

El felino golpeo el suelo fuertemente con su pie. Zephyr salió corriendo fuera del templo. El resto del grupo lo miraron extrañados, pero comenzaron a seguirlo. Al llegar a la costa de la isla, el gato gris pudo ver lo que buscaba.

Un gran barco metálico alejándose de la isla.

Zephyr – Ese maldito – Dijo el felino furioso, ya que logro ver a Yex el Forajido timoneando el barco.

Soul, Stellar Moon, Dark Knight, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon llegaron a la costa segundos después, y al igual que el gato gris, vieron como aquel barco se alejaba de la isla.

Stellar – ¿Quién va en ese barco? –

Zephyr – Un desgraciado – Dijo el gato gris más furioso que antes.

El felino hizo aparecer la Mega Arma. Esta se convirtió en una cadena dorada. Usando dicha cadena, Zephyr atrapo el barco en el que iba el robot. El gato gris comenzó a tirar de la cadena, atrayendo el barco hacia la isla. Yex se cayó cuando el barco se frenó en seco. El robot miro hacia atrás, notando la cadena que estaba frenando su barco, y al felino que tiraba de la misma.

Zephyr – No te me vas a escapar, maldito robot de segunda, en ese fragmento está el alma de mi amiga, y no dejare que te lo lleves – Decía el felino con una gran furia.

Yex – Es ese gato de ayer, parece que también quiere el Cristal Cobalto, y descubrió que yo lo tengo. Mejor activo la máxima velocidad de este barco, no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo así – Dijo el robot corriendo hacia el timón.

Al llegar al timón, el robot presiono un botón que había en un panel al lado del mismo. En ese momento, la parte de atrás del barco se abrió, y de ahí salió una gran hélice gigante. Esta hélice comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, aumento la potencia del barco de Yex.

Zephyr empezó a ser arrastrado por la gran fuerza que había adquirido el barco de Yex, pero lejos de rendirse, el felino comenzó a tirar con más fuerza el barco.

Zephyr – No pienso dejar que te me escapes – Dijo el ser de nivel superior tirando con más fuerza de la Mega Arma, para que el barco no se le escapara.

Yex estaba sorprendido por no haberse librado del agarre de Zephyr. El robot comenzó a presionar botones para aumentar la velocidad del barco.

La hélice gigante adquiero más velocidad que antes, logrando arrastrar al gato gris por la arena de la playa. Zephyr hizo aparecer la Tecno Arma también en forma de cadena totalmente negra, con la que después sujeto el barco de Yex. El felino sujetando la Mega Arma con su garra derecha, y la Tecno Arma con su garra izquierda, empezando a tirar de ambas cadenas, logrando mantener el barco en su sitio.

Zephyr – Soul, Stellar Moon, Dark Knight… suban al barco y quítenle a ese maldito robot de segunda el fragmento – Dijo el felino sin soltar sus dos armas.

Los aludidos miraron a su amigo con un segundo, dudando si ir por el robot o ayudarlo, pero luego de que este les dirigiera una mirada de confianza. Los tres ponys fueron volando hacia el barco.

Zephyr – Y ustedes dos – Dijo el gato gris mirando a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon – Ayúdenme a mantener este barco cerca de la isla –

Las dos yeguas se miraron por un momento, y luego asintieron con la cabeza. Diamond Tiara comenzó a tirar de la Mega Arma, y Silver Spoon de la Tecno Arma. Las dos ponys terrestres y el gato gris lograban evitar que el barco de Yex se alejara.

Mientras tanto, Soul, Stellar y Dark habían logrado abordar el barco del robot. Este estaba en el timón, tratando por todos los medios que conocía de alejarse de la isla.

Yex – Vamos estúpido barco, necesito que te alejes de esos desgraciados que quieren quitarme el Cristal Cobalto – Decía el robot, a la vez que golpeaba el timón del barco.

Soul, Stellar y Dark llegaron a donde estaba el robot. Este miro a los tres ponys con molestia.

Yex – Perfecto, ahora estos ponys lograron abordarme, gracias estúpido barco – Dijo el robot con sarcasmo, golpeando con fuerza el timón del barco.

Soul – Ya basta de tonterías, Yex, si no nos das el fragmen… el Cristal Cobalto, tendremos que quitártelo a la fuerza – Advirtió el semental con seriedad.

Yex – Ja ja ja, como si unos pequeños ponys como ustedes pudieran derrotarme a mí, el gran Yex el Forajido – Dijo el robot tomando su hacha de combate, y apuntando con ella a los tres ponys.

Soul saco la Holy Blade para combatir. Dark Knight se fusiono con su padre, entrando en el modo Zenkai. Stellar Moon también se preparó para combatir.

Yex se lanzó al ataque contra Soul y Stellar. Estos últimos saltaron hacia los lados para esquivar un hachazo del robot. La alifénix ataco al forajido por la espalda con sus garras, pero esto no tuvo ningún efecto en la dura armadura de Yex. Este golpeo a la yegua con la parte plana de su hacha, lanzándola contra el suelo.

Soul lanzo un espadazo contra el robot. Este bloqueo el ataque con el mango su hacha. Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse una gran cantidad de ataques. El alicornio sombrío choco la Knight Blade contra el hacha del robot, comenzando un forcejeo con este. Soul logro apartar el hacha de Yex y acertar un Corte Umbrío vertical en el pecho del forajido. El susodicho grito de dolor al recibir el fuerte ataque, el cual logro cortar su armadura.

El robot estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el semental, pero recibió una fuerte patada de parte de Stellar Moon, que lo lanzo contra una pared del barco. El forajido salió de la pared, y grito furioso.

Yex – ¡Malditos ponys, me están cansando ya! – Grito el robot, mientras su único ojo brillaba con un fuerte brillo rojo.

Soul y Stellar Moon se prepararon para seguir combatiendo. El semental miro atentamente la cortada en el pecho que le había hecho al robot, notando que dentro del mismo había un pequeño brillo azul.

Soul – _Stellar, Yex tiene el fragmento dentro de su armadura, hay que hacer encontrar la forma de romper más su armadura para sacar el cristal_ – Le susurro el semental a su hija, para que Yex no lo escuchara.

La alifénix estelar asintió con la cabeza. Yex empezó a correr a gran velocidad contra los dos ponys. Antes de llegar a donde estaban, el forajido lanzo su hacha contra Stellar Moon. Esta salto para esquivar el ataque. El robot tomo su hacha y trato de partir a la mitad a Soul. Este último pudo esquivar el ataque, aunque el mismo logro cortarle un mechón de su crin.

Soul aprovecho el segundo en el que el robot estaba sacando su hacha del suelo, para atacarlo en la cortada que le hizo en el pecho. Yex al darse cuenta de las intenciones del semental, cubrió la herida en su pecho con su brazo, logrando bloquear un espadazo, pero sufriendo un grave daño en dicha articulación.

Yex – ¡Maldito! – Exclamo el robot con tono adolorido.

Con la poca movilidad en el brazo que tenía, Yex tomo al semental por cuello, y lo arrojo contra el suelo. El forajido puso su pie sobre el pecho de Soul para evitar que este se levantara. Mientras, con su otra mano tomo su hacha y la levanto.

Yex – Es hora de deshacerme de una molestia – Dijo el robot para luego bajar su hacha a gran velocidad.

Stellar Moon vio a cámara lenta como el hacha de Yex iba dirigida hacia el cuello de su padre. La yegua estelar sintió una gran desesperación y furia dentro de ella. El cuerpo de la yegua brillo con fuerza. Todo el tiempo volvió a la normalidad en un pequeño instante. Antes de que el hacha de Yex llegara al cuerpo de Soul, esta misma fue detenida por una garra.

Soul miro con sorpresa a su hija. El cuerpo de Stellar estaba diferente, su crin y cola cambiaron a un color dorado brillante y empezó a flotar como si estuviera bajo el agua. Sus alas se volvieron más grandes y adquirieron un brillo dorado. Las irises de sus ojos se volvieron color verde jade. Y un manto de aura color blanco azulado apareció alrededor de su cuerpo.

La yegua apretó su garra con fuerza, rompiendo completamente el hacha de Yex. El robot miro sorprendido a la alifénix. Esta le empezó a dar una gran cantidad de puñetazos en distintas pates de su cuerpo, a una velocidad imperceptible. El forajido soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al recibir aquella gran cantidad de ataques en todo su cuerpo.

El cuerpo del robot salió dispara en dirección contraria a donde estaba la yegua. Antes de que Yex cayera al mar, la alifénix lo detuvo agarrándolo del cuello con su garra. Stellar tiro al forajido en el suelo del barco, y sujeto con sus dos garras el pecho de este. El robot grito de dolor al sentir como la yegua estelar abría su pecho con sus garras.

Stellar Moon sin decir nada, saco el fragmento del alma de su madre del pecho del robot, y se alejó de este, dejando a un moribundo Yex en el suelo del barco.

Soul se levantó del suelo, mirando a su hija con sorpresa. Esta se acercó a su padre. En el momento en el que estuvo cerca del semental, Stellar volvió a la normalidad y quedo inconsciente. Soul atrapo a su hija con sus cascos para que esta no cayera al suelo, al igual que el fragmento que la alifénix tenía entre sus garras.

Soul – No sé qué te paso, hija, pero es mejor que descanses – Dijo el alicornio blanco con una sonrisa.

El semental se separó de su hijo, y este apareció a su lado en su forma fénix. Soul puso a su hija sobre su lomo, y estaba a punto de retirarse, pero entonces escucho una voz.

Yex – Maldito pony, te juro que cuando te encuentre otra vez te matare a ti y a esa hija tuya – Dijo el robot arrastrándose por el suelo – Todos van a pagar por esta humillación –

El semental y el fénix miraron con seriedad al forajido.

Soul – Eres muy estúpido si crees que voy a dejar que me mates y también a mi hija, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero – Fue la respuesta del alicornio blanco.

Knight – Aunque yo todavía me pregunto por qué quieres tanto el fragmen… El Cristal Cobalto – Comento el fénix negro con confusión.

Yex – Ese cristal me habría hecho mucho más fuerte que cualquiera en este mundo, con ese poder hubiera podido gobernar a todos los habitantes de este planeta –

Knight – No lo entiendo, me habían dicho que tú salvaste muchas veces Equestria, ¿Por qué quieres gobernar a todos? – Pregunto confundido el fénix.

Yex – Eso no era más que una mentira, a mí no me interesaba salvar a nadie, yo solo quería el poder de los que atacaban este estúpido reino, solo eso y nada más – Dijo el robot con furia.

El alicornio blanco y el fénix estelar miraron con molestia al robot. Soul mirando a este último con molestia, comento.

Soul – Sabes, el nombre de Yex el Forajido no te queda para nada, deberían llamarte Yex el Traidor – Dijo el semental antes de comenzar a volar, junto con su hijo.

El robot grito de furia al ver como los dos ponys se iban. Cuando Soul y Dark Knight llegaron a la playa, encontraron a Zephyr, a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon tranquilamente sentados en la arena tomando el sol. Las dos yeguas y el gato gris se levantaron al notar la presencia del semental, la yegua y el fénix.

Zephyr – Oh, hola chicos – Saludo tranquilamente el felino, mientras se levantaba.

Soul – Podrían decirme, ¿Por qué están aquí tan tranquilos tomando el sol? – Pregunto semental con algo de molestia.

Diamond – Bueno, simplemente descansamos después de evitar que el barco se fuera – Respondió la pony rosada con tranquilidad.

Silver – Luego de unos minutos que ustedes se fueron, el barco se quedó sin energía, así que decidimos descansar un poco – Agrego la yegua, mientras arreglaba sus lentes.

Diamond – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está nuestro querido Darki? – Pregunto la yegua al no ver al alifénix.

Dark Knight se puso algo nervioso al escuchar la pregunta de la yegua. El fénix se acercó lentamente a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon. Estas lo miraron con curiosidad.

Knight – A… Aquí estoy… – Respondió el fénix algo nervioso.

Las dos ponys terrestres pusieron expresión de sorpresa al escuchar hablar al fénix, sobre todo al este tener la voz de su novio.

Diamond y Silver – ¡¿Dark Knight?! – Exclamaron sorprendidas ambas yeguas al mismo tiempo.

Knight – Si, mi verdadera forma esta, la de un fénix, espero que no les moleste que su novio sea un fénix – Dijo el estelar nervioso.

Las dos yeguas se miraron por un momento. Luego volvieron a mirar al fénix.

Diamond – La verdad, te ves bastante lindo estando de esa forma – Comento la pony rosada con una sonrisa.

Silver – Pienso lo mismo, y la verdad me pregunto cómo se verán nuestros hijos si su padre es un fénix – Comento también la pony gris.

Diamond – Seguro que serán muy lindos – Respondió la yegua sin dejar de sonreír – Tal vez deberíamos comprobarlo –

Silver – Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Diamond –

Lo último que dijeron las dos yeguas puso muy nervioso al fénix, el cual comenzó a sudar en frio al pensar en que sus nuevas novias ya querían tener hijos. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se rieron al ver la expresión de su novio.

Diamond – Ja ja ja es broma, aun no queremos tener hijos ja ja ja – Dijo la yegua sin dejar de reír. Estas palabras aliviaron a Dark Knight.

Silver – Ja ja ja cierto, aunque tal vez en un futuro si los tengamos. Nunca se sabe – Comento la pony terrestre, volviendo a poner nervioso al fénix.

Soul soltó una pequeña risa al ver lo nervioso que estaba su hijo, incluso le parecía que este estaba temblando.

Stellar – Ehhh… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto la yegua despertando.

Stellar Moon se bajó del lomo de su padre y miro con curiosidad a su hermano, el cual seguía temblando mientras sus dos novias se reían.

En ese momento, un vórtice rojo y amarillo se abrió cerca de donde estaba el grupo. Soul, Stellar y Zephyr miraron el vórtice con una sonrisa. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon lo miraron confundidas. Y Dark Knight lo miro con tristeza.

Dark Knight giro la cabeza y miro con tristeza a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon.

Knight – Diamond… Silver… yo… Me tengo que ir – Dijo el fénix negro con tristeza.

Las dos ponys terrestres miraron extrañados al fénix. Este tuvo que explicarles todo sobre lo que estaba haciendo, y la razón de por qué tenía que irse. Al terminar de contar, ya se había hecho de noche. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon miraron con tristeza a su novio.

Knight – Enserio lo siento, pero de verdad tengo que irme – Termino de decir el fénix con mucha tristeza.

Diamond – E… Está bien, Darki. Tienes que recuperar a tu madre, y no sería correcto detener – Dijo la yegua algo triste, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Silver – Cierto, no es correcto que evitemos que recuperes a tu madre –

Las dos ponys abrazaron al fénix, y este les devolvió el abrazo. Soul miro con algo de tristeza a su hijo. Zephyr se acercó al alicornio blanco y le susurro algo al oído. El semental sonrió al escuchar la sugerencia del felino.

Soul apareció la Holy Blade con su magia, y levantando la espada, dijo.

Soul – Sword X – Dijo el semental apuntando a una nube que estaba sobre el barco de Yex.

Una laser rojo salió de la espada del alicornio blanco. Este laser entro en la nube a la que apuntaba. La nube cambio a color rojo y muchas espadas de energía roja comenzaron a caer de la misma. Estas espadas se clavaron en todos partes del barco. Yex que seguía estando en su barco, se asustó.

Yex – Oh oh – Dijo el robot preocupado.

Todas las espadas de energía comenzaron a brillar con fuerza. Una gran explosión se formó, la cual hizo que el barco del traidor volara por los aires. Algunas espadas de energía salieron volando y comenzaron a explotar en el aire. Diamond, Silver y Dark Knight miraron las explosiones, las cuales se asemejaban a fuegos artificiales.

Soul, Stellar y Zephyr miraron a las dos ponys y al fénix con una sonrisa. Yex mientras tanto…

Yex – ¡Me vengareeeeeeee…! – Gritaba el robot volando por el aire.

Luego de unos minutos de mirar fuegos artificiales. Zephyr se acercó a Dark Knight y a las dos yeguas.

Zephyr – Diamond, Silver, ya es momento de que nos vallamos – Dijo el felino con seriedad.

Las dos yeguas y el fénix se pusieron tristes de nuevo al escuchar esto. Zephyr chasqueo sus dedos y un portal se abrió detrás de él.

Zephyr – Este portal las llevara a casa. Nosotros ya tenemos que irnos –

Dark Knight se despidió de ambas yeguas con un par de besos. Estas le dieron un último abrazo al fénix.

Knight – Les prometo que regresare, no lo olviden – Dijo el fénix estelar con una sonrisa.

Luego, el fénix negro junto con su hermana y su padre saltaron dentro del vórtice. Zephyr miro a las dos yeguas con mucha atención, y luego soltó una risa.

Zephyr – Valla, eso es algo que no esperaba – Comento el felino antes de saltar al vórtice.

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon miraron por un momento el vórtice, y luego entraron en el portal que las llevaría a casa.

Las dos yeguas entraron en su mansión, sin voltear al portal que se cerró detrás de ellas. Al entrar en la mansión, las yeguas se sentaron en un sofá que había en la sala.

Diamond – Ahhhh de vuelta a la rutina – Dijo la yegua algo triste.

Silver – Pensaba que ya no volveríamos a esto – Comento la pony gris también con tristeza.

En ese momento, Diamond Tiara se cubrió la boca con su casco. Su amiga la miro extrañada.

Silver – ¿Te ocurre algo, Diamond? – Pregunto la yegua preocupada por su amiga.

Diamond – Si, no es nada, solo me siento algo mareada – Dijo la pony terrestre sujetándose la cabeza con su casco.

Silver – Que raro, ya también me sentía así cuando estábamos en la playa – Comento la yegua con curiosidad – Y no sé por qué, pero ahora tengo mucha hambre –

Diamond – Ya también tengo mucha hambre, mejor vamos a la cocina a comer algo –

Luego de eso, ambas yeguas fueron a la cocina, para saciar aquella gran hambre que tenían.

Mientras tanto, Soul, Stellar, Dark y Zephyr caían por el vórtice. El felino se acercó al fénix y lo miro con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Cuando vuelvas a esta dimensión te espera una sorpresa, Dark Knight – Dijo el felino con una sonrisa.

El fénix miro extrañado a su maestro, pero no dijo nada. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Una espada de energía roja entro en el vórtice. El grupo abrió los ojos como platos al notar esta espada, la cual rozo con la cola de Zephyr. La espada comenzó a brillar y exploto, mandando a Soul y a Zephyr contra un vórtice alterno, y a Dark Knight y a Stellar Moon contra otro vórtice alterno.

Continuara…


	13. 12º Cap Fallo al Cargar… ERROR

**Capítulo 12:  
Fallo al Cargar… ERROR… Reintentando…**

Soul Keeper y Zephyr Exe giraban de forma descontrolada dentro de un vórtice alterno, luego de haber sido golpeados por una explosión, provocada por una espada de energía salida de la nada. El semental estaba mareado de tanto girar, mientras que el felino intentaba detenerse. Los dos fueron cubiertos por una luz que venia del final del vórtice, hasta que fueron cubiertos por completo.

Un vórtice se abrió sobre la ciudad de Canterlot. De este vórtice cayeron un alicornio blanco y un gato gris. Ambos empezaron a caer a la ciudad a gran velocidad. El semental logro abrir sus alas y mantenerse en el aire. El felino no tuvo la misma suerte, y terminó estrellándose en el suelo y dejando una marca con la forma de su cuerpo en el mismo.

El alicornio blanco bajo a donde estaba su amigo, esta salió del agujero en el suelo con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, y luego miro al semental.

Zephyr – En momentos como este me alegra no sentir dolor – Comento el felino con tranquilidad.

Las heridas que tenía Zephyr en su cuerpo se regeneraron rápidamente. Soul ayudo a su amigo a salir del agujero. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, notando que los ponys que caminaban por la calle pasaban a su lado sin prestarles atención.

Soul – Ok, que un gato antropomórfico y un alicornio cayeran de la nada y eso no extrañe a ningún pony es raro – Comento el semental con extrañeza, y luego puso una sonrisa – Me recuerda al día en el que llegue a Ponyville –

Zephyr – Eso puede deberse a dos cosas. Una o somos invisibles y nadie nos ve, o dos, en esta dimensión pasan cosas mucho más raras que esta y somos insignificantes a comparación de esas cosas – Dijo el felino con seriedad.

El gato gris busco un poco con la mirada, encontrando lo que buscaba, que era a un guardia real. Zephyr se acercó al guardia y le hablo.

Zephyr – Disculpe, ¿Qué día es hoy? – Pregunto el gato gris al guardia real.

El guardia miro un poco sorprendido al felino, pero luego de unos segundos respondió.

Guardia – Ehhh, hoy en lunes, señor – Respondió el guardia un poco extrañado.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, gracias – Dijo el gato gris para luego alejarse, y volver con Soul – Es lo segundo –

Una expresión de duda se dibujó en el rostro del semental.

Soul – Ok, una duda resuelta, ahora hay que descubrir cómo salir de esta dimensión – Comento el alicornio blanco con seriedad.

Zephyr – Eso puede ser difícil, recuerda no llegamos a esta dimensión por que hubiera un fragmento aquí, sino porque esa explosión nos mandó hasta esta dimensión – Respondió el ser de nivel superior recordando un poco – Y por lo visto Stellar Moon y Dark Knight terminaron en otra dimensión – Dijo el gato gris, ya que no había visto a la yegua ni al fénix en todo ese tiempo.

Soul – Que problema, y lo peor que esto fue en parte mi culpa. Esa espada de energía era de mi ataque Sword X – Dijo el semental con molestia – Solo espero que mis hijos estén bien –

Zephyr – No sirve de nada lamentarse, tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de esta dimensión. Y tranquilo, Stellar y Dark Knight deben estar perfectamente bien, son estelares después de todo, además de que saben defenderse –

El semental y el gato gris comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad de Canterlot, buscando cualquier cosa que los ayudara a generar un vórtice para volver a su viaje. Mientras caminaban, Zephyr miraba sus garras con curiosidad. Esta acción extrañaba a su amigo.

Soul – ¿Por qué miras tanto tus garras, Zephyr? – Pregunto el semental con curiosidad.

El aludido se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz del alicornio blanco, pero respondió de igual manera.

Zephyr – Oh, es que siento que tengo mucho más poder que antes – Respondió el ser de nivel superior sin dejar de mirar sus garras – Ya sabes bien que mi cuerpo es tan fuerte como el ser más poderoso de cada dimensión, y lo que me parece curioso es que en esta tengo mucho más poder que en las anteriores –

Soul – ¿Y no podrías abrir un portal para a ir a la siguiente dimensión? – Pregunto el alicornio algo esperanzado.

Zephyr – Podría, pero el problema es que no sé cuál es esa dimensión, así que es inútil –

El semental gruño de frustración por esto. Los dos siguieron caminando por la ciudad de Canterlot, hasta que una explosión los puso en alerta. Esta explosión provenía de un banco que estaba cerca de ellos. Unos ponys que tenían calaveras dibujadas en la cara, salieron por la puerta del banco, llevando bolsas y armas de fuego. Todos los ponys que había en la calle salieron corriendo al ver a los ladrones.

Ladrón 1 – ¡Vamos chicos, tenemos que irnos antes de que vengan los guardias! – Dijo el primer ladrón que parecía el líder.

Todos los ladrones comenzaron a correr lejos del banco, pero antes de poder escapar, alguien se cruzó en su camino. Cierto gato gris soltó una risa burlona.

Zephyr – Oigan, ¿Quién les dijo que pueden venir, robar un banco e irse tan tranquilos? – Dijo el gato con tranquilidad, estando frente a los ladrones.

Todos los ladrones miraron extrañados al felino, para luego apuntarle con lo que parecían fusiles. Luego, el que parecía el segundo al mando hablo.

Ladrón 2 – ¿Quién te crees que eres, gatito? Si no te quitas del medio, vamos a tener que quitarte a la fuerza – Dijo el segundo ladrón, apuntándole con su fusil al felino – Así que anda, deja de hacerte el valiente y lárgate –

Todos los ladrones esperaban que el gato gris se alejara corriendo, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a reírse sin más.

Zephyr – Ja ja ja ja ja, ¿De verdad dices eso en serio? Ja ja ja ja, no me creo que de verdad me estés diciendo que me quite del medio, a mi ja ja ja ja ja – Decía el gato gris riéndose a carcajadas.

Los ladrones miraron furiosos a Zephyr por estar este burlándose de ellos. El primer ladrón le apunto con su fusil al felino y dijo.

Ladrón – Bien gatito, veamos si te ríes tanto en tu funeral – Dijo el primer ladrón furioso, disparándole al felino con su fusil.

El fusil que tenía el ladrón disparo tres láseres de plasma. Estos láseres le dieron a Zephyr en el pecho, atravesándolo de lado a lado por completo. El ladrón sonrió con malicia al pensar que había acabado con felino, pero esta sonrisa desapareció, al ver como las heridas de este último se regeneraron en un segundo. Todo esto sin que el gato gris dejara de reírse.

Los ladrones se asustaron al ver como el felino sobrevivió a los disparos, y sin mostrar ninguna señal de dolor. Zephyr dejo de reírse y miro a los ponys ladrones.

Zephyr – Es hora de que este gatito rompa un poco las cortinas, o en este caso, a los ponys – Dijo el gato gris con malicia sacando sus garras – Pero tranquilos, solamente dolerá mucho –

En un instante, Zephyr apareció frente al primer ladrón, y con un simple corte de sus garras, corto en tres partes el fusil de plasma que llevaba el pony. Luego le dio un pequeño golpe con su dedo en el pecho al ladrón. Este se quedó estático por unos segundos, para después vomitar sangre y caer al suelo inconsciente.

Los demás ladrones se asustaron, no, quedaron aterrados al ver la rapidez con la que el felino acabo con su líder. Zephyr miro a los ladrones con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Zephyr – Bien, ¿Quién más quiere jugar con este felino? – Dijo el gato gris con mucha malicia.

Los ladrones empezaron a dispararle a Zephyr, pero este esquivaba los disparos con facilidad, como si para él fueran a cámara lenta. Antes de que los ladrones lo notaran, el gato gris ya se encontraba frente a ellos. El felino a gran velocidad dejo inconscientes a todos los ladrones, destruyendo todas las armas de estos en el proceso.

Soul se acercó a Zephyr, el cual se encontraba recostado en una pila de cuerpos inconscientes, teniendo los ojos cerrados sus garras detrás de su cabeza. El alicornio blanco puso expresión de fastidio al ver al gato gris.

Soul – ¿No podías simplemente dejarlos inconscientes y ya? No era necesario que les dejaras traumas psicológicos con esa sádica aptitud tuya – Dijo el semental con mucho fastidio.

Zephyr – No iba a ser divertido si no lo hacía de esa forma – Fue la respuesta del gato gris, mientras guardaba sus garras.

Justo en ese momento, en la escena aparecieron unos guardias reales junto con unos guardias robots para… un momento…

¡¿Guardias robots?!

Soul y Zephyr miraron impresionados a los guardias robots, los cuales iban junto con los guardias reales. Estos se acercaron a los cuerpos moribundos de los ladrones, sorprendiéndose al ver que todos estos estaban inconscientes, en lugar de muertos como creían al ver toda la sangre que había en el suelo. Un guardia real que parecía el de mayor rango, se acercó al semental y al gato gris.

Era un semental unicornio de pelaje color rojo oscuro. Su crin y cola eran de color amarillo con detalles blancos. Ojos amarillos. Y cutie mark de una runa mágica. Este semental portaba una armadura de alto rango de la guardia real.

Guardia – Ustedes dos, ¿Saben quién hizo esto? – Pregunto el guardia con seriedad.

Zephyr estaba a punto de responder, pero Soul le tapó la boca con su casco para que no hablara. El felino miro fastidiado a su amigo, mientras que este respondió.

Soul – Si, nosotros detuvimos a estos ladrones antes de que escaparan – Respondió el alicornio blanco seriamente.

El guardia miro con curiosidad al semental, llamándole mucho la atención el que este fuera un alicornio.

Guardia – _"Un alicornio, me pregunto de donde habrá salido"_ – Pensaba el guardia con curiosidad.

Por alguna extraña razón, Zephyr miraba al semental fijamente, como si lo conociera. Por suerte, el guardia no notaba estas miradas.

Zephyr – _"Aunque sea él, no es seguro que esta sea la misma dimensión, mejor busco alguna otra pista para asegurarme"_ – Pensaba el felino con seriedad.

En pocos minutos, los guardias reales y los robots tenían apresados a todos los ladrones. El semental que hablaba con Soul y Zephyr se fue por donde vino. Estos dos últimos siguieron su camino por Canterlot. Mientras el semental y el felino caminaban, a su lado paso un semental y una yegua que iban junto con una potra. Esta potra iba saltando de alegría. Entonces, Zephyr alcanzo a escuchar algo que lo hizo detenerse.

Potra – Mañana vamos al Imperio Celeste, ya quiero llegar allí, dicen que es un sitio increíble – Decía la potra sin dejar de saltar de alegría.

Como se mencionó antes, Zephyr se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que dijo la potra. El gato gris cerró los ojos, y levanto sus dos orejas para asegurarse de no haber escuchado mal.

La yegua miro a la potra con una sonrisa.

Yegua – Tranquila hija, solo tienes que ser paciente – Le dijo la yegua a su hija.

Potra – Pero es que enserio estoy emocionada por ir Imperio Celeste – Decía la potra aun sin dejar de saltar de emoción.

El nombre de aquel imperio hizo eco en la mente del gato gris. Este rápidamente miro el brazalete de Azrael, y hablo.

Zephyr – Azrael, dime que escuchaste eso –

Azrael – Hice más que eso, acabo de buscar alguna red de comunicaciones, y detecte la señal celeste – Respondió el robot alegre, mientras su holograma aparecía sobre su brazalete.

Zephyr – Entonces si estamos en esa dimensión – Dijo el felino con una sonrisa.

Soul miraba algo confundido al gato gris, ya que no entendía nada de lo que este hablaba. Entonces, Zephyr tomo al alicornio blanco con su magia, y lo miro con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Vamos Soul, ya se a donde tenemos que ir – Dijo el gato gris con felicidad.

Zephyr prácticamente secuestro a Soul, y lo llevo por toda Canterlot hasta llegar a una estación de tren, pero en lugar de haber trenes normales, había trenes magnéticos en dicha estación. El felino compro dos boletos y abordo el tren correspondiente, sin soltar en ningún momento al alicornio blanco.

Ya en el vagón del tren, Zephyr soltó a Soul de su agarre mágico. El semental cayó en uno de los asientos, y miro al gato gris con molestia.

Soul – ¿Tenías que llevarme con tu magia todo el camino? Estoy seguro que esta una de las veces en la que más ponys me han mirado raro – Decía el semental molesto.

Zephyr – Es que teníamos que apurarnos, sino hubiéramos perdido este tren –

Soul – ¿Y a donde vamos exactamente? – Pregunto el semental ya habiéndosele pasado el enojo.

Zephyr – Al Imperio Celeste – Respondió – Así que ponte cómodo, serán unos 30 minutos hasta que lleguemos – Dijo el felino poniendo sus garras detrás de su cabeza, y cruzando las piernas.

Al semental no le quedo de otra más que hacer lo que dijo el felino. Luego de casi media hora, el tren se detuvo. Soul y Zephyr se levantaron de sus asientos, y salieron del tren. El alicornio blanco puso expresión de sorpresa al ver lo que había frente a él.

Zephyr – Soul, te presento, la ciudad principal del Imperio Celeste –

Frente al semental y al felino, había una gran ciudad que parecía sacada de ciencia ficción, con grandes edificios futurísticos y naves volando de un lugar a otro. En la estación había una gran variedad de razas, además de ponys que Soul no había visto nunca. Estos ponys tenían alas hechas de luz, mientras que otros tenían alas de dragón.

Soul – ¿Qué clase se ponys son esos? – Le pregunto el semental al felino.

Zephyr – Son ponys celestes, la raza de ponys que habitan en el Imperio Celeste, ahora deja de hacer tantas preguntas y sígueme, tenemos que llegar al castillo – Dijo el gato gris comenzando a caminar fuera de la estación.

Soul no tuvo otra opción más que seguir al felino. Mientras ambos caminaban por la gran ciudad del imperio. Soul podía ver la gran cantidad de máquinas tecnológicas que había por todos lados. Zephyr no les prestaba atención a nada de lo que había a su alrededor, como si no le sorprendiera, o ya lo hubiera visto antes.

Luego de mucho caminar por la ciudad, Soul y Zephyr llegaron a su destino.

Un gran castillo dorado.

Soul miro impresionado el imponente castillo dorado que se alzaba frente a él. Zephyr miro con una sonrisa dicho castillo.

Zephyr – Bien, ahora solo hay que entrar – Dijo el felino dispuesto a entrar por la puerta principal.

Antes de poder avanzar, Soul sujeto la cola del felino, haciendo que este maullara y cayera al suelo.

Zephyr – ¡Oye, no hagas eso! – Dijo el gato gris con molestia.

Soul – Tenia que detenerte, no puedes entrar en un castillo así como si nada, y sé que si no te dejan entrar, vas a convertirnos en enemigos públicos en tiempo record – Dijo en serias palabras el alicornio blanco.

El gato gris gruño de molestia por no poder negar eso. Luego de levantarse, Zephyr miro el castillo dorado. Soul con curiosidad pregunto.

Soul – ¿Y exactamente por qué quieres entrar en este castillo? – Pregunto curioso el semental.

Zephyr – Digamos que no es la primera vez que estoy en esta dimensión, y dentro de este castillo esta alguien que conozco – Respondió gato gris sonriendo de nuevo.

Una expresión de fastidio se dibujó en el rostro del semental. Zephyr sin prestarle mucha atención a este, cerró los ojos, encontrando dentro del castillo, un sitio perfecto donde no había absolutamente nadie. El gato gris puso dos dedos sobre su frente y su otra garra sobre la cabeza de Soul. Acto seguido, los dos se teletransportaron.

Dentro del castillo dorado, aparecieron Soul y Zephyr. El alicornio blanco y el gato gris aparecieron en una sala que estaba totalmente a oscuras. El semental y el felino se levantaron del suelo. Este último creo una lámpara de aceite antigua hecha de energía mágica, con la que ilumino parte de la habitación.

Dentro de aquella oscura habitación solo había viejas máquinas llenas de polvo, junto con un gran ordenador.

Soul – Esta habitación es muy rara, ¿A qué lugar nos teletransportaste, Zephyr? – Pregunto el alicornio iluminando la estancia con su cuerno.

Zephyr – Tenía que traernos a un sitio donde no hubiera nadie, pero no esperaba que fuera este, y la verdad preferiría que hubiera sido otro – Dijo con mucha seriedad el felino.

El gato gris se acercó lentamente al súper ordenador. Zephyr pasó su garra por sobre la pantalla del mismo, cubriéndose un poco del polvo que había cubriendo la vieja y abandonada pantalla. Soul miraba con curiosidad al felino, el cual seguía mirando la pantalla de aquel ordenador con seriedad, mientras la iluminaba con su lámpara de aceite mágica.

Soul – ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto por curiosidad.

Zephyr – Un mal recuerdo – Fue la única y seria respuesta que dio el felino.

Zephyr comenzó a caminar a lo que parecía la salida de aquella habitación. Soul siguió a su amigo, sin querer volver a tocar el tema. Minutos más tarde, el semental y el gato gris salieron de la habitación secreta, encontrándose ahora en uno de los pasillos del castillo dorado. Ambos tuvieron que esconderse rápido detrás de un pilar, para evitar a unos guardias que pasaban por dicho pasillo.

Luego de que los guardias se fueron lejos, Soul y Zephyr salieron de detrás del pilar.

Soul – Hay que tener cuidado, literalmente estamos infiltrados en este castillo, y si nos ven van a… – Decía el alicornio, pero se detuvo al ver que su amigo se iba caminando con tranquilidad – ¡Oye, no puedes caminar por el castillo así como si nada! – Exclamo con molestia.

Pero el felino no le presto ni la más mínima atención. A Soul no le quedo de otra más que seguir al gato gris para que este no hiciera una tontería.

Luego de un rato de caminata, que incluyo esquivar a una gran cantidad de guardias, Soul y Zephyr llegaron a una gran puerta dorada. El felino rápidamente cruzo las puertas doradas, siendo seguido por el alicornio blanco.

Dentro, el pony y el gato contemplaron una amplia sala del trono, adornada con diversos tapices que mostraba algunas cosas, a simple vista parecían hechos pasados. Aunque esto no era lo única que había en la sala.

En la sala también había un pony, más precisamente un pony celeste, solo que a diferencia de todos los demás, este era un alicornio. Era un pony celeste con alas hechas de luz. Su pelaje era color azul cielo. Su crin era larga y dorada. Sus Ojos color amarillo. Su cutie mark era un engranaje blanco cubierto de un aura color dorada con estrellas y un cometa a su alrededor. Debajo de las alas de luz del alicornio en la parte de adentro, estaban dibujadas la cutie mark del mismo. El pony también llevaba una cazadora roja.

Este pony estaba dándole la espada a Zephyr y Soul. El primero miro con una sonrisa al pony. El gato gris se acercó lentamente al alicornio. Este escucho el sonido de unos pasos detrás de él, y se giró para ver quién era. La sonrisa en el rostro de Zephyr se borró al ver la cara del pony.

Alicornio – ¿Y tú quién eres? – Pregunto el semental alicornio con extrañeza.

Zephyr – ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga Aether Light? – Pregunto el felino muy sorprendido.

Alicornio – ¿Aether Light? Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre – Fue la respuesta del alicornio celeste.

Zephyr – No finjas que no lo sabes, imitación masculina de ella – Dijo el gato gris aun sorprendido – Mi amiga Aether en la emperatriz del Imperio Celeste, y una heroína para todo el mundo –

Alicornio – Me estas descubriendo a mi perfectamente, excepto por la parte en la que crees que soy una chica – Dijo el semental algo más tranquilo, pero sin dejar de estar extrañado.

El felino se quedó callado en ese instante. Los ojos de Zephyr cambiaron a color rojo carmesí. El gato gris se sujetó la cabeza con una de sus garras y soltó un suspiro.

Zephyr – No puede ser, esta no es la misma dimensión, solamente tiene una diferencia que cambia todo, y ahora seguro parezco un estúpido luego de decir todo eso, enserio no puedo creer que me equivocara de esta forma – Las palabras del felino no tenían ninguna coherencia para los dos alicornio.

Ninguno de los dos presentes entendía que era lo que hablaba el gato gris. Este camino hasta una columna y se apoyó en la misma. Zephyr metió su garra en su gabardina y saco una fotografía. En dicha fotografía estaba Zephyr en su forma de chico peliblanco, y junto a él estaba una yegua igual al alicornio celeste el que había hablado antes, siendo prácticamente una versión femenina del mismo. Ambos le sonreían a la cámara con felicidad.

Ninguno de los dos sementales entendía para nada lo que le pasaba al felino. El alicornio celeste se acercó al alicornio blanco y lo miro con extrañeza.

Alicornio – ¿Podrías explicarme esto? Por qué enserio que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí – Pregunto el semental, estando ahora verdaderamente confundido.

Soul soltó un suspiro al ver que tendría que explicarle todo al alicornio celeste. El alicornio blanco estuvo casi una hora explicándole al alicornio celeste como habían llegado ahí y por qué, omitiendo claro algunos detalles. Luego de terminar de contar, el pony celeste soltó una risa.

Alicornio – Valla, la verdad que no me esperaba eso, aunque he escuchado cosas casi tan raras como esa – Comento el semental con buen humor – Y por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Soul – Me llamo Soul Keeper, ¿Y tú? –

Alicornio – Mi nombre es Mike Bluer, aunque aquí en el Imperio Celeste me conocen como Star Hope – Se presentó el alicornio celeste con una sonrisa – Y ¿Quién es tu amigo? – Pregunto el semental señalando a Zephyr.

Soul estaba por responder, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

Zephyr – Me llamo Zephyr Exe, y perdona por lo de antes. Realmente me recordaste a mi amiga – Se presentó y disculpo el felino acercándose a los dos semental.

El felino ya tenía su color de ojos normales. El alicornio celeste llamado Mike Bluer emulo una sonrisa.

Mike – No te preocupes, me han ocurrido cosas más raras – Dijo el semental con tranquilidad – ¿Y qué van a hacer ahora? Supongo que regresaran a esa búsqueda dimensional –

Soul – Eso puede ser un poco complicado. Terminamos en esta dimensión por error, y necesitamos un vórtice para salir de aquí, pero no sabemos cómo aparecer uno –

El alicornio blanco se sentó en el suelo frustrado, al ver que no tenía ninguna salida de esa dimensión. El alicornio celeste se puso a pensar un poco, y luego respondió.

Mike – Creo que puedo ayudarlos, pero va a tardar un poco –

Soul se alegró al escuchar estas palabras del alicornio. Zephyr soltó una pequeña risa.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, mientras tanto, Soul y yo exploraremos un la ciudad. No estaría mal descansar un poco luego de tantas misiones –

El alicornio blanco y el felino se despidieron de Mike. Ambos salieron por una ventana de la sala del trono. Luego de que se fueron, el alicornio celeste soltó una risa.

Mike – Esos dos sí que son extraños, bueno, al menos me dieron una buena razón para librarme de las aburridas tareas de hoy – Comento con alegría el semental, para luego caminar fuera de la sala del trono.

Antes de poder salir de la sala, el alicornio celeste noto que había una fotografía tirada en el suelo. Mike se acercó y tomo la fotografía con su magia. Dicha foto era la que antes estaba mirando Zephyr. El semental se sorprendido al ver a la yegua de la fotografía.

Mike – Valla, ahora entiendo por qué ese felino me confundido con una yegua, prácticamente soy yo en versión femenina – Comento el alicornio al ver el gran parecido que tenía con la alicornio celeste de la foto.

El pony celeste guardo la foto en su cazadora, y salió de la sala del trono tranquilamente.

Más tarde, Soul y Zephyr estaban caminando por la ciudad. El felino le contaba al semental algunas cosas sobre el Imperio Celeste, mientras que este le hacía algunas preguntas. Luego de horas de estar explorando la ciudad, el alicornio blanco y el gato gris se sentaron en una banca que había frente al castillo dorado.

Soul – Este lugar sí que es sorprendente, aunque de cierto modo me recuerda al Imperio de la Luz de nuestra dimensión – Comento el semental con tono de estar relajado.

Zephyr – Es normal, la verdad es que no solo los ponys celestes y los ponys de la luz han conseguido estos avances tan tecnológicos, ha habido otras civilizaciones pony que también lo han conseguido – Respondió el felino con tranquilidad.

Soul – ¿Y crees que aquí haya algo con lo que puedan devolvernos a nuestra dimensión? –

Zephyr – Lo más probable es que sí, pero también existe la probabilidad de que no, así que no te puedo asegurar nada –

Esta respuesta hizo que el semental mirara a Zephyr con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento, el felino y el alicornio blanco vieron una gran nube de humo morado con forma de hongo a la distancia, seguido de un fuerte sonido y una onda expansiva. Todos los ponys celestes que había en la calle, miraron con impresión la gigantesca nube de humo.

Soul y Zephyr miraron aquella nube de humo con una expresión de seriedad. El gato gris cerró los ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos con expresión de seriedad.

Zephyr – Tenemos que ir al sitio de esa explosión, pero ya – Dijo el felino con mucha seriedad.

El alicornio blanco miro confundido al felino. Este puso su garra frente a Soul, y miro a este último con seriedad.

Zephyr – Sujeta mi garra, tenemos que llegar haya rápido –

Soul dudo un poco, pero hizo lo que dijo el felino. Este puso su otra garra sobre su frente, y los dos se teletransportaron.

 **Inserta música: Black Goku Theme – Dragon Ball Super OST**

 **(Reproducir hasta que finalice)**

En un desierto a muchos kilómetros del Imperio Celeste, en una zona rocosa casi totalmente vacía, aparecieron Soul y Zephyr. El dúo miro la zona, y rápidamente notaron que todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por una densa nube de humo morado. El alicornio blanco y el felino se movieron lentamente para no perderse ni pisar nada malo, y en su camino notaron que había fuego morado en algunas rocas. En un instante, una corriente de aire alejo el humo de toda la zona, y el semental y el felino pudieron ver cerca de ellos había una montaña de rocas, y sobre la misma estaba alguien que no esperaban ver para nada.

Era Natsumi Black.

La yegua loca se encontraba parada sobre la montaña de rocas, teniendo una sonrisa alegre e inocente en su rostro. Natsumi tenía su apariencia normal, sola que ahora su melena y cola eran de color blanco con negro, exactamente igual a la de Soul. La alicornio gris miro al semental y al felino con inocencia y sorpresa.

Natsumi – ¡Soul, Zephyr, como me alegra que estén aquí, aunque es una sorpresa, no pensé que nos encontraríamos en un largo tiempo! – Exclamo la alicornio del futuro saltando de alegría como si fuera una potra, sin dejar el lugar en el que estaba – Y que linda es tu nueva apariencia Zephyr, realmente te ves adorable –

Soul – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Natsumi? – Pregunto el semental con mucha seriedad.

Natsumi – Oh, nada importante, solo quería poner a todos los habitantes de este planeta y dimensión bajo mis órdenes – Dijo la yegua con inocencia – Y por cierto, ¿Te gusta el nuevo color de mi crin y cola? Lo hice solo por ti, para parecernos un poco más – Decía la alicornio gris con tranquilidad y su típica inocencia.

Sin previo aviso, un portal se abrió detrás del semental y el felino. De este portal salió Mike Bluer. El alicornio celeste miro confundido a Soul y a Zephyr.

Mike – ¿Soul? ¿Zephyr? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Pregunto confundido el alicornio celeste.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, Natsumi hablo.

Natsumi – ¿Y quién eres tú, pequeño pony? – Pregunto con curiosidad la alicornio gris.

El aludido miro con curiosidad a la yegua, y luego respondió.

Mike – Me llamo Mike Bluer, y quisiera saber quién fue el que hizo esa explosión que se pudo ver en todo el Imperio Celeste –

Natsumi – Fui yo, quería llamar mucho la atención para que la mayor cantidad de ponys posible vinieran aquí, así que provoque esa explosión – Dijo la yegua loca, comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban los dos ponys y el felino.

Soul comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Aunque no iba a admitirlo, tenía miedo de Natsumi. La yegua lo superaba cuando tenía el Poder Espiritual, y ahora que no lo tenía, y tampoco tenía a Estela, estaba completamente vulnerable. Antes de que la yegua llegara a donde estaba el alicornio blanco, Zephyr se cruzó en su camino.

Zephyr – Detente, Natsumi. Recuerda que yo soy más poderoso que tú. Así que vete por donde viniste, antes de que tenga que devolverte yo a la fuerza –

Natsumi – Tranquilo, Zephyr. Tengo a una amiga con la que puedes charlar, y estoy segura de que te alegrara verla – Dijo la yegua con felicidad e inocencia.

Un portal se abrió al lado de Natsumi. De este portal salió una pony. Zephyr abrió los ojos como platos al ver el rostro de la pony que salió del portal, ya que era la yegua que estaba con él en la fotografía que miraba antes en la sala del trono, o en otras palabras.

Era su amiga Aether Light.

La alicornio celeste tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que las irises de sus ojos eran de color morado, en lugar de amarillo como en la fotografía. Sobre el lomo de la yegua estaba una fénix de plumaje blanco con detalles dorados. Con plumas arcoíris en la punta de sus alas y cola. Y la cutie mark de la yegua en el pecho.

Soul se sorprendió al ver el gran parecido que tenía la yegua con Mike, mientras que este se sorprendió al ver literalmente a su homóloga femenina.

Aether – Hola, Zephyr. Como me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo – Dijo la yegua con inocencia y una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Aether… ¿Enserio eres tú? – Pregunto incrédulo el gato gris.

Aether – Si, soy yo, y estoy aquí porque mi amiga Natsumi necesitaba que te quitara de su camino – Respondió la yegua sin dejar de sonreír.

Zephyr – Espera… ¡Estas ayudando a Natsumi! – Exclamo sorprendido el felino.

Aether – Si, pero eso no importa ahora, preparate para pelear, porque pienso derrotarte y luego quedarme contigo – Dijo la yegua poniéndose en posición de combate.

Estas palabras hicieron que el felino apretara los dientes y que una expresión de furia se dibujara en su rostro.

Zephyr – No sé qué fue lo que hiciste con mi amiga, Natsumi. Pero te juro que voy a recuperarla, cueste lo que cueste – Dijo el gato gris, para luego ponerse en posición de combate.

Natsumi no le prestó atención a las palabras del felino, y siguió caminando hacia donde estaban Soul y Mike.

Natsumi – Bien, ahora que quite a Zephyr del camino, puedo volver contigo, Soul – Dijo la yegua con inocencia y felicidad, mientras saltaba hacia los dos semental como si fuera una potra.

Mike – Enserio, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esta yegua? ¿Y por qué actúa como si fuera una potra? – Pregunto bastante confundido y ligeramente perturbado el alicornio celeste.

Soul – Tardaría mucho en explicarte por qué actúa así. Solamente tienes que saber que es una yegua loca, y si no tenemos cuidado, nos matara antes de que lo notemos – Fue la respuesta del alicornio blanco, el cual se encontraba bastante nervioso por lo cerca que estaba Natsumi.

Mike – Tranquilo, Soul. Logre sentir el poder de esta alicornio, y puedo decir con seguridad que me he enfrentado a enemigos mucho más fuertes que ella. Tu tranquilo, que puedo derrotarla – Decía el semental, plenamente seguro de sí mismo.

Natsumi miro con su cabeza ladeada al alicornio celeste, y sin decir nada, apareció en un instante frente a él, estando en su Forma Súper Guardián (O el 90% del Poder Espiritual). La yegua simplemente le dio un pequeño golpe con su casco al semental, mandándolo contra una roca. Mike se estrelló en la roca, destruyéndola completamente.

Mike – Creo que puede ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensé – Dijo el semental sacando la cabeza de un montón de rocas rotas.

Luego de esto, Natsumi volvió a su forma normal, y soltó una risa infantil.

Natsumi – Gracias por apartarte de mi camino, pequeño pony. Ahora… – Dijo la yegua, para acto seguido mirar a Soul – Soul, voy a hacerte un trato –

El semental estaba por negarse sin escuchar el trato de Natsumi, pero abrió la boca sorprendido al ver que esta saco de su crin un cristal morado con forma de diamante.

Y que tenía dentro una flama azul.

Natsumi – Aquí está tu Poder Espiritual – Dijo al yegua con tranquilidad, pero sin dejar la inocencia – Tómalo y vete de esta dimensión, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, así que simplemente lárgate junto con Zephyr y déjame hacer felices a los habitantes de este mundo – Decía la yegua con una sonrisa completamente inocente.

La yegua le lanzo el cristal a Soul. Este lo atrapo con su magia. El cristal se rompió en pedazos y la flama azul dentro del mismo fue liberada. Soul acerco su casco a la flama azul, y esta fue absorbida por su cuerpo. Los ojos del semental se volvieron completamente de color azul, mientras que su cuerpo comenzó a ser cubierto por fuego azul. Luego de que todo el cuerpo del semental quedo cubierto de fuego azul, este último desapareció en el aire.

Soul miro sus cascos fijamente, notando como dentro de estos podían verse líneas azules brillantes como su fueran venas. Natsumi miro al semental con inocencia.

Natsumi – Bien, ya tienes tu Poder Espiritual devuelta, ahora lárgate – Dijo la yegua para luego ignorar por completo a su versión pasada.

La yegua comenzó a caminar hacia las rocas donde se encontraba Mike, pero se quedó quieta al escuchar la respuesta de Soul.

Soul – No… – Fue la respuesta del semental, mientras se levantaba – No pienso irme y abandonar a mis amigos, y mucho menos dejar que te adueñes de esta dimensión – Dijo seriamente.

Natsumi – ¿Y quién es tu amigo aquí? – Dijo la alicornio gris sin girarse – Apenas conociste a este alicornio celeste hoy, y ya deberías saber que Zephyr no es tu amigo. Entiéndelo, Soul, tu única amiga soy yo – Dijo la yegua sonriendo.

Soul – No voy a creer nada de lo que digas, Natsumi. Tú me quitaste a mi querida Estela, y pienso derrotarte, no me importa si muero en el intento – Dijo el semental con furia.

La yegua comenzó a reírse con inocencia. La risa inocente de Natsumi fue convirtiéndose en una risa psicótica. Luego de reírse por varios minutos, la alicornio gris se detuvo al instante.

Natsumi – De acuerdo, pequeño pony. Si quieres que sea por las malas, será por las malas – Dijo la pony del fututo con inocencia, mientras se giraba hacia Soul, teniendo sus cascos cubiertos de fuego morado.

Soul también cubrió sus cascos de su fuego azul. Los dos ponys estuvieron a punto de lanzarse al ataque, pero la voz de Mike los detuvo.

 **(Aquí se detiene la música anterior)**

Mike – Oye, yegua loca, si quieres hacerle algo a esta dimensión, primero tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros – Dijo el alicornio celeste con una sonrisa, mientras que en su lomo estaba una fénix de plumaje blanco con líneas doradas, con la cutie mark de Mike en el pecho. La fénix también tenía un hermoso plumaje arcoíris en su cola y al final de sus alas.

Al lado de Mike estaba una yegua alicornio sombría. Su pelaje era color marrón. Su crin y cola eran color marrón oscuro. Ojos color amarillo. Tenía alas de murciélago. Su cutie mark era una esfera mágica de oscuridad. Al igual que Mike, la yegua tenía su cutie mark en la parte interior de sus alas. También llevaba una cazadora amarilla junto con unas pulsaras en su casco.

Alicornio Sombría – Mi llamo Darkwing, un placer conocerlos – Se presentó la alicornio sombría con una sonrisa. En el lomo de la yegua estaba un fénix de plumaje negro con líneas rojas, y la cutie mark de la yegua en el pecho.

Detrás de los dos alicornios estaban un total de diez figuras.

 **(Voy a enumerarlos y explicar quiénes son cada uno, porque si no me costara bastante describirlos a todos).**

 **1º Red Fire**

Yegua alicornio de pelaje color rojo. Crin y cola largas color rojo con detalles amarillos como si se trataran de unas llamas. Ojos color naranja. Cutie mark de un corazón de fuego. Porta una armadura tecnológica de color ámbar con rojo tipo valkiria con falda roja.

 **2º Ocelot**

Semental terrestre de pelaje color marrón claro. Su crin era corta y de color amarillo. Ojos color amarillo. Su cutie mark era una espada y una pistola. Porta un sombrero vaquero marrón, un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello y una armadura tecnológica de color verde. También lleva dos espadas en su espalda.

 **3º Eye Fox**

Yegua unicornio de pelaje color blanco. Crin y cola rubias. Ojos de color similar a los de un zorro. Cutie mark de un ojo de zorro con una flecha. Porta un traje azul, una armadura ligera del mismo color, junto con un visor azul en su ojo izquierdo. En su espalda traía un carcaj de flechas, junto con un arco tecnológico (Al estilo del arco de Crysis 3).

 **4º Vulcan**

Semental terrestre de tamaño similar al de Big Mac. Su pelaje era color marrón oscuro. Cola color marrón claro. No tenía crin ya que era completamente calvo. Ojos color marrón. Cutie mark de un microchip rodeado de energía azul. Porta una armadura tecnológica plateada que le cubre todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza.

 **5º Medic**

Yegua terrestre de pelaje color marrón. Crin rubia atada con una coleta. Ojos color rojo. Cutie mark de dos cruces, un roja por delante y otra verde detrás de la primera. Porta una indumentaria blanca estilo ninja, con hombreras de metal rojas tipo ninja y rodilleras, además de una gran cruz roja en su espalda. Dicha indumentaria carece de mangas, dejando al descubierto sus patas delanteras. Lleva dos katanas enfundadas en su espalda.

 **6º Black Wing**

Una yegua bat pony de pelaje color negro. Crin y cola rubia peinada al estilo de Spitfire. Ojos de murciélago color rojo. Alas de murciélago. Cutie mark de una llama azul idéntica a la de Spitfire. Porta una armadura azul y unos googles de aviador.

 **7º Ghost**

Yegua unicornio de pelaje color azul marino. Crin lacea azul y cola larga del mismo color, con detalles verdes en ambas. Ojos color ámbar. Cutie mark de una capa semitransparente. Porta un traje gris con capucha.

 **8º Camaleón**

Un changeling (Con la apariencia de los nuevos changelings). Tiene la parte de de la cabeza patas y caparazón de las alas de color azul cielo. La parte central de su cuerpo es de color naranja. Ojos amarillos. Tiene tres piedras blancos por delante de su cuello. Posee cuatro alas de color naranja brillante. Y un cuerno de changeling en su cabeza.

 **9º Blue Sky**

Semental unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin y cola color azul claro. Ojos del mismo color. Cutie mark de un escudo de plata con una espada de energía en medio. Porta una armadura dorada tecnológica junto con un escudo de plata triangular y una gran espada de energía.

 **10º White Shield**

Semental unicornio de pelaje color blanco. Crin y cola rubia con detalles blancos. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un aro de pistones. Porta una armadura tecnológica de combate roja con detalles marrones.

Todos los ponys se posicionaron en línea y hablaron al unísono.

Todos – "Por la paz y la armonía lucharemos. Por muy negra que sea la oscuridad nuestra luz brillara, el mal no podrá triunfar, ¡Somos la Patrulla Harmony! – Dijeron todos los ponys al unísono.

Soul y Natsumi miraron con curiosidad al grupo de ponys. Zephyr que estaba frente a Aether Light, miro al grupo con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – _"La Patrulla Harmony, al parecer siguen siendo los mismos en esta dimensión"_ – Pensó el gato gris con alegría.

Natsumi dejo de prestarle atención a Soul, y miro a la Patrulla Harmony con curiosidad.

Natsumi – Valla, que lindo juramento, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para ustedes – Dijo la yegua ahora ignorando por completo a la patrulla.

Todos los ponys miraron extrañados a Natsumi.

Darkwing – ¿Esa yegua nos acaba de ignorar? – Pregunto incrédula la pony sombría.

Ocelot – Creo que ahora sabemos lo que siente Ghost – Comento el espadachín de buen humor.

Natsumi – Si quieren, pueden jugar un rato con mi hermana – Dijo la yegua sin mirar al grupo.

 **Insertar música: Zamasu's Theme – Dragon Ball Super OST**

 **(Reproducir hasta que finalice)**

En ese momento, el grupo pudo ver que sobre un pilar de rocas, se encontraba la hermana de Natsumi.

White Lotus.

La yegua se teletransportó, apareciendo entre la Patrulla Harmony y Natsumi y Soul. El grupo miro a la yegua con curiosidad. Sobre el lomo de esta última estaba su fénix, Blood Dream.

Natsumi – White Lotus, ¿Podrías llevarte a estos ponys lejos, por favor? Solamente déjame al alicornio celeste y a la alicornio sombría, se ve que son los más fuertes –

Lotus – Claro hermana, será un completo placer, ya que voy a poder probar mi nueva fuerza contra un buen grupo de ponys – Respondió la unicornio con una sonrisa amable.

Red – Ni hablar, no vamos a dejar a Mike y a Darkwing luchar solos – Dijo la alicornio con seriedad.

Lotes – Me da igual si les parece o no. Además de que no tienen otra opción –

Antes de que cualquiera dijera nada, White Lotus hizo brillar su cuerno y se teletransportó junto con los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony.

La unicornio y el grupo aparecieron en un sitio alejado del desierto rocoso, pero sin salir del mismo. White Lotus cambio su sonrisa amable por una perversa.

Lotus – Bien, es hora de demostrar que mi largo entrenamiento sirvió de algo – Dijo con malicia la yegua.

De vuelta con los alicornios. Natsumi miro a los tres alicornios y sonrió con inocencia.

Natsumi – Solo falta una cosa más – Dijo la yegua haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Los tres alicornios esperaban que la yegua del futuro los atacara, pero no notaron nada de esto. Entonces notaron que Zephyr y Aether Light no estaban.

Natsumi – Ahora que Zephyr y Aether no están, podemos luchas solo ustedes y yo – Dijo alegre la alicornio gris.

Los alicornios se miraron por un momento, para luego ponerse en posición de combate. Los otros miembros de la Patrulla Harmony y White Lotus hicieron lo mismo, al igual que Zephyr y Aether Light.

Todos estaban en posición de combate, al igual que todos tenían un enemigo a vencer.

Soul, Mike y Darkwing se enfrentarían a la guardiana loca Natsumi.

La Patrulla Harmony se enfrentaría a White Lotus.

Y Zephyr se enfrentaría a su amiga Aether Light.

 _¿Quién podrá ganar esta batalla?_

Continuara…

* * *

 **Antes de terminar, le quiero agradecer a Silverwolf850 por prestarme los personajes y la dimensión que se presentan en este capítulo, los cuales son completamente de su propiedad, y le agradezco mucho por dejarme usarlos.**

 **:D**


	14. 13º Cap Bloqueo Encontrado

**Capítulo 13:**

 **Bloqueo Encontrado… Solucionando…**

En una zona desértica y llena de rocas, muy alejada de cualquier civilización, estaba por empezar un intenso combate. En una parte de la zona rocosa, estaban cuatro alicornios, tres de ellos miraban a la última con seriedad, mientras que la antes mencionada tenía una sonrisa su rostro que solo expresaba la más pura inocencia. Los alicornios Soul Keeper, Mike Bluer y Darkwing se lanzaron al combate contra la guardiana loca del futuro, Natsumi Black.

El alicornio blanco ataco a Natsumi con múltiples puñetazos, teniendo sus cascos cubiertos de fuego color azul. La yegua del futuro esquivaba los ataques fácilmente, como si para ella fuera un simple juego. Mike y Darkwing también trataron de atacar a la alicornio gris, pero esta esquivaba sus ataques mientras se reía de forma infantil e inocente.

Natsumi dejo de reírse y se quedó quieta, mirando de forma divertida a los tres alicornios. Estos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad, y atacaron a la yegua al mismo tiempo. Soul, Mike y Darkwing lanzaron los tres puñetazos contra la pony del futuro, logrando conectar los tres ataques en el rostro de esta última.

El trió sonrió al ver que habían logrado golpear a Natsumi, pero se sorprendieron al ver que esta no se había movido del sitio.

Natsumi – Valla, los tres sí que son fuertes, ahora yo les mostrare mi fuerza – Dijo la yegua sonriendo.

Los tres alicornios trataron de alejarse para evitar ser golpeados, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. Natsumi le dio una rápida patada a Soul, mandándolo contra una roca, que término destruida en el impacto. Luego, la alicornio gris tomo del casco a Mike, y lanzo el cuerpo del alicornio celeste contra Darkwing. Ambos alicornio chocaron contra una montaña de rocas, quedando enterrados en la montaña.

Natsumi – Y díganme, ¿Qué les pareció mi fuerza? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

Soul salió de los escombros de rocas que había a su alrededor, teniendo algunos rasguños en su cuerpo. Mike y Darkwing también salieron de la montaña de roca, con unas pocas heridas. Los tres alicornios se reunieron a unos cuantos metros de Natsumi.

Mike – Mi madre, esa yegua sí que tiene fuerza – Comento el semental con un imperceptible tono de dolor.

Darkwing – Tienes razón, si no tenemos cuidado, vamos a terminar muertos – Dijo la yegua sombría con seriedad.

Natsumi – ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto la alicornio gris apareciendo al lado del trió.

Los tres alicornios se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición de Natsumi. Esta soltó una risa al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de los tres guerreros.

Natsumi – Ji ji ji que divertidas son sus caras ji ji ji – Dijo la pony del futuro riéndose con inocencia.

Soul, Mike y Darkwing alzaron el vuelo para alejarse de la yegua loca. Mike mirando seriamente a su amiga, dijo.

Mike – Darkwing, es hora de subir de nivel – Dijo el semental seriamente.

La yegua emulo una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Darkwing – Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Mike – Acepto la alicornio sombría.

En ese momento, los fénix que antes acompañaban a los dos alicornios, volaron hacia estos. Soul miro con curiosidad a los dos fénix. La fénix blanca se posó sobre la grupa de Mike, mientras que el fénix negro se posó sobre la grupa de Darkwing.

Mike – Holy, espero que estés lista – Le dijo el semental a la fénix.

Holy – Claro que si compañero – Respondió la fénix con una sonrisa.

Darkwing – ¿Y tú estás listo, Dark Cloud? – Pregunto la yegua a su fénix.

Dark Cloud – Claro que si preciosa. Estoy listo para ir y patear los hermosos flancos de esa extraña, pero hermosa alicornio – Respondió el fénix con tono confiado.

La pony sombría simplemente roto los ojos por el comentario de su compañero. A Soul no le sorprendió mucho que los dos fénix hablaran, después de todo, él estaba casado con una fénix parlante. Los dos alicornio miraron a Natsumi y exclamaron.

Mike y Darkwing – ¡Bankai! –

Un fuerte destello cubrió a ambos alicornios, que obligo a Soul a cubrirse los ojos con uno de sus cascos. Cuando la cegadora luz desapareció, el alicornio blanco pudo ver que ahora Mike y Darkwing tenían una nueva apariencia. El alicornio celeste tenía una armadura de energía luminosa blanca con detalles amarillos que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo, con un casco en forma de fénix y con la cutie mark del semental en el pecho. Por otro lado, la alicornio sombría tenía una armadura igual a la de Mike, solo que hecha de luz negra con detalles rojos, con un casco en forma de fénix y con la cutie mark de la yegua en el pecho.

Natsumi miro con un brillo en sus ojos las nuevas armaduras de los dos alicornios.

Natsumi – ¡Increíble, pueden fusionarse con sus fénix, pensaba que solo los fénix estelares podían hacer eso! – Exclamo la yegua del futuro con felicidad.

Mike y Darkwing quedaron extrañados por la reacción de la alicornio gris.

Mike – Enserio, nos hemos enfrentado a muchos enemigos, pero es la primera vez que alguno de ellos reacción de esa manera – Comento el alicornio celeste ligeramente perturbado.

Darkwing – Yo esperaba el típico comentario de "da igual lo que hagan, no van a derrotarme", pero esto sí que no me lo esperaba – Dijo la yegua sombría también ligeramente perturbada.

Natsumi miro un momento a su alrededor y dijo.

Natsumi – Shadow Star, ven aquí, quiero mostrarles a estos ponys nuestro poder estando juntas – Dijo la yegua loca al aire.

La fénix Shadow Star apareció de la nada, y se posó en la grupa de Natsumi. Sin decir nada, el cuerpo de ambas chicas fue cubierto de un fuerte brillo. Al desaparecer el brillo, Natsumi estaba convertida en alifénix.

Natsumi – ¿Qué les parece esta fusión? A que es increíble verdad – Dijo la yegua haciendo poses extrañas.

Soul miro seriamente a Natsumi, ya que conocía cual era el poder de la Natsumi estando fusionada. Mike y Darkwing miraron confundidos a la alifénix.

Mike – ¿Se convirtió en una híbrida? – Pregunto el semental.

Soul – Si, se convirtió en una alifénix, una hibrida entre pony y fénix –

Darkwing – ¿Qué exista un pony así es siquiera posible? – Pregunto la pony sombría.

Mike – Pues al parecer si –

Natsumi cerró los ojos un momento, y volvió a su apariencia normal, mientras que Shadow Star apareció de nuevo en su grupa.

Natsumi – Pero no voy a luchar estando fusionada con Shadow, sería muy injusto para ustedes, así que hare otra cosa – Dijo la yegua para luego mirar con una sonrisa a Soul.

Shadow Star voló a gran velocidad contra Soul. El cuerpo de la fénix se convirtió en energía que posteriormente fue absorbida por el cuerpo de Soul. El cuerpo del semental brillo por un momento, y luego los tres alicornio pudieron ver como Soul ahora era un alifénix.

Natsumi – Como no tienes a Estela para fusionarte, dejare que te fusiones con Shadow Star, así las cosas serán más justas, además, ya sabes que ella es Estela, o al menos tiene su misma alma – Dijo la yegua tranquilamente, soltando un adorable bostezo.

Soul no le prestó atención a las palabras de Natsumi. El semental estaba tratando de deshacer la fusión con Shadow Star, pero esta se negaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

Shadow – _"No creas que quiero estar fusionada contigo, pero Natsumi quiere hacer las cosas más justas, así que no te quejes, ahora tienes más posibilidades de derrotarla"_ – Dijo la fénix en la mente de Soul con completa seriedad.

El semental gruño se frustración al ver que no podría sacar a Shadow Star de su cuerpo. Mike y Darkwing miraron preocupados a Soul.

Mike – Soul, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto preocupado el alicornio celeste.

Soul – Si, no se preocupen por mí – Dijo el semental con molestia.

Mike y Darkwing miraron preocupados al semental, pero decidieron confiar en sus palabras. Natsumi desde de donde estaba, exclamo.

Natsumi – ¡Vamos, quiero que me demuestren lo fuertes que son! – Exclamo la yegua con una gran e inocente sonrisa.

Los dos alicornios y el alifénix se lanzaron contra Natsumi, mientras que esta los espero con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

En otro lado del desierto de rocas. Estaba los otros miembros de la Patrulla Harmony y White Lotus. La unicornio con una mirada de perversa dijo.

Lotus – Voy a mostrarles mi nuevo y renovado poder – Dijo la yegua para luego mirar a su fénix Blood Dream.

Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza, y sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar. La Patrulla Harmony de preparo para cualquier cosa. Antes de que el brillo desapareciera, todo el espacio alrededor de White Lotus comenzó a congelarse. Toda la tierra y roca que había cerca de la unicornio se convirtió en hielo puro, y una nube de tormenta apareció sobre esa zona del desierto rocoso. Entonces, el brillo desapareció. Y ahora White estaba convertida en alifénix.

Los miembros de la patrulla miraron impresionado la nueva apariencia de White Lotus. Esta hizo tronar su cuello y sonrió.

Lotus – Bien, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en enfrentarme? –

Vulcan – Tranquilos compañeros, ninguna yegua se resiste al gran Vulcan, el terror de las chicas – Dijo el pony terrestre con una sonrisa confiada.

Eye Fox – ¡Vulcan, detente, no seas tarugo! – Exclamo la unicornio con molestia.

Pero el robot no le hizo ni caso a su compañera. Vulcan se acercó a White Lotus, y puso una sonrisa seductora.

Vulcan – Dime nena, porque no simplemente te rindes y evitas que el gran Vulcan tenga que golpear esos sexys flancos tuyos – Dijo el semental sin quitar su sonrisa.

La yegua no respondió al instante. El pony terrestre creía haberla convencido, pero a gran velocidad, White Lotus lo tomo del cuello con una de sus garras y lo azoto fuertemente contra el suelo. Para luego darle una patada doble y mandarlo de vuelta contra sus compañeros de equipo. Vulcan cayó frente a los cascos de Eye Fox. Esta última miro al semental con molestia.

Fox – Dime, Vulcan, ¿Acaso tu fantástico y gran plan funciono? – Pregunto con sarcasmo la arquera.

Vulcan – Bueno tengo ligeras dificultades, pero creo que… –

Antes de poder terminar de hablar. La unicornio levanto su casco con una expresión de molestia, y le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a Vulcan, que hizo que la cabeza de este quedara enterrada en el suelo.

Lotus – Enserio, ¿Ese robot calvo y pervertido es lo mejor que tienen? – Pregunto la yegua con expresión de aburrimiento.

En ese instante, White Lotus pudo sentir peligro. La alifénix pego un salto y alzo el vuelo, logrando esquivar una figura oscura que se movía a gran velocidad. La figura se detuvo en el aire, dejando ver que se trataba de Black Wing. La bat pony miro un poco impresionada a la alifénix.

Black Wing – Valla, si pudiste esquivarme es que eres rápida – Comento la bat pony con un ligero tono de impresión.

Lotus – Soy una alifénix, querida. Tienes que esforzarte más si quieres superarme – Dijo con arrogancia la alifénix.

Red Fire aprovecho la distracción de la yegua para atacarla, haciendo brillar su cuerno y disparándole un láser de color rojo fuego de gran magnitud. White Lotus disparo un rayo gélido contra el láser de la alicornio. Ambos ataques se mantenían a la par con el otro. Las dos yeguas aumentaban el poder de su propio ataque para superar al de la otra. Entonces, la crin y cola de Red se convirtieron en fuego. Luego de esto, la alicornio de fuego logro que su ataque ganara fuerza. La alifénix al ver que estaba siendo superada, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, las irises de estos eran de color azul celeste casi blanco. El láser de White Lotus gano mucha fuerza después de esto, logrando superar el ataque de su rival, y golpear a esta de lleno.

Cuando la alifénix volvió al suelo y miro a su rival, esta estaba encerrada en un cubo de hielo. White Lotus empezó a reírse de forma burlona al ver a Red Fire.

Lotus – Se los dije, ninguno de ustedes puede superarme ahora que soy una alifénix. Así que les recomiendo que vallan aceptando que van a perder – Decía la yegua con mucha arrogancia.

Camaleón – Oye, aun no has ganado, por lo que no es buen momento para cantar victoria – Dijo el changeling gris apareciendo frente a la yegua.

White Lotus miro con curiosidad al changeling, para acto seguido tratar de cortarlo en pedazos con sus garras. Camaleón se convirtió en una mosca, y esquivo el ataque de la alifénix, para luego volver a la normalidad. La yegua soltó una pequeña risa.

Lotus – Claro, como pude olvidarlo, eres un changeling, tienes esa dichosa habilidad de cambio de forma – Comento la alifénix con tranquilidad.

Camaleón – Te equivocas, no soy un changeling normal, al igual que todos los miembros de mi equipo, soy un robot , un robot changeling para ser precisos, no puedo cambiar de forma, pero por algo me llaman el maestro de los disfraces – Dijo el robot changeling disfrazándose de colibrí, y volando lejos de la yegua.

A la yegua le extraño que el changeling se fuera como si nada. Entonces, White Lotus se giró hacia atrás y atrapo con su garra una flecha que venía hacia ella. La alifénix noto que sobre una montaña se encontraba Eye Fox sujetando su arco tecnológico con su magia.

Lotus – La tienes clara si quieres derrotarme con flechas normales – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa, aun teniendo la flecha en su garra.

Fox – En eso tienes razón, que bueno que esa no es una flecha normal – Decía la arquera señalando la flecha que seguía sosteniendo la alifénix.

En ese momento, la punta de la flecha que sostenía White Lotus se abrió, y genero una fuerte explosión y una nube de humo. Cuando el humo de la explosión se fue con el viento, dejo ver a una alifénix cubierta de hollín.

Lotus – Ok, eso sí que no me lo esperaba – Comento la yegua del futuro limpiándose la cara – Por cierto, pequeña, que seas invisible no significa que no sepa que estás ahí –

La yegua se giró y sujeto el aire con su garra. En ese momento, Ghost se volvió visible.

Ghost – Por una vez que alguien sabe que existo, y tenía que ser ahora – Dijo medio frustrada la unicornio.

White Lotus levanto su garra para atravesar a la unicornio robot, pero esta le disparo un rayo gélido desde su cuerno, dándole el tiempo suficiente para liberarse, alejarse de la alifénix y volverse invisible de nuevo. Lotus simplemente miro de forma inexpresiva su alrededor.

La alifénix cerró los ojos un momento, mientras que una espada hecha de hielo color rojo sangre apareció en su garra. White Lotus abrió los ojos, y se giró, bloqueando con su espada de hielo el ataque doble de Blue Sky y Ocelot, los cuales la atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus respectivas espadas. La yegua le disparo a ambos un par de rayos mágicos, que mandaron a ambos sementales contra una pila de rocas.

Lotus – Vamos, quiero que me ataquen con todo, si muy bien que no se están esforzando al máximo – Dijo la yegua del futuro con tono de aburrimiento.

Justo al segundo siguiente de haber dicho esto, White Lotus pudo sentir un punzante dolor en una de sus patas traseras. Cuando la yegua miro su pata, se dio cuenta de que había un kunai clavado en esta. La yegua saco el cuchillo con su garra y lo miro curiosa. Pero la cosa no se detuvo ahí. Muchos más kunais empezaron a salir de todas direcciones, clavándose en distintas partes de su cuerpo. La yegua soltó un gemido de dolor imperceptible, al recibir todo el dolor que le generaron los cuchillos al clavarse en su cuerpo.

White Lotus alcanzo a tomar su espada y bloquear un ataque de las katanas de Medic. La pony ninja miro con una sonrisa a la alifénix.

Medic – Dime, ¿Esto te parece aburrido? – Pregunto de forma burlona la pony robot.

Lotus – No sabes hasta qué punto – Fue la respuesta de la pony del futuro, la cual se notaba molesta al decir estas palabras.

La alifénix uso su gran fuerza para lanzar lejos a la yegua. Esta tuvo una caída elegante y perfecta, evitando cualquier daño. Ambas estaban por seguir peleando, pero alguien se cruzó en su camino.

Vulcan – Bien, nena, esta vez serás tú la que caiga a los pies de Vulcan – Dijo el gran pony terrestre apareciendo de la nada.

Una inmensa cantidad de armas salieron de la armadura del robot. La alifénix tuvo que alzar el vuelo para esquivar la gran cantidad de misiles, láseres, balas normales y de plasma, entre otras municiones que le disparaba el robot artillero. White Lotus al ver que el semental no dejaría de dispararle, se teletransporte detrás de este y se preparó para atravesarlo con su espada de hielo. Antes de poder hacer esto, recibió una flecha explosiva de parte de Eye Fox. White salió disparada contra unas rocas. Vulcan le agradeció a la unicornio.

Vulcan – Gracias por salvarme de esa sexy yegua, compañera – Decía el semental de forma pervertida.

Fox – Concéntrate, tarugo. No es momento de estar ligando – Le dijo molesta la arquera.

White Lotus salió de las rocas en las que se encontraba. Antes de poder hacer nada. White Shield apareció frente a ella, teniendo en sus cascos un par de cadenas con púas. Sin decir nada, el semental comenzó a atacar a la alifénix sin parar. Esta última recibió muchos ataques en todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento, aparecieron Red Fire, Blue Sky, Ocelot y Black Wing. Los cuatro ponys atacaron a White Lotus en conjunto. La yegua tuvo que teletransportarse para esquivar los ataques de los cuatro ponys, pero al reaparecer, fue recibida por un fuerte espadazo de Medic en el pecho, el cual hizo que la pony del futuro gritara de dolor. Luego, Lotus recibió el golpe de una explosión de hielo de Ghost. Todos estos ataques le provocaron serias heridas a la alifénix, la cual termino en una parte del desierto casi completamente vacía.

La Patrulla Harmony rodeo a la alifénix, dejándola sin vía de escape. White Lotus se levantó del suelo y miro furiosa al grupo.

Lotus – De acuerdo, creo que ya los subestime por mucho tiempo – Dijo la yegua con furia – Es hora de ponerme seria –

El cuerpo de la yegua fue rodeado de energía color rojo sangre, mientras que todas sus heridas se regeneraron a gran velocidad. La nube de tormenta que estaba sobre esa parte del desierto, comenzó a soltar nieve de color rojo sangre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de White Lotus.

Lotus – Es hora de demostrar el verdadero poder de una alifénix – Dijo la pony del futuro con malicia.

* * *

En otro lugar del desierto. Se encontraba Zephyr, luchando contra su amiga Aether Light. La alicornio celeste lanzo un puñetazo contra el felino. Este bloqueo el ataque con su antebrazo. El impacto del golpe genero una pequeña, pero fuerte onda expansiva. El gato gris soltó una risa internamente.

Zephyr – _"De verdad de que esta si es Aether Light, tiene su misma fuerza"_ – Pensó el felino sintiendo un poco de nostalgia.

El ser de nivel superior contraataco con una fuerte patada, que hizo retroceder a la yegua varios metros. Esta le disparo un rayo eléctrico que le dio de lleno al felino, pero no tuvo ningún efecto. Aether se golpeó la cabeza con su casco.

Aether – Es cierto, tu cuerpo no es normal, por eso no le afectan los ataques eléctricos – Comento la alicornio celeste con una sonrisa – Así que probare otra cosa – Light Blast – Dijo la yegua sin dejar de sonreír.

La yegua levanto su casco y creo una gran esfera de energía mágica de color blanco brillante. La esfera de energía salió dispara hacia Zephyr. Este detuvo la esfera con sus garras, pero lentamente comenzó a ser arrastrado por el ataque, hasta que finalmente, el mismo exploto, dejando una nube de humo. Aether Light soltó una risa alegre al ver que logro golpear al felino.

El humo desapareció luego de unos segundos, dejando ver a un herido Zephyr. Las heridas en el cuerpo del gato gris se regeneraron en un momento. El felino sin decir nada, miro a Aether Light con seriedad, y apareció instantáneamente frente a ella.

Aether – Me alegra que sobrevivieras, aunque no es una sorpresa la verdad – Decía la yegua con tranquilidad.

Zephyr trato de golpear a la yegua en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente, pero Aether logro esquivarlo ladeando la cabeza. El felino comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes, con el objetivo de derrotar a su amiga sin hacerle mucho daño, pero esta podía esquivar todos los ataques a gran velocidad, con apenas esfuerzo. La alicornio celeste no solo se limitó a esquivar, y también ataco al felino con una gran cantidad de golpes. Ambos guerreros usaban toda la velocidad que tenían para tratar de conectarle un golpe al otro, pero sus habilidades estaban demasiado igualadas.

Luego de largos minutos sin lograr darle al otro, Zephyr y Aether Light retrocedieron varios metros de distancia. El gato gris miro a su amiga con seriedad.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, visto lo visto, nuestras habilidades están muy igualadas, así que es buen momento para que te rindas – Dijo el felino con una sonrisa confiada.

Aether – Te digo lo mismo, amigo mío, ríndete ahora mientras puedes – Fue la respuesta de la alicornio celeste.

Zephyr – Bueno, creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo sobre eso – Comento el gato gris con una sonrisa.

Aether – Es cierto, no podría estar más de acuerdo – Comento también la yegua, igualmente con una sonrisa.

Zephyr y Aether Light dieron un gran salto hacia delante, y lanzaron un puñetazo contra su rival. Los puñetazos de ambos guerreros chocaron, generando una potente onda expansiva que destruyo casi todas las rocas que había a su alrededor. El felino y la yegua ponían toda la fuerza que tenían en su respectivo ataque. Rayos eléctricos recorrían el brazo y casco de ambos guerreros, signo de la gran fuerza que poseían ambos. El gato gris y la alicornio celeste podían sentir como el espacio a su alrededor se volvía más denso y pesado, por la gran concentración de energía que había a su alrededor.

Finalmente ambos guerreros volvieron a alejarse varios metros de distancia, mientras que el entorno volvió a la normalidad.

Aether – Realmente eres fuerte, amigo felino, pero ya es hora de subir de nivel –

Zephyr – Tienes razón, pero primero déjame hacer una pequeña cosa – Pidió el gato gris sonriente.

El felino choco sus puños, mientras que los brazaletes de Alma y Azrael se fusionaron, volviéndose el Arma Definitiva en su forma espada. Zephyr usando su arma, atravesó su propio corazón, muriendo. El ser de nivel superior en su Modo Espiritual, que ahora tenía su forma felina, apareció sobre la estatua de su cuerpo. El gato espiritual saco el Arma Definitiva de su estatua, y rompió esta última en pedazos con la espada. Luego, miro a Aether con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Prefiero pelear contra ti teniendo un mejor cuerpo para pelear – Dijo el felino extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados.

Las piedras que antes eran la estatua de Zephyr, empezaron a moverse solas. Los pedazos de estatua fueron hacia el gato espiritual, y cubrieron completamente a este. Una sustancia blanca cubrió totalmente las piedras, y los mismos formaron una nueva estatua, o en otras palabras, el nuevo cuerpo de Zephyr.

Ahora el ser de nivel superior tenía una nueva apariencia. Volvía a ser un chico parecido a un humano, solo que ahora su piel era completamente color gris brillante. Las irises de sus ojos eran doradas. Tenía su vestimenta habitual, al igual que sus botas de acero. Su cabello seguía siendo medio largo y de color blanco. Y su característico sombrero de copa estaba sobre su cabeza.

Una ligera brisa movió la gabardina y el cabello del chico peliblanco. Este miro con una sonrisa a su amiga, teniendo el Arma Definitiva en su mano derecha.

Aether – No creas que eres el único que puede subir de nivel – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa – Ven aquí, Holy –

Cuando la alicornio celeste pronuncio ese nombre, apareció la fénix que la acompañaba antes. Esta se posó sobre la grupa de su compañera.

Aether – ¿Estas lista, Holy? – Pregunto la yegua con una sonrisa.

Holy – Claro que sí, vamos a derrotar a esa insignificante hormiga – Dijo la fénix de forma altanera.

Aether – Bankai – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

El cuerpo de ambas féminas emitió un fuerte brillo, el cual no fue una molestia para Zephyr. Luego de que el brillo desapareciera, Aether Light traía la misma armadura que lleva Mike usando el Bankai, solo que adaptada a su cuerpo.

Zephyr – Bien, ¡A pelear! – Exclamo el chico de piel gris, lanzándose contra Aether Light.

La alicornio celeste espero a Zephyr con una sonrisa, y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, lo ataco.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado del desierto, cuatro destellos volaban a gran velocidad por el cielo, generando ondas expansivas cada vez que chocaban entre ellos. Tres de estos destellos eran Soul, Mike y Darkwing, y el otro destello era Natsumi. El alicornio celeste y la alicornio sombría le dieron un par de fuertes golpes a la pony del futuro. Soul apareció por delante y le hizo un profundo corte con sus garras a la alicornio gris. Esta soltó una risa infantil al sentir el dolor del ataque del alifénix y de los dos alicornios.

Soul, Mike y Darkwing retrocedieron para evitar los ataques de la alicornio gris, pero esta no hizo nada. El alicornio celeste al ver que la pony del futuro no se movía, decidió atacar.

Mike – Infierno de Plasma – Dijo el semental apuntando sus cascos hacia Natsumi.

La alicornio gris no entendía que hacia el semental, hasta que una columna de fuego salió de debajo de sus cascos. La yegua comenzó a reír de forma infantil al sentir como su cuerpo se quemaba por completo. Cuando el ataque se detuvo, la pony del futuro se encontraba en el suelo con graves quemaduras en todo su cuerpo. Natsumi miro con curiosidad su cuerpo quemado.

Natsumi – Que divertido, ahora soy carne asada – Comento la yegua con inocencia, y mirando su casco con curiosidad, se mordió a su misma.

Los dos alicornios y el alifénix se cubrieron los ojos para no ver aquella grotesca escena. La alicornio gris luego de tragarse su propia carne, comento.

Natsumi – Valla, no sabía que fuera tan deliciosa – Dijo la yegua como si le divirtiera.

Todo el cuerpo de la alicornio gris se regenero rápidamente, al igual que las partes quemadas de su cuerpo volvieron a la normalidad. Natsumi soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

Natsumi – Ohhhhh, yo quería seguir comiendo – Dijo la pony del futuro al borde de las lágrimas.

Mike y Darkwing miraron a Natsumi muy perturbados.

Mike – Enserio, esta yegua está completamente loca – Dijo el semental perturbado.

Darkwing – He visto cosas asquerosas, pero nada como eso – Dijo la alicornio sombría con nauseas.

Soul – _"Ahora saben lo que tengo que aguantar"_ – Pensó el alicornio blanco con tono de fastidio.

Entonces, Natsumi miro al alicornio celeste con una cara de súplica.

Natsumi – Oye, pequeño pony, ¿Podrías volver a usar contra mí ese hechizo que hiciste hace un momento? – Pregunto la yegua sin quitar su cara de súplica.

Mike – ¡Claro que no! ¡Estás loca! – Exclamo el semental ahora sí que verdaderamente perturbado.

Natsumi – Bueno, no importa – Comento la alicornio gris como si ya no le importara.

El alicornio celeste y la alicornio sombría se confundieron mucho por la reacción de la pony del futuro. Mike con cara de desesperación, dijo.

Mike – Tenemos que derrotar a esta yegua antes de que nos vuelva locos como ella – Dijo el pony celeste desesperado.

Darkwing – Apoyo tu idea, no quisiera quedar como esa yegua para nada – Estuvo de acuerdo la pony sombría.

Mike hizo aparecer frente a él una espada larga de hoja de platino con grabados de runas en la misma. Con la parte del filo de color oro. Con el mango de color verde y que en la parte donde desembocaba tenía la imagen de un ángel.

Mike – Esta es mi espada, la Knight King – Dijo el alicornio celeste haciendo algunos movimientos con su espada.

Por otro lado, Darkwing hizo aparecer dos pequeñas dagas de color negro y con la hoja blanca, además de que tenían inscripciones de runas en ellas.

Darkwing – Y estas son mis armas, las Hunter Fang's – Dijo la alicornio sombría sujetando ambas dagas.

Natsumi miro con curiosidad las nuevas armas de los dos alicornio, y comenzó a saltar de alegría.

Natsumi – ¡Bien, ahora vamos a pelear con armas! ¡Eso me alegra mucho, así podre mostrarles mi nueva arma! – Decía la yegua sin dejar de saltar de alegría.

Los dos ponys realmente les confundían las reacciones de la alicornio gris, ya que nunca habían visto algo similar. Natsumi levanto su casco al aire, e hizo aparecer una espada de mango en forma de cruz hecha de cristal color azul blanco y morado. Con la hoja azul oscuro dentada de ambos lados, y el filo color rojo vivo.

Natsumi – Yo misma cree esta espada, la llame la Espada Fractal solo tuve que usar un hechizo para juntar mis dos espadas anteriores – Explico la yegua con su tono infantil e inocente – Así que, ¡Atáquenme! ¡Quiero probar cuanto poder tiene esta espada! – Exclamo con alegría.

Soul hizo aparecer su espada, la Holy Blade, y se lanzó contra Natsumi. Mike y Darkwing hicieron lo mismo que el alifénix. Los tres ponys atacaron al mismo tiempo a la alicornio gris. Esta simplemente puso su espada en horizontal, y bloqueo los tres ataques. La pony del futuro miro a sus tres contrincantes con sorpresa.

Natsumi – Ustedes tres sí que son fuertes, están cerca de obligarme a utilizar el 75% de mi Poder Espiritual – Comento sorprendida la alicornio gris – Pero estoy algo triste, ninguno de los tres lucha con su máximo poder, y eso realmente me pone triste – Dijo la yegua derramando lágrimas, pero luego cambio esto por una sonrisa inocente – Lo bueno es que tengo una solución, me tendrán que atacar con todo, o si no, morirán –

Los dos alicornios y el alifénix se alejaron rápidamente de Natsumi. El cuerpo de esta fue cubierto de fuego morado, y al ser absorbido por la yegua, la misma cambio a su Forma Guardián (O el 75% del Poder Espiritual). En un instante, la alicornio gris apareció frente a sus tres rivales, teniendo tres esferas de energía en su casco. La yegua le disparo a cada uno una esfera de energía. El trió no pudo esquivar el ataque, y recibieron el impacto de las esferas de lleno. Esto generó una potente explosión de energía en esa parte del desierto.

Luego de que la energía desapareciera, Soul, Mike y Darkwing se encontraban en el suelo con muchas heridas. El trio se levantó como pudo, mientras que sus heridas se regeneraban a un ritmo rápido.

Mike – De acuerdo, eso realmente dolió. Esa yegua tiene razón en algo, si no usamos nuestros poderes más fuertes, nos matara a los tres – Dijo el semental con tono adolorido.

Darkwing – Yo opino que hay que subir de nivel – Dijo la alicornio sombría.

El pony celeste y la pony sombría se miraron por un momento y asintieron.

Mike y Darkwing – ¡Shinigami! – Exclamaron ambos ponys al unísono.

Los cuerpos de ambos ponys fueron rodeados de un intenso brillo. Soul se cubrió los ojos con su casco, cuando el brillo desapareció, el alifénix pudo ver la nueva apariencia de Mike y Darkwing.

Ahora Mike se había convertido en una especie de guerrero angelical. Con alas hechas de hilos de luz que formaban dichas alas. Portaba una armadura dorada resplandeciente de cuerpo completo. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha blanca que impedía ver su rostro, con unas telas que descendían desde su pecho hasta debajo de su cintura. (Tiene una apariencia similar a Tyrael del videojuego Diablo III).

Mike – Yo… Soy… LA JUSTICIA – Exclamo el guerrero angelical con una voz fuerte y decidida.

Darkwing tenía la apariencia de una hermosa mujer de piel ligeramente morena. Tenía una larga cabellera marrón y ojos del mismo color que en su forma pony. En su espalda tenia alas de murciélago. Portaba una armadura oscura tipo valkiria dividida en dos partes, una inferior y otra superior. La parte superior era una pequeña armadura que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos con el sostén abierto por delante. La armadura también tenía hombreras negras anchas. La armadura inferior terminaba en picas a modo de mini falda unidas por debajo por una falda marrón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y abierta por el lado de la pierna derecha. Un casco negro que solo le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza, con forma de fénix con las alas por detrás. Unos guanteletes negros y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Darkwing – Ahora sí que les daré motivo para temer a la oscuridad –

Soul miro impresionado las nuevas apariencias de Mike y Darkwing. Estos dos últimos los miraron con una sonrisa, mientras sostenían sus respectivas armas.

Soul – Valla, esas sí que son unas buenas transformaciones – Comento el alifénix impresionado.

Mike – Y aun no has visto nada, amigo –

Mientras tanto, Natsumi miraba las nuevas apariencias de Mike y Darkwing con un gran brillo en sus ojos, pero sin decir nada.

Darkwing – ¿Y qué hay de ti? Seguro que tienes algún poder especial – Pregunto la mujer con curiosidad.

Soul – Bueno, algo así –

El semental cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo fue cubierto de fuego azul, que luego paso a ser rojo. El fuego rojo fue absorbido por el cuerpo del alifénix, y este cambio a su Forma Guardián. Mike y Darkwing miraron algo impresionados la transformación de Soul. Un mando de aura de color blanco también apareció alrededor de Soul.

Mike – Te vez bien con esa transformación – Comento el guerrero angelical.

Soul – Gracias, pero ahora no es momento para eso, tenemos a una loca que derrotar – Respondió el semental con una sonrisa.

Darkwing – No tienes que decirlo dos veces –

Los tres guerreros se lanzaron contra Natsumi. La yegua los espero con una sonrisa.

Mike usando la Knight King, lanzo un espadazo contra la alicornio gris. Esta detuvo el ataque con su espada. El choque de ambas armas genero una potente onda expansiva que agrieto el suelo alrededor de ambos guerreros. Natsumi tenía que esforzarse para resistir la fuerza del guerrero angelical. Darkwing apareció por otro lado, y le hizo un par de profundos cortes en la cara. Soul apareció por detrás de la yegua, le hizo un corte en sus patas traseras.

Mike logro apartar la espada de la yegua del futuro, y hacerle un corte a esta en el pecho. Natsumi soltó una risa por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Soul uso su antiguo ataque, el Laser Estelar. Natsumi logro bloquear el ataque con su espada, pero luego el alifénix apareció frente a ella, y le dio un potente Golpe Infernal en el rostro. La pony del futuro se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza.

La yegua se levantó del suelo con tranquilidad. Mike apareció detrás de la alicornio gris, y le dio un potente puñetazo que la mando contra una roca. Darkwing disparo un potente rayo mágico desde sus manos hacia donde estaba la pony del futuro, generando una potente explosión de energía. Natsumi salió completamente herida de un cráter en el suelo.

Natsumi – Esto es una sorpresa, no esperaba que lograran hacerme tanto daño – Comento la alicornio gris, mientras sus heridas se regeneraban – Pero bueno, ya es hora de girar un poco las cosas –

Natsumi levanto su espada, y esta quedo cubierta de fuego morado. Soul se alarmo al ver esto.

Soul – Chicos, tengan cuidado, si Natsumi les da un golpe con su fuego morado, podrá cristalizarlos completamente – Dijo el semental al recordar como sus dos espadas quedaron cristalizadas por esa misma razón.

Mike – Pero, ¿Cómo la atacamos entonces? – Pregunto el guerrero angelical algo dudoso.

Entonces, Natsumi se lanzó al ataque contra Mike y Darkwing. Los dos guerreros tuvieron que moverse rápido para evitar los ataques de la espada de la alicornio gris. Soul trataba de pensar en una solución para ayudar a sus amigos.

En ese momento, un objeto que volaba a gran velocidad se estrelló contra una roca. Cuando dicho objeto salió de la roca, revelo que era Zephyr, el cual estaba sujetando con una de sus manos el Arma Definitiva. El chico peliblanco miro con curiosidad a Mike y Darkwing.

Zephyr – _"Esa energía es la de Mike y Darkwing, supongo que esas son sus formas Shinigami"_ – Pensó el chico sin dejar de mirar a ambos.

Soul sonrió de felicidad al ver al chico de piel gris, y acercándose a este, le pregunto.

Soul – Zephyr, ¿Tienes algo que pueda proteger a Mike y Darkwing del Poder Espiritual de Natsumi? – Pregunto rápidamente el alifénix.

El chico peliblanco puso expresión pensativa, y respondió.

Zephyr – Bueno, si tengo algo que puede protegerlos del fuego morado de Natsumi, pero no sé si es buena idea – Respondió el peliblanco dudoso.

Soul – No importa si es buena idea o no, necesitan ayuda ahora –

Una expresión de indiferencia se dibujó en el rostro del chico luego de escuchar estas palabras.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, realmente no me importa si es buena idea o no – Dijo con tranquilidad el chico.

Zephyr rápidamente se teletransportó entre Mike, Darkwing y Natsumi. La pony del futuro estaba por preguntar que hacia allí, pero el chico peliblanco le dio un golpe con el Arma Definitiva, lanzándola lejos. Luego, el ser de nivel superior miro a los dos guerreros.

Zephyr – Escuchen, Soul me dijo que necesitaban algo para combatir el fuego morado de Natsumi, así que les daré algo muy especial para eso –

El chico de piel gris metió su mano en su gabardina, y saco de esta un brazalete con forma de zorro de nueve colas hecho de cristal color rojo fuego con detalles dorados. Y un pendiente con forma de murciélago durmiendo de cristal negro con dos ojos rojos. Zephyr le lanzo el brazalete a Mike y el pendiente a Darkwing.

Zephyr – Esos son el Cristal Ígneo de Ryo, y el Cristal Niebla de Novalis. Pónganselos, los ayudaran a proteger su cuerpo y alma de los poderes espirituales, y es el resto se los dejo a ustedes – Dijo el peliblanco dándose la vuelta – Yo tengo que encargarme de… –

El chico peliblanco no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Aether Light apareció y le dio un potente espadazo con una espada igual a la Knight King de Mike. Zephyr salió disparado lejos de ahí, siendo seguido por la alicornio celeste.

Ambos guerreros miraron extrañados los dos objetos que les dio el peliblanco (Ya habían deducido que este era Zephyr luego de ver la ropa que traía). Mike y Darkwing volvieron a sus formas normales. El semental se puso el brazalete en su casco, y la yegua se puso el pendiente en su oreja.

El brazalete y el pendiente brillaron luego de que Mike y Darkwing se los pusieron. Frente al del alicornio celeste apareció un gran zorro de pelaje color rojo carmesí. Con la punta de su cola y sus patas de color blanco. Ojos color amarillo. Y de su boca salía fuego que se extendía hacia ambos lados de su mandíbula. Al lado de la alicornio sombría apareció un murciélago hembra de pelaje color morado. Con ojos color rojo brillante. Manchas de color negro en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Y que tenía humo saliendo constantemente de alrededor de sus alas.

Mike y Darkwing miraron con curiosidad al zorro y a la murciélago. El primero tenía una expresión de molestia, mientras que la murciélago tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El zorro miro de forma despectiva al semental.

Zorro – De tantas manos en las que podría terminar, y termino en los cascos de un semental, que fastidio – Dijo de forma molesta y con desprecio el zorro.

La murciélago por otro lado, estaba volando de un lado a otro alrededor de Darkwing.

Murciélago – ¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin tengo una compañera! ¡Y la mejor parte es que nos parecemos! ¡Siiiiiii! – Decía la murciélago muy alegre, abrazando el cuello de la alicornio sombría.

Los dos ponys estaban muy confundidos por la aparición del zorro y la murciélago.

Mike – ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto confundido el semental.

Al zorro no le importo para nada la pregunta del alicornio celeste, pero a la murciélago sí.

Murciélago – Mi nombre es Novalis, y el zorro gruñón que está ahí es mi amigo Ryo. Él es el espíritu de tu brazalete, y yo soy el espíritu del pendiente – Respondió la murciélago Novalis sin dejar de sonreír – Y ahora estaremos juntos el resto de sus vidas –

Mike – Espera un momento, ¿Cómo que estaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas? – Pregunto el semental muy confundido.

Novalis – ¿Qué? ¿No lo saben? Ahora que son nuestros portadores, estaremos a su lado por toda la eternidad, o hasta que sus almas sean destruidas, lo que pase primero – Respondió la murciélago posándose sobre la cabeza de Darkwing, sin quitar su sonrisa en ningún momento.

Mike y Darkwing – ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron incrédulos ambos ponys al mismo tiempo.

Antes de poder seguir con la conversación, Natsumi Black apareció a unos metros de ellos.

Natsumi – Ok, ese golpe no me lo esperaba, pero ahora que estoy recuperada y ustedes también podemos… – Entonces la yegua se percató de que ninguno de los dos ponys tenía su forma Shinigami – ¿Qué les paso a esas transformaciones tan increíbles que tenían? – Pregunto la alicornio gris confundida.

El zorro Ryo miro seriamente a Natsumi, siendo capaz de sentir lo poderosa que esta era.

Ryo – ¿Quién es esa yegua, insecto? – Le pregunto seriamente el zorro a Mike, aunque a este no le gusto que lo llamara insecto.

Mike – Esa es Natsumi, antes de que Zephyr se fuera dijo que… – Ryo interrumpió al semental antes de que este terminara de hablar.

Ryo – Espera un momento, ¿Fue Zephyr el que te dio mi cristal? – Pregunto el zorro de fuego con seriedad con seriedad.

Darkwing – Si, él nos dijo que el Cristal Ígneo de Ryo y el Cristal Niebla de Novalis nos protegerían de los poderes espirituales – Respondió la alicornio sombría.

El zorro soltó un gruñido al escuchar la respuesta de la pony sombría, y luego dijo.

Ryo – De acuerdo, si Zephyr les dio nuestros cristales, es que son fuertes y los merecen, así que los ayudaremos – Dijo el zorro de fuego con seriedad.

Novalis – ¡Qué bien! Ahora, lo que tienen que hacer para usar nuestros poderes es decir, "Conversión Mágica" – Explico la murciélago de humo con una gran sonrisa.

Mike y Darkwing – ¿Conversión Mágica? – Preguntaron al unísono los dos guerreros.

Al decir aquellas palabras, el cuerpo de Ryo se convirtió en fuego y el cuerpo de Novalis se convirtió en humo. El fuego fue absorbido por el brazalete de Mike, mientras que el humo fue absorbido por el pendiente de Darkwing.

El brazalete de Mike empezó desprender fuego. Este fuego cubrió todo el cuerpo del semental, y lo convirtió en un pony mitad zorro. Sus patas ahora tenían garras. Sus dientes se volvieron más afilados. Su cola tenía la misma forma que la de un zorro, al igual que sus orejas, y su nariz. Tenía pequeños bigotes de zorro. Conservaba igual sus alas, cuerno y ojos. Y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una pequeña capa de fuego.

Por otro lado, el humo del pendiente de Darkwing cubrió todo el cuerpo de la alicornio sombría. Hasta que esta se convirtió en una bat pony (Al estilo de Flutterbat). Sus ojos se volvieron color rojo. Le salieron grandes colmillos. Ahora tenía orejas de murciélago. Su crin y cola se hicieron más grandes, además de que estaban algo desarregladas. Y sus alas se volvieron más grandes

Mike y Darkwing miraron sus nuevas apariencias sorprendidos. Soul y Natsumi miraron sorprendidos a los dos ponys.

Ryo – _"Por ahora la Conversión Mágica está incompleta, sus cuerpos tienen que asimilar nuestro poder para completar la conversión"_ – Le dijo el zorro de forma telepática a Mike y Darkwing.

Novalis – _"Tienen que distraer a esa yegua a la que se enfrentan por algunos minutos, y luego de que la Conversión Mágica este completa, sus cuerpos y almas estarán completamente protegidos y podrán usar todo nuestro poder"_ – Finalizo la murciélago de humo con tranquilidad.

Mike – Ok, tenemos que distraerla unos minutos, será mejor usar el Shinigami para que esa yegua loca no nos patee el trasero – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

Novalis – _"¡Alto! ¡No hagan eso! Si usan otra habilidad que aumente su poder, la Conversión Mágica tardara más tiempo en estar completa"_ –

Ryo – _"Ella tiene razón, si su poder se eleva, sus cuerpos tardaran más en asimilar nuestro poder, la mejor opción es pelear en la forma que tienen ahora"_ – Dijo el zorro de fuego seriamente.

A los dos ponys no les quedo más opción que pelear como estaban. Novalis soltó una pequeña risa y comento.

Novalis – _"Y no tienen de que preocuparse, nuestro poder es más que suficiente para luchar contra esa alicornio"_ – Comento la murciélago de humo de forma feliz.

Soul se acercó a Mike y Darkwing y los miro con una sonrisa.

Soul – Espero que estén preparados para seguir luchando, amigos –

Mike – Aunque esta forma es extraña, no creo que sea muy difícil acostumbrarse – Respondió el semental mirando su garra derecha.

Darkwing – Opino lo mismo, solamente hay que acostumbrarse – Termino de decir la yegua.

Los tres ponys se miraron con una sonrisa y se lanzaron al combate.

Continuara…

 **Esta parte tendré que cortarla en dos partes por lo larga que me quedo.**


	15. 14º Cap Error… Error… Error

**Capitulo 14:**

 **Error… Error… Error**

Soul se lanzó contra Natsumi rápidamente. El alifénix esquivo dos espadazos de la yegua, y luego golpeo a esta última en el pecho, lanzándola a gran velocidad en dirección contraria. Darkwing se teletransportó detrás de la alicornio gris, y le dio un potente doble patada, mandándola al aire. Mike voló y cuando tuvo a la pony del futuro a su alcance, le dio un fuerte golpe con sus dos garras delanteras.

Natsumi termino estrellándose en el suelo, lo que provoco grandes grietas en el mismo. Darkwing voló hasta donde estaba la pony del futuro a gran velocidad, para luego hacer brillar su cuerno, disparando un gran láser mágico a la alicornio. Mike hizo brillar su cuerno y le disparo también un láser mágico a Natsumi. Soul no se quedó atrás y también ataco a la pony del futuro con un láser mágico. Una poderosa explosión se generó por el enorme poder de los tres guerreros.

Soul, Mike y Darkwing se reunieron a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde se produjo la explosión.

Darkwing – La verdad, estos nuevos poderes no están tan mal – Comento la yegua con una sonrisa.

Mike – Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amiga. No está nada mal ser un pony mitad zorro – Dijo el semental mirando sus garras delanteras.

Ryo – _"El termino correcto es fox pony, Star Hope"_ – Le corrigió el zorro con molestia.

Mike – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre celeste? – Pregunto confundido el fox pony.

Ryo – _"Literalmente ahora soy una parte de ti, puedo ver tus recuerdos. Y de esa forma pude ver que te llamas Star Hope"_ – Respondió el zorro sin dejar de sonar molesto.

A Mike no le gustaba mucho la personalidad del zorro de fuego, y le gustaba menos que este pudiera ver todos sus recuerdos.

Novalis – _"Ji ji ji parece que les costara un poco a ustedes dos llevarse bien, pero no te preocupes Mike, cuando entiendas la personalidad de Ryo, ambos podrán llevarse bien"_ – Le dijo la murciélago de humo al fox pony mediante telepatía.

Darkwing – Espera, Ryo dijo antes que podía ver los recuerdos de Mike, ¿Eso significa que ustedes dos puedes ver nuestros recuerdos? – Pregunto algo nerviosa la bat pony.

Novalis – _"Si, Ryo puede ver todos los recuerdos de Mike y yo puedo ver todos tus recuerdos, absolutamente todos, incluyendo los recuerdos en los que estas a solas con cierto bat pony que conoces especialmente bien"_ – Respondió la murciélago con un tono pícaro.

La bat pony se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Mike puso expresión de molestia.

Mike – Espero que tú no te la pases mirando mis recuerdos privados – Le comento el fox pony con seriedad a Ryo.

Ryo – _"Lo que hagas con tu esposa no es mi problema"_ – Fue lo que contesto el zorro de fuego con indiferencia – _"Quien tendría que preocuparse es tu amiga. Novalis es una pervertida muy discreta"_ – Dijo él con seriedad.

Novalis – _"Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que tienen que distraer a esa yegua loca por unos minutos más, la Conversión Mágica casi llega a la mitad"_ – Dijo la murciélago de humo muy nerviosa.

Entonces, los tres ponys pudieron escuchar una explosión de energía cerca de ellos. Natsumi salió del suelo de un salto. Al aterrizar Soul, Mike y Darkwing pudieron ver que la pony del futuro se encontraba en su Forma Súper Guardián. La alicornio gris se quitó tranquilamente un poco de polvo que tenía encima, para luego mirar a sus tres rivales.

Natsumi – De verdad que se volvieron fuertes luego de conseguir esos poderes, realmente lograron hacerme daño con esos ataques – Les dijo la alicornio gris con simpleza y su típico tono infantil.

En un instante, Natsumi fue volando contra Mike a una velocidad imperceptible que casi parecía teletransportación, tratando de darle una patada en la cara al semental. El fox pony ladeo levemente su cuerpo, esquivando el ataque de Natsumi. La yegua del futuro no se detuvo ahí, y trato de darle un puñetazo al pony celeste, pero este detuvo su ataque con un puñetazo, generando una onda expansiva. La alicornio gris volvió al mismo sitio donde empezó, estando muy extrañada y sorprendida.

Mike – ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? – Pregunto confundido el semental.

Soul – Increíble, se movieron tan rápido que me costó ver sus movimientos – Comento el semental impresionado.

Darkwing – Eso fue muy sorprendente, Mike. ¿Cómo fue que te moviste tan rápido para evitar esos ataques? – Pregunto sorprendida la bat pony.

Mike – No lo sé, es como si mi cuerpo se hubiera movido solo, realmente no pensé en hacer nada –

Los dos ponys quedaron confundidos por esta respuesta. Los tres ponys pudieron escuchar la voz de Ryo en sus cabezas.

Ryo – _"Eso se llama instinto. Ahora eres parte zorro, tus instintos están completamente mejorados. Tu cuerpo reacciona por si solo cuando siente peligro. Esa es la razón de que evitaras los golpes de aquella yegua tan fácilmente"_ – Explico el zorro de fuego con seriedad.

Soul, Mike y Darkwing se impresionaron al saber eso. Entonces, sin saber porque, la bat pony giro la cabeza hacia Natsumi, y voy a la alicornio gris cargando una esfera de energía mágica en sus cascos. La pony del futuro disparo la esfera contra los tres guerreros rápidamente. Darkwing alcanzo a levantar un escudo mágico para detener el ataque. El fox pony y el alifénix se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar como la esfera exploto al chocar contra el escudo.

Darkwing – Ufff, por poco – Comento la yegua soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Mike – Bien hecho, Darkwing. Si no te hubieras dado cuenta de que Natsumi nos iba a atacar, ese ataque nos habría dejado fritos – Le dijo el alicornio a su amiga.

Darkwing – Si, por suerte – Dijo aliviada la bat pony.

Novalis – _"Eso no fue suerte, tú pudiste sentir que esa yegua iba a atacarlos, gracias a la percepción extrasensorial que posees ahora"_ – Le dijo tranquilamente la murciélago de humo de forma telepática.

Darkwing – ¿Percepción extrasensorial? – Pregunto confusa la yegua.

Novalis – _"Si, con mis poderes puedes percibir cosas que no podrías normalmente, o al menos no con tus sentidos normales. Por eso se llama percepción extrasensorial"_ – Explico alegremente la murciélago – _"Un ejemplo de eso, es que ahora puedo percibir como esa yegua loca está preparando un ataque para destruir tu escudo y cortarte el cuerno"_ –

Los tres ponys se giraron rápidamente y vieron como Natsumi tenía su cuerno cargado de magia. La yegua loca disparo un pequeño, pero veloz rayo mágico contra el escudo, destruyéndolo al instante. Darkwing alcanzo a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, evitando que el láser mágico le cortara el cuerno.

Natsumi – ¡Oye, se supone que no debías esquivar ese ataque! – Le reclamo de forma infantil la pony del futuro.

Darkwing – Eso estuvo cerca – Comento la bat pony aliviada.

Soul – Tenemos que tener cuidado, Natsumi ahora realmente quiere matarnos y no solo jugar con nosotros – Dijo el semental seriamente.

Mike – Soul tiene razón, hay que darlo todo en este combate –

Los tres guerreros se prepararon para seguir peleando. Natsumi miro a sus tres rivales con su típica sonrisa de inocencia. Estos se lanzaron rápidamente contra ella.

* * *

Una fuerte tormenta de nieve y granizo se producía en aquella zona del desierto, en donde se encontraban los otros miembros de la Patrulla Harmony junto con White Lotus. La alifénix tenía un aura de color blanco rodeando su cuerpo, mientras que todo su alrededor empezar a convertirse en hielo color rojo sangre. La yegua del futuro soltó un fuerte grito, mientras que una fuerte ventisca hizo que todos tuvieran que cubrirse como podían.

Red Fire creo un escudo de energía para poder protegerse ella y a sus compañeros de la ventisca. Todos pudieron escuchar la siniestra risa de White Lotus, la cual hacía eco en todos lados. La patrulla al completo se puso guardia al escuchar aquella risa.

Lotus – Ahora verán lo que realmente puedo hacer – Dijo la alifénix, cuya voz se podía escuchar viniendo de todos lados.

El grupo tuvo sujetarse fuerte para no perder el equilibrio por un temblor que recorrió toda esa zona del desierto. En ese momento, el escudo de Red Fire empezó a congelarse, hasta que termino rompiéndose en pedazos. El grupo tuvo que sujetarse de cualquier lado para evitar ser llevados por la fuerte ventisca. La risa de White Lotus volvió a escucharse por todos lados.

Lotus – Ja ja ja, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué acaso no pueden con una pequeña ventisca? Ja ja ja – Decía la alifénix con tono de burla.

Ocelot – Red Fire, no es por molestar, pero sería un buen momento para usar tus poderes de fuego y detener esta ventisca – Dijo el robot espadachín sosteniéndose de sus espadas, las cuales había clavado en el suelo para no irse volando.

La alicornio alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de su compañero. La yegua que solamente podía sostenerse al suelo con sus cascos, cerró los ojos por un momento y exclamo.

Red – ¡Modo Arconte de Fuego! –

Un fuerte destello color rojo fuego cubrió a la yegua, luego de que esta pronunciara aquellas palabras. Una poderosa onda de calor equivalente al frio de la ventisca comenzó a recorrer toda la zona. White Lotus que se encontraba oculta dentro de la ventisca, miro sorprendida como esta misma empezaba a perder fuerza debido al abrasador calor que emitía el destello. Cuando este último desapareció, la alifénix pudo ver a Red Fire, solo que esta ahora tenía una nueva apariencia.

Red Fire aun seguía siendo una alicornio, pero su apariencia era muy distinta a la anterior. Su pelaje se había vuelto totalmente color blanco brillante como una supernova. Su crin y cola se convirtieron en fuego puro. Sus ojos ahora eran color rojo fuego. Y a su alrededor había una intensa aura de calor que derretía toda la nieve que tenía cerca.

La alicornio de fuego miro a sus compañeros con una sonrisa, mientras que estos se alegraron al ver que la tormenta de nieve y la ventisca habían perdido mucha fuerza, aunque ambas tenían la suficiente para no desaparecer. White Lotus soltó un grito de furia.

Lotus – ¡Me da igual que ahora puedas derretir mi nieve! ¡Te demostrare que soy mucho más fuerte! – Grito la yegua del futuro muy furiosa.

La alifénix se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Red Fire. Esta cubrió sus cascos con fuego, mientras que White Lotus cubrió sus garras con energía gélida. Ambas yeguas esperaron el momento perfecto, y lanzaron un puñetazo contra la otra al estar lo suficientemente cerca. El poderoso golpe genero una potente onda expansiva de luz, y agrieto por completo el suelo bajo los pies de ambas rivales. Los otros miembros de la Patrulla Harmony miraron impresionados el gran destrozo que provocaron ambas chicas, las cuales ahora se encontraban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, White Lotus y Red Fire estiraron una de sus patas delanteras hacia la otra, conectándose así un mutuo puñetazo en la cara que hizo que ambas retrocedieran varios metros. La alicornio de fuego puso su casco sobre su mejilla izquierda, teniendo la marca de un puñetazo en la misma. La alifénix puso su garra sobre su mejilla derecha, teniendo la marca de un casco en la misma.

Lotus – Debo admitirlo, eres muy fuerte ahora, realmente serias una gran rival para mí – Comento la pony del futuro con una sonrisa desafiante.

Red – Digo lo mismo, no muchos resisten un golpe mío de esa forma y pueden seguir sonriendo, la verdad es que serias una gran rival – Respondió la yegua también con una sonrisa desafiante.

Ambas chicas cerraron los ojos por un momento, y casi al instante aparecieron frente a la otra, volviendo a mirarse fijamente.

Lotus – Muéstrame de lo que realmente eres capaz, Red Fire – Dijo la alifénix de forma retadora.

Red – Y yo quiero que me muestres tu verdadero poder, White Lotus – Dijo la alicornio de fuego, también de forma retadora.

Las dos yeguas hicieron brillar sus cuernos y los chocaron entre sí, generando una potente explosión que hizo retroceder a ambas. Luego, Red Fire y White Lotus volaron contra la otra, comenzando un intenso duelo de golpes contra su rival. Los otros miembros de la patrulla no sabían muy bien que hacer.

Ocelot – Valla, parece que Red Fire se está divirtiendo sin nosotros – Bromeo el espadachín mientras acomodaba su sombrero vaquero.

Vulcan – Yo no tengo ningún problema. Ver a dos hermosas yeguas peleándose me encanta – Comento el pony terrestre de forma pervertida, mientras miraba los flancos de las dos yeguas, sobre todo los de White Lotus.

Sin previo aviso, el robot artillero recibió un fuerte coscorrón de parte de Eye Fox, la cual miro a su compañero con molestia.

Fox – No es momento para ser un pervertido, tarugo – Dijo la yegua molesta por la forma de actuar del semental.

Vulcan se levantó del suelo luego de recuperarse del golpe, y nada más levantarse, recibió otro coscorrón en la cabeza más fuerte que el anterior, el cual lo hizo volver al suelo. El semental desde el suelo, miro a Eye Fox con fastidio.

Vulcan – ¿Y ahora que he hecho? – Pregunto el robot fastidiado a la unicornio.

Fox – Esa no he sido yo – Respondió la yegua con seriedad, mientras miraba detrás del robot artillero.

El pony terrestre quedo confundido por esto, y al levantarse del suelo, su mirada se cruzó con la sombría e intimidante mirada de White Shield. Esto asusto mucho al robot artillero, el cual no entendía por que su compañero lo miraba de aquella manera tan asesina.

Vulcan – ¿Por qué me miras así, compañero? – Pregunto asustado el semental.

White Shield – Más te vale no volver a mirar a Red Fire de esa forma, Vulcan – Respondió de forma fría e intimidante el unicornio.

Vulcan entendió la indirecta muy directa del semental, y rápidamente se alejó para luego esconderse detrás de Ocelot.

Volviendo con Red Fire y White Lotus. Ambas chicas ahora estaban volando entre las rocas del desierto, lanzándose innumerables ataques contra la otra. Dichos ataques destruían más el ya destruido desierto en el que se encontraban.

Lotus – Ice Swords – Dijo la yegua abriendo su garra.

La alifénix creo una esfera de hielo en su garra y se la lanzo a su rival. Esta esquivo el ataque con rapidez y elegancia. La esfera de hielo impacto contra el suelo, generando muchos picos de hielo con forma de espadas en el mismo que empezaron a intentar atravesar a Red Fire. Esta tuvo que volar muy rápido para evitar que aquellos picos de hielo la atravesaran, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.

Red – Tormenta de Fuego – Dijo la alicornio de fuego haciendo brillar su cuerno.

La alicornio de fuego miro con una sonrisa a la pony del futuro. Esta no entendía el significado de aquella sonrisa, hasta que vio como grandes meteoritos cubiertos de fuego caían a gran velocidad en dirección suya. White Lotus tuvo que moverse rápido para poder esquivar la gran cantidad de meteoritos que venían hacia ella. Luego de casi un minuto esquivando meteoritos, el ataque se detuvo.

Las dos contrincantes se miraron fijamente, mientras unas sonrisas se dibujaban en sus rostros.

Red – Voy a mostrarte uno de mis nuevos ataques de fuego – Dijo la yegua con la misma sonrisa.

Lotus – Y yo te demostrare uno de los ataques que desarrolle con mi entrenamiento – Dijo la pony del futuro con una sonrisa desafiante.

Ambas yeguas se miraron de forma desafiante, y exclamaron.

Red – ¡Anillo Ígneo! – Exclamo la alicornio, mientras su cuerpo se cubría de fuego.

Lotus – ¡Rayo Gélido! – Exclamo la alifénix, mientras que su cuerno era cubierto de energía gélida.

La alicornio de fuego usando sus cascos delanteros, golpe con mucha fuerza el suelo debajo de ella. Un gran torrente de fuego que levantaba todo el suelo a su paso, fue en dirección a la pony del futuro. Esta le disparo a su rival un rayo gélido de gran magnitud, el cual congelaba todo a su paso. El ataque de Red Fire llego a donde estaba su contrincante, provocando una gran explosión de fuego debajo de esta. El rayo de White Lotus llego a donde estaba su rival, provocando una gran explosión de hielo donde estaba esta última. Ambos ataques también provocaron unas grandes nubes de humo que cubrieron por completo a las dos chicas.

Las nubes de humo desaparecieron luego de unos segundos, dejando ver a un par de yeguas, las cuales apenas podían mantenerse de pie. Red Fire y White Lotus se miraron sonrientes.

Red – Debo admitirlo, eres muy fuerte – Dijo la alicornio de fuego sonriendo.

Lotus – Yo también debo admitirlo, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, incluso puede que estés a mi nivel – Admitió también la yegua, con un tono de soberbia – Pero aun no me has derrotado, así que espero que puedas continuar –

Red – Claro que puedo continuar –

Ambas yeguas volvieron a cargar contra la otra, reanudando su combate.

* * *

En otro lugar del desierto. Un par de destellos de luz iban por el cielo a gran velocidad. Uno era un destello blanco y negro, y el otro era un destello azul y dorado. Ambos destellos chocaban entre sí, generando potentes ondas expansivas que destruían lo que encontraran a su paso. Los dos destellos chocaron entre si una vez más, deshaciéndose y dejando ver a los dos guerreros que se enfrentaban, que eran nada menos que Zephyr Exe y Aether Light.

El chico peliblanco y la alicornio celeste sujetaban los cascos/manos del otro, tratando de superar la fuerza del otro. Luego de unos segundos, Aether hizo retroceder a Zephyr, y le dio una patada doble a este último mandándolo al suelo. El ser de nivel superior se levantó del suelo, teniendo unos cuantos rasguños en su cuerpo y ropa, pero estos se regeneraron y repararon en cuestión de segundos.

Aether Light aterrizo a unos cuantos metros del peliblanco y lo miro con una sonrisa tranquila.

Aether – Realmente eres fuerte Zephyr. No recordaba que fueras tan poderoso – Comento la yegua tranquilamente, mientras ponía su propia versión de la Knight King en su hombro.

Zephyr – Por favor, Aether, tú sabes realmente cual es mi verdadero poder, después de todo, tú conoces **_La Verdad_** – Respondió el chico igualmente con tranquilidad.

Aether – Si, se perfectamente que aunque te mate no servirá de nada, puedes revivir las veces que quieres. Aunque no pierdo nada por intentar derrotarte – Dijo sin quitar su tranquilidad – Y dime, Zephyr, ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que subamos de nivel? Ya sabes que no me gusta pelear sin usar mis mejores poderes –

Zephyr – De acuerdo, si quieres que peleemos usando más de nuestro poder – Empezó a decir el peliblanco, justo cuando su cuerpo brillo, entrando en su Modo Perfecto – Lo haremos –

La alicornio celeste soltó una pequeña risa, recordando aquella transformación del chico peliblanco. Así que para no quedarse atrás, ella también subió de nivel.

Aether – Holy, Shinigami – Dijo la yegua al aire.

El cuerpo de la chica brillo con gran intensidad, mientras que grandes cantidades de aire y humo comenzaban a salir de la nada. El chico de piel gris ni se inmuto por esto, solo espero con una sonrisa para ver la transformación de la yegua. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Zephyr pudo ver entre el humo un par de destellos dorados. El humo de un momento a otro fue dispersado por una fuerte corriente de viento, dejando ver la apariencia de la chica.

Aether Light ahora tenía la apariencia de una hermosa mujer de piel clara. Pelo blanco atado con una coleta. Ojos color azul claro. Porta un traje de color marrón oscuro que le cubre todo el cuerpo. También porta una armadura tecnológica sobre el traje, la cual es de color blanco con la parte de los antebrazos de color cobre, y la parte de la espalda de color negro. Lleva en su cabeza una especie de anillo dorado. Tiene unas grandes alas metálicas con plumas hechas de energía dorada. Y unas botas de metal color negro que le llegaban a las rodillas. (Parecida a Mercy de Overwatch). La mujer tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

Zephyr miro con una sonrisa la nueva apariencia de su amiga, era tal como la recordaba. Aether Light empuñando la Knight King, dijo.

Aether – Bien, ya estoy lista, vamos a jugar un rato – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Apoyo tu idea – Respondió el chico peliblanco, habiendo aparecido frente a Aether en un segundo.

El ser de nivel superior lanzo un puñetazo contra el estómago de la mujer. Esta alcanzo a bloquear el golpe con su antebrazo. Aether contraataco con corte de la Knight King, el cual Zephyr tuvo que bloquear con el Arma Definitiva. Acto seguido ambos rivales lanzaron un rodillazo contra el otro, bloqueándose mutuamente, para luego retroceder varios metros. Todo esto paso en solo y exactamente un segundo.

Zephyr transformo el Arma Definitiva en un arco largo de color negro brillante, con solo una flecha de color blanco brillante. Rápidamente, el peliblanco tenso el arco disparando su única flecha hacia la mujer. Esta ágilmente esquivo la flecha, para luego soltar una risa presumida.

Aether – Espero que tengas algo mejor que solo una simple flecha – Comento con tranquilidad la chica.

Zephyr – Esa no es solo una simple flecha – Fue la respuesta del chico peliblanco.

En ese momento, Aether Light tuvo un presentimiento, y rápidamente dio un gran salto, evitando que la misma flecha de antes la atravesara. Zephyr atrapo la flecha del Arma Definitiva, y volvió a dispararla contra la mujer. Esta tuvo que esquivar de nuevo dicha flecha, pero el chico peliblanco predijo esto, así que se teletransportó rápidamente a donde iba la flecha, atrapándola y volviéndola a disparar contra Aether.

El chico peliblanco siguió haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, aumentado su velocidad de disparo cada vez que atrapaba la flecha, la cual ya había causado varios daños en la armadura de Aether. Esta al ver que Zephyr la estaba superando, se teletransportó detrás del mismo, dándole un fuerte golpe con la parte plana de la Knight King. Este ataque mando al chico de piel gris contra una roca, pero Aether Light no se detuvo ahí. La mujer hizo brillar sus alas y exclamo.

Aether – ¡Corte de Fuego Divino! – Exclamo la mujer, mientras sus alas se cubrían de fuego dorado.

La chica alzo su espada al cielo y la misma fue cubierta por el mismo fuego dorado. Zephyr salió de las rocas en las que estaba, viendo como Aether apuntaba su espada hacia él.

Zephyr – Oh oh –

Aether Light se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el chico de piel gris, y el dio a este un fuerte espadazo en todo el pecho. Dicho ataque genero una potente explosión de luz. Luego de unos segundos, la luz desapareció, dejando ver a una sonriente mujer, y a un chico peliblanco, al cual le faltaba exactamente la mitad derecha de su cuerpo.

Aether – Dime, ¿Te gusta tu nueva apariencia? – Pregunto de forma burlona la mujer, apoyando la Knight King en su hombro.

Zephyr – No me molesta la verdad – Decía el chico hablando perfectamente, aunque le faltara la mitad de la lengua – Pero hay algo que no sabes, y es que no destruiste la otra mitad de mi cuerpo –

Al segundo siguiente, la chica sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda y al girarse, se dio cuenta de que tenía una flecha clavada en dicho lugar. Al mirar atrás, vio a la otra mitad del cuerpo de Zephyr, sujetando el Arma Definitiva con su único brazo. Esta mitad se teletransportó a donde estaba la otra mitad, y ambas volvieron a juntarse. El chico peliblanco miro con una sonrisa presumida a la mujer, para luego extender su mano y que la flecha del Arma Definitiva apareciera en la misma.

Zephyr – No eres la única que tiene buenos trucos, Aether – Comento de forma presumida el ser de nivel superior.

Aether – Tienes razón, veamos quien tiene los mejores trucos – Dijo la mujer de forma retadora – ¡Ángel Guardián! –

Las alas de Aether Light brillaron con intensidad otra vez, y un gran ángel hecho de luz apareció frente a ella. Este ángel hizo aparecer un tridente de luz y trato de atacar a Zephyr. Este transformo el Arma Definitiva en un escudo con el centro de color blanco brillante y lo bordes de color negro brillante. El chico uso su escudo para bloquear fácilmente los ataques del ángel.

Parecía que Zephyr tenía controlado al ángel, pero Aether no se quedó quieta y empezó a atacar al chico. Este tuvo que convocar otro escudo igual al que tenía para poder bloquear los ataques del ángel de y la mujer al mismo tiempo. El chico de piel gris, ya cansado de bloquear ataques, transformo ambos escudos en espadas y retrocedió varios metros.

Zephyr – **¡Corte Vacío!** – Exclamo el chico, mientras sus espadas brillaban con intensidad.

A gran velocidad, el chico peliblanco se lanzó contra el ángel, haciéndole a este un corte en forma de X en el pecho, destruyéndolo al instante. Antes de que Zephyr fuera contra Aether, esta empuño fuertemente su espada y cubrió la misma con fuego dorado.

Aether – Es hora de darte el golpe final, Zephyr – Dijo la mujer, mientras alzaba el vuelo.

 **.**

 **– Aether Light –**

 **[Carga de Victoria]**

 **Gran Espada de la Victoria**

 **.**

La mujer creo con su espada una gran V de fuego, y acto seguido la lanzo contra Zephyr. Este bloqueo el ataque con las dos espadas del Arma Definitiva, pero el ataque era demasiado fuerte y empezó a ser arrastrado por el mismo, hasta que este finalmente exploto, generando una gran explosión de luz y fuego que pudo verse a gran distancia.

Aether Light volvió al suelo y miro el sitio donde estaba Zephyr, el cual tenía la mayor parte de su cuerpo destruido, mientras que el Arma Definitiva había desaparecido. La mujer soltó una risa presumida al ver el estado en el que estaba el chico peliblanco.

Aether – Ahora sí que te vez perfecto – Comento la chica sin quitar su sonrisa presumida.

El cuerpo del chico peliblanco tardo unos segundos en regenerarse. Al estar completo de nuevo, el chico soltó una risa, teniendo su mira cubierta por su sombrero.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, Aether, ya sabemos que ninguno lograra ganar nunca. Tú no puedes derrotarme debido a mi regeneración, y yo no puedo ganarte ya que ahora eres más poderosa que yo. Así que, hay que hacer algo para cambiar eso – Dijo el chico sonriendo, siendo algo perturbador al estar su mirada oculta por su sombrero – Danna, espero que recuerdes como hacer aquella transformación que nos enseñaron unos viejos amigos nuestros –

Danna – _"Si, creo que aun puedo transformarnos en eso"_ – Dijo la fénix blanca en la mente del peliblanco.

Aether – Y dime, ¿Cuál es esa increíble transformación que puede derrotarme? – Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa confiada.

Zephyr – Me transformare en Súper Saiyan Blue – Dijo el chico dejando ver su mirada tranquila.

Aether – ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la chica sorprendida.

El chico peliblanco soltó una risa y respondió.

Zephyr – Tranquila, es broma, aunque… no es tan diferente la verdad –

Un anillo de energía blanco apareció en el suelo alrededor del chico peliblanco. Una gran columna de luz rodeo a Zephyr por unos segundos. Al desaparecer la columna de luz. Aether vio la nueva transformación de Zephyr.

Ahora el chico tenía una nueva vestimenta, que consistía en un traje negro de artes marciales, con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas por dentro del mismo y una cinta de color blanco en su cintura (Al estilo del traje de Goku, pero con otros colores). Llevaba también sus usuales botas de acero. Su musculatura aumento ligeramente. Sus ojos eran ahora de color negro brillante. Su cabello también había cambiado, ahora estaba erizado y era de color blanco muy brillante. También tenía una gran aura blanca a su alrededor.

Aether Light miro impresionada la nueva transformación de Zephyr. Este último hizo tronar su cuello, para acto seguido mirar con mucha tranquilidad a la chica.

Zephyr – Te dije que no era tan diferente. Esta transformación me la enseñaron unos viejos amigos míos, y la verdad… valió la pena esforzarme para conseguirla – Explico el chico tranquilamente – Y sobre el nombre… bueno, usare el nombre que le dio uno de esos amigos. Súper Saiyan White –

Zephyr soltó un fuete grito, haciendo que el aura a su alrededor se intensificara. Aether Light se preparó para cualquier cosa, pero no espero que el chico se teletransportara detrás de ella, pegándole una fuerte patada que la lanzo contra unas rocas. El ser de nivel superior se teletransportó de nuevo, esta vez sobre la mujer, dándole a esta un codazo que la mando duramente contra el suelo. Aether se levantó difícilmente del suelo con algunas heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Zephyr – Dime, ¿Qué te parece mi nueva fuerza, amiga mía? – Pregunto de forma presumida el chico.

La mujer no respondió, solamente le dirigió una mirada de seriedad al chico de pelo blanco. Este apareció frente a ella y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire. Acto seguido, Zephyr retrocedió rápidamente para evitar que la chica lo atravesara con sus alas de luz.

Zephyr – Laser de Vacío –

El chico peliblanco puso ambas manos a los lados de su cintura, y empezó a cargar su ataque. Aether Light al ver esto, cargo su ataque Corte de Fuego Divino y se lanzó contra Zephyr. Este seguía cargando su ataque, sin preocuparse por que la mujer viniera a gran velocidad contra él. Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de lanzar su ataque, el ser de nivel superior pego un gran salto, pasando sobre Aether y aterrizando detrás de esta. Para luego dispararle el Laser de Vacío, el cual no había dejado de preparar en ningún momento.

Aether Light recibió el ataque del chico peliblanco de lleno. La mujer fue arrastrada por el Laser de Vacío, atravesando muchas rocas en el proceso. Finalmente, el ataque se detuvo.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de donde comenzó, Aether Light salió de una montaña de rocas, teniendo muchísimas heridas en su cuerpo y su armadura casi completamente destruida. Zephyr apareció caminando tranquilamente, y miro de la misma manera a la chica.

Zephyr – Bien, amiga, ¿Lista para que te libere del control de Natsumi? – Pregunto el chico haciendo creando su ataque The Void en su mano.

Aether – Aun me queda una carta, Zephyr – Fue la respuesta de la mujer – Aunque me queda el Shinigami Bestia –

Zephyr – No me hagas reír, Aether. Tú no dominas el Shinigami Bestia, no lo dominaste cuando entrenaba contigo, dudo mucho que ahora puedas transformarte en eso – Dijo seriamente el chico peliblanco.

Aether – Eso es lo que tú crees. ¡Holy, Shinigami Bestia! – Exclamo la chica con dificultad.

Un fuerte brillo cubrió a la chica. Zephyr miro esto con mucha seriedad. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Aether Light volvía a estar en una forma pony, pero no con la misma apariencia.

Ahora era una alidrake. Su pelaje fue remplazado por escamas negras como el carbón. Su melena era de color blanco grisáceo. Sus dientes eran afilados como los de un dragón, al igual que sus orejas. Sus ojos ahora eran ojos de dragón color purpura brillante. Tenía alas de dragón agujereadas, al igual que cola de dragón llena de pinchos. Ahora tenía un largo cuerno curveado hacia arriba, y otros dos cuernos más pequeños detrás del primero. En sus cuatro patas tenía unos brazaletes metálicos, y un collar de plata con una gema purpura en el centro. La pony tenía una mirada de furia en su rostro.

Aether – Ahora vamos a ver quién es más fuerte – Dijo la alidrake con una voz profunda e intimidante.

Zephyr – Estas loca, Aether, ese Shinigami Bestia está incompleto, estoy seguro que en esa forma no tienes ni el mismo poder que con tu forma Shinigami –

Aether – ¡No me importa! ¡Dije que te derrotaría y me quedaría contigo! ¡Pienso conseguirlo y no me importa lo que cueste! – Exclamo la yegua en respuesta.

El ser de nivel superior se puso en posición de combate, preparado para seguir enfrentándose a su amiga.

Continuara…

 **Y otra vez tengo que terminar el capítulo por lo largo que en quedo :/. Realmente no esperaba que esta sub trama fuera tan larga, y espero poder terminarla en el siguiente capítulo.**


	16. 15º Cap Carga Completa, Continuando

**Capítulo 15:**

 **Carga Completa… Continuando…**

 **(Este capítulo es extra, extra largo. Yo solo aviso)**

Zephyr ladeo su cuerpo levemente para esquivar un rayo mágico de parte de Aether Light. Acto seguido, la alidrake trato de darle un coletazo al chico en la cara, pero este la esquivo agachándose, para luego darle a la yegua un puñetazo en el estómago que le saco todo el aire. La yegua cayó al suelo por un momento, y luego rápidamente se levantó para tratar de morder al chico peliblanco con sus afilados dientes, pero el mismo se movió rápidamente y esquivo el ataque, para luego golpear levemente a la chica en la cabeza, tirándola de nuevo al suelo.

Zephyr – Aether Light, ya basta, esto es vergonzoso. En esa forma apenas puedes igualar al poder de tu Bankai, simplemente, no vas a ser capaz de hacerme nada – Dijo seriamente el ser de nivel superior, estando parado frente a la yegua.

Esta última soltó un fuerte rugido de furia, e hizo aparecer un extraño ser bípedo de gran altura, el cual tenía unos largos brazos con afiladas garras y largas y delgadas piernas. Su piel era totalmente negra, mientras que sus ojos eran color verde brillante. Este ser bípedo ataco a Zephyr a gran velocidad. El peliblanco rápidamente reacciono y golpeo al ser bípedo, pero este desapareció en un instante. Antes de poder preguntarse qué había pasado, el ser bípedo apareció de nuevo, esta vez detrás del chico, haciéndole a este un profundo corte en la espalda.

El ser bípedo volvió a desaparecer, apareciendo esta vez al lado de Aether Light. Esta se levantó del suelo y miro con una sonrisa siniestra al ser bípedo.

Aether – Valla, no esperaba tuviera la habilidad de hacer aparecer súbditos, pero me alegra la verdad – Comento la yegua mirando ahora a Zephyr – Y sabes, aunque realmente no me importa, le pondré un nombre… Hush – Dijo luego de unos segundos.

El Hush hizo un estridente y ensordecedor sonido, para luego desaparecer sin más. El chico peliblanco se preparó para cuando apareciera. El ser bípedo apareció al lado de Zephyr. Antes de que pudiera atacar al peliblanco, este se hecho hacia atrás evitando el ataque para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando contra una roca. Pero antes de chocar contra la misma, el Hush se teletransportó, reapareciendo delante del chico y haciéndole a este un corte en la cara con sus garras.

Zephyr soltó un gruñido de molestia al ver que aquella teletransportación tan rápida estaba logrando superarlo, pero estaba seguro por cómo se movía el Hush que este no aguantaría otro golpe suyo, ya que ahora se movía más lento que antes. En ese momento, el ser bípedo apareció detrás del peliblanco y trato de atravesarle la cabeza con sus garras, pero el chico se agacho y esquivo el ataque. Acto seguido, el ser de nivel superior se giró, formando una espada de energía blanca y negra en su mano con la cual corto las largas piernas del Hush y parte de sus brazos.

El ser bípedo cayó al suelo, sin poder moverse bien debido a la perdida de sus piernas. Antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, una hoja de energía atravesó la cabeza del Hush. Este cayó al suelo, completamente muerto. El cuerpo del Hush y sus partes cercenadas se hicieron humo negro en unos instantes.

Zephyr – Pues parece que tu súbdito no pudo contra mí – Comento el chico de piel gris de forma presumida.

La alidrake soltó otro rugido más fuerte que el anterior, haciendo aparecer no solo uno, sino tres Hush. Los tres seres bípedos emitieron aquel ensordecedor sonido y atacaron al chico peliblanco. Este rápidamente se agacho para evitar que le cortaran la cabeza, y uso la misma estrategia de antes, girando sobre sí mismo y cortándoles las piernas a los tres seres bípedos, para luego volver a girar de la misma manera y cortarles la cabeza a los tres. Segundos después, sus restos desaparecieron.

Aether – ¡Maldito! – Grito la chica al ver como cayeron los tres Hush.

Zephyr – Estos bichos raros puede que se teletransporten, pero si les cortas las piernas ya no pueden pararse y menos teletransportarse – Dijo el ser de nivel superior con calma, mientras hacía tronar su cuello – Me encanta hacer eso, aunque técnicamente no puedo hacerlo, pero bueno –

La yegua estaba muy furiosa por la calma que tenía el chico. Este tranquilamente comenzó a caminar hacia la chica. La susodicha se lanzó rápidamente contra el ser de nivel superior, el cual le dio un pequeño pero fuerte golpe a su amiga para dejarla inconsciente, pero sorprendentemente lo resistió. Zephyr comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de puñetazos contra la chica, pero esta los resistía todo, solamente retrocediendo un poco cada vez que los recibía.

Finalmente, el chico peliblanco lanzo un último y potente golpe contra el rostro de Aether Light, provocando que esta retrocediera varios metros de distancia, pero sin mostrar ninguna señal de dolor.

Zephyr – _"Que extraño, ahora mis golpes no parecen hacerle nada, incluso puedo sentir que es más fuerte que antes. ¿Qué hace realmente esta transformación tuya, Aether?"_ – Se preguntaba el ser de nivel superior mirando fijamente a su amiga – _"Espera un momento…"_ –

Rápidamente, el chico peliblanco se teletransportó frente a la chica y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho que la hizo retroceder varios metros. Zephyr miro fijamente el puño con el que hizo ese ataque, notando que el aura que lo rodeaba había disminuido, aunque tardo solamente unos segundos en volver a como estaba antes.

Zephyr – _"Ya lo entiendo. Su transformación incompleta está tratando de encontrar la forma de aumentar su poder, absorbiendo el poder del Súper Saiyan White con cada golpe que le doy a Aether. Y le he dado tantos golpes que ya es incluso más poderosa que en su forma Shinigami"_ – Dijo algo frustrado el peliblanco.

Mientras tanto, Aether Light miraba seriamente al chico de piel gris, luego de haberse recuperado del último golpe de este.

Aether – Esto aún no ha terminado, Zephyr. No vas a ganarme, eso te lo aseguro – Dijo la alidrake seriamente, mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre que tenía en su labio.

Zephyr – No me importa ganarte, Aether, yo solamente quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma yegua a la que acompañaba a salvar el mundo – Respondió el chico peliblanco también con seriedad.

Aether – El pasado quedo en el pasado, no volveré a ser la misma de antes –

Zephyr – Tienes razón, no hare que seas la misma de antes, hare que vuelvas a ser quien realmente eres – Fue la respuesta que dio – Y yo sé cómo hacer eso –

El ser de nivel superior hizo desaparecer el aura blanca que rodeaba su cuerpo, y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la yegua. Aether se extrañó mucho por esta acción.

Aether – ¿Qué intentas? – Pregunto confundida la alidrake.

Zephyr – Hace tiempo descubrí algo curioso en la forma en la que Natsumi controla a otros – Empezó a decir el chico sin dejar de caminar hacia la yegua – Ella corrompe las almas y mentes de otros para que se unan a ella, pero no hizo eso contigo, solamente corrompió tu mente. Eso significa que solo necesitas recordar quien eres para volver a la normalidad – Entonces hizo aparecer su ataque The Void en su mano – Y yo seré el que te ayude a recordar quien eres –

Una expresión de preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de la chica al ver aquella habilidad del peliblanco. Este lanzo la esfera de energía contra Aether Light, la cual se mantenía paralizada, viendo como la esfera venia hacia ella a gran velocidad. La desesperación invadió a la chica totalmente, y esto fue lo que hizo que lo incompleto se completara.

Aether – ¡NO! – Grito con gran fuerza y poder la alidrake, haciendo que el The Void se desvaneciera.

Zephyr se sorprendió al ver como la chica destruyo su habilidad. Aether Light soltó un poderoso rugido que pudo escucharse a gran distancia, llegando a escucharse donde estaban la Patrulla Harmony y White Lotus, al igual que donde estaban Soul, Mike, Darkwing y Natsumi. Todos estos detuvieron sus combates y miraron en la dirección en la que venía aquel rugido. La alicornio gris soltó una risa infantil.

Natsumi – Parece que Aether logro liberar la forma Shinigami Bestia que le di* – Dijo con inocencia la yegua.

 ***Esta idea se me ocurrió por un comentario de Silverwolf850, que decía que la transformación de Aether podría habérsela dado Natsumi, y me pareció un buen detalle para añadirlo al fanfic***

Volviendo con Zephyr y Aether. La alidrake seguía soltando aquel fuerte rugido, el cual ahora era tenebroso y profundo, llegando a ser escuchado en todo el desierto. Una gran columna de luz color purpura oscuro cubrió a la yegua. El chico peliblanco comenzó a retroceder por una fuerte corriente de viento que salía de aquella columna de luz. La arena y roca del suelo comenzó a tornarse piedra blanca grisácea, mientras que el cielo su puso gris y oscuro. Y finalmente, la columna de luz desapareció.

Una gran sombra cubría al chico peliblanco. Este miro frente a él, a una gigantesca dragona de escamas negras como la noche, la cual estaba parada en sus cuatro patas. Tenía afiladas garras blancas. Una larga cola con espinas grises que iban por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza. Tenía gigantescas alas grises. También tenía dos grandes cuernos grises en forma de U en su cabeza. Y un par de ojos completamente color purpura brillante.

El ser de nivel superior miro impresionado la nueva apariencia de su amiga. Esta miro a Zephyr, y soltó un fuerte rugido para luego dispararle una gran llamarada de fuego purpura. El chico peliblanco tuvo que saltar para esquivar la llamarada, la cual quemo todo a su paso, llegando a quemar incluso el aire.

En un rápido e inesperado movimiento, la dragona atrapo a Zephyr con una de sus garras, para después mirar a este último sin expresión alguna.

Zephyr – Bien hecho, amiga. Con esa nueva forma lograste atraparme, y se te soy sincero, puedo liberarme, pero no lo hare. Voy a ayudarte, y ya no peleare contigo – Dijo de forma amable el chico de piel gris – Y tengo que admitirlo, te vez muy hermosa como una dragona –

La dragona que ahora era Aether Light, gruño de dolor y se sujetó la cabeza con su otra garra luego de escuchar esas palabras. Zephyr no se detuvo ahí, y siguió hablando.

Zephyr – Lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad? Siempre te decía que eras hermosa, y es porque realmente lo eres –

La dragona se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza al sentir repentinamente un agudo dolor. Zephyr soltó una risa internamente al ver que sus palabras estaban haciendo efecto.

Zephyr – También recuerdo las veces que le gastábamos bromas a la princesa Cadence, sé que te encantaba molestarla para sacar lo peor de ella – Dijo el chico recordando un poco, aumentado el dolor de cabeza de la dragona – También recuerdo las veces que entrenabas junto con tu hija, ¿La recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a Lusamine Light? –

El chico logro liberar una de sus manos, y sacar de su traje una fotografía. En dicha fotografía estaba Aether Light junto con un pony terrestre. Su pelaje era color blanco. Su crin y cola eran color rojo fuego. Ojos color naranja. Y su cutie mark era un sol dorado.

En la foto también estaba una potra alicornio celeste de alas de luz, la cual estaba entre el semental y la yegua. Su pelaje era del mismo color que Aether. Su crin y cola eran de color rojo oscuro. Ojos color naranja. Usaba una cazadora de color negro. Tenía un moño azul en su cabeza. Y cutie mark de una rosa de los mismos colores del arcoíris.

Aether Light miro por un segundo la fotografía, y libero al chico para poder sujetarse se cabeza con sus dos garras, a la vez que soltaba un fuerte rugido de dolor. Zephyr rápidamente guardo la foto en su traje y dijo.

Zephyr – Voy a ayudarlas, amigas, voy a ayudarlas a las dos, ya han sufrido demasiado y no pienso dejar que sigan sufriendo –

 **.**

 **– Zephyr Exe –**

 **[Ataque Legendario]**

 **The Void Z**

 **.**

El chico peliblanco extendió sus manos hacia la dragona, y creo una esfera de energía en entre las mismas. La esfera aumento de tamaño hasta tener el mismo tamaño de Zephyr. Este lanzo la esfera contra la dragona, y dicha esfera fue absorbida por el cuerpo de Aether. El ser de nivel superior chasqueo sus dedos, y Aether Light soltó un gran y fuerte rugido que pudo escucharse a gran distancia, para luego caer al suelo inconsciente.

Unos segundos pasaron sin que se escuchara absolutamente nada. Finalmente, Aether Light abrió los ojos mirando confundida todo lo que había a su alrededor. Zephyr miro a su amiga con seriedad, volviendo a su forma base (Básicamente a su apariencia normal). La dragona escucho el leve sonido que hizo aquella acción del chico peliblanco, volteando a verlo por la misma razón.

Aether – Ze… ¿Zephyr? ¿Eres tú? – Pregunto confundida la dragona, extrañándose al ver el pequeño tamaño del peliblanco – ¿Y por qué estás tan pequeño? –

Zephyr – Si, soy yo, Aether Light. Y no estoy pequeño, tu estas muy grande – Respondió amablemente el chico.

Entonces, la chica se miró a sí misma, notando su nueva apariencia. Aether se extrañó y confundió mucho al ver que estaba convertida en una dragona.

Aether – ¿Por qué ahora soy una dragona? ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma, Zephyr? – Pregunto algo molesta la chica, mirando fijamente al chico.

Antes de que el susodicho pudiera responder, Aether escucho una voz en su mente.

Holy – _"Aether, Zephyr no nos transformó en una dragona, esta es nuestra forma Shinigami Bestia"_ – Dijo la fénix en la mente de su compañera.

Aether – ¿Nuestro Shinigami Bestia? Pero nosotras no dominamos esa transformación, ¿Cómo es que ahora podemos dominarla? – Pregunto nuevamente confundida la chica.

El ser de nivel superior se mordió la lengua, casi llegando a cortársela para no decir nada, pero era inevitable, debía hacer que su amiga recordara todo, aunque haya sido el mismo el que bloqueo esos recuerdos con su habilidad The Void.

Zephyr – **Red Sky** – Dijo el chico en Lengua Infinita, teniendo su mirada cubierta por su sombrero y sus puños apretados.

La chica no llego a escuchar aquellas palabras, pero fueron las palabras que el chico debía decir para romper el bloqueo que le impedía a la dragona recordar lo que había pasado. Pero la verdad era, que aquello no eran solamente unas palabras elegidas al azar, era el recuerdo de alguien muy especial para Aether Light.

Esta última sintió un muy fuerte y agonizante dolor en su cabeza, el cual hizo que se tirara al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor. Miles de recuerdos empezaban a invadir la mente de la chica, abordándola con infinidad de sensaciones y emociones que la hacían poner decenas de expresiones distintas, que iban desde una risa alocada, hasta un doloroso y desconsolador llanto. Poco a poco, la dragona fue transformándose, volviendo a su forma Shinigami Bestia incompleta. A su forma Shinigami y forma Bankai. Y finalmente, Aether Light y su compañera fénix se separaron.

Pero separarse no hizo que el dolor se fuera, solamente lo disminuyo. Varios minutos estuvieron ambas chicas gritando de dolor, al volver a experimentar varios meses de sensaciones y sentimientos en apenas unos minutos. Hasta que finalmente, se detuvieron. Y aunque sueno como algo bueno, realmente no lo era.

Ya que ahora recordaban el infierno que sus recuerdos guardaban.

Zephyr se sentía impotente al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus dos amigas, las cuales lloraban de manera desconsoladora al recordar las cosas que habían hecho cuando estaban bajo el control de Natsumi. Cosas las cuales no habrían hecho nunca en su vida ni en sueños, pero que lamentablemente el control de Natsumi la obligo a hacer. El chico peliblanco se acercó a sus dos amigas, y agachándose para estar a su altura, abrazo a ambas, cerrando los ojos y usando una de sus habilidades la cual cualquier otro ser normal sería incapaz de soportar.

Absorber todo el dolor que sentían sus dos amigas, para que estas dejaran de sentirlo.

Ambas chicas dejaron de llorar, y abrieron los ojos, observando sorprendidas al peliblanco. Este tenía la mirada cubierta por su sombrero, mientras que grandes lágrimas salían de sus dos ojos, ya que absorber no significa borrar.

Ahora era él, el que sentía todo ese dolor.

Lentamente, Zephyr se levantó del suelo y miro con una sonrisa a sus dos amigas.

Zephyr – Sé que aunque ya no sienten dolor, les cuesta mucho aceptar todo lo que hicieron mientras estaban controladas, pero ahora no es momento de lamentarse, tenemos que detener a la que les hizo esto – Dijo el chico sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento, pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

Aether – No… no creo que podamos, si no pudimos antes, no podremos ahora – Dijo algo impotente la chica, levantándose junto con su compañera fénix.

Zephyr – Tal vez antes no, pero recuerden que ahora pueden usar el Shinigami Bestia, eso les dará ventajas –

La chica abrió un poco sus ojos al recordar esa transformación, pero instantáneamente se negó.

Aether – ¡Claro que no! ¡No pienso usar la transformación que me dio esa maldita yegua loca! – Exclamo la chica refiriéndose a Natsumi – No usare esa transformación nunca más –

Zephyr – Aether, sé que tal vez pienses que esa transformación sea mala porque te la dio Natsumi, pero piensa en esto, las cosas no son malas o buenas, eso lo decide el que usa esas cosas – Explico el chico, limpiando sus lágrimas, aunque estas seguían saliendo de igual manera – Puedes usar esa transformación para detener a Natsumi, y que ella no le haga nada a este mundo. O puedes negarte a usarla, y que pase lo mismo que le pasó a tu mundo –

Estas palabras hicieron pensar a la yegua, la cual ahora estaba dudosa y sin saber qué hacer. Holy miro a su compañera por un momento, y esta le dijo.

Holy – Te apoyare en lo que elijas compañera – Dijo la fénix sonriéndole a la yegua.

Aether Light cerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras de la fénix, y dijo.

Aether – Holy, Shinigami Bestia – Dijo seriamente la yegua.

Un fuerte brillo cubrió a las dos chicas, y al desaparecer, Aether estaba de nuevo en su forma Shinigami Bestia. La dragona miro seriamente a Zephyr.

Aether – Enserio no me gusta esta forma de dragona, ¿No podrías usar tus poderes para cambiarla? – Pregunto seriamente la dragona, mirándose a su misma.

El chico se puso a pensar un momento y respondió.

Zephyr – La verdad, realmente si podría cambiar la forma que consigues al usar tu Shinigami Bestia, pero no serias tan poderosa como lo eres ahora – Dijo el chico, para luego transformarse en Súper Saiyan White – Esa transformación la conseguiste al absorber el poder de mi Súper Saiyan White, lo cual la hizo muchísimo más poderosa que cualquier otro Shinigami Bestia normal, y si lo cambio perderá todo ese poder –

Aether Light miro con fastidio al chico peliblanco, este soltó una risa y dijo.

Zephyr – ¡Oye! No me mires así, yo fui el que te ayudo a dejar de sentir todo ese dolor y ahora soy el que lo está sufriendo – Dijo el peliblanco señalando las lágrimas que seguía derramando, debido al dolor de Aether y Holy.

La dragona soltó un bufido de molestia, sabiendo que no podía negar eso. En ese momento, una nube de tormenta cubrió el cielo. De esta nube comenzó a caer granizo y nieve. Zephyr y Aether se sujetaron del suelo para evitar ser arrastrados por una fuerte ventisca. Y tan repentinamente como apareció, la ventisca se fue y fue remplazada por una intensa onda de fuego que derritió toda la nieve.

El ser de nivel superior y la chica miraron en la dirección en la que vinieron la ventisca y la onda de fuego, notando que a la distancia ocurrían grandes ondas expansivas en el cielo.

Zephyr – Parece que allí hay un combate – Dijo el peliblanco cerrando los ojos, logrando sentir las energías de quienes peleaban a la distancia – Son Red Fire y White Lotus. Aether, vamos, tenemos que ir a ayudar –

Una poderosa aura rodeo al chico de piel gris, y este salió volando a gran velocidad hacia donde se producía el combate. Aether extendió sus alas y empezó a seguir al chico.

* * *

En otro lugar. Soul, Mike, Darkwing y Natsumi seguían luchando, aunque los tres primeros solamente estaban haciendo tiempo, hasta que la Conversión Mágica se completara.

Natsumi les disparo a los tres ponys unos láseres mágicos, los cuales estos casi los golpean, pero pudieron protegerse con sus propios escudos mágicos. La pony del futuro se quedó quieta a un par de metros de los tres ponys y les dijo.

Natsumi – Saben, ya me estoy comenzando a aburrir, hace unos minutos que solo parece que están haciendo tiempo – Comento la yegua con tono de aburrimiento.

Ryo – _"Maldita sea, tienen que distraerla un poco más, la Conversión Mágica ya casi está completa"_ – Dijo el zorro de fuego en la mente de Mike.

Luego de decir estas palabras, los cuerpos de Mike y Darkwing fueron cubiertos por un tenue brillo que iba aumentando a cada segundo.

Novalis – _"¡Qué bien! Eso significa que a la Conversión Mágica solo le queda un minuto. Mike, Darkwing, escuchen. Tiene que quedarse quietos y concentrar la mayor cantidad de energía en sus cuerpos, así la conversión será mucho más poderosa"_ – Dijo la murciélago de humo con alegría.

Mike y Darkwing le hicieron lo que les dijo la murciélago, comenzó a concentrar energía en su cuerpo sin moverse. Natsumi miro con curiosidad a los dos ponys.

Natsumi – ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – Pregunto con curiosidad la chica, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de los dos ponys – Bueno, si no quieres responder, hare que me respondan por la fuerza – Dijo la yegua preparada para atacar a Mike y Darkwing.

Antes de poder atacar a los dos ponys. Natsumi recibió un poderoso golpe de parte de Soul, el cual ahora estaba en su forma Súper Guardián.

Soul – Eh, Natsumi, atácame a mí – Dijo el semental para distraer a la yegua del futuro, ya que hace un momento Novalis le había dicho que la distrajera.

Natsumi – De acuerdo, al fin podremos jugar solos tú y yo – Dijo la yegua con alegría e inocencia.

Los dos ponys comenzaron a pelear. Mientras tanto, Mike y Darkwing seguían concentrando la mayor cantidad de energía posible en sus cuerpos. Ryo y Novalis se concentraron y hablaron solo entre ellos.

Novalis – _"Bien, solo faltan unos segundos para que la Conversión Mágica se complete"_ – Comento la murciélago con alegría, solo siendo escuchada por el zorro.

Ryo – _"Aun pienso que darles nuestro poderes a unos ponys es mala idea, aunque haya sido Zephyr el que les entregara nuestro cristales"_ – Dijo el zorro de fuego seriamente.

Novalis – _"Deberías tranquilizarte un poco, aunque sean unos ponys, yo pienso que merecen tener nuestros poderes"_ – Dijo la chica tranquilamente.

Ryo – _"Yo no lo creo así, puede que sean fuertes, pero eso no significa que merezcan nuestros poderes"_ –

Novalis se quedó callada por un momento, y uso una de sus habilidades para materializarse en un espacio totalmente negro, estando junto a Ryo. El zorro miro extrañado el sitio donde se encontraba, y luego miro a la chica, la cual le devolvió la mirada.

Novalis – Ryo, dime una cosa, ¿Tú confías en mí? – Pregunto un poco seria la murciélago.

Ryo – Claro que confió en ti, Novalis. Eres mi hermana después de todo – Respondió con algo de molestia.

El zorro vio como Novalis soltó un suspiro de tristeza al escuchar su respuesta.

Novalis – Si te digo la verdad, Ryo. Hace mucho tiempo que parece que no me consideras realmente como tu hermana, parece que solo piensas que soy… Una molestia – Admitió la murciélago de humo triste.

Estas palabras sorprendieron al zorro de fuego, y tocaron una fibra sensible en él.

Ryo – Novalis, yo… yo no te considero una molestia, es solo que… que… – Decía el zorro algo dolido tratando de terminar la frase, pero le costaba al ver la cara de tristeza de su hermana.

Novalis – ¿Qué te cuesta dejar tu orgullo de lado? ¿Incluso para confiar en mí, hermano? – Pregunto la chica seriamente, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

El zorro de fuego sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta al escuchar aquella pregunta, pero lo que más le afecto fue ver como un par de lágrimas caían por los ojos de su hermana.

Novalis cerró los ojos por un momento, y se limpió ese par de lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Entonces, la murciélago de humo pudo sentir como alguien la levantaba, y al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que era Ryo el que la había levantado. El zorro miro a su hermana con una expresión dolida y dijo.

Ryo – Por favor, no llores, puedo parecer fuerte y todo, pero no soporto verte llorar, hermana – Admitió el zorro, teniendo que tragarse todo su orgullo para decir esas palabras – Tal vez parezca que no me importas o que no confió en ti, pero es que mi orgullo me impide admitir que realmente te quiero –

Novalis escucho las palabras de su hermano atentamente, notando su sinceridad y que realmente tuvo que dejar de lado todo su orgullo para no verla llorar. La murciélago de humo puso una gran sonrisa y le dio un abrazo al zorro, aunque solo podía abrazar parte del cuello de este. Ryo miro a la chica que seguía abrazándolo, y correspondió el abrazo de forma lenta y delicada, para no dañar a su hermana.

Novalis – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – Decía la murciélago muy alegre, sin dejar de abrazar al zorro – ¡Como me alegra de que realmente me quieras! –

La murciélago de humo dejo de abrazar a su hermano y comenzó a volar frente a este.

Novalis – ¡Bien, ahora volvamos al mundo real! No creo poder mantener este vacío dimensional en el que estamos por mucho tiempo más – Dijo alegremente la chica.

Todo el espacio en negro en el que estaban comenzó a caerse a pedazos, hasta que los dos hermanos desaparecieron de ahí.

De vuelta en el mundo real, los cuerpos de Mike y Darkwing ya estaban casi completamente cubiertos de aquel brillo mágico. En ese momento, del brazalete de Ryo fue cubierto de fuego, que posteriormente se extendió hacia el cuerpo de Mike hasta cubrirlo por completo. Algo similar ocurrió con el pendiente de Novalis, el cual fue cubierto de humo blanco, que luego se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Darkwing.

En un instante, el fuego y el humo blanco desaparecieron. Dejando ver a Mike y a Darkwing.

El primero ahora era un gran zorro de nueve colas, del tamaño de la princesa Celestia. Su pelaje era de color blanco con detalles negros y rojos, además de que estaba un poco erizado en su espalda. Había un par de flamas en sus dos hombros y detrás de sus cuatro patas, las cuales se movían constantemente. Sus ojos eran color dorado. Y tenía unas marcas color rojo brillante en su rostro, alrededor de los ojos y en sus orejas. El zorro tenía el brazalete de Ryo en una de sus patas.

Darkwing se había convertido en una murciélago de gran tamaño (Casi el mismo tamaño que un pony). Su pelaje era blanco brillante. La parte de dentro de sus alas y orejas se veía como el espacio, lleno de estrellas con muchos colores que cambiaban constantemente. A su alrededor había un aura de humo blanco. Sus ojos eran color negro. Tenía una apariencia extremadamente adorable. La murciélago tenía el pendiente de Novalis en una de sus orejas.

Mike y Darkwing se miraron a ellos mismos, algo impresionados por sus nuevas apariencias. El zorro mirándose a sí mismo, dijo.

Mike – Valla, esta apariencia es increíble – Comento el zorro mirando sus garras, entonces centro su vista en su compañera, soltando una risa al ver la nueva apariencia de esta – Aunque ahora tú te vez adorable, Darkwing –

La murciélago no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrada en mirar su nueva apariencia, teniendo una expresión de completa incredulidad, sobre todo por lo adorable que era ahora. Los cristales que llevaban Mike y Darkwing comenzaron a brillar, y tomaron la forma de Ryo y Novalis, los cuales ahora tenían el mismo tamaño que sus dos portadores.

Novalis – Bien, ahora que la Conversión Mágica está completa, podemos luchar contra esa yegua loca – Dijo la murciélago de humo con alegría.

Sin previo aviso, Darkwing salto sobre Novalis, y comenzó a zarandearla.

Darkwing – ¡Dime por favor que esta forma es temporal! ¡Esta apariencia adorable no me gusta! – Decía la chica algo desesperada.

Novalis – Claro, tu Forma Niebla es temporal, al igual que la Forma Ígnea de Mike. Solo la tendrán cuando fusionen nuestro poder con el suyo – Respondió la murciélago sin problema alguno, aunque su nueva compañera no dejara de zarandearla.

Mike por otro lado, no le presto mucha atención a lo que hacía su amiga y miro seriamente a Ryo.

Mike – Entonces, ¿Con estas formas estaremos protegidos de los ataques de Natsumi? – Pregunto seriamente el zorro.

Ryo – Si, aunque no solo de los ataques de esa yegua loca, nuestros poderes también los protegerán de cualquier cosa que no solo los ataques a ustedes, sino también a sus almas – Explico el espíritu tranquilamente (Solo se mantenía tranquilo para que Novalis no llorara de nuevo) – Y creo que ya es momento de ayudar a su amigo. Y ya que la Conversión Mágica se completó, pueden fusionarse con sus fénix, aunque no empiecen con lo mejor que tengan, o les será muy difícil controlar nuestros poderes –

El zorro de fuego no dijo nada más después de eso, simplemente volvió a transformarse en brazalete y se puso en la pata de Mike. Este miro dicho brazalete con seriedad.

Mike – _"Espero que podamos llevarnos bien algún día"_ – Dijo el zorro para luego buscar con la mirada a su compañera fénix.

Ryo – _"Yo espero lo mismo, Star Hope"_ – Respondió el zorro de fuego, pero sus palabras no fueron oídas por nadie más que el mismo.

La compañera de Mike, Holy, se posó sobre el lomo de su compañero y miro la nueva apariencia de este.

Holy – Te vez muy bien con esta nueva apariencia, y me sorprende que este fuego en tu cuerpo no queme – Comento la fénix blanca tranquilamente – Algo me dice que le gustara mucho a tus hijos, y sobre todo a tu esposa, si sabes a los que me refiero – Dijo con un tono pícaro.

El zorro blanco soltó una pequeña risa al saber a lo que se refería su compañera.

Mike – Ya luego habrá tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora hay que derrotar a esa loca – Respondió el zorro con tranquilidad – Holy, ¡Bankai! –

El zorro esperaba que él y Holy se fusionaran, pero se extrañó al ver que esto no pasaba.

Ryo – _"Para que funcione, tienes que decir Fox Bankai, sino no va a funcionar"_ – Dijo el zorro en la mente de Mike.

Mike – ¡Fox Bankai! – Exclamo el zorro blanco.

El cuerpo del zorro y la fénix brillo por un momento. Al desaparecer el brillo, Mike ahora portaba una armadura de cristal color rojo fuego que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, excepto sus colas, garras y cabeza. Sus colas ahora estaban cubiertas por una capa de fuego dorado, y las puntas de las mismas estaban un poco más afiladas. También llevaba un casco igualmente hecho de cristal color rojo fuego con la forma de su cabeza.

Mike – Oh sí, me veo increíble – Comento el zorro mirando su nueva armadura – Y me siento mucho más poderoso que antes –

Mike corrió un poco para probar su velocidad, pero término tropezándose debido a que ahora podía correr más rápido de lo que esperaba. Luego de levantarse del suelo, el zorro comento.

Mike – Sera un poco difícil acostumbrarse a este cambio –

Mientras tanto, Darkwing había visto como su compañero se transformaba, así que para no quedarse atrás, miro a su compañero fénix, Dark Cloud y este vino a donde estaba ella.

Dark Cloud – Valla, compañera. Ahora te vez realmente adorable – Comento el fénix mirando fijamente a su compañera.

Esta solo roto los ojos fastidiada, y luego miro a Novalis.

Novalis – Solo tienes que decir Mist Bankai para transformarte – Dijo la chica antes de volver a convertirse en un pendiente.

Darkwing miro a su compañero por un momento, y exclamo.

Darkwing – ¡Mist Bankai! – Exclamo la murciélago.

Un brillo cubrió a la chica y al fénix. Al desaparecer, Darkwing ahora portaba una armadura hecha de cristal color azul pálido, que le cubría su cuerpo y parte de sus alas. También tenía un casco con la forma de su cabeza hecho de cristal azul un poco oscuro. Sus alas estaban cubiertas por una densa capa de humo blanco.

La murciélago miro su nueva armadura con curiosidad, y probo volar para tratar de mantenerse en el aire, sorprendiéndose al notar que la armadura que traía no pesaba absolutamente nada.

Mike y Darkwing se acercaron al otro y se miraron con una sonrisa.

Mike – Bueno, amiga. Hay que combatir – Dijo el zorro blanco sin dejar de sonreír.

Darkwing – Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no sé cómo vamos a pelear con estas formas – Comento la murciélago mirando sus alas – Mira estas alas, ¿Cómo voy a sostener mis dagas con ellas? –

En ese momento, la Knight King y las Hunter Fang's aparecieron frente al zorro y la murciélago. El primero sorprendentemente atrapo su espada con una de sus colas, mientras que la chica sostuvo sus dagas con su magia.

Ryo – _"Tienen que ser más creativos, pueden usar sus armas con algo más que sus garras o alas"_ – Comento el zorro de fuego con tranquilidad – _"Star Hope, tu puedes utilizar tus nueve colas para controlar todas tus armas, y no te preocupes por no saber manejar todas tus colas. Recuerda que ahora posees un instinto completamente mejorado, él te ayudara a controlar todo tu cuerpo, preocúpate solamente por no confiarte ni perder la concentración, o tu instinto podría fallar"_ –

Novalis – _"Y Darkwing, puedes usar tu magia para controlar tus armas, tu solamente preocúpate de volar y de que no te vean, o estarás muy vulnerable"_ – Dijo la murciélago de humo alegremente – _"Ahora tu objetivo es usar tus habilidades para que no te vean y pasar desapercibida. Tu armadura te protegerá de algunos ataques, pero solo de algunos pocos"_ –

Antes de poder continuar hablando, algo se estrelló con fuerza al lado de Mike y Darkwing. Cuando estos dos miraron que fue lo que se estrelló, vieron a Soul en el suelo con algunas heridas en su cuerpo. El semental se levantó del suelo, y miro impresionado al zorro y a la murciélago.

Soul – Guao, esas nuevas transformaciones sí que les quedan bien – Comento el alifénix mirando a sus dos amigos.

En ese momento, Natsumi aterrizo a unos metros de donde estaban. La yegua loca miro con curiosidad al zorro y a la murciélago.

Natsumi – Mmm… Si no pudiera sentir energía, creo que no habría notado que son ustedes dos – Comento la yegua con inocencia – Pero eso no importa ahora, quiero seguir peleando, aún no he dado lo mejor de mí –

Soul se levantó y se preparó para pelear, pero Mike y Darkwing se pusieron frente a este y lo miraron con una sonrisa.

Mike – Tú descansa, Soul – Dijo el zorro blanco con tranquilidad.

Darkwing – Cierto, ya tu hiciste bastante distrayendo a Natsumi, ahora nos toca a nosotros luchar – Dijo la murciélago confiada.

El semental quería ayudar a sus compañeros, pero al ver las sonrisas de confianza que tenían estos, volvió a su forma normal y se sentó en el suelo a recuperarse de sus heridas.

Rápidamente, Mike y Darkwing fueron contra Natsumi. La pony del futuro los espero tranquilamente. El zorro salto contra la yegua, esta estaba preparada para saltar hacia atrás y esquivar a Mike, pero se extrañó cuando este paso sobre ella. Antes de poder hacer algo, la alicornio sintió un fuerte corte en su espalda, el cual le hizo el zorro blanco con su espada cuando paso sobre esta.

Darkwing vio por un momento a Natsumi, sabiendo que no podría acercarse a ella de frente, hasta que escucho la voz de Novalis en su cabeza.

Novalis – _"En esta forma, tus alas generan una gran cantidad de humo por segundo. Puedes usarlo para que no te vean"_ – Le recomendó la murciélago tranquilamente.

La chica haciendo caso a las palabras de su nueva compañera, empezó a mover rápidamente sus alas, creando una gran nube de humo blanco que cubrió por completo aquella zona donde estaba Natsumi. La pony del futuro miro a su alrededor, no pudiendo ver absolutamente nada por la densa nube de humo. Repentinamente sintió como algo se clavaba en su espalda, y pudo ver que eran las Hunter Fang's de Darkwing, las cuales luego desaparecieron. La alicornio gris cargo de magia su cuerno y empezó a disparar rayos mágicos a todas direcciones.

Natsumi – ¡Esto es muy divertido! Los tres estamos en desventajas, ya que ninguno puede ver dónde está el otro. Y eso significa que no podrán esquivar mis ataques si no saben de dónde vienen – Dijo la pony del futuro alegremente, sin dejar de lanzar rayos mágicos en ningún momento.

El zorro y la murciélago se alertaron al darse cuenta de que había rayos mágicos saliendo de todos lados. Un rayo mágico fue a gran velocidad contra Mike, el cual estaba de espaldas. Antes de que el rayo mágico impactara, el zorro pego un salto y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque.

Mike – _"Esto de tener un instinto que me ayuda a evitar cualquier peligro, la verdad es que me gusta bastante"_ – Pensó el zorro blanco moviéndose rápidamente dentro de la niebla, esquivando fácilmente los rayos mágicos gracias a su instinto de zorro.

Por otro lado Darkwing esquivaba los rayos mágicos como podía, ya que no podía ver muy bien en la espesa niebla. La murciélago termino chocándose contra una roca y cayendo al suelo. La chica teniendo los ojos cerrados y sujetándose la cabeza con su garra, comenzó a pensar.

Darkwing – _"Tengo que pensar en una forma de evitar todos estos rayos mágicos, antes de que me dejen hecha queso"_ – Pensaba la murciélago levantándose – _"Eso de la Percepción Extrasensorial no me sirve ahora. Hay demasiados rayos y sentir que vienen hacia mí no me ayudara a esquivarlos"_ –

Entonces, la chica sin abrir los ojos, pudo ver como un rayo mágico venia hacia ella. Rápidamente, Darkwing se apartó y el rayo mágico le dio a la roca contra la que había chocado antes. La murciélago miro esto un poco confusa, hasta que recordó algo.

Darkwing – _"¡Claro! Ahora soy una murciélago, los murciélagos tienen ecolocalización. Puedo usar eso para moverme por la niebla sin tener que ver"_ – Pensaba alegremente la chica al descubrir ese dato – _"Haber, si no recuerdo mal, los murciélagos emitían una especie de grito para usar esta habilidad. Solo tengo que tratar de hacer lo mismo"_ –

La chica se puso a volar, y abrió su boca para luego emitir un extraño ruido parecido a un grito, aunque fue un ruido tan bajo que nadie, excepto ella pudo escucharlo. Darkwing pudo escuchar como el ruido de su "grito" reboto en muchos lugares para luego volver a sus oídos. En su mente pudo ver todo su alrededor gracias a eso, notando a Natsumi parada en medio de la niebla, y a su amigo Mike corriendo de un lado al otro. También noto como un rayo mágico venia hacia ella, por lo que tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar dicho rayo.

Ahora el zorro y la murciélago tenían ventaja sobre la yegua, al tener las habilidades de las especies que eran ahora.

Mike corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde venían los rayos mágicos. Pudiendo ver el cuerpo de Natsumi a un par de metros de él. El zorro blanco corrió rápidamente hacia la yegua, y lanzo su espada al aire, para luego deslizarse por debajo de la pony, haciendo a esta un par de profundos cortes con sus garras en el estómago. Luego de que Mike llego al otro lado, atrapo su espada con su cola y exclamo.

Mike – ¡Impacto Solar! – Exclamo el zorro, mientras su espada se cubría de fuego.

El zorro le hizo un fuerte corte a Natsumi en el lomo, quemando casi todo el cuerpo de la yegua, la cual soltó unas pequeñas risas infantiles por el dolor. Luego de esto, Mike se alejó rápidamente de la pony del futuro.

Darkwing voló ágilmente entre la niebla, usando la ecolocalización para orientarse y evitar los rayos mágicos. Cuando la murciélago llego hasta donde estaba Natsumi, clavo las Hunter Fang's en las patas delanteras de esta y luego la mordió en el cuello, absorbiendo la sangre de la yegua. La alicornio gris cayó al suelo debido a que no podía mantenerse de pie con las dos dagas en sus patas delanteras, y sintiéndose un poco mareada por perder sangre.

Darkwing – ¡Murciélago Sangriento! – Exclamo la murciélago concentrado magia en todo su cuerpo.

Aquella magia que concentro Darkwing, cubrió el cuerpo de esta hasta convertirla en un murciélago hecho completamente de energía mágica color rojo sangre. La murciélago volvió a morder el cuello de Natsumi. Esta pudo sentir un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo. Luego, Darkwing rápidamente tomo sus dos armas con su magia y se fue volando.

Mike se escondió detrás de una roca para recuperar energías. Darkwing apareció unos segundos después donde estaba su amigo.

Mike – Sin dudas, estos nuevos poderes son increíbles – Dijo el zorro blanco respirando de forma cansada – Eso sí, correr y saltar de un lado a otro, y esforzar tanto cada uno de mis músculos. Aunque mi cuerpo haga parte de eso por sí solo, es muy agotador –

La murciélago se cubrió los oídos al escuchar hablar a su amigo.

Darkwing – Oye, no hables tan fuerte. Ahora tengo orejas muy grandes, y es suficiente con que susurres – Le reprocho la chica a su amigo – Y te doy la razón. Estos poderes son muy buenos, pero mover tanto mis alas y usar tanta magia para mover mis armas es muy agotador – Entonces recordó algo – _"Aunque me aterra un poco que me haya gustado saborear la sangre de un pony"_ – Pensó algo perturbada, al percatarse de que se había relamido sus dientes que ahora sabían a sangre.

Mike – Al parecer descubrimos la debilidad de estas transformaciones. No estamos acostumbrados a usar estos cuerpos, y nos agotamos demasiado rápido – Dijo el zorro en voz baja, para no molestar a su amiga.

Darkwing – Entonces habrá que subir de nivel ahora, antes de que nos quedemos sin energía y esa yegua loca nos mate – Sugirió la murciélago, ya un poco más tranquila.

Los dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza, y al segundo siguiente escucharon las voces de Ryo y Novalis en sus cabezas.

Ryo – _"De acuerdo, al parecer si son buenos con nuestros poderes. Y deberán entrenar con ellos para superar la debilidad de la fatiga y que no pierdan toda su energía tan rápido"_ – Dijo el zorro de fuego un poco serio, pero cierta murciélago de humo sabía que ese tono no era de seriedad.

Novalis – _"Pero ahora hay que pensar en derrotar a Natsumi, luego pueden pensar en cualquier otra"_ – Dijo la murciélago muy feliz al ver que Ryo sentía respeto por Mike y Darkwing.

Ryo – _"Star Hope, para el Shinigami tienes que concentrarte y decir Fox Shinigami"_ –

Novalis – _"Y tu Darkwing, tiene que decir Mist Shinigami para poder usar esa transformación"_ –

Antes de poder transformarse, una potente onda expansiva disperso toda la niebla de Darkwing. Natsumi estando completamente regenerada, miro la roca en la que se ocultaban sus dos rivales.

Natsumi – Bien, ya les deje jugar a las escondidas por suficiente tiempo. Es hora de jugar otro juego – Dijo la yegua con su voz infantil e inocente.

La alicornio gris disparo un láser mágico contra la roca en la que se ocultaban Mike y Darkwing. Estos saltaron hacia los lados para evitar aquel ataque, el cual destruyo la roca. Luego de ponerse de pie, el zorro y la murciélago gritaron.

Mike – ¡Fox Shinigami! –

Darkwing – ¡Mist Shinigami! –

Los cuerpos del zorro y la murciélago brillaron con intensidad. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Natsumi pudo ver las nuevas formas de estos.

Mike ahora era un zorro de nueve colas con apariencia humanoide, de unos 2 metros de altura. Su pelaje era color gris oscuro, excepto en su torso que era de color gris claro. Las puntas de sus orejas eran de color más oscuro. Tenía un collar de pelaje alrededor de su cuello de color gris oscuro. En su rostro tenía tres marcas, una de color morado claro y otras de color azul claro alrededor de sus ojos. La parte de dentro de sus orejas eran de color purpura. Las garras de sus patas y manos eran de color purpura oscuro. Sus ojos son de un fuerte color rojo. El zorro humanoide tenía el brazalete de Ryo en su muñeca.

Darkwing ahora era una chica humana mitad murciélago. Su piel era ligeramente morena. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de una capa de pelaje blanco. Sus dos orejas son de murciélago. Tiene un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda. Lleva un ajustado traje negro que le cubre la mayor parte del cuerpo, junto con un sostén rosa en forma de corazón. También tiene unos guantes blancos con detalles rosas, junto con unas botas del mismo color que le llegan a las rodillas y que en la punta tienen un par de corazones. Sus ojos son de un color magenta muy brillante. La chica murciélago tenía el pendiente de Novalis en una de sus orejas.

El zorro humanoide y la chica murciélago miraron sus nuevas apariencias con curiosidad, pero esto no duro mucho tiempo, ya que tuvieron que moverse rápido para esquivar un par de rayos mágicos que venían hacia ellos. Natsumi miro tranquilamente a los dos guerreros.

Natsumi – No se distraigan, no me gustaría matarlos sin que antes me dieran pelea – Dijo inocentemente la yegua loca.

Mike y Darkwing se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. El zorro humanoide hizo aparecer la Knight King en una de sus manos. En la otra mano del chico, apareció un cuchillo de combate. La hoja del cuchillo era de un color naranja muy fuerte y concentrado, y por un lado era una hoja normal y estaba dentada del otro lado. El mango del cuchillo era completamente de oro sólido. Y el pomo tenia forma de una cola de zorro hecha de diamante.

Ryo – _"Ese es mi cuchillo de combate, me gusta llamarlo Infernal Knife, pero llámalo como mejor te parezca, pero ten cuidado con su hoja, literalmente está hecha de fuego sólido"_ – Comento el zorro de fuego tranquilamente – _"Puedes combinarlo con tu espada si quieres"_ –

Mike miro el Infernal Knife y lo acerco a la Knight King. La cola de zorro del cuchillo empezó a moverse y quedo atada alrededor del mango de la espada.

En ese momento, la Knight King fue cubierta por fuego que salió de la hoja del cuchillo de combate. Al desvanecerse el fuego, la espada tuvo un cambio de apariencia. Ahora era una espada con la hoja de color morado muy fuerte y concentrado. El mango seguía teniendo la misma apariencia, pero ahora estaba hecho completamente de cristal. Y el pomo tenia forma de cola de dragón que quedo ataba alrededor del mango del Infernal Knife.

El zorro humanoide pasó su mano sobre la hoja de su espada, pudiendo notar que esta tenía una temperatura increíblemente alta, y lo que lo sorprendió fue que no se quemaba al tocarla. Haciendo lo mismo con la hoja del Infernal Knife, con mismos resultados.

Mike – Valla, al parecer ahora no me afectan las altas temperaturas – Dijo el zorro humanoide, para luego empezar a hacer algunos movimientos con su espada – Creo que llamare a esta forma… la Infernal King –

Darkwing por otro lado, sujetaba en sus dos manos las Hunter Fang's. La chica combino ambas dagas, formando una lanza langa de dos puntas, una con luz blanca y la otra con luz negra. En la otra mano de la chica, apareció un anillo de oro con un rubí, un zafiro y una esmeralda incrustados en el mismo. Alrededor del anillo había una especie de neblina negra.

Novalis – _"La verdad, no me gusta usar armas, así que te daré mi Anillo Espectro que uso para hacerme completamente intangible. Con el puedes atravesar muros y esquivar ataques. Solo cúbrelo un poco de magia y funcionara, aunque no lo uses mucho, o te convertirás en un espectro por tiempo indefinido. Úsalo bien y no lo pierdas"_ – Explico la murciélago de humo alegremente.

La chica murciélago miro el anillo y pensó que sería mejor usarlo en otro momento.

Mike y Darkwing empezaron a correr contra Natsumi. La yegua los espero tranquilamente, teniendo su Espada Fractal sujeta con su magia. La pony cubrió su espada con fuego morado, para bloquear el ataque de los dos guerreros. Estos chocaron sus armas contra la espada de la yegua, provocando una gran explosión de energía que cubrió la zona entera. Al desaparecer la explosión, los tres guerreros estaban forcejeando para superar a la yegua. Esta soltó una risa infantil.

Natsumi – Saben, como les dijo Soul mi fuego puede cristalizar sus armas y a ustedes también, y no entiendo por qué golpearon mi espada sabiendo esto, pero no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad –

La yegua empezó a controlar su fuego morado, tratando de llevarlo hasta las armas de Mike y Darkwing, pero sorprendentemente su fuego era repelido por ambas armas.

Natsumi – Oigan, ¿Por qué sus armas repelen mi fuego? – Pregunto confundía y de forma infantil la yegua.

Mike – Porque ahora tenemos algo que nos protege contra tu fuego – Respondió el zorro humanoide con una sonrisa confiada.

Darkwing – Por lo que puedes olvidarte de cristalizarnos a nosotros o a nuestras armas – Agrego la chica murciélago también con una sonrisa confiada.

Ambos guerreros apartaron la espada de Natsumi y exclamaron.

Mike – ¡Corte de la Realeza! – Exclamo el zorro, mientras su espada se cubría de fuego.

Darkwing – ¡Tornado de Humo Sónico! – Exclamo la chica, mientras las dos puntas de su lanza se cubrían de humo.

Mike lanzo un fuerte corte contra Natsumi, haciéndole a esta una marca de fuego con forma de corona en el pecho. Dicho ataque mando a la yegua al aire. Darkwing voló hacia la yegua, y empezó a girar como si fuera un tornado alrededor de la misma, haciéndole múltiples cortes a gran velocidad en todo el cuerpo. Natsumi no podía detener o esquivar estos ataques, ya que la chica murciélago generaba una densa cortina de humo que le impedía ver donde estaba.

La alicornio gris cayó al suelo luego de recibir estos ataques. Rápidamente Natsumi se levantó y trato de atacar a Darkwing con la Espada Fractal. Esta no podía esquivar el ataque, así que cubrió su mano con magia, cubriendo también el Anillo Espectro. El cuerpo de la chica se hizo semitransparente. El ataque de la yegua loca atravesó todo el cuerpo de la chica murciélago, pero sin hacerle ningún daño.

Darkwing dejo de cubrir el Anillo Espectro con magia, y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. La chica murciélago sujeto fuertemente su lanza, y golpe en el pecho a Natsumi, haciéndola retroceder varios metros.

Mike y Darkwing se pararon unos metros de la pony del futuro, pero no iban a esperar que esta se recuperara.

Mike – ¡Cañón del Rey Infernal! – Exclamo el zorro cubriendo sus manos de fuego morado y naranja.

Darkwing – ¡Explosión de Garras Humeantes! – Exclamo la chica cubriendo sus manos de humo gris oscuro.

La chica murciélago fue la primera en atacar, lanzándole a la yegua una esfera hecha de humo, la cual genero una densa cortina de humo. Natsumi empezó a sentir muchos cortes en todo su cuerpo, provocados por unas garras hechas de humo que salían de todos lados.

Mike sujeto su espada con una de sus colas, y extendió sus dos manos hacia delante. El zorro concentro todo el fuego que había en sus manos en una esfera, para luego dispararla en forma de láser hacia Natsumi. Una fuerte explosión se produjo dentro de la nube de humo luego de unos segundos, aunque seguía estando la nube de humo de Darkwing.

Los dos guerreros miraron por unos segundos el lugar de la explosión, para luego mirar al otro sonrientes.

Mike – Por muy fuerte que sea esa yegua, dudo mucho que haya resistido todos esos ataques – Comento el zorro humanoide confiado.

Darkwing – Cierto, y la verdad es que me están gustando mucho estos nuevos poderes, pero me gusta más ya no tener esa apariencia tan adorable – Dijo la chica murciélago, aliviada de no tener la apariencia de una adorable murciélago.

En ese momento, los dos guerreros pudieron ver que un portal se abrió cerca de ellos. De este portal salieron todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony. El portal se hizo más grande, y por el mismo salió Aether Light aun en su forma Shinigami Bestia, seguida de Zephyr en Súper Saiyan White. El peliblanco traía en sus brazos a una inconsciente White Lotus, la cual seguía en su forma alifénix.

Mike y Darkwing se acercaron al grupo, y estos los miraron con curiosidad.

Mike – Chicos, me alegro de que estén bien, estaba muy preocupado por ustedes desde que desaparecieron de la nada con esa otra yegua – Comento el zorro aliviado.

Darkwing – Digo lo mismo, nos preocuparon mucho a los dos – Dijo la chica.

Los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony miraron impresionados a los dos guerreros animales, sobre todo al escuchar las voces de estos.

Red – ¿Mike? ¿Darkwing? ¿Son ustedes? – Pregunto incrédula la alicornio de fuego, la cual ya estaba en su forma normal.

Mike – Si somos nosotros, conseguimos nuevos poderes. Larga historia – Respondió tranquilamente el guerrero zorruno.

Vulcan – Increíble, el jefe ahora tiene una forma súper alucinante – Dijo el robot artillero impresionado, pero esto cambio al ver a Darkwing – Y la amiga del jefe ahora es mucho más sexy que antes –

Darkwing frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del robot. La chica estaba por acercarse a Vulcan para darle un buen repaso, pero Eye Fox se le adelanto dándole al semental un coscorrón.

Mike miro completamente al grupo para asegurarse de que no estuvieran heridos, entonces su vista se posó sobre Zephyr y Aether, viéndolos con expresión de mucha sorpresa.

Mike – ¿Y ellos quiénes son? – Pregunto sorprendido, y sorprendiéndose más al notar cierto detalle – Y… ¿Ese es un Súper Saiyan? –

El chico peliblanco dejo a White Lotus en garras de Aether y se acercó al zorro humanoide.

Zephyr – Tranquilo Mike, ya nos conocimos antes, recuerda que fui yo el que te dio el cristal de Ryo y a Darkwing el cristal de Novalis – Dijo el chico tranquilamente – Y sí, soy un Súper Saiyan, un Súper Saiyan White para ser más específico – Respondió a la otro pregunta – Y esa dragona que está ahí es mi amiga Aether Light, o para que lo entiendas mejor, tu versión femenina –

El zorro se quedó miraron a la dragona por un momento, al igual que está a él.

Mike – _"Así que ella es la yegua de la foto, y si no me equivoco ese debe ser su Shinigami Bestia"_ – Pensó el zorro mirando con curiosidad a la yegua.

Aether – _"Ese debe ser el semental que se parece a mí, aunque es seguro que Zephyr exageraba con lo del parecido, no creo que realmente sea una versión masculina de mí, aunque ahora mismo creo que tiene una versión modificada del Shinigami"_ – Pensó la dragona seriamente, sin dejar de mirar al zorro humanoide.

Soul se acercó lentamente a Zephyr y le pregunto.

Soul – Zephyr, ¿Lograron derrotar completamente a White Lotus? – Pregunto seriamente el semental, extrañando un poco al chico al estar convertido en alifénix.

Zephyr – Bueno… Por si no te has dado cuenta, White Lotus esta inconsciente entre las garras de Aether – Respondió el chico de piel gris señalando a su amiga – Ella estaba teniendo un combate muy igualado contra Red Fire, pero luego de que apareciéramos Aether y yo, nosotros y toda la Patrulla Harmony nos unimos al combate, y pasó de ser un uno contra uno, a un 12 contra uno. Solo digamos que fue rápida la humillación* –

 ***No pongo la parte del combate contra White Lotus por que fue muy corto y no me gusto como quedo, además de que el resultado del combate era muy obvio***

Mike – Al menos ustedes no tuvieron que luchar contra una niña muy loca en el cuerpo de una yegua – Dijo el zorro algo fastidiado.

Luego de decir estas palabras, todo el grupo pudo escuchar una voz viendo de la nube de humo que todavía persistía en la zona.

Natsumi – Bueno, no voy a negar que la mayor parte del tiempo parezco una potra, pero me gusta ser así – Se escuchó la voz de la yegua viendo de dentro de la nube de humo, aunque al grupo le extraño que su voz sonaba tranquila y calmada, muy diferente a como era normalmente.

Un aura mágica color morado rodeo el inconsciente cuerpo de White Lotus, y esta desapareció de la nada.

Natsumi – No me sorprende que hayan derrotado a mi hermana, ella es fuerte, pero no como para combatir contra 12 al mismo tiempo. Mejor que descanse de vuelta en casa – Comento la yegua tranquilamente – Pero eso no importa ahora. Ustedes lograron hacerme el suficiente daño para casi matarme –

 **.**

 **– Insertar Música: Black Goku Theme, Dragón Ball Súper OST –**

 **.**

Una fuerte corriente de viento despejo todo el humo que había en la zona, dejando ver a Natsumi totalmente intacta y con su apariencia normal, excepto por un detalle.

Sus ojos color morado brillante.

Natsumi – Y pienso que ya va siendo hora de sacar a relucir el Modo 100% del Poder Espiritual, aunque saben algo, mejor lo llamo por su verdadero nombre. Poder de la Creación – Dijo ahora de forma maligna la yegua.

Todos se pusieron en alerta al escuchar las palabras de la pony del futuro. Soul en cambio miro a esta con un poco de miedo.

Soul – _"Ya me extrañaba a mí que no usara el Modo 100%, pero no me tengo que alarmar. La vez que combatí contra ella en ese modo estaba totalmente agotado. Ahora somos 15 contra una. Puede ser muy fuerte, pero ni ella puede contra tantos a la vez_ " – Pensaba el alifénix tratando de calmar su miedo.

Shadow – _"Puede que resistan un poco de tiempo, pero puedo asegurarte de que ni entre todos ustedes van a poder contra Natsumi. La única posibilidad que tienen es que ella decida dejarlos vivir"_ – Le dijo de forma telepática la versión corrompida de su querida esposa, tratando de aumentar el miedo de Soul.

El semental trato de no hacerle caso a las palabras de la fénix. Soul miro al grupo y les dijo.

Soul – Chicos, escuchen, ahora mismo Natsumi es muchísimo más fuerte que antes, si queremos derrotarla tenemos que usar nuestro máximo poder – Dijo el semental con mucha seriedad.

Todos los ponys sabían que aquello iba muy enserio, y que debían hacer lo que dijo el semental. La Patrulla Harmony fue la primera en actuar.

Red Fire – ¡Modo Arconte de Fuego!

Ocelot – ¡Modo Duelo!

Fox – ¡Modo Cazadora!

Vulcan – ¡Modo Gran Armadura!

Medic – ¡Modo Gran Samurái!

Black Wing – ¡Modo Estela!

Ghost – ¡Modo Guerrera de Hielo!

Camaleón – ¡Modo Gran Alicornio Changeling!

Blue Sky – ¡Modo Gran Paladín!

White Shield – ¡Modo Tecno Guerrero!

Los cuerpos de toda la Patrulla Harmony brillaron por unos segundos. Luego de que el brillo desapareciera, se pudieron ver sus nuevas apariencias, (Excepto la de Red Fire, ya que describí su Modo Arconte de Fuego en un capítulo anterior)

La apariencia de Ocelot no cambiaba tanto. Seguía teniendo su sombrero vaquero. Ahora tenía la parte inferior de su rostro cubierta por una bufanda roja y una capa vaquera marrón.

Eye Fox ahora tenía su cuerpo cubierto por una capa con capucha negra, junto con un traje negro que le cubría casi todo su cuerpo.

Vulcan ahora estaba cubierto por una gruesa armadura tecnológica dorada, junto con un gran casco que le cubre por completo la cabeza.

Medic tenía su cuerpo cubierto por una gran armadura amarilla estilo samurái, mientras que sus katanas ahora eran el doble de grandes y tenía unas extras.

Black Wing ahora era una bat pony hecha totalmente de metal color negro brillante, por otro lado su crin y cola seguían siendo rubias pero más brillantes.

Ghost ahora parecía una pony hecha completamente de hielo color azul claro, con su cuerpo hecho de hielo transparente. Su crin y cola brillaban como una aurora boreal. Además de que a su alrededor había un aura de hielo que congelaba todo lo que tenía cerca.

Camaleón ahora tenía una apariencia parecida a la de Thorax, solamente que él era un poco más musculoso.

Blue Sky ahora tenía una enorme y gruesa armadura plateada tipo cruzado. Un casco medieval con unas alas metálicas sobre la cabeza. Una gran capa roja detrás de él. En los huecos de la armadura tiene un intenso brillo amarillo. En el pecho de la armadura tiene una gran cruz de cruzado.

White Shield ahora estaba envuelto en una armadura mucho más avanzada de la que tenía antes. Dicha armadura era de color azul con detalles rojos y amarillos. También tenía un casco con visor que le cubría el rostro.

 **(Aquí termina la canción)**

Mike y Darkwing miraron a sus compañeros con una sonrisa, para luego mirarse entre ellos.

Mike – ¿Shinigami Bestia? – Pregunto el zorro tranquilamente.

Darkwing – Shinigami Bestia – Respondió la chica murciélago con una sonrisa.

Los dos guerreros se giraron hacia a Natsumi y exclamaron.

Mike – ¡Fox Shinigami Bestia! –

Darkwing – ¡Mist Shinigami Bestia! –

Los cuerpos de ambos guerreros brillaron con gran intensidad. Natsumi ni se inmuto por esto, pero por dentro quería ver que tan fuertes eran Mike y Darkwing. Luego de que el brillo desapareciera, todos pudieron ver las transformaciones de ambos guerreros.

Mike ahora era un zorro de nueve colas robot. Su cuerpo era de color blanco con detalles amarillos, y en su espalda de color negro. Tenía un par de flamas metálicas de color rojo a los lados de sus flancos. Sus garras eran de color rojo. Sus nueve colas eran de color amarillo oscuro y blanco, con la parte de dentro de color negro. Sobre su cabeza tenía un par de flamas metálicas de color rojo. En su rostro tenia algunas marcas rojas, mientras que la punta de sus orejas eran negras. Tenía dientes increíblemente afilados. Sus ojos eran color amarillo brillante. Finalmente el zorro robot tenía el brazalete de Ryo en una de sus patas delanteras.

Darkwing tenía la forma de una murciélago gigante. La parte de dentro de sus alas se veía reflejado el mismísimo espacio. Tenía unos pendientes con forma de estrella colgando de sus alas. La parte de arriba de sus alas era de color blanco, al igual que sus garras. A los lados de sus alas tenía un par de semicírculos de oro. No tenía patas traseras, solamente una cola hecha de oro que terminaba en forma de media luna. Su cabeza tenia forma de luna llena con los bordes de oro y detalles blancos por dentro. Su rostro estaba cubierto de una especie de "mascara" que se asemejaba al espacio, y que solo dejaba ver sus dos ojos, los cuales eran completamente de rojo muy brillante, con la irises de color blanco. (Similar al pokemon Lunala). Finalmente el pendiente de Novalis colgaba de un lado de su cabeza (ya que no tenía orejas visibles).

Todos los miembros de la patrulla miraron a Natsumi con expresiones de seriedad. Soul entro en su Forma Súper Guardián. Zephyr grito con mucha fuerza, haciendo aparecer un aura blanca más grande y concentrada que antes alrededor de su cuerpo. Aether Light soltó un fuerte rugido, haciendo aparecer a varios Hush alrededor de ella. Mike también soltó un fuerte rugido con tono robótico. Y Darkwing soltó un fuerte chillido.

La Patrulla Harmony miro a Natsumi con seriedad, y fueron los primeros en lanzarse al combate.

Blue Sky ataco a la alicornio gris con su espada, la cual ahora era una espada de oro con inscripciones rúnicas a lo largo de la hoja. La yegua simplemente esquivaba los ataques con facilidad, mientras que soltaba un bostezo como si le aburrieran los ataques del paladín. El unicornio levanto su espada y la cubrió de energía, para luego lanzar un corte contra la pony del futuro. Esta detuvo con su casco limpio, sin importarle para nada estar sujetando una espada de esa forma. Luego, Natsumi le dio un cabezazo al semental, haciendo que este retrocediera varios metros y perdiera su transformación.

Ocelot saco una de sus pistolas y el tiempo se ralentizo de la nada. El pony terrestre empezó a dispararle a la pony del futuro una interminable cantidad de balas, pero está moviéndose de forma normal sin ser afectada por la ralentización, hizo un movimiento con su casco y todas las balas fueron pasando a su lado sin darle ninguna vez. Finalmente la alicornio gris apareció frente al semental y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que este perdiera su transformación.

Ghost usando sus poderes de hielo, trato de congelar a Natsumi, logrando su objetivo y encerrándola en un cubo de hielo. La alicornio gris estando dentro del cubo de hielo sonrió con malicia. Acto seguido la pony del futuro rompió su prisión helada y voló contra la unicornio. Esta creo un escudo de hielo para protegerse, pero Natsumi apareció detrás de ella dándole un golpe con su casco en el cuello. La pony fantasma perdió su transformación y cayó al suelo.

Black Wing empezó a girar a gran velocidad alrededor de la pony del futuro, creando un poderoso tornado alrededor de esta. Natsumi sin problema alguno se mantenía quieta mirando tranquilamente el tornado. Infinidad de cuchillas de viento empezaron a salir de todos lados del tornado, pero todos se desvanecías antes de tocar a la alicornio gris. Esta se acercó al tornado y dio un golpe al aire. El tornado se deshizo en un instante y la bat pony salió disparada y cayó al suelo, perdiendo su transformación.

Vulcan comenzó a dispararle a la yegua un gran despliegue de artillería desde muchas partes de su armadura. La pony del futuro empezó a correr hacia el semental, pasando entre todas las balas, misiles, láseres de plasma y demás que le disparaba el robot artillero. Cuando llego a donde estaba este, Natsumi le dio un puñetazo en el mentón mandándolo al aire, para luego aparecer sobre él y darle un golpe con sus dos cascos mandándolo al suelo de nuevo. El pony terrestre perdió su transformación teniendo sus ojos como un par de espirales.

Red Fire ataco a la alicornio del futuro con un poderoso láser mágico. Natsumi también contraataco con un poderoso láser mágico. Los dos ataques de ambas yeguas se mantenían en el mismo lugar sin moverse. La yegua loca soltó una pequeña e imperceptible risa, y repentinamente su láser comenzó a ganar mucha fuerza, superando completamente al de la alicornio de fuego. Esta no pudo evitar que un gigantesco láser la golpeara, mandándola contra una montaña, perdiendo su transformación en el proceso.

Medic trato de cortar en pedazos a la yegua loca con sus katanas. Esta última esquivo todos los ataques de la pony ninja con gran destreza y velocidad. La alicornio trato de darle un golpe a la pony terrestre, pero esta inesperadamente fue cubierta de humo y al desaparecer solo había un pedazo de madera. En un segundo, Medic apareció detrás de Natsumi, pero antes de poder atacar, la yegua loca le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, mandándola contra una roca y haciendo que perdiera su transformación.

Eye Fox empezó a dispararle una gran cantidad de flechas a Natsumi desde muchos ángulos, estando oculta detrás de algunas rocas que había a su alrededor. La pony del futuro esquivaba todas las flechas con facilidad. En un momento, la pony arquera pudo dejo de ver a Natsumi, y esta apareció de la nada detrás de ella. La alicornio gris tomo del cuello a la unicornio con su magia, y la estrello con muchas rocas, y finalmente le dio una patada, haciendo que se estrellara contra muchas rocas y perdiera su transformación.

White Shield usando unos látigos de energía trato de golpear a la alicornio gris. Esta sujeto los látigos con sus cascos, y levanto al unicornio con los mismos, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces. El robot rápidamente se teletransportó frente a la yegua y trato de golpearle el rostro, pero esta ladeo la cabeza para esquivar el ataque. Aun así el semental logro hacerle un corte en la mejilla a la pony del futuro, antes de que esta lo golpeara en el pecho y deshiciera su transformación.

Camaleón se disfrazó de gran dragón y trato de quemar a la pony con su aliento de fuego. Natsumi se cubrió con un escudo mágico para evitar el fuego. Cuando el fuego se detuvo, el dragón no estaba por ningún lado. La alicornio del futuro bajo su escudo, solo para sentir como algo la mordía fuertemente en su pata. Al ver lo que era, vio a camaleón disfrazado de serpiente mordiéndola. El changeling se disfrazó de mosca y trato de irse volando, pero Natsumi lo atrapo en una esfera mágica. Haciendo levitar una gran roca, la yegua aplasto la esfera de energía con Camaleón dentro. Luego de levantar la roca, el changeling estaba tendido en el suelo sin su transformación.

La yegua simplemente se paró en medio del destrozo que había causado con tranquilidad.

Soul, Zephyr y Aether miraron con mucha seriedad a la pony del futuro. Mike y Darkwing la miraron furiosos por lo que les había hecho a sus amigos. El zorro robot y la murciélago mágica fueron contra Natsumi, al igual que el alifénix, la dragona y el chico peliblanco.

 **.**

 **– Insertar música: Opening Pokemon XYZ completo (Versión en japonés) –**

 **(Reproducir hasta que se acabe)**

 **.**

Soul creo una esfera de energía en su garra y uso su ataque Láser Estelar contra Natsumi. Esta desvió el ataque solamente con un leve movimiento de su casco. El semental comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes a la yegua con sus garras cubiertas de fuego azul, pero la yegua sin moverse del sitio bloqueaba todos los golpes, aunque podía verse ligeramente como movía los cascos para bloquear dichos ataques.

En una fracción de segundo, la pony golpeo al alifénix en el pecho mandándolo a volar, pero no antes de que este le dejara una pequeña estrella cubierta de fuego azul en el pecho. Dicha estrella exploto, haciéndolo algunas heridas a la yegua en todo su cuerpo.

Zephyr ataco de frente a Natsumi. Esta trato de golpearlo en el rostro, pero el chico rápidamente se movió a un lado y le dio un patada a Natsumi mandándola al aire. El chico peliblanco trato de darle una patada de nuevo a la yegua, pero esta se recuperó en el aire y le dio un puñetazo al ser de nivel superior en el estómago, que lo mando contra una roca.

Antes de chocarse contra la roca, el chico de piel gris se recuperó, y poniendo los pies contra la roca, se impulsó a donde estaba Natsumi, dándole un golpe a esta en el rostro, al igual que ella a él. Los dos fueron en direcciones contrarias a donde estaban.

Muchos Hush aparecieron alrededor de la yegua, haciéndole a la misma múltiples cortes en todo su cuerpo. Natsumi provoco una explosión de energía donde estaba para destruir a todos los seres oscuros. Aether Light le lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego morado que le dio de lleno a la pony del futuro. Acto seguido la dragona le disparo un láser morado desde su boca a Natsumi, la cual había sufrido muchos daños por la llamarada, y el láser incremento más el daño en su cuerpo.

Natsumi le dio un golpe a la dragona con su casco, haciendo que esta saliera volando y cayera a varios metros de distancia. Mike apareció frente a la yegua, teniendo la Infernal King sujeta por una de sus colas. El zorro robot le hizo un fuerte corte a Natsumi en uno de sus ojos con la hoja larga de la Infernal King (La hoja de la Knight King), para luego volver a hacerlo mismo con el otro ojo, pero con la hoja corta (La hoja del Infernal Knife).

El zorro rápidamente salto hacia atrás. Darkwing apareció volando por el cielo. La murciélago mágica hizo brillar sus alas con intensidad, para luego abrir su boca y dispararle a Natsumi un láser oscuro de gran magnitud. La pony del futuro trato de esquivar el láser, pero las Hunter Fang's aun en su forma lanza se clavó en uno de sus cascos impidiendo que se moviera. La pony del futuro trato detener el láser mágico con sus cascos, pero este término por cubrirla por completo y explotar. Las Hunter Fang's volvieron con su portadora antes de que ocurriera la explosión.

Mike volvió al ataque, haciéndole un par de profundos cortes con sus garras a la yegua en el rostro. Aether rápidamente le dio un coletazo a Natsumi mandándola al aire. Darkwing le dio un golpe con su ala a la pony del futuro el cual hizo que se estrellara contra una montaña.

Mike – ¡Corte del Rey Zorro! – Grito el zorro robot, mientras que la Infernal King se cubría de fuego dorado.

Darkwing – ¡Mega Impulso Lunar! – Exclamo la murciélago mágica, sujetando las Hunter Fang's separadas con su magia.

Aether – ¡Impacto del Dragón Oscuro! – Exclamo la dragona empuñando su Knight King, la cual estaba ahora adaptada a su tamaño.

El zorro robot rápidamente salto contra Natsumi y le hizo a esta un gran corte en el pecho con forma de corona con una Z. Darkwing voló en picado contra la yegua, atravesándola y haciéndole con las Hunter Fang's un corte en forma de X en el pecho. Finalmente, Aether Light cubrió la Knight King con fuego morado, para luego hacerle a Natsumi un profundo corte con forma de AE en el pecho. Los tres ataques se quedaron marcados con fuego en el pecho de la alicornio gris.

Soul apareció volando al igual que Zephyr. El semental y el chico se miraron y asintieron.

 **.**

 **– Soul Keeper y Zephyr Exe –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo Combinado]**

 **Laser Estelar del Vacío**

 **.**

Soul y Zephyr extendieron su garra/mano hacia el otro, creando una esfera de energía negra con bordes azules entre los dos. El chico peliblanco se acercó a la esfera y puso su mano sobre la misma, mientras que el semental puso su garra bajo la esfera. Esta empezó a desprender luz hacia todos lados. Finalmente, Soul y Zephyr se pusieron lado a lado, y extendieron su garra/mano junto con la esfera hacia donde estaba Natsumi, disparando un gigantesco láser negro azulado hacia la pony del futuro.

Esta última recibió de lleno el ataque, el cual genero una nube de humo con forma de hongo. Soul miro esto seriamente, mientras que Zephyr le grito a Mike, Darkwing y Aether.

Zephyr – ¡Rápido, tienen que atacarla con lo mejor que tengan antes de que se recupere! – Grito el chico peliblanco a sus tres amigos.

Los susodichos miraron el sitio donde estaba la yegua, y luego de miraron entre ellos, asintiéndose con la cabeza.

 **.**

 **– Mike Bluer –**

 **[Carga de Victoria]**

 **Gran Zorro Robótico**

 **.**

Todo el espacio alrededor de Natsumi se volvió completamente negro. A unos metros de Natsumi apareció Mike aun en su forma Fox Shinigami Bestia. El zorro robótico soltó un fuerte rugido, haciendo que su cuerpo creciera hasta volverse gigante. Finalmente el zorro gigante salto contra la yegua del futuro y le dio una par de cortes con sus garras a la yegua, y luego una enorme dentellada, generando así una poderosa explosión de energía en aquel espacio negro.

 **.**

 **– Darkwing –**

 **[Carga de Victoria]**

 **Rayo del Espacio Infinito**

 **.**

Todo el espacio en negro fue remplazado por el espacio infinito. Darkwing aun en su forma Mist Shinigami Bestia apareció volando sobre la yegua loca. La murciélago mágica soltó un fuerte chillido, mientras que en su frente apareció un tercer ojo color rojo oscuro. La chica junto sus alas, tomando la forma de un circulo, y que todo el espacio infinito a su alrededor se concentrara en sus alas. Finalmente la murciélago disparo un gran rayo con la apariencia del espacio contra Natsumi, generando una gran explosión cósmica.

 **.**

 **– Aether Light –**

 **[Carga de Victoria]**

 **Dimensional End**

 **.**

El entorno alrededor de Natsumi se volvió un extraño vacío oscuro, en el que solo estaba la alicornio gris sobre una roca extraña y amarillenta. Aether Light apareció volando en el cielo. Miles de estrellas aparecieron en el espacio oscuro, y una lluvia de rayos mágicos provenientes de las mismas, impactaron en la pony del futuro. Finalmente, la dragona disparo un gran láser morado contra la yegua, que fragmento todo el espacio al impactar contra la pony.

Los tres guerreros volvieron al desierto rocoso. Soul y Zephyr se acercaron y se pararon al lado de sus amigos. Estaban seguros de que todos los ataques que habían hecho fueron sentidos en todo el mundo. Cuando la nube de humo desapareció, el grupo vio a Natsumi, solo que esta ahora tenía una apariencia extraña, ya que su cuerpo seguía siendo igual solo que ahora estaba completamente hecha de energía.

Natsumi – De acuerdo, tengo que admitirlo, todos ustedes de verdad que son increíblemente fuertes. De no haber usado el 99% del Poder de la Creación habría tenido una muerte muy dolorosa con todos esos ataques – Decía la yegua tranquilamente, aunque su voz se escuchaba distorsionada – Y la verdad es que por hoy ya estoy bastante cansada, eso significa que los dejare vivir un día más – Dijo finalmente la yegua, mientras un portal se abría detrás de ella.

Repentinamente Soul dejo de ser un alifénix, y Shadow Star salió de su cuerpo y voló hasta donde estaba su compañera, para luego posarse sobre la grupa de esta.

Natsumi – Adiós, y como me agradan les tengo un regalito, que aparecerá después de que yo me valla – Dijo la yegua atravesando el portal.

Dicho portal se cerró detrás de la yegua. Los 5 guerreros se quedaron mirando el sitio donde antes estaba la yegua loca, para después empezar a celebrar.

Mike – ¡Ja! Derrotamos a esa yegua loca – Dijo el zorro robótico con alegría.

Darkwing – Y sin despeinarnos, eso se llama triunfar con estilo – Dijo la murciélago mágica también con alegría.

Aether – Aunque se costó un poco derrotarla, realmente pensaba que no lo contaríamos – Agrego la dragona aliviada.

Los tres guerreros se miraron y chocaron sus garras/ala con una sonrisa. En ese momento, las transformaciones de los tres se desvanecieron, volviendo a su forma normal. Mike, Darkwing y Aether cayeron al suelo, inconscientes, al igual que sus tres fénix.

Zephyr – Parece que ya se quedaron sin ninguna energía, supongo que se les acabo la adrenalina y sus cuerpos ya no pudieron resistir más – Comento el peliblanco.

Entonces Soul perdió su transformación y también cayo inconsciente al suelo. El chico peliblanco soltó una risa, mientras abandonaba su transformación y Danna aparecía en su hombro.

Danna – ¿No vas a usar la transmisión de energía para que se recuperen? – Pregunto la fénix blanca con curiosidad.

Zephyr – Bueno, iba a dejar que descansaran un rato, pero si insistes – Dijo el chico haciendo aparecer una esfera de energía blanca en su mano.

El ser de nivel superior lanzo la esfera al suelo, y una gran onda de energía blanca cubrió toda esa zona del desierto, curando tanto a Soul, Mike, Darkwing y Aether, como a sus fénix y a los otros miembros de la Patrulla Harmony. Todos estos repentinamente abrieron los ojos luego de unos segundos.

Mike y Aether se levantaron del suelo, y el mirar hacia delante, se encontraron con la mirada del otro. Los dos ponys se acercaron un poco, y se inspeccionaron con la mirada.

Mike – _"Ahora no hay dudas, esta yegua realmente es una versión femenina de mí"_ – Pensó el semental mirando a Aether.

Aether – _"Zephyr no exageraba, este semental es idéntico a mí, solo que en versión macho"_ – Pensó la yegua mirando a Mike.

Los dos ponys siguieron mirándose por unos segundos, hasta que el grito de sus fénix alerto a ambos. Lo que no se esperaba ninguno, es que al mirar a sus fénix, solo vieron a dos fénix exactamente iguales.

Mike y Aether – Holy, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijeron los dos ponys al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse confundidos.

Holy – Mike/Aether, ¿Por qué ahora hay una versión femenina/masculina de ti? – Preguntaron ambas fénix al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse de manera incomoda.

Zephyr se acercó a los dos ponys y les dijo.

Zephyr – Sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero aun así es gracioso – Comento con tono de humor el chico – Aether, él es Mike Bluer. Mike, ella es Aether Light. Ambos son una versión de genero opuesto del otro – Explico señalando a ambos – Y Holy, bueno, no hay una versión masculina de ti… de ustedes, así que ambas son la misma fénix –

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos confundidos, pero esto no duro mucho, ya que de la nada, un gran portal se abrió en el cielo. De este portal cayo un gran titán de acero. El grupo miro con sorpresa al enorme titán. Una gran pantalla holográfica apareció sobre su cabeza. En esta pantalla se veía la cabeza de Natsumi.

Natsumi – Les dije que les enviaría un regalo después de irme – Dijo alegremente la yegua con su tono infantil, estando en su forma normal de nuevo – Ahora los dejos solos con este titán de metal, espero que no puedan con él –

Luego de terminar de hablar, la pantalla holográfica desapareció. El titán de acero soltó un fuerte rugido, y empezó a caminar en otra dirección a donde estaba el grupo. Estos miraron un poco preocupados al titán, y más cuando este los miro y levanto su gigantesco pie, para luego aplastar toda la zona donde estos el grupo.

Todos cerraron los ojos esperando su final, pero luego abrieron los ojos después de uno segundos, observando como Zephyr de nuevo en su forma de Súper Saiyan White estaba deteniendo el gigantesco pie del titán con mucho esfuerzo.

Zephyr – Aether, dime que por favor puedes llamar a alguien para encargarte de este titán – Dijo el chico peliblanco con mucho esfuerzo, mientras el suelo debajo de él se agrietaba poco a poco.

Aether – No puedo, no tengo el amuleto de Golden Night, y Giga Base esta en mi dimensión, no puedo llamar a nadie – Respondió la yegua acercándose al chico.

Zephyr – Pues entonces ayúdame a evitar que este gigantesco pie nos aplaste –

Rápidamente, la alicornio celeste miro a su compañera fénix. Esta asintió con la cabeza. Ambas se adoptaron su forma Shinigami Bestia. La dragona se unió al chico peliblanco, y entre ambos lograron levantar el gigantesco pie del titán un poco más. Soul en su forma Súper Guardián se unió a estos, y entre los tres lograron mantener a raya el enorme pie.

Mike y Darkwing junto con el resto de la Patrulla Harmony miraron como el semental, la dragona y el chico hacían todo el esfuerzo posible por detener el pie del titán de acero. El alicornio celeste miro a sus compañeros y dijo.

Mike – Chicos, es hora de enfrentarnos a otro enemigo gigante – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

Darkwing – Completamente de acuerdo, Mike – Dijo la alicornio sombría también sonriendo.

Mike y Darkwing se miraron y exclamaron.

Mike – ¡Golden Heart! –

Darkwing – ¡Silver Lion! –

En ese momento, frente a Mike apareció un gran dragón de escamas y ojos dorados, con espinas plateadas. Al lado de Darkwing apareció un pequeño cachorro de león con pelaje de tono plateado y que tenía melena.

Dragón – Hola, Mike. Déjame adivinar, hay un monstruo gigante que derrotar, ¿Verdad? –Pregunto el dragón dorado tranquilamente.

Mike – No te mentiré, Golden Heart. Justo ahora estamos debajo del pie de un gigantesco titán de acero – Respondió el semental señalando hacia arriba.

El dragón miro arriba, viendo el gran tamaño del pie del titán de acero.

Golden Heart – Valla, pues esto si es un problema – Comento el dragón sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

Mientras tanto, Darkwing miraba como el pequeño león saltaba frente a ella.

Silver Lion – Amita, ¿Tenemos que enfrentarnos a un monstruo gigante? – Pregunto adorablemente el pequeño león.

Darkwing – Si, mi pequeña fiera. Hay que luchar contra un malvado monstruo gigante – Respondió la yegua acariciando al pequeño cachorro león.

El dragón dorado y el cachorro de león se pararon a unos metros de sus respectivos compañeros, y estos exclamaron.

Mike – ¡Golden Heart, Forma Robótica! –

Darkwing – ¡Silver Lion, Modo Titánico! –

En unos segundos, el dragón dorado se convirtió en un gigantesco robot dragón dorado con alas y figura alargada. Silver Lion se convirtió en un gran león gigante de metal plateado (Al estilo del zord león de Power Rangers Súper Mega Force), el cual era de casi el mismo tamaño que Golden Heart. Entre los dos robots gigantes levantaron el pie del titán de acero, tirándolo al suelo.

Soul, Aether y Zephyr miraron a los dos robots gigantes con curiosidad, especialmente la dragona.

Aether – _"Ese dragón es igual que Golden Night, solo que este es macho"_ –

Entonces otro portal gigante se abrió en el cielo, y por este salió una colosal nave de color azul, con muchas armas en todos lados. Luego de que la nave saliera completamente del portal, la misma apunto todas sus armas contra el titán de acero, el cual apenas se estaba levantando. Una intensa lluvia de disparos fue dispara desde la nave, volviendo a tirar al titán al suelo.

Mike – Ya llego Mega Base – Dijo alegremente

Aether – _"No puede ser, es igual que Giga Base, solo que de otro color"_ – Pensó la chica, mientras se separaba de Holy y volvía a su forma normal.

Entonces, todos los ponys con excepción de Mike, Darkwing, Zephyr y Soul fueron teletransportados dentro de Mega Base. Todos aparecieron dentro de la zona del puente de la nave, donde había muchos ponys normales y ponys robots viendo montones de pantallas y otras cosas. Aether Light se extrañó al haber aparecido ahí.

Aether – _"Bueno, supongo que me habrán confundido con Mike y por eso me teletransportaron aquí"_ – Pensó la yegua al verse en aquella zona del puente – _"Y ahora que estoy dentro, puedo ver que está realmente es una versión parecida de Giga Base"_ –

Un pony que parecía el de mayor rango ahí, se acercó al grupo y miro a la alicornio celeste.

Pony – Príncipe… Mike – Dijo un poco dudoso el pony al ver a la yegua, ya que no sabía si esta era quien él pensaba, pero se arriesgó – Príncipe Mike, ¿Quiere que activemos el modo robot de Mega Base? – Pregunto el pony luego de dudar por unos segundos.

Aether – Ehhh… si, activen el modo robot de Giga… digo de Mega Base – Respondió la yegua tratando de mantener la calma.

Pony – Como ordene, heee… princesa Mike – Dijo el pony para luego alejarse de la alicornio celeste.

Red Fire se acercó a Aether Light y la miro con una sonrisa.

Red – Parece que ser igual a Mike te da ciertas ventajas por aquí – Comento la yegua con una sonrisa – Aunque estoy segura que muchos lo miraran de forma extraña cuando lo vean de nuevo –

Aether Light miro a su alrededor, percatándose de que había algunos ponys (Sementales) en la zona del puente que la miraban con caras de atontados. La yegua soltó un suspiro, esperando que lo que dijo la alicornio de fuego no pasara.

De vuelta con Mike, Darkwing, Soul y Zephyr. Estos vieron como muchas de las partes de Mega Base empezaron a moverse de un lado al otro. Luego de unos segundos, la colosal nave se transformó en un robot gigante bípedo de color azul y la cabeza de color negro. Tenía unos grandes cañones en los hombros y varias armas más en todo su cuerpo (Al estilo de Metroplex de Transformers).

Un par de portales se abrieron cerca de Mike y Darkwing y estos entraron dichos portales. Mike apareciendo en una cabina de mando dentro de Golden Heart, mientras que Darkwing apareció en una cabina de mando dentro de Silver Lion. Soul fue teletransportado dentro de Mega Base. Zephyr también iba a ser teletransportado, pero el chico peliblanco evito el teletransporte.

Zephyr – Lo siento, pero yo luchare por mi propia cuenta – Dijo el ser de nivel superior de forma confiada mientras volvía a su forma normal.

El chico peliblanco miro la parte de arriba de su mano, viendo la marca de A.D que había en la misma.

Zephyr – Venga sal de ahí, A.D – Dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad.

La marca en la mano del chico brillo por un momento, y un dragón robótico alado con el cuerpo de color blanco y con detalles dorados apareció sobre la misma. Este dragón miro tranquilamente a Zephyr.

A.D – Supongo que necesitas que me convierta en un robot gigante como esos 3 y pelee contra el titán gigante, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto de forma desinteresada el dragón, siendo su voz las voces de Alma y Azrael combinadas.

Zephyr – Si, no quiero quedarme atrás y perderme de la acción –

El pequeño dragón salto de la mano del chico, y empezó a crecer, hasta convertirse en un gigantesco robot dragón del mismo tamaño que el robot Mega Base. Zephyr se teletransportó dentro del robot, apareciendo dentro de una sala completamente oscura, en la que solo había una plataforma gris y de bordes azules brillantes.

Zephyr – ¡A luchar! – Exclamo el chico peliblanco con emoción.

El chico hizo algunos movimientos, mientras que A.D hizo exactamente los mismos movimientos. Todos los robots gigantes se prepararon, para luego lanzarse contra el titán de acero.

Mega Base fue el primero en atacar al titán, disparándole un gran despliegue de artillería. El titán de acero se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse. Golden Heart le hizo unos pequeños cortes con sus garras al titán, aunque fueron muy leves debido a la gruesa defensa de este. Silver Lion mordió con fuerza uno de los brazos del titán, para luego alejarse antes de que lo atacara. A.D ataco al titán con sus puños, abollándolo en diversas partes de su cuerpo.

El titán de acero soltó un fuerte rugido de dolor, y rápidamente ataco a los cuatro robots, logrando golpearlos a todos. Los robots se levantaron del suelo y volvieron al ataque. Todos volvieron a lanzar una gran cantidad de ataques contra el titán, logrando hacerle bastante daño a la armadura de este. El titán de acero trato de contraatacar, pero Golden Heart y A.D sujetaron sus brazos con fuerza.

Mega Base le empezó a dar repetidos golpes al titán, para luego apartarse y que Silver Lion le mordiera la cabeza al titán de acero. Este aparto a los dos robots que lo sujetaban con un par de patadas, y luego ataco a los otros dos robots con unos fuertes puñetazos. El león robótico mordió fuertemente la mano del titán, arrancándosela por completo. El titán al verse desprovisto de su mano, trato de atacar al león con sus pies, pero antes de poder hacerlo, A.D le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo.

Golden Heart saco de su espalda una espada con púas y forma de cola de dragón. El robot dragón cubrió su espada con energía plateada, y le hizo un fuerte corte en el pecho al titán de acero. Mega Base hizo aparecer del cielo una enorme espada plateada, y usando esta misma, le corto el uno de sus brazos al titán.

A.D corrió rápidamente contra el titán, y tomo fuertemente el brazo que le quedaba a este, para luego hacerle una llave de lucha y arrancarle el brazo completo, quedando así el titán de acero sin ningún brazo.

Todos vieron como el titán de acero cayo sentado en el suelo, ya sin la posibilidad de combatir bien debido a la perdida de sus dos extremidades. En ese momento, el cuerpo del titán comenzó a ponerse de color rojo, mientras que una voz salió de su boca.

Voz del titán – Daños críticos, iniciando proceso de autodestrucción – Fue lo que dijo aquella voz del titán de acero.

Zephyr escucho esto con sorpresa, y analizando al titán con sus poderes, descubrió que tan fuerte seria la explosión. Rápidamente el chico se comunicó con sus amigos, apareciendo en unas pantallas holográficas frente a estos.

Zephyr – Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo rápido. El titán va explotar, y tiene la potencia de una bomba nuclear con la potencia suficiente para destruir todo el desierto y más allá. Ustedes aléjense, yo me encargare del titán, antes de que él nos destruya a nosotros –

Nadie del grupo estaba dispuesto a abandonar al chico peliblanco. Este al darse cuenta de la decisión de sus compañeros, soltó una pequeña risa y chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo que todos estos fueran teletransportados lejos.

Zephyr – Bien A.D, es hora de encargarnos de esta cosa – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

A.D fue contra el titán y lo tomo con sus dos garras. El dragón robot desplegó sus alas y empezó a volar junto con el titán. Este cada vez se ponía más y más rojo. Luego de unos segundos, el dragón robot llego al espacio junto con el titán de acero. A.D lanzo al titán al vacío del espacio, y segundos después este género una masiva explosión que pudo ver es casi todo ese lado del planeta.

El chico peliblanco y el dragón robot estaban por celebrar, pero una fuerte onda expansiva los mando de vuelta al planeta. A.D caía rápidamente en picado, mientras su cuerpo empezó a quemarse completamente al entrar en la atmosfera del planeta. Tranquilamente, el dragón le dijo al chico.

A.D – Estamos cayendo en picado a la tierra –

Zephyr – Si –

A.D – Mientras nos quemamos y hablamos con tranquilidad –

Zephyr – Si –

A.D – ¿Y harás algo para salvarnos? –

Zephyr – No –

En un segundo, el cuerpo completo de A.D se convirtió en luz y desapareció. Zephyr comenzó a caer a gran velocidad contra el planeta. Luego de unos minutos de larga caída, el chico peliblanco pudo ver como se acercaba rápidamente al suelo, mientras su cuerpo entero se transformaba en piedra.

Zephyr – No es la peor muerte que he tenido – Dijo el ser de nivel superior.

Antes de convertirse en estatua y estrellarse contra el suelo, Zephyr cerró los ojos y pudo sentir como alguien lo atrapo. Sin abrir los ojos, el chico dijo.

Zephyr – Aether, no era necesario que me atraparas – Dijo el chico sin abrir sus ojos, mientras que Aether Light lo sujetaba con su magia.

Aether – Lo sé, pero aun así quería atraparte – Dijo la yegua sonriente.

Todo el resto del grupo apareció unos segundos después, el chico peliblanco miro a todo el grupo con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Bueno, ahora sí que podemos decir esto con seguridad. Misión cumplida –

El grupo celebro al escuchar aquellas palabras. En ese momento, un vórtice rojo y amarillo se abrió a unos metros de donde estaba el grupo. Soul miro dicho vórtice con una sonrisa.

Soul – Perfecto, ahí esta nuestra salida –

Todo el grupo se entristeció un poco al escuchar esto.

Darkwing – Entonces, ¿Ya se van? – Pregunto un poco triste la yegua sombría.

Soul estuvo a nada de responder que sí, pero Zephyr le cubrió la boca con su mano.

Zephyr – No necesariamente, podemos quedarnos aquí por un día más y luego continuar con nuestro viaje – Respondió el peliblanco sonriendo, mirando de forma seria a Soul para que dejara de intentar negarse – Además de que todavía tenemos que solucionar un problema –

Mike – ¿Cuál problema? – Pregunto con curiosidad el semental.

Zephyr – El problema de que no sabemos que vamos a hacer con Aether – Respondió mientras señalaba a la susodicha.

Todos centraron sus miradas en la alicornio celeste, poniendo a esta un poco nerviosa.

Mike – Bueno, supongo que puede quedarse en el castillo, al menos mientras buscamos como devolverla a su dimensión – Sugirió luego de pensarlo un poco.

Aether – Esa idea no es posible – Dijo con tristeza la alicornio celeste – Mi dimensión fue conquistada por Natsumi. Ella tomo el control de todos y de todo, no puedo volver allí, o me ocurrirá lo mismo que me paso antes –

El grupo sintió algo de pena al escuchar lo dicho por la yegua. Mike y acerco a esta y puso su casco sobre el hombro de su homóloga.

Mike – Entonces nosotros te ayudaremos a liberar tu dimensión – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

Aether – ¿Qué? –

Mike – Lo que escuchaste, yo y mi Patrulla Harmony te ayudaremos a liberar tu dimensión, para que vuelvas a casa. Es una Pinkie Promesa – Respondió el alicornio celeste con decisión.

La yegua celeste abrazo a su homologo masculino con fuerza, mientras le agradecía muchas veces con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mike correspondió el abrazo luego de unos segundos. Todos miraron esto con ternura, por lo lindo que se veían los dos ponys casi exactamente iguales abrazados.

Más tarde, todos estaban de vuelta en el Imperio Celeste. Mike, Darkwing, Aether, Soul y Zephyr estaban dentro de la Mega Base, en una cantina que había dentro de la nave, la cual estaba flotando sobre el imperio, junto con los ponys estaban sus compañeros animales, incluyendo a Ryo y a Novalis. Los cuatro ponys y sus compañeros tomaban algunas bebidas que les hacía Camaleón disfrazado de barman. Mientras, el chico de piel gris simplemente veía la televisión en unas pantallas que estaban en el techo, unidas a una gran gramola. Los cuatro ponys contaban algunas historias y otras cosas.

Mike – Entonces, Soul… ¿Dices que tu esposa es una fénix? – Pregunto algo sorprendido el alicornio celeste.

Soul – Si, estoy casado con una fénix, pero no es tan malo como suena – Respondió el semental algo sonrojado.

Zephyr – Cierto, no suena tan malo, hasta que llegas a la parte en la que confiesas que te acuestas con una fénix casi todos los días – Agrego el peliblanco con una sonrisa maliciosa – Y sin olvidar la parte en la que dices que tuviste dos hijos con ella –

Aquellas revelaciones hicieron que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Soul. Los otros tres ponys y los compañeros de estos miraron un poco perturbados al alicornio blanco.

Mike – Bueno, cada quien tiene sus gustos, así que podemos pasarte eso – Dijo el alicornio celeste tratando de cambiar de tema – Y dime, Aether, ¿Cómo es tu dimensión? –

Aether – Bueno, en general no es muy diferente a esta dimensión, pero si hay algunos cambios notables – Empezó a decir la yegua – Si no me equivoco, tu historia y la mía son casi iguales. Al igual que la historia de la Guerra Celeste, de cómo salvamos otra dimensión, y también de como nuestros respectivos equipos sufrió por muchos años por culpa del consejo y de Legión –

Darkwing – ¿Y qué hay de Arek el Absoluto? ¿Él no está en tu dimensión? – Pregunto seriamente la alicornio sombría.

Zephyr – No, Arek no está en la dimensión de Aether, pero tiene un equivalente allí, y esa es Natsumi – Respondió seriamente el chico.

Mike – Bueno, bueno, mejor dejemos las desgracias que nos persiguen por un momento y hablamos de otra cosa – Dijo el semental queriendo cambiar de tema – ¿Cómo es la Patrulla Harmony en tu dimensión, Aether? –

La chica pensó por un momento en eso, recordando a su equipo con una sonrisa.

Aether – La verdad es que es bastante diferente a como es tu equipo – Respondió la yegua haciendo memoria – Para empezar, no nos llamamos la Patrulla Harmony, nos llamamos las Harmony Warriors. Otra cosa diferente es que tú los creaste solo, yo tuve ayuda de un amigo en mi dimensión, se llama Lancelot. Y además, en el equipo todas somos chicas –

Zephyr – Eso fue idea de Lancelot – Comento el chico mencionando a su amigo felino.

Luego de que la yegua dijera estas palabras, Vulcan apareció de la nada.

Vulcan – ¿Enserio los miembros de tu equipo son yeguas? – Pregunto incrédulo el robot artillero.

Aether – No cree solo robots ponys. Cree a cuatro yeguas, dos dragonas, dos cebras, una loba y una pantera. Y en el equipo también estoy yo y mi mejor amiga, que es otra alicornio celeste – Respondió pony celeste con tranquilidad.

Zephyr – Eso también fue idea de Lancelot –

Vulcan – Increíble, todo un equipo de hembras que seguro son muy sexys y hermosas. Como me encantaría conocerlas a todas – Dijo de forma pervertida el semental, acariciando inconscientemente los flancos de Aether.

La yegua se molestó porque el semental le estuviera acariciando los flancos, así que le dio un puñetazo al semental mandándolo contra una pared. Aether Light cambio su semblante molesto por unos más tranquilo.

Mike – Y… ¿Tienes pareja? – Pregunto el semental algo nervioso.

Aether – Si, tenía a mi querido esposo Red Sky, pero ya hace años que la luz de sus ojos se apagó – Respondió la yegua con mucho pesar, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Darkwing – ¿Y cómo paso? – Pregunto con algo de tristeza la alicornio sombría.

Una gran tristeza invadió a la yegua al escuchar esta pregunta. El semblante de Zephyr se volvió uno de seriedad total. La yegua con mucha dificultad, comenzó a hablar.

Aether – Fue durante una misión para detener a un grupo de cebras que estaban dentro del bosque Everfree, debía evitar que siguieran sacrificando animales inocentes para rituales malignos. Fui junto con mi esposo porque a él le gustaban mucho esos lugares. Cuando llegamos, fuimos directamente a donde se escondían esas cebras, pero al llegar, una extraña neblina comenzó a cubrir todo la zona. Yo vi como muchas cebras empezaban a rodearme, así que empecé a atacarlas a todas. Y fue cuando le atravesé el corazón a una cebra que venía por la espalda que me di cuenta –

Un gran torrente de lágrimas caía de los ojos de la yegua, cubriendo todo el rostro de esta de lágrimas. La voz de Aether comenzó a sonar quebrada y con mucho dolor.

Aether – Nunca me rodearon esas cebras, eran solo… alucinaciones creadas por aquella niebla, y… y la última cebra no era una alucinación… – La yegua sonaba ahora completamente dolida – Era mi esposo… fue a él a quien atravesé con mi espada… y… y el efecto de la Knight King fue instantáneo, toda esa energía concentrada destruyo su corazón por completo. Mi esposo murió al instante, no pude ni decirle que lo quería una última vez –

La yegua seguía llorando y llorando sin parar. Zephyr apareció al lado de la yegua, y le dio un pequeño toque en la cabeza, haciendo que Aether Light cayera en un profundo sueño. El peliblanco tomo a la pony en sus dos brazos, y miro al grupo.

Zephyr – Debo pedirles que no hagan que Aether Light recuerde las cosas más tristes de su pasado. Esa historia termina con ella destruyendo toda esa parte del bosque, junto con las cebras y todo lo que estaba allí – Dijo el chico seriamente – Ella es muy inestable, sufrió una de las peores cosas de su vida en su niñez, y luego a eso le siguió asesinar a su propio esposo, y tener que ocultarle esto a su hija. Tratar de que ella supere lo que le paso es muy difícil. Recuerden, las heridas sanan, y las cicatrices desaparecen, pero los daños emocionales son permanentes –

Sin decir nada más, el chico se teletransportó a la habitación que le dio Mike a la yegua en el castillo dorado. Zephyr dejo a la alicornio celeste en la cama, y la arropo cuidadosamente, para luego desaparecer de la habitación. Aether Light abrió los ojos por un momento, y susurro.

Aether – _Como desearía no haberte perdió, Red Sky_ – Susurro la yegua antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

De vuelta con Mike, Soul y Darkwing. Estos se miraron por un momento con mucho pesar.

Mike – Creo que… es mejor que todos nos vallamos a dormir – Dijo el semental muy afectado por la historia de su homóloga.

A la mañana siguiente. Mike, Darkwing, Aether, Soul y Zephyr estaban de vuelta en el desierto, frente al vórtice de salida. Los tres primeros se acercaron al alicornio blanco y al chico para despedirse.

Mike – Bueno, amigos, fue un placer haber luchado a su lado. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día – Dijo el semental chocando su cascos con el casco de Soul, para luego acercarse a Zephyr y hacer los mismo – Y muchas gracias por los cristales – Dijo mientras mostraba el brazalete de Ryo – Aunque, ¿No hay ninguna forma de quitárnoslo por un rato? –

Zephyr – Lo siento, pero no la hay. Solamente puedo hacer que los cristales sean invisibles, y que aparezcan cuando ustedes los necesiten – Dijo el chico chasqueando sus dedos, haciendo invisible el brazalete de Ryo y el pendiente de Novalis – Pero aun así Ryo y Novalis podrán salir de sus cristales. Si quieren mantenerlos tranquilos solo usen su mayor debilidad en su contra.

Darkwing – ¿Y cuales son esas debilidades? –

Zephyr – Bueno, Ryo es incapaz de resistirse a la carne asada, si le das un poco hará cualquier cosa que le digas. Y Novalis es adicta a las naranjas, dale una y se quedara tranquila – Respondió el chico recordando un poco.

Aether se acercó a Zephyr y le dio a este un abrazo. Finalmente, el alicornio blanco y el chico saltaron dentro del vórtice. Los tres ponys se miraron entre ellos. Mike miro atentamente a Aether y recordó la noche anterior.

 **Flashback**

Mike estaba en ese momento junto con Zephyr en la sala del trono del castillo dorado. El semental miro al chico con seriedad y dijo.

Mike – Zephyr, necesito que me digas que tan afectada esta Aether Light, quiero ayudarla, pero no puedo si no se todos los detalles – Dijo el alicornio celeste con mucha seriedad.

Zephyr – Ya te lo dije todo Mike, Aether sufrió un trauma en su niñez durante la Guerra Celeste, perdió a su esposo, y no puede decirle esto a su hija, lo cual solamente aumenta el dolor y la culpa – Respondió el chico seriamente.

Mike – ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió durante la Guerra Celeste? –

Zephyr – ¿Estás seguro de que quieres escuchar que paso? Te advierto que necesitas mucha resistencia en el corazón y en el estómago para aguantar esto –

El semental asintió con la cabeza, muy decidido a escuchar que le paso a Aether.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, supongo que recordaran algunas cosas de las que mencionare. Fue casi terminando la guerra cuando paso. Absalón secuestro a Aether para quitarle el Cristal del Conocimiento, pero no se conformó con solo quitarle el cristal. Ese maldito violo a Aether por días, fue una suerte de que no la matara. Todos quedamos horrorizados al ver como ese desgraciado daño de esa forma a una potra. Aether perdió todo su valor después de eso. Costo mucho que se recuperara, e incluso después de eso todavía tenía secuelas por lo que paso. Por suerte, todo salió bien al final, pero mi amiga nunca olvido lo que le hizo ese maldito emperador loco –

Mike quedo horrorizado después de escuchar lo que le había pasado a Aether Light. Zephyr se dio la vuelta y empezó se dirigió a la salida de la sala, no sin antes decir.

Zephyr – Mike, entiéndelo, lo que le paso a Aether fue algo muy monstruoso como para que una pony lo soporte, pero ella tuvo que vivir con ello cada día de su vida, porque no podía rendirse, pero recuerda, que no veas algo no significa que no esté allí, o en este caso. Que ella no aparente pasarle nada, no significa que se sienta bien –

Sin decir nada más, el chico peliblanco se retiró de la sala, dejando solo a Mike. Este mirando el suelo dijo.

Mike – No me importa lo que digas, Aether Light es mi amiga, y pienso ayudar a mi amiga –

Zephyr estando del otro lado de la puerta llego a escuchar esto. EL peliblanco con seriedad dijo.

Zephyr – Yo también quiero ayudarla, pero hay veces en los que la cura es peor que la enfermedad – Dijo seriamente el ser de nivel superior, antes de teletransportarse y desaparecer de ahí.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Mike, Darkwing y Aether atravesaron un portal que se abrió frente a ellos, y se retiraron de aquel desierto de una vez por todas.

Continuara…

 **Ok, este sin dudas es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, pero me negaba a seguir extendiendo esta sub-trama, además de que quería terminarla antes de que terminara el año. Solamente tuve que escribir 52 hojas de Word para lograrlo, pero el punto es que lo logre.**

 **:D**


	17. 16º Cap Nuevo Error Encontrado

**Capitulo 16:**

 **Nuevo Error Encontrado**

Mucho antes de que Soul Keeper y Zephyr Exe salieran de la dimensión de Mike Bluer, incluso antes de que ambos llegaran a dicha dimensión. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight se encontraban dando vueltas y vueltas dentro de otro vórtice alternativo. La alifénix y el fénix trataban de mantener el equilibrio, pero la gran velocidad a la que giraban y el considerable mareo que sentían por lo mismo, dificultaba mucho esta tarea. Luego de muchos minutos dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar, una fuerte luz cubrió a ambos hermanos por completo.

Un vórtice se abrió en la entrada de una extraña ciudad hecha de oro. De dicho vórtice salieron Stellar Moon y Dark Knight. Los dos hermanos cayeron en el suelo con fuerza, mientras que el vórtice se cerró segundos después.

Stellar – Au, que golpe – Dijo la yegua estelar levantándose, a la vez que gemía un poco de dolor por el golpe.

Knight – Stellar, ¿Desde cuando tienes una doble? – Dijo el fénix negro mirando a su hermana, viendo a dos de la misma debido al golpe que se había dado.

La alifénix estelar quedo confundida al escuchar esta pregunto, pero rápidamente entendió la razón de la misma. Stellar se acercó a su hermano, y le dio un pequeño toque con su garra en la cabeza. Dark Knight se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver normal de nuevo.

Knight – Gracias, hermana – Le agradeció el fénix a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Stellar – De nada, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto la yegua mirando a su alrededor.

Knight – No lo sé, solo recuerdo que estábamos cruzando el vórtice, cuando aquella espada apareció y nos mandó a otro vórtice – Dijo el fénix recordando un poco.

Stellar – Seguramente ese vórtice nos trajo aquí, a este lugar tan raro – Dijo la alifénix mirando la ciudad que estaba cerca de ellos – Tal vez sea buena idea buscar en la ciudad – Sugirió la pony estelar.

Dark Knight estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de su hermana, y segundos después la alifénix y el fénix entraron en la ciudad.

Al entrar, ninguno de los dos hermanos vio nada interesante, ni siquiera veían a nadie por las calles, aunque suponían que eso se debía a que aún era de noche y todos los habitantes de esa ciudad estaban durmiendo. Luego de caminar por algunos minutos, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight se sentaron en una banca que había cerca de ellos para descansar.

Stellar – De acuerdo, creo que habría que esperar a que sea de mañana para poder encontrar a alguien y preguntar dónde estamos – Dijo la yegua con algo de fastidio mientras se recostaba en la banca.

Knight – Pero… ¿No habría que buscar una forma de salir de esta dimensión y buscar a nuestro padre y a mi maestro? – Pregunto con curiosidad el fénix estelar, posándose sobre uno de los lados de la banca.

Esta pregunta dejo pensativa a la yegua estelar, la cual ahora se preguntaba cómo podrían salir de esa dimensión.

Stellar – Si… Habría que buscar la forma de salir de esta dimensión, pero no sé cómo vamos a hacer eso – Respondió la yegua mirando el cielo estrellado.

La alifénix se puso a pensar en alguna forma de poder salir de esa dimensión. Mientras Stellar Moon pensaba, se puso a jugar con su fuego negro, hasta que una duda surgió en su mente.

Stellar – Dark Knight – Llamo a su hermano y este la miro con curiosidad – ¿Tu puedes usar el Poder Espiritual al igual que yo y mi padre? – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

El fénix negro miro a su hermana extrañado, para luego mirar el fuego negro de la misma. Al ver dicho fuego, el fénix soltó una risa e hizo aparecer en una de sus alas una pequeña cantidad de fuego rojo.

Knight – Si, también puedo usar el Poder del Infinito como ustedes – Respondió el fénix mirando aquella pequeña cantidad de fuego rojo que había en su ala, la cual desapareció segundos después.

Stellar – ¿Poder del Infinito? – Pregunto confundida la yegua luego de escuchar el nombre por el que su hermano llamo al Poder Espiritual.

Knight – Si, mi maestro me dijo que el nombre real de este poder era Poder del Infinito – Respondió tranquilamente – También dijo otras cosas que no entendí, como que no debía hablar con el fuego rojo, ni tampoco debía separarme de él. Sinceramente no entendí nada de lo que decía sobre este poder, solo entendí que yo no podía usar el Poder del Infinito al mismo nivel que mi padre, debido a que había heredado el poder estelar de mi madre en su lugar – Comento el fénix estelar tranquilamente.

La yegua estelar miro confundida a su hermano, sin saber muy bien que decir al descubrir esta nueva información, así que simplemente no dijo nada. Los dos hermanos estuvieron horas en aquella banca esperando a que amaneciera. Estuvieron tanto tiempo esperando que ambos se quedaron dormidos en la banca. Cuando finalmente el sol empezó a salir, la luz del miso golpeo en la cara a Stellar Moon y Dark Knight, los cuales estaban acostados en la banca abrazados. La pony y el fénix comenzaron a abrir los ojos, hasta que se vieron frente a frente. La primera en reaccionar fue Stellar, la cual rápidamente se separó de su hermano, cayendo al suelo por consiguiente.

La susodicha se levantó del suelo y miro a Dark Knight con seriedad.

Stellar – Es no paso, ¿Quedo claro? – Le dijo la yegua seriamente a su hermano, con un ligero sonrojo adornando su rostro.

Knight – Eh, de acuerdo – Respondió el fénix negro sin entender la reacción de su hermana.

Ignorando ese vergonzoso suceso. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight trataron de buscar a algún habitante, pero no había ninguno en las calles de la ciudad. La yegua y el fénix comenzaron a caminar un poco para buscar a algún habitante, pero se encontraron con una pony que no esperaban ver para nada.

Era una alifénix. Su pelaje era color rojo. Su melena y cola eran color amarillo. Sus ojos color azul. Y su cutie mark era un sol negro. Esta alifénix estaba acompañada de Philomena, la fénix de la princesa Celestia, y de un hada blanca con alitas doradas.

Stellar Moon y Dark Knight se ocultaron detrás de un árbol que había cerca de ellos. El hada blanca que volaba tranquilamente al lado de la alifénix comenzó a hablar.

Hada – Tranquila, Phoenix Queen, un poco de descanso te ayudara a olvidar el sufrimiento – Dijo el hada a la alifénix roja con voz masculina, revelando que era macho.

Phoenix – Lo sé, Vix, pero enserio el entrenamiento de la Gran Maestra es algo que no creo poder olvidar en mi vida – Dijo con voz cansada la alifénix.

Philomena – Tú tienes suerte, tu cuerpo está en mucha mejor forma que el mío. Ni siquiera creo que pueda volar en el estado en el que estoy – Dijo adolorida la fénix, estando sobre la grupa de la alifénix llamada Phoenix Queen.

Phoenix – Que bueno que tenemos unas horas para descansar antes de tener que volver a entrenamiento. Y me alegra un poco que los ponys aquí en el Imperio Fénix despierten una hora después de que sale el sol, porque así tenemos un poco de tiempo para descansar sin que nadie nos moleste – Comento la yegua aliviada – Tal vez deberíamos ir a tomar algo, ¿Tu qué opinas, Vix? ¿Vix…? – Decía la chica al ver que el hada blanca desapareció de un momento a otro.

Los dos hermanos que seguían observando también se extrañaron al ver desaparecer al hada, tratando de ubicarla con la mirada, pero misteriosamente el hada llamada Vix no estaba.

Vix – Y ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos espiándonos? – Escucharon ambos hermanos la seria voz del hada detrás de ellos.

El escuchar la voz del hada tan repentinamente, sobresalto por completo a Stellar Moon y Dark Knight, los cuales cayeron al suelo por la razón mencionada anteriormente. Vix que seguía mirando a la pony y el fénix, miró fijamente a la primera, sorprendiéndose al notar que esta era una alifénix. Phoenix Queen y Philomena que llegaron a ver como los dos hermanos caer al suelo, viendo también a la alifénix estelar, y sorprendiéndose de igual manera al ver a la susodicha.

Sobra decir que Stellar Moon no entendía las expresiones de sorpresa de los tres individuos, y al igual que su hermano, la pony estelar buscaba la forma de escapar lo más rápido posible. Vix fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose rápidamente al rostro de la alifénix estelar y diciéndole a esta.

Vix – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto rápidamente el hada blanca.

La aludida no entendió la razón de la pregunta, pero la respondió igualmente.

Stellar – Me llamo Stellar Moon… – Respondió algo dudosa la yegua estelar.

Vix – ¿Y tú? – Le pregunto el hada a Dark Knight.

Knight – Dark Knight… – Respondió el fénix mirando fijamente a Vix.

El hada se quedó mirando a ambos hermanos fijamente. Estos se sentían incomodos la mirada de Vix, aunque no sabían por qué (Básicamente porque ni siquiera tenía ojos). Luego de varios segundos incomodos, Phoenix fue la que hablo.

Phoenix – Vix, ¿No habías dicho que no había ningún alifénix más aparte de mí? – Preguntó molesta la yegua al hada.

Vix – Pues sí, es por eso que no entiendo que hace una alifénix aquí – Respondió – Y me sorprende más que sea una estelar – Comento el hada viendo fijamente a Aether – Aunque no es la única… – Dijo ahora mirando a Dark Knight.

Stellar – Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que somos estelares? – Pregunto sorprendida la alifénix.

Vix – La energía de un ser cósmico no es algo que pase muy desapercibido, ¿No lo crees? – Fue la tranquila respuesta que le dio el hada.

Tanto la yegua estelar como el fénix estelar se levantaron del suelo, y miraron a Phoenix Queen algo avergonzados.

Stellar – Perdón por estar espiando, es que aquí y no sabemos que es este lugar, y tampoco sabíamos si ustedes eran de confianza – Se disculpó la yegua avergonzada.

Phoenix – Tranquila, lo entiendo, creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su situación – Respondo la yegua tranquilamente – Pero dejemos eso de lado. Dime, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – Pregunto ahora con curiosidad.

Stellar – Si te lo digo, no me creerías – Dijo la yegua sin saber si decirle la verdad o no.

Phoenix – Lo dudo, he pasado por tantas cosas extrañas y que creía imposibles en tan poco tiempo, que creo que ya nada podría sorprenderme – Dijo la chica con tranquilidad y algo de fastidio en su voz.

Stellar Moon soltó una risa nerviosa y pasó a explicarles a Phoenix Queen, Vix y Philomena la razón de por qué ella y su hermano estaban allí.

*Una larga y sobre todo extraña explicación después*

El trió miraba con expresiones de sorpresa a los dos hermanos, luego de escuchar la extraña explicación que estos les habían dado.

Phoenix – Haber, haber, haber. ¿Son de otra dimensión? – Pregunto la yegua totalmente incrédula.

Philomena – ¿Son guerreros en busca de cristales mágicos? – Pregunto la fénix de la misma forma que Phoenix.

Vix – ¿Y están siendo perseguidos por una yegua loca y extraña? – Pregunto también el hada sin entender esto último.

Knight – Si, si y si – Respondió el fénix a las tres preguntas del trió.

Phoenix Queen, Philomena y Vix intentaban procesar y buscarle un sentido a todo lo que los dos hermanos les habían dicho (También les habían dicho que son hermanos). Stellar Moon y Dark Knight estaban un poco nerviosos, ya que estaban seguros de que el trió no les creería para nada su historia. Sin que ninguno lo notara, un par de ojos completamente color rojo y de irises color amarillo brillante, los observaba desde las sombras. Los ojos de este misterioso individuo brillaron con intensidad por un breve momento.

Volviendo con el grupo, la alifénix roja ya había terminado de procesar al menos una parte de lo que le habían contado los dos hermanos.

Phoenix – Bueno, creo que no hace falta decir lo descabellada que suena esta historia – Dijo la yegua muy escéptica, mientras que una leve niebla negra empezaba a invadir todo el espacio alrededor del grupo.

Philomena – Digo lo mismo, es muy difícil de creer eso de que ustedes son de otra dimensión, al igual que el resto de cosas que nos acaban de contar – Estuvo de acuerdo la fénix con las palabras de su amiga.

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban, la niebla negra empezó a aumentar su intensidad. Vix y Dark Knight fueron los primeros en notar este cambio, para que segundos después Stellar Moon, Phoenix Queen y Philomena lo notaran también. El grupo estaba muy extrañado al ver aquella niebla salida de la nada, la cual los rodeo completamente en cuestión de segundos. Unos pequeños destellos rojos comenzaron aparecer entre la niebla, dándole a esta un toque más siniestro.

Vix – ¿De donde salió esta niebla? Hace apenas unos segundos no estaba – Pregunto el hada estando muy alerta a cualquier cosa que podría salir de la niebla – _Aunque por alguna razón siento que la he visto antes… –_

Knight – No lo sé, pero puedo sentir que entre la niebla hay una extraña presencia oscura que nos vigila – Respondió el fénix igualmente alerta de cualquier cosa – Extrañamente es una presencia parecida a la de un ser de nivel superior –

Phoenix, Vix y Philomena – ¿Ser de nivel superior? – Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras que las dos chicas se ponían al lado de Vix.

Knight – Un ser de nivel superior es un individuo con un poder mucho mayor al de cualquier ser normal, a un nivel incomparable – Respondió el fénix volando hasta posarse sobre la cabeza de su hermana, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento – No se demasiado sobre el tema, solamente sé que existen muchos tipos de seres de nivel superior. Están los **Estelares** , las **Bestias Dimensionales** , los **Héroes Caídos** , los **Elegidos Celestiales** , los **Guerreros Eternos** y… Lamentablemente ya no conozco más, mi maestro no me hablo mucho sobre el tema – Fue lo último que dijo el fénix negro.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo dicho por el fénix estelar, ya que una siniestra y profunda voz empezó a escucharse saliendo de todos lados.

¿? – Parece que sabes mucho sobre seres de nivel superior, fénix estelar – Decía aquella misteriosa voz con seriedad.

Knight – Si, ¿Y que con eso? – Pregunto el fénix seriamente.

¿? – Es que me sorprende que alguien con ese conocimiento, aun no haya descubierto que soy – Respondió la voz con un tono burlón.

Knight – ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sé ya? – Pregunto el estelar de manera burlona.

¿? – La verdad, no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que puedes saberlo, o ya lo sabes – Dijo de la voz muy confiada.

Knight – Se ve que eres muy inteligente, no esperaba menos de un estelar corrompido – Comento el fénix seriamente.

La voz misteriosa no dijo nada más después de que Dark Knight hablara, solamente soltó una risa tranquila y calmada. En ese momento, todo el grupo pudo sentir una oscura y tenebrosa presencia detrás de ellos. Al girarse, vieron como una parte de la niebla se hacía a un lado, dándole paso al portador de la voz misteriosa.

Era un extraño lobo más grande que un pony. Su pelaje era color negro, y estaba cubierto de una sustancia viscosa de color rojo oscuro que emitía un tenue brillo. El lobo tenía unos extraños cristales negros incrustados en muchos lugares de su cuerpo, como sus patas, espalda, cola, cuello y demás. Y por último tenia aquellos ojos completamente color rojo brillante, y con irises color amarillo brillante. El lobo sonreía con tranquilidad, dejando ver sus dientes, los cuales estaban cubiertos de la misma sustancia viscosa que cubría su cuerpo.

Este extraño lobo se acercó lentamente al grupo, estos se pusieron en guardia al ver acercarse a dicho lobo. Este por otro lado, simplemente miro al grupo.

¿? – Tranquilos, no voy a hacerles daño, al menos no por ahora – Dijo el lobo de forma tranquila y confiada – Y les ruego que perdonen mis malos modales, debí presentarme como es debido. Mi nombre es Lord Decay, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Decay –

Ninguno de los presentes respondió a las palabras del lobo llamado Decay. Este no cambio su semblante de tranquilidad a pesar de todo, y simplemente se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa.

Decay – Bueno, supongo que no se calmaran no importa lo que diga, pero eso no me es relevante ahora – Comento el lobo estelar con tranquilidad.

Stellar – Con la apariencia de villano que tienes, es normal que no tengamos pensado bajar la guardia – Dijo la yegua estelar, mientras sus garras se cubrían de fuego negro.

Decay – Entiendo tus razones, Stellar Moon, pero eso no quita que sois muy maleducados al juzgarme solamente por mi apariencia – Dijo el lobo corrompido sonriendo de nuevo – Yo no estoy juzgándote a ti ni a tu hermano por ser estelares impuros –

Stellar Moon y Dark Knight no llegaron a entender lo último que había dicho el lobo corrompido. Este viendo la clara confusión de ambos hermanos, soltó una risa y dijo.

Decay – ¿Qué acaso no lo saben? Ninguno de los dos son estelares puros. Si no me equivoco, solamente su madre es una estelar pura, por otro lado, su padre seguramente no sea un ser de nivel superior – Explico el lobo con calma, y viendo las reacciones de Stellar Moon y Dark Knight, supo perfectamente que había dado en el clavo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron algo dudosos, pero rápidamente apartaron cualquier distracción de sus pensamientos y miraron seriamente a Lord Decay.

Stellar – No importa lo que seamos, no harás que nos sintamos mal o creamos que somos inferiores – Dijo muy segura de sí misma la alifénix.

Knight – Digo lo mismo – Dijo el fénix también muy seguro de sí mismo.

El lobo no se inmuto ni un poco por las palabras de los dos hermanos, simplemente los miro con tranquilidad y les dijo.

Decay – Les juro que mi objetivo no es hacerlos sentirse mal o inferiores. Los estelares somos como hermanos, y ustedes al ser hijos de una estelar, serian algo así como mis sobrinos. ¿Realmente creen que sería capaz de hacerles algo así a mis sobrinos? – Pregunto el estelar corrompido con un tono de tristeza, pero que se notaba claramente que era fingido.

Stellar Moon y Dark Knight – Si – Fue la clara y directa respuesta de los dos hermanos.

Decay – Je je supongo que debí esperarme esa respuesta – Comento el lobo con tranquilidad – Pero ya me distraje suficiente tiempo con ambos, necesito hablar seriamente con su amiga, la alifénix de ahí – Dijo señalando a Phoenix Queen, la cual no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo.

Phoenix – ¿Conmigo? – Pregunto confundida la alifénix roja.

Decay – Si, aunque por lo confundida que te vez, creo que no me recuerdas, ¿Verdad? –

La alifénix roja negó con la cabeza, realmente no sabía quién era ese lobo. Decay solamente soltó un suspiro de frustración, podía notar la sinceridad en la respuesta de la yegua, lo cual solo le causaba más frustración.

Decay – Me sorprende que no me recuerdes, después de todo, tú fuiste la que me encerró en la Prisión Temporal. Recuerdo que han pasado exactamente 69.431 años desde que me encerraste en aquel cuadro – Dijo seriamente el estelar corrompido

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella enorme cantidad de tiempo que dijo el lobo (Excepto Vix, él ni siquiera tiene rostro). Decay con furia dijo.

Decay – Pero eso no importa ahora, solo vine a darte una advertencia, y ya no me queda mucho tiempo para pasar desapercibido. Vuelve a intentar encerrarme en ese maldito cuadro, y te aseguro que voy a hacer pedazos con mis propios dientes – Dijo con mucha furia y de manera intimidante el lobo.

En cuestión de segundos, toda la niebla cubrió por completo al estelar corrompido y se desvaneció igualmente en unos segundos. Al desaparecer la niebla, Lord Decay había desaparecido por completo. Todo el grupo se quedó estático por unos segundos. El primero en reaccionar fue Vix, el cual dijo.

Vix – Hay que volver al castillo – Dijo el hada seriamente.

El cuerpo del hada comenzó a brillar con intensidad, y un aura mágica cubrió a todos los presentes, teletransportándolos a todos.

El grupo apareció en la sala del trono de un castillo. Era una sala del trono bastante espaciosa, y llena de decoraciones relacionadas con fénix. En uno de los lados de la sala había una puerta de madera. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight quedaron impresionados por dicha sala del trono.

Phoenix – Haber, Vix… – Decía la yegua seriamente, para luego cambiar su expresión por una que solo expresaba nervios – ¡¿Cuántos más enemigos extraños que quieren matarme voy a tener que soportar?! – Grito la alifénix muy nerviosa y alterada.

Vix – Pues… Todos los que estaban encerrados en la Prisión Temporal – Respondió el hada blanca un poco nerviosa.

La alifénix roja miro de forma inexpresiva al hada por un momento, y luego cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Phoenix – Porque me pasa esto a mí – Dijo la yegua inexpresiva.

Stellar Moon y Dark Knight no entendían nada de lo que estaban diciendo la alifénix o el hada. La primera se levantó del suelo y miro a los dos hermanos.

Phoenix – Ahora creo que debería ser yo la que se disculpe con ustedes – Dijo a yegua algo avergonzada.

Stellar – Tranquila, estamos acostumbrados a que nos pasen cosas raras – Comento la alifénix sonriendo.

Phoenix – Y si quieren pueden quedarse aquí mientras están en esta dimensión –

Lo último que dijo la yegua confundió un poco a ambos hermanos, ya que recordaban bien que la alifénix roja no creía en su historia. Dark Knight fue el que se atrevió a preguntar.

Knight – Espera, ¿No dijiste antes que no creías en nuestra historia? – Pregunto confundido el fénix negro.

Phoenix – Luego de ver y escuchar todo lo que hablaron con ese lobo extraño, creo que su historia ya no me parece tan rara ni imposible de creer – Respondió la alifénix estando ya más calmada.

Stellar – Valla, esto no lo esperaba – Comento la yegua tranquilamente – Y muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos aquí, eh… – Decía la yegua, pero habiendo olvidado el nombre de la alifénix roja, estando notando que la alifénix estelar no recordaba su nombre, se presentó.

Phoenix – Soy Phoenix Queen, la alifénix mística – Se presentó la yegua sonriendo.

Continuara…

 **Si, sé qué hace tiempo que no actualizo este fanfic, pero luego de todo lo que tuve que esforzarme con el capítulo anterior, quería tomarme un descanso de escribir este fanfic (Aunque creo que me pase con el descanso la verdad :V), además, necesitaba avanzar en mi otro fanfic de La Alifénix Mística para poder hacer esta parte de la historia.**

 **Y bueno, sin más que añadir, me despido.**

 **:D**


	18. 17º Cap El Poder del Crepúsculo

**Capítulo 17:**

 **El Poder del Crepúsculo**

En el castillo del Imperio Fénix, estaban Stellar Moon y Dark Knight caminando por los pasillos del mismo con tranquilidad. Los dos hermanos estaban ya recuperados después del agitado día habían tenido con la maestra de Phoenix Queen. Ahora la pony estelar y el fénix simplemente estaban pasando el rato juntos para conocerse mejor, algo que no habían podido hacer desde que se conocieron hace menos de un mes, sin dudas esa era algo que, al menos la yegua, jamás hubiera esperado en su vida. Conocer a su hermano, y descubrir que este era casi de su misma edad era algo sorprendente para ella sin dudas.

Knight – Oye, Stellar… Hay algo que quería preguntarte – Dijo el fénix un poco apenado – Cómo… ¿Cómo es nuestra madre? –

Esta pregunto sorprendió un poco a la yegua, al cual no esperaba la misma para nada, pero aun así entendió el motivo de la pregunta. Stellar sabía bien que su hermano jamás había conocido a su madre, al haber nacido durante la misión para buscar a la misma. La alifénix pensó por un momento y dijo.

Stellar – Pues, por dónde empezar. La verdad, mama siempre ha sido una fénix muy cariñosa y amable, aunque muy protectora con los que ama – Dijo la yegua con alegría – Recuerdo cuando apenas tenía cinco años ella siempre estaba cuidándome para que no me pasara nada – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pony estelar – Y las veces en que ella y papa trataban de enseñarme a usar mi magia, pero siempre terminaba haciendo un desastre –

Stellar Moon no lo notaba, pero mientras más hablaba sobre su madre, Estela, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse más y más. Dark Knight sonreía al escuchar las historias sobre su madre que le contaba su hermana. Luego de varios minutos de historias, ambos hermanos llegaron a la parte más alta del castillo, donde se suponía que los estaría esperando Phoenix Queen, pero extrañamente esta no se encontraba ahí. Luego de unos minutos de esperar a la alifénix mística, los dos hermanos se sentaron en el suelo y siguieron contándose algunas historias y anécdotas varias, hasta que Stellar hizo una pregunta curiosa a su hermano.

Stellar – Y dime, Dark Knight, ¿Cómo fue tu tiempo con Zephyr? Es algo que me he preguntado bastante desde que nos conocimos – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad la yegua.

Knight – Bueno, no sabría decir bien como fue. Mi maestro una vez me dijo que, para poder sentir felicidad, primero debes sentir tristeza – Dijo el fénix pensativo – Y eso es algo parecido a mi tiempo con mi maestro, nunca he experimentado algo diferente, por lo que no sé cómo podría explicarlo –

Stellar – Aun así inténtalo, me gustaría mucho escuchar cómo fue – Pregunto la yegua ahora con más curiosidad.

Knight – De acuerdo… – Acepto el fénix, para luego quedarse callado por un momento mientras pensaba que decir – No recuerdo mucho de los primeros años de mi vida, la mayor parte de mi infancia estuve acompañado de la señorita Danna, que era algo así como mi protectora y cuidadora. Cuando llegue a la adolescencia, mi maestro empezó a entrenarme física y mentalmente, aunque no eran muchas las cosas que me enseñaba, solamente se aseguraba de que fuera fuerte y conociera bien cómo actuar en diversas situaciones específicas para saber siempre que hacer en una situación de riesgo – Explicaba el fénix sin respirar, básicamente porque no lo necesitaba.

La hermana del fénix miraba a este con curiosidad y extrañeza. No entendía por qué su hermano hablaba de una forma tan técnica y precisa. Suponía que era debido a Danna, que siempre solía ser la que hablaba de esa forma tan precisa y explicando a la perfección cada cosa que decía. No lo veía como algo malo, pero eso no evitaba que le pareciera extraño. Luego de unos segundos más de volver a pensar en que decir, Dark Knight continuo hablando.

Knight – La mayor parte de mi entrenamiento me lo dio un amigo de mi maestro, que si no recuerdo mal, venia del Gran Nexo. Era un guerrero de alto rango llamado **General Black Heart**. Él me enseño todo lo que sé sobre combate y demás – Dijo el fénix, diciendo el nombre de aquel guerrero en Lengua Infinita.

Stellar – Espera… ¡¿Puedes hablar Lengua Infinita?! – Pregunto sorprendida la yegua.

Knight – Si, fue una de las primeras cosas que me enseño la señorita Danna – Respondió el fénix extrañado – ¿Mi maestro no te enseño a hablar Lengua Infinita a ti o a nuestros padres? – Pregunto con confusión.

Stellar – No, nunca lo hizo –

Knight – **Bueno, la verdad es que no es tan difícil hablar Lengua Infinita, solo tienes que saber cómo hacerlo. Y me gusta bastante el efecto que produce en mi voz*** – Dijo el fénix en Lengua Infinita con una sonrisa.

(*Algo que no llegue a mencionar nunca, es que cuando algún personaje habla en Lengua Infinita, su voz se escucha etérea, al estilo del clásico efecto de la telepatía*)

Stellar – ¿Y cómo se hace? – Pregunto la yegua con mucha ilusión y un brillo en sus ojos, bastante emocionada porque su hermano le enseñara a hablar Lengua Infinita.

Knight – Bueno, no sé si debería, mi maestro me dijo que no le enseñara a nadie el secreto de la Lengua Infinita – Respondió el fénix estelar indeciso.

Stellar – Por favor, Dark Knight, enséñame a hablar Lengua Infinita – Pidió la yegua con una carita de perrito triste – _"ja, papa nunca ha sido capaz de resistir mis suplicas. Dark Knight, si realmente eres mi hermano, no podrás resistir a mis encantos"_ – Pensaba la chica con malicia.

El fénix estelar a su hermana por un momento, no sabía si debía enseñarle como hablar Lengua Infinita. Unos segundos después, Dark Knight cambio su expresión indecisa por una de resignación.

Knight – De acuerdo, Stellar, puedo enseñarte a hablar Lengua Infinita, pero debes prometer que no dirás nada a mi maestro – Dijo el fénix mirando a su hermana.

Stellar – ¡Si, lo prometo! – Dijo la yegua muy emocionada, al ver que sus suplicas habían funcionado.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Dark Knight se acercó a su hermana y la beso… Espera…

¡¿Qué?!

La alifénix blanca abrió por completo los ojos al ver como su hermano estaba besándola, solo fue por un par de segundos, pero para Stellar parecieron horas enteras. Cuando el fénix se separó de su hermana, esta lo siguió mirando sorprendida y completamente incrédula. Dark Knight se extrañó mucho al ver la expresión de su hermana y más por la reacción que tuvo esta.

Stellar – **¡¿Por qué razón me besaste, Dark Knight?!** – Exclamo la yegua en Lengua Infinita, aunque no llego a darse cuenta de esto debido a la impresión y confusión que tenía.

Knight – **Bueno, esa era la forma de enseñarte Lengua Infinita** – Respondió el fénix sin entender por qué su hermana reaccionaba de aquella manera.

Stellar – **¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! ¡Somos hermanos! ¡No podemos hacer estas cosas entre nosotros!** – Decía ahora más confundida e impresionada la yegua – **¡¿Que acaso nunca te dijeron que eso estaba mal?!** –

Knight – **Mi maestro siempre me decía que no había cosas malas ni buenas, y pienso que si no hago daño a nadie, todo está bien. Además, tú querías que te enseñara a hablar Lengua Infinita, y mira, ahora tú también puedes** – Dijo el fénix extrañado.

Al escuchar esto, la alifénix se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón. Había hablado Lengua Infinita hace apenas unos segundos. Stellar no sabía si alegrarse por haber podido hablar en Lengua Infinita, o seguir cuestionándose el por qué su hermano la había besado. Aunque para extrañeza de la yegua, esto no le estaba pareciendo algo malo, pero ¿Por qué? No podía entenderlo, tal vez su hermano tenia razón, solo había sido un beso, no era como si ambos se gustaran ni nada parecido, o tal vez era por aquello de que eran estelares y esas cosas no eran extrañas para ellos, como les había dicho Zephyr. Lo más probable era que ambos olvidarían esto en un par de días y todo volvería a estar normal.

¿Verdad?

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la pony estelar, luego de haber estado callada por unos segundos. Esta miro a su hermano con seriedad y dijo.

Stellar – **Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo el que me hallas besado, simplemente fue un beso y nada más. Solamente olvidémonos de que esto paso y ya, ¿De acuerdo?** – Decía seriamente la yegua.

Knight – **De acuerdo, no entiendo que tiene de malo eso, pero bueno** – Dijo el fénix tranquilamente.

La yegua soltó un suspiro. Luego le preguntaría a Zephyr que fue lo que le enseño a su hermano sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no. En ese momento, ambos hermanos escucharon un bostezo y vieron a Phoenix Queen junto con Philomena y Vix, los cuales por suerte acaban de llegar y no habían visto ni escuchado nada de lo que había pasado entre los dos hermanos. La primera en hablar fue la alifénix mística.

Phoenix – Buenas días Stellar Moon, Dark Knight – Saludo con tranquilidad la yegua a la vez que sonreía.

La alifénix blanca estaba por responder, pero su hermano le cubrió la boca con su ala antes de que pudiera hablar. Dark Knight sonrió y dijo.

Knight – Buenos días, Phoenix, ¿Qué querías decirnos? – Pregunto el fénix logrando ocultar bien su nerviosismo.

Phoenix – Supongo que recordaran lo que paso el otro día con ese lobo extraño, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la yegua, recibiendo una afirmación de parte del fénix negro solamente – Bueno, hace poco él fue visto en una montaña un poco lejos del Imperio Fénix, en una extraña zona cubierta de cristales oscuros y una extraña sustancia roja, exactamente iguales a los que cubrían su cuerpo –

Knight – Seguramente Lord Decay eligió ese sitio para hacer su guarida o empezar a planear algo – Dijo seriamente el fénix estelar.

Phoenix – Es lo más probable, pero bueno, también me informaron que todos los animales de esa zona desaparecieron sin razón alguna, y aunque de primera pensé que podrían haber escapado por Lord Decay, luego de escuchar que no hay rastro de ninguno, es obvio que ese lobo hizo algo con ellos, y como no sabemos que quiere o que va a hacer, me gustaría que me acompañaran para ver que está haciendo en esa montaña – Pidió la yegua fénix seriamente.

Los dos hermanos se miraron por un momento. Ambos recordaban bien como había actuado Lord Decay la primera vez que lo vieron, y era más que obvio que alguien como él no se quedaría sin hacer nada, por lo que posiblemente estaba planeando algo malo. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight asintieron con la cabeza. Phoenix miro a ambos hermanos con una sonrisa y les dijo.

Phoenix – ¡Perfecto! Vallan preparándose, los estaremos esperando en la puerta del castillo en 15 minutos – Dijo la yegua alegremente para luego retirarse junto con Vix y Philomena.

Luego de que el trio se fuera, Dark Knight soltó un suspiro de alivio y miro a su hermana.

Knight – Stellar, lo mejor será que no hables por ahora. Puede que tardes un par de horas en adaptarte a la Lengua Infinita y puedas volver a hablar normal. Sera muy difícil explicar la razón de porque hablas de esa forma – Dijo el fénix seriamente a su hermana.

Stellar – **De acuerdo, pero… ¿Cómo puedo dejar de hablar de esta forma sin tener que esperar varias horas?** – Pregunto la yegua a la vez que trataba de hablar como hablaba normalmente, sin ningún resultado.

Knight – Tu cuerpo tiene que asimilar la Lengua Infinita, solo tendrás que esperar. No conozco ninguna forma de que ese proceso tarde menos, lo siento – Se disculpó el fénix por no poder ayudar a su hermana.

La alifénix blanca solo pudo suspirar al ver que tendría que pasar varias horas sin decir absolutamente nada. Ambos hermanos dejaron ese tema de lado, y fueron a prepararse para ir a buscar a Lord Decay. Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban en las puertas del castillo junto con Phoenix Queen, Vix y Philomena. La primera llevaba un par de alforjas con ella, los otros dos simplemente estaban volando a los lados de la yegua. Esta al ver que los dos hermanos habían llegado, se acercó a ellos y les dijo.

Phoenix – Bien, ahora que están aquí, podemos irnos – Dijo con tranquilidad la alifénix mística.

Knight – Y ¿Exactamente a donde tenemos que ir? – Pregunto con curiosidad el fénix negro.

Vix – Como dijo Phoenix antes, tenemos que ir a una montaña lejos del Imperio Fénix – Respondió el hada seriamente, a la vez que giraba alrededor de todo el grupo – Como no queremos levantar sospecha de ningún habitante, nos teletransportáremos hasta allá –

Luego de que el hada blanca terminara de hablar, un brillo mágico cubrió a todos los presentes y en segundos, todos desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

El grupo apareció en un bosque tranquilo y pacífico, en el cual no había ningún tipo de vida animal, como si toda esta hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Phoenix Queen, Philomena y Stellar Moon miraron esto con extrañeza y curiosidad. Vix y Dark Knight en cambio, miraron a todos lados con sospecha y desconfianza, como si ambos esperaran que algo saliera de cualquier parte para atacarlos. Segundos después, al ver que no había nadie cerca ni ninguna señal de Lord Decay, el hada y el fénix miraron a las tres chicas y dijeron.

Vix – De acuerdo, ahora mismo parece que no hemos llamado la atención de Lord Decay. Sera mejor que subamos la montaña, lo más probable es que en el momento que sienta nuestra presencia, venga a atacarnos – Dijo seriamente la pequeña hada.

Philomena – ¿Y cómo sabremos donde está escondido ese Lord Decay? – Pregunto con curiosidad la yegua.

Knight – Sabrán que está cerca en el momento que vean cualquier zona corrompida o cubierta de los cristales o masa viscosa que está en su cuerpo – Respondió el fénix, posándose sobre la grupa de su hermana.

Las dos yeguas se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a caminar hacia arriba de la montaña. Luego de varios minutos de caminar, el grupo empezó a ver por el camino cristales oscuros surgiendo del suelo, y mientras más caminaban veían cristales cada vez más grandes, además de charcos de masa viscosa de color rojo y que también cubría los árboles y otras plantas. Al estar casi en la cima de la montaña, el grupo pudo ver como un extraño brillo mágico emanaba de la parte más alta de la montaña y que se extendía en dirección al cielo. En ese momento, un destello apareció frente al grupo y al desaparecer frente a ellos estaba Lord Decay con expresión de seriedad y molestia.

Decay – Creo que fui muy claro cuando les dije que no quería verlos metiéndose en mi camino – Dijo muy seriamente el lobo estelar corrompido.

Todos se pusieron en guardia al ver al lobo frente a ellos. La primera en hablar fue Phoenix Queen, que dio un paso al frente y dijo.

Phoenix – Escuchar, Decay, no me importa que hallas dicho, venimos para sacarte de este lugar, y para detener tus planes – Dijo seriamente la yegua, tratando de ocultar el que estaba un poco nerviosa por el aspecto intimidante del lobo.

Decay – Y dime, ¿Por qué piensas que tengo alguna clase de plan? – Pregunto el lobo acercándose a paso lento a la alifénix mística.

Phoenix – Para empezar, que todos los animales de esta zona hayan desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y ese brillo extraño que surge de la cima de la montaña – Respondió la yegua con unos pocos nervios evidentes, alejándose a la vez de Lord Decay conforme este se acercaba a ella.

Decay – Supongamos que si tengo un plan, y que de hecho si es un plan malvado. De tener dicho plan, ¿Qué podrías hacer tú para detenerme? – Pregunto el lobo de forma presumida y egocéntrica.

Una expresión de duda se formó en el rostro de la alifénix mística. Realmente no sabía bien cómo responder a la pregunta del lobo. Phoenix Queen simplemente pensaba llegar, ver que hacia Lord Decay y retirarse para hacer un plan en caso de que fuera algo malo. Pero al verse delante del lobo estelar corrompido, la yegua estaba indecisa y sin saber qué hacer. Lord Decay llego a ver esta expresión de duda, soltando una risa por consiguiente.

Decay – Realmente no eres la misma alifénix que conocí hace miles de años, tanto tiempo te cambio por completo, Phoenix Queen. No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes. De haberte preguntado esto hace años el día que nos conocimos, estoy seguro de que lo primero que hubieras hecho habría sido tratar de golpearme – Decía el lobo de forma burlona – Pero mírate ahora, nerviosa y retrocediendo mientras me acerco a ti –

Las palabras crueles del lobo estelar corrompido no llegaban a causar ningún efecto en la alifénix mística, ya que esta no recordaba nada de lo que mencionaba sobre ella. Lord Decay llego a notar esto, cambiando su expresión de molestia por una fastidiada.

Decay – Pero eso no importa ahora, será mejor que te largues de vuelta a tu imperio – Dijo el lobo seriamente.

A pesar de la advertencia del lobo, la yegua no se movió del sitio en el que estaba. Lord Decay miro a Phoenix con una sonrisa tranquila y le dijo.

Decay – De acuerdo, si quieres irte con una cicatriz permanente, puedo cumplir tu deseo con gusto – Dijo el lobo cambiando su sonrisa tranquila por una de sadismo.

En una fracción de segundo, Lord Decay apareció frente a Phoenix teniendo una de sus garras levantada y estando apunto de atravesarle el rostro con la misma. Entonces, algo golpeo fuertemente el rostro del lobo, lanzándolo contra un árbol el cual quedo hecho pedazos en el momento que choco contra el mismo. Todos voltearon a ver quién había sido el que golpeo al estelar corrompido. Stellar Moon tenía su puño levantado y cubierto de fuego negro, a la vez que humo salía del mismo. Phoenix Queen miro impresionaba a la alifénix blanca al ver que esta la había salvado.

Lord Decay volvió a ponerse de pie, teniendo toda su espalda y parte de su rostro completamente destruidos por los fuertes golpes que recibió. Estas heridas fueron cubiertas de sustancia roja viscosa, y ambas fueron curadas en pocos segundos. El lobo estelar corrompido empezó a reírse sádicamente.

Decay – Ja ja ja no esperaba que quisieran pelear, pero si eso es lo que quieren, no tengo ningún problema ja ja ja – Dijo el lobo sin dejar de reírse de forma sádica.

Stellar Moon no espero a que el lobo viniera a atacarla, y fue a atacarlo ella. Lord Decay bloqueo el ataque de la yegua con una de sus patas, y por cómo se veía el estelar corrompido, le costaba bastante detener tal ataque. Lord Decay miro a la yegua con tranquilidad mientras decía.

Decay – Valla, no esperaba que alguien como tu fuera tan fuerte, y me sorprende que sea sin usar tu poder de estelar – Comento el lobo tranquilamente, aunque sabía bien que la yegua lo estaba superando en fuerza.

La alifénix blanca no le prestó atención a las palabras del estelar corrompido, solamente estaba centrada en tratar de superarlo como fuera. Lord Decay igualmente trataba de superar a Stellar Moon como fuera, pero aun así la yegua lo superaba por mucho en fuerza. Luego de varios segundos de forcejeo entre los dos estelares, la pony logro apartar la garra del lobo corrompido y golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho, lanzándolo esta vez contra una roca y haciendo que se estrellara contra la misma.

Lord Decay salió rápidamente de la roca, mientras sus heridas aún se regeneraban. El estelar corrompido logro golpear con gran fuerza a Stellar Moon, mandando a esta a volar. Un par de alas esqueléticas surgieron de la espalda del lobo, y este fue volando a donde estaba la alifénix mística.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo miraba esto impresionados. Dark Knight fue el primero en reaccionar y mirando a Phoenix, Philomena y Vix, les dijo a estos.

Knight – Escuchen, ustedes vallan a la cima de la montaña y vean que estaba haciendo ahí Lord Decay, yo voy a ayudar a mi hermana – Dijo seriamente el fénix para luego salir volando.

El trió por unos segundos como el fénix se alejaba rápidamente. Phoenix Queen decidió hacer caso a las palabras de Dark Knight, y junto con Vix y Philomena, todos subieron a la cima de la montaña, para descubrir que era lo que Lord Decay estaba haciendo ahí.

Volviendo con Stellar Moon y Lord Decay, estos ahora estaban en un claro del bosque, en el cual había un estanque bastante espacioso. La yegua se levantó del suelo estando de espaldas al estanque, a la vez que se sujetaba la cabeza con uno de sus cascos por el dolor que sentía. El lobo estelar mirando a la chica, le dijo a esta.

Decay – Debo admitirlo, no esperaba que tuvieras tanto poder, de hecho, podría decir que incluso me sorprende – Decía el lobo corrompido con tranquilidad – Pero dime, Stellar Moon, ¿Por qué razón estas ayudando a Phoenix y a sus amigos? Apenas los conociste hace unos días, no entiendo porque los ayudas. Fácilmente podrías dejarlos a su suerte y abrir un portal para volver a casa con tus padres y tu hermano –

Stellar – **Me importa un pimiento lo que digas. Puede que haya conocido a Phoenix Queen hace poco, pero aun así ella es mi amiga. Y yo no abandono a mis amigos** – Decía la yegua plenamente segura de sus palabras – **Además, quiero probar mi fuerza contra otro estelar, y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad** –

Decay – Bueno, bueno, parece que aprendiste a hablar en Lengua Infinita – Decía al lobo mirando con curiosidad a la alifénix blanca – **No sé cómo es que aprendiste a hablar Lengua Infinita, pero aun así, enhorabuena por ti pequeña** – Decía con un leve tono de burla hablando en Lengua Infinita – **Ahora si no te molesta, me gustaría que dejemos de hablar y me mostraras que tan fuerte eres en realidad** –

Rápidamente el lobo se lanzó contra Stellar Moon. La yegua rápidamente retrocedió, olvidando por completo que a sus espaldas está el estanque antes mencionado. La pony estelar no lo noto, pero al tocar el agua, la había pisado como si esta fuera suelo. Lord Decay salto contra la yegua, reanudando así el combate.

Stellar Moon lanzaba una gran cantidad de puñetazos, mientras que Lord Decay lanzaba muchos cortes con sus garras. Los ataques de ambos eran esquivados o bloqueados por el otro con bastante dificultad. Los dos estaban casi a la par, tanto que ninguno era capaz de darle algún golpe al otro. El estelar corrompido dio un giro, lanzándole a la yegua varios cristales oscuros desde su cola. La alifénix blanca los esquivo por muy poco, y contraataco con golpeando con una esfera de energía al lobo, que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, además de destruir parte de su hombro derecho.

La alifénix blanca no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y rápidamente voló contra el lobo estelar corrompido, dándole una doble patada con sus patas traseras cubiertas de fuego negro en el pecho. Estos ataques lograron destruir parte del pecho del lobo. Lord Decay trato de atacar a pesar de sus heridas, pero solo logro hacerle unos cuantos rasguños a la yegua en el pecho, para acto seguido recibir otro fuerte puñetazo, esta vez en su pata delantera derecha, ataque que destruyo dicha pata con facilidad.

Antes de poder lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, Stellar miro por un momento donde estaba parada, notando al instante que estaba parada en agua. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de la yegua, la cual no entendió como era que podía estar parada en agua sin ningún tipo de magia ni nada parecido.

Stellar – **¿Cómo estoy caminando sobre el agua? Ni siquiera siento ningún tipo de magia que me permita hacer algo así** – Decía la pony estelar muy confundida.

Decay – **¿Enserio no sabes que los estelares podemos caminar sobre cualquier sitio, incluso sobre el mismo espacio?** – Pregunto el lobo con tono de dolor, pero sin dejar de lado su tranquilidad característica – **Podemos hacerlo siempre que lo necesitemos, realmente es gracioso que seas tú misma una estelar y no sepas algo como eso** – Decía de forma sarcástica.

El lobo estelar no lo aparentaba del todo, pero cada ataque que lograba conectar Stellar Moon era increíblemente doloroso, sobre todo por el efecto residual que provocaba su fuego negro. Y le alegraba un poco que la yegua su hubiera distraído, ya que eso le permitió regenerarse. Una expresión de tranquilidad se dibujó en el rostro de Lord Decay. Sabía que en su estado actual solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la alifénix blanca lograra derrotarlo, y/o hacerlo pedazos con alguno de sus ataques. Esto era algo que no podía permitir, ya que no contaba con inmortalidad total, por lo que si lo hacían pedazos iba a morir muy probablemente.

Decay – **Pero bueno, se nota que eres muy fuerte, pequeña. Yo creo que va siendo hora de que me ponga serio, algo que será un gran placer experimentar de nuevo después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado en la Prisión Temporal** – Decía el lobo estelar corrompido con cierta alegría en su voz.

La sustancia roja viscosa del cuerpo de Lord Decay, comenzó a cubrir a este mismo por completo, para luego tomar la forma de una especie de crisálida negra y roja, con algunos cristales oscuros incrustados en la misma. Stellar Moon miro esta crisálida con curiosidad, pero sabía bien que sería algo malo, por lo que levanto su garra derecha, formando en esta su ataque Láser Esmeralda y los disparo contra la crisálida. El láser impacto directamente contra la crisálida, causando una gran explosión y una nube de humo. La yegua miro atentamente la nube de humo, esperando cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Segundos después, la nube de humo desapareció dejando ver… nada.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la yegua al ver que no había ni rastro de la crisálida, y posiblemente tampoco de Lord Decay. Entonces, Stellar Moon sintió una poderosa presencia maligna detrás de ella.

Decay – **Buen intento, pero ahora necesitaras más que un simple ataque para poder hacerme daño** – Dijo la voz del lobo estelar corrompido detrás de la yegua, solo que ahora dicha voz era mucho más abismal y espectral que antes.

Stellar Moon se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de esa voz y se dio la vuelta, viendo frente a ella a Lord Decay, solo que con una forma que a la palabra "horrible" le costaría descubrir.

El lobo estelar ahora se había transformado en un gigantesco lobo de casi tres metros. Su cuerpo ahora estaba hecho completamente de aquella sustancia roja viscosa. Sus garras, dientes y la punta de su cola ahora eran cristales oscuros, solo que estos ahora eran más afilados y desprendían una especie de humo. En su cabeza tenía tres cristales oscuros con forma de tres cuernos, dos a cada lado y uno en el centro, teniendo una apariencia similar a la de una corona. Y finalmente seguía conservando aquellos ojos completamente rojos y de irises amarillas que tanto lo caracterizaba.

La yegua puso expresión de horror al ver la espantosa apariencia que tenía el lobo estelar ahora. Lord Decay soltó una risa de ultratumba y dijo.

Decay – **Te presento mi Forma Crepuscular, la forma que alcanzamos los estelares al liberar todo nuestro poder** – Decía el lobo con mucho orgullo en su abismal voz – **Pero basta de charla, quiero acabar contigo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo tranquilamente** –

Stellar Moon miro un poco asustada al gran lobo, este rápidamente se lanzó contra la yegua y trato de cortarla con sus garras. La alifénix blanca logro esquivar el ataque por muy poco, pero no logro evitar el coletazo que recibió a continuación. La pony estelar fue lanzada de vuelta a tierra firme por el poderoso golpe. Lord Decay soltó una risa y dijo.

Decay – **Ja ja ja parece que ahora no soy yo el que está recibiendo una paliza, ¿Tu qué me dices Stellar Moon? ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?** – Decía el lobo de manera burlona, para luego darle una patada a la yegua que la mando contra un árbol.

La pony estelar se levantó con algo de dificultad, teniendo varias heridas en su cuerpo por los golpes recibidos. Estas heridas empezaron a regenerarse lentamente. Stellar Moon levanto su garra e hizo aparecer su ataque Láser Esmeralda en el mismo, a la vez que hacia brillar su cuerno. Lord Decay miro a Stellar Moon con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro, la cual lo hacía ver aún más perturbador que antes. La alifénix blanca se lanzó contra el lobo corrompido, teniendo aun su ataque en su garra.

Lord Decay ataco rápidamente a Stellar Moon, esta se teletransportó detrás de él y disparo su ataque a quemarropa. Dicho ataque fue bloqueando por una de las garras del lobo, el cual miro a la yegua con tranquilidad. Entonces, el estelar corrompido sintió peligro detrás de él, por lo que se giró rápidamente, bloqueando al mismo tiempo con su otra garra el Láser Esmeralda de otra Stellar Moon. Pero esto no acabo ahí. Muchas más clones de la alifénix blanca empezaron a aparecer alrededor de Decay, usando el mismo ataque contra este. Mientras la verdadera Stellar Moon estaba escondida detrás del árbol con el que había chocado anteriormente.

El estelar corrompido no podía contener por mucho más tiempo todos los ataques sin que estos le diera, por lo que creo una esfera de energía a su alrededor, y de esta misma esfera surgieron muchos picos de energía que atravesaron a todos los clones de la yegua, haciendo que estos se desvanecieran en fuego negro. El lobo estelar corrompido cerro los ojos, logrando sentir donde estaba Stellar Moon. Esta noto lo que estaba haciendo el lobo, y rápidamente hizo aparecer más clones con su fuego negro que siguieron atacándolo constantemente.

Luego de varios segundos de recibir ataques de los clones de Stellar Moon, el estelar corrompido soltó un fuerte rugido que hizo desaparecer a todos los clones. La alifénix blanca se cubrió los oídos con sus garras por el fuerte rugido. Lord Decay no desaprovecho esa oportunidad y fue a gran velocidad contra la yegua, dándole una potente doble patada que la mando a gran velocidad en dirección contraria, provocando que se golpeara con todo lo que estuviera en su camino, hasta detenerse en el momento que chocó contra una roca luego de haber recorrido varios kilómetros.

Stellar se levantó como pudo, teniendo su cuerpo lleno de heridas. La yegua miro su garra derecha, notando que el fuego negro que cubría esta misma estaba bajando su intensidad poco a poco. Aquello era señal de que se estaba quedando sin energía, y por cómo se sentía sabía que no duraría mucho si continuaba peleando contra Lord Decay. Entonces, el susodicho apareció en un instante frente a ella. La alifénix blanca se puso en posición de combate, no iba a rendirse aunque pareciera que no podía ganar. El estelar corrompido soltó una risa sádica y dijo.

Decay – **Oh, vamos Stellar Moon, solo ríndete y ya, sabes que ahora no puedes ganarme, sin importar que tengas tu fuego negro. Yo ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes** – Decía muy egocéntrico y presumido el estelar corrompido.

Stellar – **¡Me da igual lo que digas! No pienso rendirme** – Decía la yegua sonando muy adolorida.

Decay – **Bueno, realmente no importa, te rindas o no te rindas, morirás de igual manera** – Decía el lobo estelar, mientras saltaba a gran velocidad contra la yegua.

La susodicha estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida como para reaccionar a tiempo. Stellar Moon pudo ver como el lobo levantaba su garra y se preparaba para atravesarla, pero una fracción de segundo antes de que eso pasara, un poderoso láser rojo brillante golpeo a Lord Decay, mandándolo a muchos metros de distancia, y haciendo que se chocara contra todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Stellar Moon miro impresionada la dirección de donde vino el láser, viendo a su hermano Dark Knight ahí, pero con una apariencia muy diferente. Ahora su hermano era una especie de fénix antropomórfico. Su plumaje era de color negro brillante, con detalles morados brillantes en sus alas y al final de su cola. Sus ojos eran color rojo. Usaba una armadura ligera hecha de cristal que cubría su torso. También llevaba en sus garras una cubierta de metal, hecha para que las mismas fueran más afiladas. En su espada llevaba un arco gigante de cristal negro, con detalles amarillos. Y una lanza hecha igualmente de cristal negro con detalles amarillos.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la yegua al ver la nueva apariencia de su hermano. Este rápidamente bajo su ala derecha, que había sido con la que disparo aquel láser, y se acercó a su hermana estando muy preocupado por esta.

Knight – **¡Stellar Moon! ¡¿Estas bien?!** – Pregunto muy preocupado el fénix antropomórfico, agachándose al lado de su hermana.

Stellar – **No mucho, pero Dark Knight, ¿Por qué ahora te ves de esa forma?** – Pregunto confundida la yegua estelar mirando a su hermano.

Knight – **Luego de lo explico, ahora tengo que curarte** – Respondió el fénix preocupado por la salud de su hermana.

Dark Knight levanto una de sus alas y la puso sobre el pecho de su hermana. El ala del fénix antropomórfico fue cubierta de energía, la cual posteriormente empezó a ir hacia el cuerpo de la alifénix estelar. Las heridas de esta empezaron a sanarse lentamente, y la yegua empezó a recuperar poco a poco sus energías. Después de unos segundos, Stellar Moon ya estaba completamente recuperada.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron del suelo. Dark Knight miro con una sonrisa a su hermana al ver que esta estaba bien. Stellar Moon miro con una sonrisa a su hermano y le dijo.

Stellar – **Muchas gracias, Dark Knight, pero ¿Cómo es que ahora tienes esa apariencia?** – Pregunto confundida y con curiosidad la yegua.

Knight – **Oh, esta es mi Forma Crepuscular, aprendí a controlarla durante mi entrenamiento con el General Black Heart, ¿Tú no puedes dominarla?** – Pregunto con curiosidad el fénix antropomórfico.

Stellar – **La verdad es que no, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer algo así** – Respondió algo avergonzada la yegua estelar.

Knight – **Tranquila, yo tampoco sabía de esta forma hasta que el General Black Heart me enseño su Forma Crepuscular** – Dijo el fénix tratando de alegrar a su hermana, lográndolo un poquito – **Pero ahora no podemos pensar en eso, debemos derrotar a ese lobo** – Dijo con confianza el fénix – **Y lo derrotaremos juntos** –

En ese momento, Lord Decay apareció a unos metros de los dos hermanos. El lobo se veía algo herido por el láser de Dark Knight, aunque eso no quitaba su sonrisa de tranquilidad de su rostro.

Decay – **Debo admitirlo, Dark Knight, realmente eres muy fuerte. Quien sea que te haya entrenado, te entreno muy bien sin dudas** – Comento el lobo estelar corrompido con algo de sadismo – **Pero basta de charla, quiero acabar con ustedes dos para poder seguir con…** –

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, en una fracción de segundo, Dark Knight tomo el arco que estaba en su espalda, y disparo tres flechas explosivas contra el lobo estelar, mandándolo a volar. El estelar volvió a guardar su arco y miro sonriente a su hermana.

Knight – **Vamos, hermana, hay que acabar con este estelar corrompido cuanto antes** – Dijo el fénix antropomórfico con una sonrisa.

La yegua también sonrió, mientras cubría sus garras con fuego negro. Lord Decay volvió a aparecer segundos después con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

Decay – **De acuerdo, si así quieran jugar, yo también lo hare** – Dijo muy furioso el lobo estelar corrompido.

Los dos hermanos se miraron por un momento y asintieron con la cabeza decididamente, para después lanzarse contra el lobo. Este no se quedó quieto y también salto contra Stellar Moon y Dark Knight, teniendo muchas ganas de hacer a ambos hermanos pedazos. Los tres guerreros lanzaron sus ataques contra el otro, reanudando así el combate.

Continuara…


	19. 18º Cap El Modulo de la Orden

**Capítulo 18:**

 **El Modulo de la Orden**

Stellar Moon y Dark Knight se prepararon para el combate, Lord Decay aterrizo a varios metros de ellos, teniendo una mirada de furia en su rostro. Los dos hermanos rápidamente tuvieron que saltar para esquivar un láser de energía roja que les disparo el lobo corrompido desde su boca, para luego saltar contra ellos tratando de hacerlos pedazos con sus garras. El fénix antropomórfico y la yegua estelar tuvieron que cubrirse ambos con un poderoso escudo mágico para poder evitar ser golpeados por el poderoso ataque.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Decay retrocedió al sentir peligro, pero no logro evitar que varias clones de Stellar Moon le cayeran encima y atraparan su cuerpo fuertemente. Dark Knight rápidamente saco se arco mágico y disparo tres flechas de luz contra el lobo. Estas flechas hicieron gritar de dolor a Lord Decay, el cual soltó un fuerte rugido destruyendo a las clones de Stellar y haciendo retroceder a los dos hermanos.

Decay – **¡Ya basta! ¡Me tienen harto malditos críos!** – Grito furioso el lobo estelar corrompido.

El estelar corrompido disparo un poderoso láser oscuro contra los dos hermanos. Estos recibieron el impacto de lleno, y terminaron siendo lanzados lejos. Ambos aterrizaron sobre un árbol a bastante distancia de donde fueron lanzados. Lord Decay rápidamente fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los dos hermanos con una expresión de furia en su rostro. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, justo a tiempo para esquivar unos zarpazos de parte de Lord Decay. El lobo corrompido no se detuvo ahí, y siguió atacando y atacando sin parar seguidamente.

Mientras tanto, en la montaña. Phoenix Queen, Vix y Philomena ya habían conseguido subir por completo la montaña, aunque no fue una tarea fácil. El trió tuvo que evitar mucha de aquella sustancia roja viscosa y tratar de no ser atravesados por los cristales oscuros que crecían alrededor. Luego llegar al sitio donde estaba aquella extraña luz que salía de la cima, logrando ver lo que ahí habia, y lo que vieron los sorprendió.

En la cima de la montaña habia un gran pilar de energía de color rojo que se extendía hacia el cielo. Alrededor del pilar habia varias estructuras de piedra muy antiguas y deterioradas por el tiempo, pero que tenían signos extraños brillando de color rojo. Y justo en el centro de todo estaba un extraño cristal negro en forma de pirámide, el cual estaba flotando en medio del pilar de energía y girando sobre sí mismo.

Phoenix – ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Pregunto la yegua sin entender que era aquel cristal que flotaba en el centro del pilar de energía.

Vix – No lo sé, pero puedo notar que esta zona está completamente cubierta de magia muy antigua, la cual provoca todo esto, además de que genera una ilusión alrededor de la montaña para que nada de esto sea visible – Dijo el hada seriamente mirando a su alrededor con sus inexistentes ojos.

Phoenix Queen fue la primera en acercarse al extraño cristal negro que había dentro del pilar de energía. La yegua levanto su garra y trato de tomar dicho cristal, pero antes de poder acercarse, la energía del pilar empezó a quemar su cuerpo, por lo que se apartó lo más rápido que pudo. La Alifénix Mística miro seriamente el cristal y todo su alrededor, notando como muy lentamente los símbolos que había empezaban a brillar con más intensidad.

Phoenix – Sea lo que sea esto, se está cargando para hacer algo que posiblemente no sea nada bueno – Dijo la yegua sonando entre seria y preocupada – Vix, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? –

Vix – Hay que tratar de quitar ese cristal del pilar de energía, seguramente es lo que esta emanando todo el poder que hay alrededor de esta zona – Respondió el hada blanca seriamente.

Philomena – Y… ¿Cómo hacemos eso? – Pregunto con curiosidad la fénix roja.

Vix – No tengo ni idea –

Volviendo con Stellar Moon y Dark Knight, estos estaban esquivando los veloces ataques de Lord Decay. Este les disparo a los dos hermanos una gran cantidad de cristales oscuros desde su espalda. Los dos hermanos se cubrieron con sus respectivos escudos y luego fueron al ataque. Stellar Moon hizo aparecer varios clones de ella misma y todos le dispararon en conjunto un Laser Esmeralda al lobo corrompido, dándole de lleno.

Dark Knight saco su arco y en el mismo aparecieron 5 flechas de luz. El fénix antropomórfico disparo todas las flechas contra el lobo estelar corrompido, dándole también de lleno y generando una gran nube de humo. Segundos después, la nube se disipo, dejando ver a un furioso Lord Decay que tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo por los ataques, aunque las mismas se regeneraban, pero aun ritmo lento.

Decay – **¡Malditos!** – Exclamo el lobo haciendo aparecer una esfera de energía en su boca y disparándola contra los dos hermanos.

Los susodichos se prepararon para esquivar el ataque del lobo estelar, pero de la nada dicho ataque se dividió en muchas bolas de energía más pequeñas y más rápidas que Stellar y Dark no pudieron esquivar.

En medio del aire, ambos hermanos se recuperaron y atacaron de nuevo a Lord Decay. La yegua junto sus garras, creando una esfera de fuego negro que posteriormente disparo contra el lobo. El fénix por su parte cargo una gigantesca flecha de luz en su arco y la disparo también contra el lobo estelar. Ambos ataques impactaron por completo en Lord Decay, y generaron una potente explosión de energía que se pudo ver a gran distancia.

Los dos hermanos volvieron al suelo para recuperarse, ya que aquellos ataques consumían bastante de su energía. Luego de unos segundos, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight sonrieron al ver a Lord Decay tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo. La yegua estelar y el fénix antropomórfico estaban por celebrar, pero de la nada, el lobo estelar corrompido se empezó a mover y se levantó con dificultad, para luego mirar a Stellar y a Dark con una sonrisa.

Decay – **Debo admitir que… *Gemido de dolor*… Ustedes de verdad son bastante buenos, y por mucho que odie admitirlo, no voy ser capaz vencerlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Mis poderes están muy limitados fuera del Gran Nexo** – Decía el lobo con tono adolorido y respirando de forma cansada, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Stellar – **Aja, si, lo que tú digas. Ahora quédate quieto para que podemos acabar de una vez contigo** – Dijo la yegua sabiendo que las cosas podrían ponerse peor si no acababan con el lobo corrompido cuanto antes.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos hermanos pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, un fuerte resplandor de color rojo cubrió toda la zona donde estaban los tres. Lord Decay sonrió de forma perversa mientras miraba a lo lejos detrás de Stellar Moon y Dark Knight. Estos dos se giraron, logrando ver como a lo lejos en la cima de la montaña donde estaban Phoenix Queen y sus dos amigos, una gran columna de energía roja que se extendía hasta el espacio.

Decay – **Debo admitir que no fue muy difícil distraer a ambos para que ninguno mirara lo que había sobre la montaña. Fue tan fácil como empezar un combate y mantenerlos entretenidos el suficiente tiempo para que el Modulo de la Orden terminara de cargarse** – Decía el lobo estelar corrompido mientras sus heridas comenzaban a regenerarse lentamente.

Stellar – **¿Modulo de la Orden? ¿Qué es eso?** – Pregunto confundida la alifénix.

Decay – **Se ve que a diferencia de tu hermano, no tienes tanto conocimiento como él sobre lo que respecta al Gran Nexo y como funciona** – Comento el lobo tranquilamente – **Dime, Dark Knight, ¿Por qué no le explicas a tu hermanita mayor que es un Módulo de la Orden?** – Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa mirando al fénix antropomórfico.

El susodicho se quedó pensando por un momento y luego empezó a hablar.

Knight – **Un Módulo de la Orden es un dispositivo usado por el Gran Nexo para comunicarse con alguien o con algo da igual que sea. No importa en qué lugar o dimensión este ese individuo. El que use el modulo podrá comunicarse con cualquiera que esté dentro del omniverso o en el Gran Nexo sin límite alguno** – Explico el fénix antropomórfico seriamente – **Ademas de que también posee la habilidad de traer a cualquier ser que quieras desde donde este hasta donde uses el modulo, pero para eso necesita estar cargado de mucha energía** –

Decay – **Exacto, y yo pienso utilizarlo para que alguno de mis amigos venga a ayudarme a hacerle a este mundo ciertas... modificaciones** – Dijo el lobo después de que Dark Knight terminara de hablar.

Knight – **¡Ni hablar! ¡No vamos a permitir que contactes con otro estelar corrompido!** – Exclamo el fénix tomando de nuevo su arco de su arco de su espalda.

Decay – **Digan lo que quieran, ya el modulo está cargado y listo para usarse. Qué bueno que use esas antiguas ruinas mágicas que había sobre la montaña, y la energía espiritual de todos esos animales que había cerca. De no ser por eso el proceso hubiera tardado mucho más tiempo** – Dijo el lobo sonriendo de forma perversa, para luego volver a su semblante normal y elegante – **Pero si me disculpan, tengo que hacer una llamada, así que adiós** – Dijo antes de saltar sobre ambos hermanos y empezar a correr hacia la montaña a una gran velocidad.

Knight – **Hay que detenerlo antes de que use el Modulo de la Orden. Si lo usa y llama a otro estelar corrompido, tendremos muchos problemas** – Dijo el fénix preocupado.

Stellar – **De acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo lo alcanzamos? Él va mucho más rápido que nosotros** – Pregunto la yegua al ver que Lord Decay ya les sacaba varios kilómetros de ventaja.

Knight – **De alguna forma** – Respondió el fénix sabiendo que su hermana tenia razón.

Mientras tanto, Lord Decay corría sin parar hacia la montaña con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía bien que ni Stellar Moon ni Dark Knight podrían alcanzarlo, y que nadie podría evitar que llegara a la montaña y utilizara el Modulo de la Orden. Al llegar a la susodicha montaña, el lobo estelar corrompido subió rápidamente a la misma, pero fue detenido por nada menos que Phoenix Queen, Vix y Philomena.

Decay – Antes de que empiecen con el clásico monologo de que van a detenerme, les sugiero que se quiten del medio. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight apenas pudieron hacerme frente entre ambos. Ustedes solo serán bacterias para mí – Dijo el estelar corrompido seriamente.

Los tres, aunque un poco intimidados por la nueva apariencia de Lord Decay, no retrocedieron y dijeron.

Phoenix – No nos importa lo que digas, Decay. No sabemos qué es lo que piensas hacer con ese cristal raro, pero aun así no permitiremos que lo hagas – Dijo seriamente la yegua tratando de controlar su leve miedo.

Philomena – ¡Cierto! ¡Se nota que no piensas hacer nada bueno con el cristal extraño ese! ¡Y no vamos a permitir que lo uses para hacer daño nadie! – Exclamo la fénix plenamente convencida de sus palabras.

Decay – De acuerdo, si quieren hacer esto por las malas, lo hare por las malas – Dijo el lobo tranquilamente.

Vix tuvo un mal presentimiento después de escuchar estas palabras, y por instinto hizo aparecer una barrera mágica alrededor de él y de Phoenix y Philomena. Entonces, Lord Decay choco fuertemente contra la barrera en un instante, agrietando casi por completo la misma solo por el impacto de su cuerpo.

El trió se apartó rápidamente para evitar un ataque de las garras del lobo estelar. Este no se detuvo y siguió atacándolos sin parar. Phoenix le disparo a Lord Decay un rayo de fuego que el estelar corrompido recibió de lleno. La Alifénix Mística esperaba haberle hecho algo de daño a Decay, pero para su sorpresa, este no tenía ninguna clase de daño. El lobo soltó una pequeña risa y dijo.

Decay – Necesitaras más que un pequeño ataque como ese para lograr hacerme daño – Dijo el estelar corrompido lanzándose contra la yegua fénix rápidamente.

Phoenix Queen trato de esquivar el ataque del lobo estelar, pero este era demasiado rápido para ella. Antes de que Lord Decay lograra golpear a la Alifénix Mística, tres flechas explosivas impactaron en la cabeza del estelar corrompido deteniéndolo.

Todos miraron a donde habían venido las flechas, viendo en el aire a una hipogrifo muy parecida a la princesa Skystar, solamente que sus ojos eran más brillantes y usaba una tiara de metal negro con tres esmeraldas en ella, las cuales brillaban con luz propia. La hipogrifo también llevaba en sus garras un arco de acero. Tenía detalles azules en las puntas y a lo largo. Y al lado del centro tenía una cuchilla, además de que llevaba un carcaj lleno de flechas en su espalda.

Esta hipogrifo descendió hasta el suelo lentamente, para acto seguido mirar seriamente a Phoenix, Vix y Philomena.

¿? – Tienen suerte de que logre encontrarlos a tiempo, o ya estarías muerta, Phoenix – Dijo la chica seriamente.

Lord Decay miro con algo de curiosidad a la hipogrifo recién llegada, ya que la recordaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Entonces, la susodicha miro seriamente

¿? – Tú debes ser Lord Decay, ese lobo estelar corrompido que fue encerrado en la Prisión Temporal hace milenios – Dijo la hipogrifo con seriedad y tranquilidad.

Decay – Pues sí, ¿Y quién eres tú? Me gustara conocer el nombre de otra de mis victimas – Pregunto el lobo seriamente y con un leve tono de malicia.

¿? – Soy la Gran Maestra Beta – Dijo la chica sacando de su carcaj 5 flechas explosivas – Y soy quien viene a evitar que le hagas daño a Phoenix y a sus amigos – Dijo para luego dispararle al lobo las flechas explosivas.

El lobo estelar corrompido se teletransportó varios metros lejos de la explosión, pero fue recibido por una explosión más fuerte que esa, debido a que la Gran Maestra Beta solo había disparado dos flechas anteriormente, y le disparo al lobo las tres restantes luego de que reapareciera.

Decay miro con algo de furia a Beta y gruñéndole a esta le pregunto –

Decay – ¿Cómo fue que pudiste predecir que iba a teletranspórtame y donde iba a aparecer? – Pregunto furioso.

Beta – Giras la cabeza y miras exactamente al sitio al que te vas a teletransportar justo antes de hacerlo, lo cual delata por completo el lugar donde vas a reaparecer – Respondió la Gran Maestra tranquilamente.

Lord Decay gruño de furia al ver que la hipogrifo había descubierto la forma en la que se teletransportaba solo con mirarlo una vez. El estelar corrompido abrió su boca creando una esfera de energía, la cual posteriormente le lanzo a la Gran Maestra Beta. Esta salto y extendió sus alas, empezando a volar. El lobo salto contra la Gran Maestra y rápidamente trato de cortarla con sus garras, pero la chica lo esquivo y le disparó varias flechas explosivas, dándole con todas y tirándolo de nuevo contra el suelo.

Una expresión de mucha furia se dibujó en el rostro del lobo corrompido, mientras que la Gran Maestra Beta volvía al suelo con tranquilidad. La hipogrifo miro fijamente al lobo y saco de su carcaj una flecha metálica con la punta hecha de cristal rojo y la puso en su arco. En un instante, Lord Decay apareció detrás de la chica y miro a esta con una sonrisa perversa y sádica.

Decay – Dime ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Pregunto sádicamente el lobo.

Beta – Nada muy complicado – Dijo la hipogrifo con tranquilidad.

La susodicha miro hacia delante y disparo la flecha que había tomado antes. Lord Decay miro esto con curiosidad, ya que se esperaba que Beta le disparara a él la flecha. En ese momento, la flecha que disparo la Gran Maestra giro en el aire, volviendo hacia la chica y el lobo a una gran velocidad. La primera ladeo su cabeza a la izquierda y miro con una sonrisa presumida a Lord Decay, justo antes de que este recibiera la flecha en su frente.

Unos rayos eléctricos de color rojo rodearon el cuerpo de Lord Decay, y unas líneas rojas brillantes aparecieron en su susodicho cuerpo. En un instante, el cuerpo viscoso e intimidante del estelar corrompido, quedo completamente convertido en piedra. La estatua de Decay se empezó a agrietar y posteriormente se hizo pedazos.

De dentro de la estatua, cayo Lord Decay en su forma normal y con heridas en su cuerpo. El lobo estelar corrompido miro con gran impresión a la Gran Maestra Beta, mientras que esta lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Decay – Que… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunto sin recuperarse de la impresión el lobo.

Beta – Use una Flecha de la Destrucción contra ti. Esa flecha hace pedazos todo lo que toca. Tuviste suerte de que tu cuerpo estaba cubierto por esa especie de sustancia extraña, porque si no, hubiera terminado de esa forma – Explico la chica señalando al final los pedazos de la Forma Crepuscular de Lord Decay.

El lobo no entendía como ella flecha había podido destruir su Forma Crepuscular tan fácilmente, pero no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo. Decay sabía que ahora sería un blanco muy fácil para el grupo, por lo que al ver que podría ser derrotado, empezó a correr con rapidez a la cima de la montaña, para tomar el Modulo de la Orden. Justo en ese momento, llegaron Stellar Moon y Dark Knight. La primera al ver como el lobo estelar escapaba, exclamo.

Stellar – ¡Amigos! ¡Hay que detenerlos antes de que llegue a la cima! – Grito la yegua estelar señalando a Lord Decay.

Todos estaban por empezar a correr al escuchar las palabras de Stellar, pero antes de que alguna pudiera hacer algo, Dark Knight empezó a correr todo lo rápido que podía para alcanzar a Lord Decay.

El susodicho ya estaba en la cima de la montaña, viendo en medio del pilar de energía el Modulo de la Orden, el cual ahora brillaba con una leve tonalidad azul. Al ver el modulo, Lord Decay rápidamente corrió y salto hacia el mismo para tomarlo con sus garras.

Todo sucedió a cámara lenta, en la que Lord Decay pudo ver como Dark Knight pasaba a su lado y tomaba antes el cristal, quitándolo del pilar de energía.

Dark Knight no sabía si aquello podría salir bien o no, pero para su suerte salió bien. El fénix antropomórfico no había pensado bien en que pasaría al tomar el cristal, o siquiera que pasaría si lo tocaba, pero en lo que si pensó era que iba a hacer con el cristal al tenerlo en sus garras.

Usarlo para lo que estaba hecho.

El fénix antropomórfico presiono varios botones en el cristal y luego lo arrojo fuertemente contra el suelo, partiéndolo en pedazos. En ese momento, un círculo negro apareció alrededor de los restos del Módulo de la Orden. Muchas nubes de tormenta empezaron a rodear toda la montaña y sus alrededores. Varios trueno de color negro empezaron caer de dichas nubes. Una lluvia de líquido color purpura empezó a caer del cielo. Y sobre el círculo negro, apareció un gigantesco portal que ahora flotaba en horizontal sobre el círculo.

Dark Knight miro con una sonrisa dicho portal, ya que podía sentir dentro de la misma una energía muy conocida por él. Entonces, del portal salió una especie de brazo metálico de armadura. Era de metal color lila con bordes morados, tenía tres anillos en la parte del final del antebrazo, tenía una esfera de color negro con rojo con una punta en el final, y sus dedos tenían una apariencia esquelética.

Justo después de que cayera esta parte de armadura, cayó otra exactamente igual al lado. También cayó una bota metálica de metal lila con bordes purpuras, suela de color negro, una esfera negra y roja en el final, y poseía tres anillos alrededor de la parte de su tobillo. Justo al lado de esta bota, cayo otra exactamente igual, haciendo un par de botas metálicas y un par de brazos metálicos.

Justo detrás de los brazos y las botas, cayó una pechera de metal lila y purpura, con bordes hechos de acero, hombreras también hechas de acero, justo en el centro de su pecho tenía un corazón negro pintado.

Sin previo aviso, todas estas piezas de armadura empezaron a moverse mágicamente. Las botas se levantaron y caminaron hasta la pechera. Esta empezó a flotar y se colocó justo encima de las botas, flotando a unos pocos centímetros de las mismas. Los brazos metálicos también flotaron y se colocaron a los lados de la armadura, flotando a unos pocos centímetros de esta. Todas estas piezas formaban en total una armadura casi completa de piezas que flotaban unas cerca de las otras.

Finalmente, del portal bajo un casco de armadura. Era un casco metálico purpura con un pico de metal en la punta de su cabeza, la parte del rostro estaba cubierta por una placa metálica con varios agujeros pequeños que serían para vez hacia fuera. Esta cabeza se acoplo a la armadura, y ambas se justaron quedando unidas la una a la otra. Ahora con toda la armadura junta, esta media casi dos metros de alto.

¿? – **Pero bueno, ¿Quién me ha llamado así tan de la nada? Que me estaba ligando a una chica buenísima –** Dijo aquella armadura con voz masculina y en Lengua Infinita, un segundo después de que la cabeza se juntara con la pechera.

La armadura mágica miro un poco a su alrededor, siendo el cuerpo de Dark Knight lo primero que vio. El extraño ser-armadura soltó una alegre risa y dijo.

¿? – **Dark Knight, pero si eres tú, que bueno verte compañero** – Saludo la armadura caminando hasta donde estaba el fénix antropomórfico.

Knight – **Es bueno verlo, General Black Heart** – Dijo el fénix alegre en Lengua Infinita, mencionando el nombre de la armadura mágica.

Black Heart – **A mi también me alegra verte, muchacho, pero dime ¿Sabes quién fue el que uso un Módulo de la Orden para llamarme aquí?** – Pregunto el general poniendo uno de sus brazos en la espalda del fénix.

Knight – **Si, general, fui yo el que lo llamo** – Respondió el fénix algo avergonzado.

De haber tenido rostro, una expresión de molestia se hubiera dibujo en el rostro del General Black Heart. En cambio, solamente apareció una vena roja estilo anime en donde sería su frente.

Black Heart – **¡Dark Knight! ¡Eso no se hace y lo sabes! ¡Justo ahora estaba ligando con una chica que estaba matadora! La hubieras visto, era una armadura mágica de una valquiria. Sin dudas estaba buenísima, sobre todo por su gran cu…** –

Knight – **¡General! ¡No diga esas cosas!** – Dijo el fénix algo sonrojado.

Black Heart – **Lo siento, me deje llevar je je je** – Admitió la armadura algo avergonzada – **Pero enserio, Dark Knight, un día de estos tienes que acompañarme a un buen bar en el Gran Nexo, ahí los dos podremos ver muchas chicas sexys. Solamente imagínatelo** – Dijo la armadura poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del fénix, y señalando con la otra el aire – **Y quien sabe, tal vez incluso encuentres una chica con la que divertirte de forma íntima y apasionada por primera vez je je je** – Decía el general sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Knight **– La verdad, General Black Heart, es que yo…** – Trataba de decir el avergonzado fénix antropomórfico, pero le costaba decir aquello que paso con las Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon de la otra dimensión, pero el general lo entendió perfectamente.

Black Heart – **¡¿Ya lo hiciste, muchacho?! ¡Increíble! ¡Cuéntame! ¡¿Con quién fue?!** – Decía el general algo emocionado.

Knight – **Fue con dos yeguas…** –

El General Black Heart se sorprendió al escuchar esto, mientras que Dark Knight se avergonzó más aún. La armadura mágica le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al fénix antropomórfico, la cual casi hace que este se caiga por la fuerza de la misma.

Black Heart – **¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ese es mi muchacho!** – Dijo el general dándole otra palmada en la espalda a Knight, pero más suave que la anterior – **Aunque creo que reconsidere lo de llevarte al bar conmigo, con esa suerte vas a quitarme a todas las chicas je je je** –

El fénix antropomórfico se sentía bastante avergonzado por las palabras del general, pero luego de unos segundos, recordó para que lo había llamado.

Knight – **General Black Heart, escuche, no es momento para estar hablando de… esas cosas, ahora mismo necesito que me ayude. Esa fue la razón por la que lo llame** – Dijo el estelar con un semblante de seriedad.

Al notar el semblante de seriedad de Dark Knight, el general también se puso serio.

Black Heart – **¿Qué es lo que paso, Dark Knight?** – Pregunto seriamente la armadura mágica.

Knight – **Tenemos un problema con un estelar corrompido** – Dijo el fénix negro señalando a Lord Decay.

El susodicho llevaba rato mirando fijamente al General Black Heart, pudiendo sentir el colosal poder que emanaba de este. El general miro al lobo corrompido. Este retrocedió un par de pasos al notar que la armadura mágica lo estaba mirando.

Black Heart – Así que un estelar corrompido… – Dijo el general seriamente para luego dar dos pasos al frente – De acuerdo, Dark Knight, quédate atrás. Yo me encargo de este maldito – Dijo con mucha seriedad.

Continuara…

 **Si, sé que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, pero teniendo que terminar otro de mis fanfics, y continuar con la Alifénix Mística para que ambos fanfics tenga la misma continuidad, resulto difícil actualizar este fanfic.**

 **Aun así, espero que les gustara este capítulo, prometo que el próximo será más largo.**

 **Adiós :)**


	20. 19º Cap El Retorno

**Capítulo 19:  
El Retorno**

Lord Decay se preocupó un poco al ver que el General Black Heart estaba por atacarlo, razón por la cual retrocedió un par de pasos, pero antes de poder escapar o si quiera prepararse para pelear, los brazos de la armadura mágica se separaron de esta y se lanzaron contra él. El estelar corrompido trato de saltar para evitar el ataque, pero los brazos atraparon sus patas delanteras y lo tiraron con mucha fuerza al suelo.

Antes de poder levantarse, los dos brazos de Black Heart bajaron en picado contra el estelar corrompido. Este recibió un potente impacto de parte de ambos brazos en su torso y pecho. Acto seguido, los brazos metálicos volvieron rápidamente con su controlador.

Black Heart – **Y no creas que he acabado todavía, aún falta darte un poco más Decay** – Dijo la armadura mágica acercándose lentamente al lobo corrompido.

Lord Decay hizo aparecer una esfera de energía oscura en su boca y la disparo contra el General Black Heart. Este sin mucho esfuerzo, le dio una patada a la esfera que la mando al aire con facilidad. La armadura mágica rápidamente lanzo uno de sus brazos contra el estelar corrompido, atrapando a este con dicha garra, y empezar a azotarlo de forma repetida en el suelo, y finalmente lanzarlo contra una roca que había cerca.

Luego de unos segundos, Lord Decay se levantó con varias heridas graves en su cuerpo, viendo como Black Heart se acercaba lentamente hacia él. El lobo corrompido se empezaba a preocupar al ver al general acercarse. La armadura mágica junto sus dos manos, creando dentro de la misma una especie de esfera de cristal, la cual luego apunto contra el estelar corrompido.

Black Heart – **Bien, ¿Alguna ultima cosa que decir antes de purificarte?** – Dijo seriamente la armadura mágica.

Decay – **No realmente** – Dijo el lobo con una sonrisa perversa, apareciendo una esfera de energía en su boca, solo que mucho más grande que todas las demás.

Al ver la esfera, el general se preparó para esquivar, pero se extrañó cuando el estelar corrompido disparo la esfera hacia otra dirección. Al mirar hacia donde iba la esfera, vio que esta iba a impactar contra Dark Knight. El fénix antropomórfico que estaba medio distraído, se sorprendió al ver como la esfera venia hacia él. Black Heart estaba por detener la esfera, pero al darse cuenta de algo, simplemente soltó una risa.

Por otro lado, Dark Knight se preparó para detener la esfera, después de toda esta tampoco iba a una velocidad que superara la de sus sentidos. Justo antes de que el fénix hiciera algo, Stellar Moon apareció deteniendo la esfera con una de sus garras. La yegua estelar tenía la misma apariencia que obtuvo cuando derroto a Hex el Traidor*, al igual que una expresión de furia en su rostro.

 ** _*Ver capítulo 11 de este mismo fanfic*_**

La yegua estelar con una facilidad increíble, detuvo la esfera como si nada. Lord Decay se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Stellar Moon, pero lo que verdaderamente lo sorprendió fue que esta fuera capaz de detener con tanta facilidad su ataque. La alifénix estelar empezó a caminar hacia el lobo corrompido, teniendo la esfera que disparo este en una de sus garras, y sin cambiar su expresión de furia.

Knight – ¿Stellar? ¿Por qué te vez de esa forma? – Pregunto confundido el fénix antropomórfico al ver a su hermana con aquella apariencia.

La pony estelar no escucho a su hermano, su miraba de pura furia estaba centrada solo en Lord Decay. Al estar al lado del estelar corrompido, Stellar Moon miro al susodicho con mucha furia, y apunto la esfera que este le disparo a su hermano que siguió teniendo en su mano.

Stellar – Nadie toca a mi hermano, maldito – Dijo la yegua con mucha ira y furia en su voz.

Black Heart – **Tranquila, Stellar, dame un momento para purificarlo y ya Lord Decay no volverá nunca. Estoy seguro de que Astral Rain estará contento de volver a tener su cuerpo de vuelta** – Dijo la armadura mágica mirando a Stellar, pero sin dejar de apuntar la esfera de cristal contra Decay.

Stellar – No me importa, no pude evitar que esa loca de Natsumi le hiciera daño a mi madre, no pienso permitir que alguien le haga daño a mi familia otra vez – Dijo la yegua muy furiosa.

La yegua estelar estuvo a nada de dispararle la esfera de energía a Lord Decay, pero antes de poder hacerlo, un rayo de energía fue disparado contra ella. Stellar Moon sintió como aquel láser venia hacia ella, y lo detuvo disparándole la esfera de energía de Lord Decay. Este último soltó una risa perversa, y miro hacia donde había venido el láser. Stellar Moon y el General Black Heart también miraron hacia aquella dirección, viendo a quien había disparado aquel láser.

Era una especie de león. Su pelaje era color gris con un aura azul levemente apagada. En su cuerpo tenia cristales negros incrustados que desprendían una especie de polvo parecido a la ceniza. Tenía cortadas profundas de las que salía un líquido negro muy espeso con detalles amarillos. Y sus ojos eran completamente azules brillantes.

Decay – **Vaya, no esperaba que vinieras a salvarme, Lord Demon** – Dijo el lobo con una sonrisa mirando al león.

Demon – **No es por gusto te lo puedo asegurar. Si dejo que te purifiquen no tendría a nadie que evite que estos ponys centren su atención en mi** – Dijo seriamente el león mirando al lobo corrompido.

Black Heart – **Perfecto, otro estelar se corrompido se unió a la fiesta** – Comento la armadura mágica mirando al león con seriedad y algo de fastidio.

Lord Decay aprovecho el momento que estuvo el general distraído y se teletransportó a otro lugar fuera de su alcance. Black Heart soltó un gruñido de frustración e hizo desaparecer la esfera de cristal que tenía en sus manos. Ambos estelares corrompidos se reunieron a varios metros de donde estaba el grupo. Decay miro a Demon con una sonrisa maliciosa y empezó a hablar.

Decay – **Bien, Demon, tú te encargas del general y yo me encargo de los dos hermanos** – Dijo el lobo corrompido al león.

Demon – **Apenas pudiste con ellos dos con tu forma Crepuscular, y ahora que puedo notar que la yegua aumento su poder de forma bestial y tú no tienes tu forma Crepuscular, dudo mucho que dures más de unos segundos antes de que te maten** – Dijo con simpleza el estelar corrompido, notándosele en el rostro que no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a Decay.

Decay – **Y ¿Qué esperas que hagas entonces?** – Pregunto con molestia el lobo.

Demon – **Como dije antes, no me importa lo que te pase ahora, solo quería que siguieras vivo porque así estos ponys no centraban su atención en mí, ahora que ya saben de mi existencia no me importa si te matan, así que has lo que te dé la gana** – Dijo seriamente el león corrompido.

Una mirada de furia se dibujó en el rostro de Lord Decay, pero se controló para no saltar encima de Demon. Ambos grupos se miraron fijamente los unos a los otros, pero antes de que pudieran ir al ataque, el portal del que había salido el General Black Heart, el cual todavía seguía abierto, empezó a cambiar de color, pasando de ser de color negro, a color amarillo con rojo.

Todos miraron con curiosidad y atención el cambio de colores del portal. Unos segundos después de que el portal cambiara de colores, un par de figuras cayeron de dicho portal. Todos miraron quienes eran las dos figuras con impresión, sobretodo Stellar Moon y Dark Knight.

Ya que eran Soul Keeper y Zephyr Exe.

El alicornio blanco y el chico peliblanco se levantaron del suelo y miraron a su alrededor por un momento, centrando rápidamente su vista en los dos hermanos.

Soul – ¡Stellar Moon! ¡Dark Knight! – Dijo el semental corriendo hacia sus dos hijos.

Al llegar a donde estaban los susodichos, Soul abrazo a ambos con fuerza. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight miraron sorprendidos a su padre, luego de la repentina aparición que tuvo este.

Stellar – ¿Papa? – Pregunto sorprendida la yegua estelar.

Knight – ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? – Pregunto confundido el fénix antropomórfico.

Soul – No lo sé, solo recuerdo que estábamos girando en ese extraño vórtice, y de la nada caímos aquí – Respondió el semental sin dejar de abrazar a sus dos hijos.

Mientras los dos hermanos miraban extrañados a su padre, y este seguía abrazando a sus dos hijos. Zephyr miraba algo extrañado al Genera Black Heart, mientras que este junto con Lord Decay y Lord Demon miraban al chico peliblanco con impresión y sorpresa.

Black Heart – **Zephyr, sin dudas no esperaba verte aquí** – Dijo la armadura mágica aun sorprendida.

Zephyr – Logre detectar la señal mágica del Módulo de la Orden, y como estaba bastante cerca del vórtice dimensional en el que nos encontrábamos, cambie el rumbo hacia este vórtice – Respondió el peliblanco tranquilamente – Y dime, Black Heart, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

Antes de que el general pudiera responder, un círculo de luz rodeo al peliblanco. Este se extrañó al ver dicho círculo, pero se extrañó más todavía cuando del círculo surgió una columna de luz roja muy potente y concentrada. Todos miraron dicha columna con sorpresa, incluyendo a Soul y a sus dos hijos. Luego de que la columna de luz desapareciera, no había rastro de Zephyr por ningún lado.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no se escuchó nada. Lord Demon se empezó a reír de la nada.

Demon – **¡Ja ja ja! ¡Vamos a ver si te puedes recuperar de eso, Exe!** – Exclamo el león corrompido con mucha perversidad en su voz, siendo él quien que realizo aquel ataque contra el chico.

Zephyr – **Claro que puedo, pero no me hace falta** – Dijo la voz del chico en Lengua Infinita.

Una expresión de nerviosismo se dibujó en el rostro de Lord Demon al escuchar la voz de Zephyr detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta, el león estelar corrompido pudo ver que menos de un metro estaba parado el chico en su Forma Espíritu. Junto a él estaban Danna, Azrael y Alma también en sus Forma Espíritu.

Zephyr – **Dime, Demon, ¿Qué pensabas hacer luego de destruir mi cuerpo físico? ¿Pelear contra mí en mi Forma Espíritu?** – Dijo tranquilamente el chico/espíritu mirando fijamente a Lord Demon.

El susodicho retrocedió un par de pasos luego de escuchar las palabras del chico. Danna que estaba en el hombro de su compañero, soltó una risa burlona.

Danna – **¿Qué pasa, Demon? ¿Tienes miedo acaso?** – Dijo la fénix de forma burlona.

El león estelar no respondió, siguió retrocediendo y no era el único. Lord Decay también retrocedía lentamente mientras miraba al chico. El lobo corrompido miro a Demon con seriedad, sin dejar de retroceder en ningún momento.

Decay – _"¿Qué hacemos ahora, idiota? ¡Podías hacer tantas cosas y en lugar de eso destruyes su cuerpo! ¡¿Cómo vamos a luchar contra él si ahora es todopoderoso, intangible y técnicamente ni siquiera está vivo para poder matarlo?!"_ – Pregunto por telepatía el lobo estelar corrompido.

Demon – _"¡Cállate y déjame pensar maldita sea!"_ – Grito el león muy nervioso, y luego de un par de segundos respondió – _"Nuestra única salida es usar el portal del Módulo de la Orden, llegaremos al Gran Nexo, pero incluso ahí es mejor que estar con este maldito"_ –

Decay – _"¡¿Eres imbécil o estás loco?! ¡En el Gran Nexo solo tardaran unos segundos en atraparnos! ¡Nuestra energía no es algo que sobre ahí, nos encontraran en nada!"_ –

Demon – _"¿Prefieres morir a manos de Exe?"_ –

Una expresión de molestia se dibujó en el rostro de ambos estelares corrompidos, al saber ya la respuesta a esa última pregunta. Lord Decay y Lord Demon miraron al chico/espíritu por un momento. Este seguía mirándolos a ambos fijamente, sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de ambos. Los dos estelares se miraron por un momento y asintieron con la cabeza.

A gran velocidad, ambos estelares saltaron hacia atrás, hacia donde estaba el portal generado por el Modulo de la Orden. Lord Decay y Lord Demon corrieron rápidamente hasta dicho portal, y como si su vida dependiera de ello, saltaron dentro del mismo. Todo esto en menos de un segundo.

Al verse dentro del portal, ambos estelares suspiraron de alivio, pero su alivio duro poco, ya que de la nada volvieron a aparecer fuera del vórtice, delante de donde estaba Zephyr. El chico estaba sosteniendo en su mano el Modulo de la Orden, el cual ahora estaba como nuevo.

Zephyr – **Buen intento, pero saben que saltar dentro de un vórtice no iba a salvarlos por mucho más de un segundo** – Dijo el chico/espíritu lanzándole el Modulo de la Orden al General Black Heart.

Demon – **¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!** – Exclamo el león estelar sorprendido.

Zephyr – **Los regrese a ambos y solo a ambos en el tiempo, y convertí el vórtice de nuevo en un Módulo de la Orden, fue tan simple como solo desearlo y ya está** – Respondió con simpleza el chico – **Ahora, así van a pasar las cosas, ambos van a luchar contra Soul, Stellar Moon, Dark Knight y contra el General Black Heart, luego aparecerán Phoenix Queen y su grupo y se unirán a la pelea, ambos trataran de resistirse de cualquier forma, pero finalmente los dos terminaran perdiendo el combate y serán purificados al final. Eso es lo que pasara en los siguientes 14 minutos con 17 segundos y 293 milésimas** –

Unas expresiones de furia se dibujaron en los rostros de ambos estelares corrompidos. Antes de que estos dos pudieran hacer algo, una fuerza invisible los empujo con un poder increíble a ambos. Decay y Demon cayeron en el centro de la montaña, justo a unos pocos metros de donde estaba el General Black Heart. Este soltó una risa algo maliciosa mientras se acercaba a ambos lentamente.

Black Heart – **Bueno, no me voy a negar a darles una buena paliza a dos idiotas si me lo dejan tan fácil** – Dijo el general con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que chocaba sus dos puños de forma amenazante.

Los dos estelares corrompidos se pusieron en posición de combate al ver al genera acercarse. Lord Decay trato de usar de nuevo su Forma Crepuscular, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado como para volver a usarla. Lord Demon por otro lado fue cubierto por una energía de color anaranjado, mientras que partes de su cuerpo se prendieron en llamas, y los cristales oscuros en su cuerpo adquirieron un color ámbar en la punta de los mismos.

Ambos estelares corrompidos se prepararon para pelear, al igual que el General Black Heart. Dark Knight al ver esto, fue hacia donde estaba el general y se puso al lado de este. Stellar Moon también hizo lo mismo que su hermano. Soul no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así se unió a sus dos hijos para pelear junto a ellos.

Zephyr por otro lado, estando aun en su Forma Espíritu, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, a ver simplemente que pasaba. Danna se sentó en el suelo y se recostó de una de las piernas de su compañero para luego cerrar sus ojos. Alma y Azrael simplemente se sentaron también en el suelo, estando recostados de la espalda del otro, mirando Soul y a los demás.

Zephyr – **Bien, esperemos que esto no sea más largo de lo que debería ser** – Dijo simplemente el chico, apoyando su codo en una de sus piernas, mientras apoyaba su cabeza usando su puño para ello, y con la otra mano acariciaba la cabeza de Danna.

El primero en atacar fue Lord Demon, el cual creo una gran esfera de energía oscura con la cual ataco al grupo. El General Black Heart detuvo la esfera con su mano, destruyéndola con solo cerrar su mano. Soul rápidamente ataco al león con su ataque Láser Estelar, dándole de lleno y haciéndolo retroceder. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight se sorprendieron al ver dicho ataque, mirando a su padre con sorpresa.

Stellar – Papa, ¿Acaso tu…? –

Soul – Les cuento luego, ahora tenemos que acabar con ese león raro – Dijo el semental antes de que su hija terminara de hablar.

Lord Decay ataco al alicornio blanco con unos picos oscuros que surgieron del suelo. Soul alcanzo a esquivar dichos picos saltando, pero aun así lograron hacerle unos pocos daños. Stellar Moon enfurecida, ataco al lobo corrompido dándole un fuerte puñetazo que el susodicho apenas pudo aguantar.

Dark Knight le disparo tres flechas al lobo estelar corrompido, aprovechando que este estaba débil. Lord Decay esquivo las flechas como pudo, y contraataco creando esferas de energía oscura que disparo hacia el cielo. Dichas esferas se dividieron en muchas esferas más pequeñas, las cuales comenzaron a caer en todo el campo, causando fuertes explosiones en donde impactaban.

Soul creo un escudo mágico a su alrededor para protegerse al igual que a Stellar Moon y a Dark Knight. El General Black Heart hizo lo mismo para protegerse. Luego de que las explosiones se detuvieran, los dos estelares corrompidos se pusieron en posición de combate de nuevo.

En ese momento, Phoenix Queen junto con Vix, Philomena y la Gran Maestra Beta aparecieron. El grupo de la Alifénix Mística estaba preparado para unirse a la pelea. Lord Decay y Lord Demon miraron a todos sus enemigos con expresión de furia, tratando de ocultar su actual preocupación.

Decay – _"Esto es malo, lo que dijo Exe se está cumpliendo"_ – Pensó el lobo con preocupación.

Demon – _"Cálmate, maldita sea, ya tenemos bastantes problemas ahora como para que tu comiences a preocuparte"_ – Le dijo el león por telepatía – _"Solo tenemos que encontrar una forma de cambiar eso"_ –

Decay – _"Aja, entonces, ¿Cuál es tu gran idea, genio?"_ – Pregunto el estelar corrompido con furia.

Zephyr – _"Saben algo, me aburrí de esperar, así que adelantare su final varios minutos"_ – Dijo de la nada el chico/espíritu.

Ambos estelares corrompidos quedaron paralizados al escuchar las palabras de Zephyr. Entonces, de la nada, el susodicho apareció aun en su forma espíritu entre ambos, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de los dos, y mirándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lord Decay y Lord Demon trataron de alejarse, pero había algo que no los dejaba, como si una presencia impidiera que se movieran por completo.

Zephyr – **Bueno, adiós** – Dijo el chico/espirito con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Acto seguido, Zephyr salto hacia atrás, sacando del cuerpo de ambos estelares unas especies de esferas de energía negra y roja, y que desprendían una sustancia viscosa del mismo color. El chico/espíritu cayó al suelo, mientras que las dos esferas se quemaban y se hacían polvo.

En ese momento, tanto Lord Decay como Lord Demon se echaron al suelo, empezando a retorcerse y a gritar de puro sufrimiento. Esto extraño tanto a Soul y sus hijos, como a Phoenix Queen y su grupo. Solo el General Black Heart permaneció tranquilo a pesar de todo, ya que sabía bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de unos segundos, los dos estelares corrompidos fueron cubiertos de un par de destellos muy fuertes. Pasaron varios segundos, hasta que finalmente los destellos que cubrían a ambos estelares desaparecieron.

Todos pudieron ver que ambos estelares corrompidos, ya no estaban corrompidos. Todos los cristales oscuros y la sustancia roja que antes los cubría, había desaparecido por completo de Lord Decay y Lord Demon. Ahora el lobo y el león mostraban su verdadera apariencia, teniendo ambos un pelaje completamente blanco azulado, con varias líneas negras en su cuerpo y rostro, al igual que algunos símbolos naranjas en varias partes de su cuerpo.

El grupo (Excepto el General Black Heart) miraron impresionados a ambos estelares. Estos se encontraban en el suelo, inconscientes. Zephyr se acercó a ambos estelares, tomándolos a ambos de la parte de atrás de su cuello y levantándolos del suelo. Entonces, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, el chico/espíritu comenzó a sacudir al lobo y al león.

Zephyr – **Vamos ustedes dos, despierten de una vez** – Decía el chico sin dejar de zarandear a ambos estelares sin ningún cuidado – **Ya estuvieron bastante tiempo fuera como para que ahora tengan ganas de dormir** –

El grupo entero miraban esto con sus ojos como puntos negros, sin saber muy bien que decir ni que hacer, ya que no se esperaban que el chico/espíritu hiciera algo así. Luego de unos segundos de zarandear a los dos estelares, estos comenzaron a despertar. Ambos no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que estaban siendo zarandeados sin parar, cosa que no les hizo mucha gracia.

¿Decay? – **¡Zephyr! ¡Para de zarandearnos!** – Dijo el lobo con tono de estar mareado.

¿Demon? – **¡Si, me estoy comenzando a marear!** – Dijo el león igualmente con tono de estar mareado.

Entonces, el chico/espíritu soltó a ambos estelares y ambos cayeron al suelo, recuperándose del zarandeo de Zephyr. Luego de unos segundos, el lobo y el león miraron con algo de enojo al chico.

¿Decay? – **Sabes, había mejores formas de despertarnos a Dark Space y a mí que esa** – Dijo con molestia el lobo.

Dark Space – **Concuerdo con lo que dice Astral Rain, había mejores formas de despertarnos** – Dijo el león también con molestia.

Zephyr – **Ya, ya, cálmense, no fue para tanto** – Dijo el chico tranquilamente.

Astral Rain – **Lo dices porque tu no eras el que estaba siendo zarandeado** – Dijo el lobo estelar con algo menos de molestia.

Dark Space – **Ni tampoco el que cayó al suelo luego de eso** – Dijo el león estelar también con algo menos de molestia.

Zephyr – **Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que ya ninguno de los dos esta corrompido y eso es lo que importa** – Dijo el chico/espíritu tranquilamente – **Y ninguno puede negar eso** –

Ambos estelares solo rotaron los ojos por el comentario del chico, para luego mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Dark Space – **Y ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no parece el Gran Nexo** – Pregunto con curiosidad el león estelar.

Zephyr – **¿No recuerdan nada de lo que paso mientras ambos estaban corrompidos?** – Pregunto el chico/espíritu seriamente.

Astral Rain – **Pues… La verdad es que no, todo ese tiempo está en blanco. Lo último que recuerdo es el momento en el que me corrompieron** – Respondió el lobo tranquilamente.

Dark Space – **Y yo estoy igual la verdad** – Dijo el león sin saber que más decir.

Estas respuestas hicieron que el chico/espíritu cerrara los ojos a la vez que ponía expresión pensativa. Este extraño bastante a ambos estelares. Entonces, Danna voló hasta estar en el hombro de su compañero, y miro a Astral Rain y a Dark Space con algo de duda.

Danna – **Chicos, puede que les cueste creer esto, pero ustedes han estado corrompidos más tiempo del que creen** – Dijo la fénix/espíritu sin saber si decirle la verdad a ambos.

Dark Space – **¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?** – Pregunto seriamente el león estelar.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo miraban seriamente a los dos estelares, sobre todo Phoenix y su grupo.

Stellar – ¿Qué creen que estén hablando ellos? – Pregunto la yegua estelar mirando con algo de desconfianza a Astral Rain y a Dark Space.

Phoenix – Seguro que nada bueno – Dijo la yegua fénix mirando con igual desconfianza a Astral Rain y a Dark Space.

Black Heart – **Tranquilos, ya no tienen que desconfiar de ellos dos. Ambos fueron purificados, por eso ya no tienen esa apariencia tan rara que tenían antes** – Dijo la armadura mágica calmadamente.

A pesar de las palabras del general, el grupo seguía teniendo algo de desconfianza hacia Astral Rain y a Dark Space. En ese momento, todos pudieron escuchar un gran "¡QUEEEEÉ!" proveniente de los dos estelares. Dicho grito hizo que el grupo mirara con curiosidad al león y al lobo, los cuales tenían ambos expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad en su rostro.

Astral Rain – **¡¿Cómo hemos estado de esa forma tanto tiempo?!** – Pregunto alterado el lobo estelar.

Zephyr – **Ambos fueron corrompidos y desaparecieron en el espacio dimensional, saben que el tiempo pasa de forma diferente en cualquier dimensión** – Respondió el chico/ espíritu con tranquilidad.

Dark Space – **¡¿Y por qué no trataste de encontrarnos?!** – Pregunto el león con algo de molestia.

Danna – **Tratamos de buscarlos, pero su energía desapareció totalmente, como si hubieran muerto. Pero como nunca llegamos a sentir que hubieran muerto, no nos preocupamos por ustedes** – Dijo la fénix/espíritu algo avergonzada, mientras Zephyr asentía con la cabeza.

Mientras estos cuatro discutían sin parar, el resto del grupo estaban hablando entre ellos.

Soul – Me alegra mucho volver a verlos, hijos – Dijo el alicornio blanco abrazando con fuerza a sus dos hijos.

Los susodichos simplemente miraban con una sonrisa a su padre, resistiendo como podían el fuerte abrazo que les estaba dando, mientras el resto del grupo miraban la escena con una sonrisa. Luego de un par de minutos de abrazos y otras palabras de parte del alicornio blanco, este miro a Phoenix Queen y al resto de su grupo. La Alifénix Mística se acercó al semental y extendió su garra con una sonrisa.

Phoenix – Mucho gusto, soy Knigh… Phoenix Queen, me llamo Phoenix Queen – Se presentó la yegua algo nerviosa, luego de autocorregirse.

Soul – Un placer conocerte, Phoenix Queen, mi nombre es Soul, Soul Keeper. Y estos son mis hijos – Se presentó el semental dándole el casco/garra a la yegua, para luego señalar a sus hijos.

Phoenix – ¿Tú eres el padre de Stellar Moon y Dark Knight? – Pregunto con incredulidad la yegua fénix, mirando primero a Soul, y luego a Stellar Moon y Dark Knight, para luego volver a mirar a Soul – Pero, ¿Cómo es que...? – Antes de que la yegua pudiera continuar hablando, Soul la interrumpió.

Soul – ¿Cómo es que Stellar es una alifénix y Dark Knight un fénix? Eso es porque mi esposa es una fénix, una fénix estelar para ser precisos – Respondió el semental sabiendo cual sería la pregunta de Phoenix.

El grupo de Phoenix miro con extrañeza a Soul, pero sobretodo lo miraron con incomodidad. Phoenix Queen miro con dicha incomodidad al alicornio blanco, para luego preguntarle.

Phoenix – ¿Entonces tú… esposa es una fénix? – Dijo la yegua muy incómoda, imaginándose cosas raras.

El semental tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta de la razón de por qué lo miraban así, hasta que lo entendió, cosa que hizo que se pusiera bastante nervioso.

Soul – Ella puede transformarse en yegua, no se imaginen cosas raras – Dijo el semental bastante nervioso.

Esto último que dijo el semental, llego a borrar la mayoría de aquella extrañeza e incomodidad con la que lo miraban. Segundos después de esto, Zephyr junto con Astral Rain y Dark Space. Estos dos ya parecía que se habían recuperado un poco de lo que les dijo el chico/espíritu. El susodicho miro al grupo y dijo.

Zephyr – **Bien, ya esto sería misión secundaria cumplida, así que vámonos, que nuestra misión principal todavía no está completa** – Dijo el chico/espíritu seriamente – **Black Heart, llévate a Astral Rain y a Dark Space al Gran Nexo con el Modulo de la Orden** –

Black Heart – **Entendido** – Dijo la armadura mágica asintiendo con la cabeza.

El susodicho hizo aparecer el Modulo de la Orden en su mano, para luego arrojarlo al suelo con fuerza, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Un portal más pequeño que el anterior, apareció delante del general. Este les hizo unas señas a Astral Rain y a Dark Space para que lo siguieran.

Black Heart – **Vamos ustedes dos, estoy seguro de que hay ciertos seres que se alegraran de verlos a ambos** – Dijo el general con parte de su cuerpo dentro del portal.

Los dos estelares se miraron y rápidamente corrieron hacia el portal, despidiéndose de manera apresurada de todo el grupo, antes de atravesar completamente el portal. Todos miraron dicho portal por unos segundos, hasta que el mismo se cerró, convirtiéndose de nuevo en el Modulo de la Orden, y desapareciendo en un destello.

Entonces, de la nada una parte del suelo se levantó cerca del portal anterior, formando algo parecido a una mesa, y sobre esta "mesa" apareció un vórtice. El vórtice era de color amarillo y rojo, y su aparición sorprendió a Soul, Stellar y a Dark Knight.

Stellar – ¡Es el vórtice! – Exclamo sorprendida la yegua estelar.

Soul – Esto son buenas noticias – Dijo el semental sonriendo.

Knight – Eso significa que ya podemos irnos – Dijo el fénix antropomórfico alegremente.

Los tres se veían bastante alegres por poder irse. En cambio, Phoenix se veía algo triste.

Phoenix – Entonces, ¿Ya se tienen que ir? – Pregunto la yegua con tristeza.

Stellar – Si, lo siento, nos gustaría seguir por un tiempo más, pero debemos irnos, tenemos algo muy importante que hacer – Dijo la estelar con algo de tristeza.

Phoenix – Bueno, fue bueno que estuvieran aquí, nos ayudaron bastante la verdad – Dijo la yegua fénix aun con tristeza.

Todo el grupo camino hasta el vórtice lentamente. Dark Knight volvió a su forma fénix y miro al grupo de Phoenix con una sonrisa.

Knight – Fue un placer conocerlos a todos, espero que algún día podamos volver a vernos – Dijo el fénix sonriendo, para acto seguido saltar dentro del portal.

Soul – Bueno, yo no los conocí tanto como mis hijos, pero aun así... – Decía el semental, pero de la nada fue empujado por Zephyr al vórtice.

Zephyr – **Lo siento por eso, pero no había un buen dialogo de despedida para ti, y era mejor cortar tu parte** – Dijo el chico/espíritu con simpleza.

Stellar – Me da algo de tristeza despedirme de ustedes la verdad, sobre todo de ti Phoenix, me dio mucho gusto conocer a otra alifénix como yo – Dijo la yegua estelar sonriendo.

Phoenix Queen miro a Stellar Moon por un momento, primero con una mirada de duda y luego con una mirada de seriedad. Entonces, la Alifénix Mística se acercó a la yegua estelar y sorpresivamente le dio un beso en los labios. Todo el grupo incluida Stellar se sorprendieron por esto. Luego de un par de segundos, Phoenix cortó el beso y miro a Stellar con una sonrisa.

Phoenix – Eso es por salvarme antes – Dijo la yegua fénix guiñándole un ojo a Stellar – Y perdóname por esto –

Antes de que Stellar tuviera tiempo de preguntar por eso último, Phoenix Queen la empujo al vórtice, tirándola dentro del mismo. Zephyr soltó una risa y camino hacia el portal tranquilamente.

Zephyr – **Eso yo lo llamo estrategia** – Dijo el chico/espíritu mirando con una sonrisa a Phoenix, para acto seguido saltar dentro del portal, siendo seguido por Danna, Azrael y Alma.

La Alifénix Mística miro por un momento el vórtice, para después cubrirse la cara con sus garras mientras un fuerte y notable sonrojo cubría su rostro.

Phoenix – No puedo creer que acabo de hacer esto – Dijo la yegua con mucha vergüenza, sin dejar de cubrirse la cara en ningún momento.

Mientras tanto, en el vórtice. El grupo caía sin parar por el susodicho vórtice. Stellar se encontraba mirando el vacío sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras Soul y Dark Knight la miraban con extrañeza.

Zephyr – **No se preocupen por ella, simplemente está procesando unas cosas** – Dicho el chico/espíritu acostado en medio del aire – **Por cierto, creo que ya va siendo hora de recuperar nuestros cuerpos** –

Tanto el cuerpo de Zephyr como los cuerpos de Danna, Azrael y Alma comenzaron a brillar con intensidad y luego de unos segundos recuperaron sus cuerpos.

Danna volvía a tener su cuerpo de fénix con su misma apariencia. Azrael ahora tenía un cuerpo robótico mucho más moderno que su anterior cuerpo, y Alma tenía un cuerpo de dragona igual a su anterior cuerpo, solo que con diversas gemas incrustadas en todo su cuerpo. Zephyr por otro lado…

El chico peliblanco ahora se había transformado en una especie de ave antropomórfica (Con parecido a un halcón). Su plumaje era de color gris. Tenía cabello blanco como normalmente. Sus ojos eran como los de un águila, pero con los mismos colores de antes. Era más alto. Usaba su misma ropa, solo que ahora las mangas de su gabardina le llegaban a sus hombros, sus botas estaban adaptadas a la forma de sus garras, y en lugar de su camisa y pantalón habituales, ahora llevaba una armadura ligera adaptada a su nueva forma. Y obviamente seguía teniendo su sombrero de copa blanco con una cinta negra.

La ahora ave antropomórfica miro su nueva forma con sorpresa, para luego mirar a Danna con fastidio.

Zephyr – No hace falta que haga nada para saber que tu hiciste esto – Dijo el ave con fastidio mientras miraba a la fénix.

La fénix blanca simplemente se empezó a reír, cubriéndose el pico con sus alas. Entonces, antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer nada más, todos empezaron a ser cubiertos por una fuerte luz, hasta que la misma los cubrió por completo.

 **Continuara...**


	21. 20º Cap Casi, pero no

**Capítulo 20**

 **Casi, pero no**

Soul y compañía pudieron ver como aquella luz los cubría por completo. Todos cerraros los ojos por un momento por aquel brillo, hasta que finalmente y aun con los ojos cerrados, pudieron sentir que salían de aquel vórtice… Aunque no de la mejor manera.

En la sala del mapa del castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, se abrió un vórtice en la mesa del mapa. De dicho vórtice salieron disparados Soul, Stellar Moon, Dark Knight, Zephyr y Danna salieron disparados del vórtice, chocándose fuertemente con el techo de la sala y cayendo al suelo después. Los tres primeros se levantaron algo adoloridos por el golpe contra el techo, mientras que los dos últimos se levantaron con tranquilidad.

Stellar – Bien, parece que estamos de vuelta en casa – Dijo la yegua luego de recuperarse del golpe, viendo con algo de nostalgia aquella sala.

Soul – Me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que nos fuimos – Se preguntó el semental estirando un poco sus alas.

Zephyr – En su dimensión paso exactamente un año desde que nos fuimos de ella – Respondió el ave antropomórfica tranquilamente.

Soul y Stellar – ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron tanto padre e hija al escuchar esto.

Stellar – ¿Estuvimos casi 20 años en otras dimensiones y aquí solo paso 1 año? – Pregunto la yegua sin poder creerse esto.

Zephyr – Recuerden que dije que el tiempo va a distintas velocidades en distintas dimensiones, en su dimensión va muy lento comparado con el tiempo de las otras dimensiones – Explico el ave a la vez que observaba un poco su cuerpo.

Danna – Por lo que es muy probable que algunas cosas hayan cambiado desde que estuvieron por última vez en su dimensión – Comento la fénix blanca estando en el hombro de su compañero, para luego mirar a este con una sonrisa – Por cierto, Zephyr… ¿Te gusta tu nueva forma? – Pregunto la chica con un tono burlón.

El ave antropomórfica simplemente roto los ojos por este comentario, para luego arreglarse su sombrero y mirar al grupo.

Zephyr – Bueno, ustedes vayan afuera y hagan lo que quieran, yo y Danna nos quedaremos aquí hasta que vuelvan – Sugirió el ave con calma – Así vamos, váyanse – Fue lo último que dijo el ave, para luego sentarse en uno de los tronos de la sala y mirar el mapa atentamente.

Soul miro por un momento al ave antropomórfica, extrañándose un poco por la aptitud tan rara que tenía esto, pero no le prestó atención a esto y miro a sus dos hijos con una sonrisa. Estos miraron a su padre, esperando la decisión de este.

Soul – Stellar Moon, Dark Knight, vamos, veamos cómo han estado las cosas por aquí últimamente – Le dijo el semental con tranquilidad a sus dos hijos, empezando a caminar fuera de la sala del mapa.

Stellar y Dark Knight siguieron a su padre en silencio. La alifénix pensando en volver a ver a su novia Claire después de tanto tiempo, y el fénix negro simplemente tratando de imaginarse como podrían ser los amigos de su hermana y su padre. Zephyr y Danna se quedaron solos en la sala del trono, estando en un completo silencio bastante profundo. Después de unos cuantos minutos más de silencio, Danna miro a su compañero y hablo.

Danna – Sabes que Soul sospecho un poco y puede que sepa que aquí no es su dimensión – Comento la fénix caminando sobre la mesa del mapa.

Zephyr – Si, yo también note que sospecho cuando le hable, aunque intento pensar que es debido a otra cosa y no a que sabe que no es su dimensión. Pero no deja de resultarme muy curioso eso – Fue lo que respondió el ave – Pero bueno, seguro no tardaran mucho en descubrirlo –

Justo después de que el ave antropomórfica dijera esto, Soul, Stellar y Dark Knight entraron repentinamente en la sala. Los tres se veían exaltados y con expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros, mientras empezaban a poner cosas en la puerta de la sala para bloquearla. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, en los que solo se escuchó el ruido del semental y sus dos hijos poniendo objetos pesados en la puerta, estos se apoyaron en dichas cosas para descansar un momento.

Soul – Este no es nuestro mundo – Dijo el semental respirando de manera cansada.

Zephyr – Y ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? – Pregunto tranquilamente el ave antropomórfica, apoyando una de sus alas en la mesa del mapa y mirando al semental.

Stellar – Podemos empezar con el hecho de que nuestro mundo no está habitado por robots – Dijo la alifénix sentándose en uno de los tronos que había en la sala.

Danna – Mmm… Quizá por eso es que esta dimensión es tan parecida a la suya. Puede que sea igual, pero con la diferencia de que todos son robots – Sugirió la fénix sin perder la calma.

Knight – No lo entendiendo, si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué el mapa nos trajo hasta aquí? – Pregunto con curiosidad el fénix.

Soul – Nos faltan dos fragmentos todavía, puede que uno esté aquí y por eso el mapa nos trajo aquí – Sugirió el semental, ya que parecia lo más lógico.

En ese momento, un fuerte temblor recorrió todo el castillo. Todos rápidamente se acercaron a una ventana y pudieron ver que había provocado aquel temblor. A unos cuantos metros del castillo, habían caído nada menos que un par de robots alicornio. El grupo no tardo en reconocer dichos robots, ya que estos tenían la apariencia de las princesas Celestia y Luna.

Knight – Si… Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por eso – Dijo el fénix sonando un poco preocupado.

Y no solo las versiones robóticas de las princesas estaban allí, varios habitantes del pueblo que ellos conocían bien e incluso las Mane 6, todos estos en versiones robóticas estaban caminando en dirección al castillo. También había versiones robóticas de sus amigos y compañeros de su dimensión. Aquello alarmo al grupo, ya que no sabían muy bien que podía pasar si los habitantes del pueblo llegaban al castillo.

Soul – ¡Rápido, tenemos que rodear el castillo con un escudo mágico antes de que lleguen hasta aquí! – Dijo el semental seriamente y con claras prisas en su voz.

Stellar – Pero, ¿Cómo lo haremos? Este castillo es demasiado grande y no podremos hacer el escudo a tiempo para cuando vengan – Dijo la yegua fénix casi de la misma forma que su padre.

Knight – Aun así hay que intentarlo. Juntemos los tres nuestra magia para poder hacer un escudo lo suficientemente grande como para rodear todo el castillo – Dijo el fénix seriamente y con tono decidido.

Zephyr – Sera mejor que se apresuren, a la velocidad a la que van, posiblemente tarden un minuto y 18 segundos en llegar – Dijo el ave antropomórfica mirando por la ventana – Tratare de retrasarlos un poco, pero solo será por un par de minutos –

Entonces, los ojos de Zephyr desprendieron un pequeño brillo casi imperceptible, a la vez que seguía mirando por la ventana fijamente sin despegar su mirada en ningún momento. Danna hacia lo mismo, estando parada en el hombro de su compañero.

Mientras los dos seres de nivel superior miraban por la ventana, Soul, Stellar y Dark Knight empezaron a reunir una gran cantidad de magia en un solo punto, creando algo parecido a una esfera de energía que iba haciéndose cada vez más y más grande, hasta formar una esfera de un diámetro mayor al de un pony normal. Luego de tener aquella gigantesca esfera, que les costó bastante tiempo formar, los tres se prepararon para utilizar dicha esfera y hacer un escudo.

Danna – Sera mejor que hagan ese escudo ahora, ya están a menos de 30 metros del castillo, y las princesas no se ven muy felices que digamos – Dijo la fénix blanca para que los dos ponys y el fénix negro se apresuraran.

Al escuchar esto, rápidamente Soul junto con su hija concentraron toda aquella energía en sus cuernos. Toda aquella energía magia hacia que los cuerpos de ambos ponys desprendieran rayos eléctricos de energía mágica, además de hacer que sus ojos brillaran por completo. Acto seguido, ambos ponys liberaron al mismo tiempo toda esa magia, creando en un instante un gigantesco domo mágico que cubrió el castillo de la amistad por completo.

Soul y Stellar cayeron agotados al suelo, mientras sus cuernos desprendían un humo negro, mientras que Dark Knight simplemente respiraba un poco cansado. Zephyr y Danna por su parte, pudieron ver como las princesas y las Mane 6 robóticas, junto con los habitantes robóticos del pueblo, miraban sorprendidos aquel domo mágico que apareció alrededor del castillo de la amistad, tratando de atravesarlo de cualquier forma, pero el domo era totalmente impenetrable para ellos.

Zephyr – Bien, eso los detendrá por un largo rato – Dijo el ser de nivel superior con tranquilidad.

Por su parte, el semental, la yegua y el fénix ya habían recuperado la suficiente energía como para levantarse. Todos volvieron a sentarse en los tronos de la sala del mapa, empezando a planear que es lo que harían ahora.

Soul – Bien, necesitamos un plan para escapar de este castillo sin que nos vean. Un plan para conseguir el fragmento de la estrella. Y un plan para luego volver aquí y activar el mapa para irnos – Dijo el semental seriamente, estando sentado en el trono de Pinkie Pie – Tenemos que pensar bien en lo que haremos, para que no haya resultados indeseados en esta ocasión –

Stellar – Pues ahora mismo las cosas están bastante difíciles. Estamos encerrados en un castillo, que además está rodeado por versiones robóticas de nuestros amigos y conocidos. Por lo que salir de aquí será la parte más fácil. Ya la parte en la que no nos descubran… Eso ya si que lo veo bastante difícil – Dijo la alifénix con seriedad y fastidio, ya que no le gustaba para nada la situación en la que estaban –

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio por varios segundos, pensando en algún plan para poder salir del castillo sin que los descubrieran, hasta que alguien finalmente hablo.

Zephyr – Yo conozco algo que podría serviros para escapar de aquí – Dijo el ave antropomórfica con sombrero de copa, sonriendo con calma – Todos los habitantes del pueblo son versiones robóticas de sus amigos, por lo que la mejor forma de escapa de aquí es que ustedes también se conviertan en versiones robóticas de ustedes mismos –

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento. Aquella idea les parecia muy descabellada y con altas probabilidades de salir mal, además de que ni Soul ni sus dos hijos conocían hechizos que pudieran hacer eso. Al darse cuenta de esto, Zephyr volvió a hablar, esta vez con un poco de fastidio en su voz.

Zephyr – Les recuerdo que estamos en el castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Un lugar en el que hay bibliotecas en las bibliotecas, por lo que en algún lado tiene que haber un hechizo para cambiar temporalmente las formas de sus cuerpos – Dijo con fastidio el ave mirando al resto.

Knight – Pero, maestro, ¿Usted no tiene la habilidad para cambar de forma? ¿No podría usar esa misma habilidad para cambiarnos a nosotros de forma? – Le pregunto el fénix negro al ave antropomórfica con curiosidad.

Zephyr – No tengo ninguna habilidad para cambia de forma, simplemente cuando reconstruyo mi cuerpo puedo darle la forma que quiera y de esa forma puedo cambiar de apariencia. En esta ocasión cambie al cuerpo de un ave, aunque no fue por voluntad propia – Dijo con una leve molestia el ave, mirando a su amiga fénix.

Aquello dejo con una única opción al grupo, y era buscar en todo el castillo un hechizo para cambiar de forma, por lo que sin querer perder un segundo más de tiempo, todos se pusieron a buscar aquel deseado hechizo en todas las bibliotecas que había en el castillo.

Soul buscaba junto con su hija en la biblioteca en la que recordaban que su amiga Twilight Sparkle pasaba más el tiempo. Padre e hija tomaban varios libros con su magia y empezaban a revisarlo rápidamente uno por uno, y si no encontraban nada, los volvían a dejar en su sitio.

Dark Knight buscaba junto con Danna en otra biblioteca más pequeña que había en el castillo. Los dos fénix usaban sus poderes para revisar rápidamente todos los libros que podían, pero por mucho que buscaban no encontraban ningún hechizo ni cercanamente parecido al que necesitaban.

Mientras, Zephyr simplemente se paseaba por el castillo con su mirada cubierta por su sombrero de copa, teniendo sus ojos cerrados. El ave antropomórfica no seguía un rumbo fijo, simplemente caminaba de forma automática mientras sus patas tomaban la dirección que ellas mismas quisieran.

Luego de estar casi una hora buscando en libros y más libros, ninguno encontró el hechizo que buscaban. Todos, exceptuando Zephyr, estaban ahora reunidos nuevamente en la sala del mapa, pensando que podrían hacer ahora.

Soul – Esto sí que es tener mucha mala suerte, tantos libros de todo tipo y ninguno tiene lo que necesitamos – Dijo con algo de frustración el semental.

En ese momento, Zephyr entro en la sala del trono de sorpresa. Todos miraron con curiosidad al ave antropomórfica. Está caminando aun de forma automática y con sus ojos cerrados, se acercó a una de las paredes de la sala, donde había un cuadro de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna (En sus versiones robóticas). El ave sin abrir los ojos, quito el cuadro de la pared, revelando que detrás había simplemente una pared. Acto seguido, el ser de nivel supero presiono sus dos alas contra la pared y la empujo hacia lados opuestos, abriendo un pequeño compartimiento que había en la misma.

Todos, excepto Danna, miraron esto con sorpresa. El ave metió su ala dentro del compartimiento y saco del mismo un libro cubierto totalmente de polvo. Lo siguiente que hizo Zephyr fue lanzar el libro sobre la misma, el cual cayó abierto en una de las páginas del centro.

Zephyr – Allí esta lo que estamos buscando – Dijo el ave abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

Todos pudieron ver que en las dos páginas que mostraba el empolvado libro, se encontraba un hechizo que podía cambar la forma de cualquier sin importar que sea. Zephyr se subió sobre la mesa del mapa, sentándose en la misma y tomando el libro, para luego empezar a leer.

Zephyr – Puedo notar que es un hechizo bastante peligroso, lo que explicaría por qué estaba escondido detrás de la pared. Puedes transformar cualquier cosa en cualquier cosa. Incluso podrías transformar a un pony normal en una lata o en tierra – Explico el ave leyendo rápidamente aquella página – Pero bueno, no interesa eso ahora. Solamente hay que hacer este hechizo _"Que sin dudas es bastante simple de conjurar. Otra razón para que estuviera metido en la pared"_ – Dijo con tranquilidad, pensando esto último.

Luego de terminar de hablar, Zephyr empezo a hablar en voz baja, por lo cual nadie lo podía escuchar, solo escuchaban un leve susurro salir de su pico. Un aura de distintos colores empezo a rodear el ambiente. Mientras más iba hablando el ave antropomórfica, aquella aura iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Los cuerpos de Soul, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight, fueron cubiertos por una capa de energía plateada. Unos segundos después los cuerpos de los dos ponys y el fénix empezaron a cubrirse con piezas metálicas y otros componentes electrónicos. Aquello les causaba una sensación bastante rara a los tres, por lo que cerraron los ojos para esperar que aquello terminara lo más pronto posible.

Fue casi un minuto en el que los tres estuvieron con los ojos cerrados, hasta que finalmente dejaron de escuchar los susurros de Zephyr. El primero que abrió los ojos fue Soul. El semental vio su cuerpo con mucha sorpresa, notando casi al instante que ahora todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal. Rápidamente el semental se levantó y fue hacia un espejo que había en la sala, pudiendo ver su nueva apariencia.

Ahora Soul era un semental alicornio robot. Su cuerpo estaba hecho completamente de metal. Su crin y cola estaban hechas de energía negra y blanca. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, en los cuales habían un par de luces que simulaban ser los ojos del semental. El traje negro que siempre llegaba el semental ahora era prácticamente una armadura que le cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. La cutie mark del semental estaba pintada en sus flancos.

Stellar Moon y Dark Knight tenían apariencias similares a la de su padre, pero con sus respectivos colores y demás. Los dos hermanos y su padre se acercaron y miraron sus nuevas apariencias impresionados.

Soul – Realmente esto es increíble, no creí que funcionaria – Dijo el semental bastante impresionado por su nueva apariencia, además de que sentía que varias cosas faltaban dentro de él, y que había otras cosas en su lugar – Ya no necesito respirar, ya no escucho el latido de mi corazón e incluso ahora tengo una voz diferente – Dijo el semental sorprendido, ya que efectivamente, ahora su voz tenía un tono robótico.

Stellar – Yo la verdad siento cosas más o menos similares a esas, aunque que ya no necesite respirar no me parce tan raro – Dijo la alifénix que también tenía un tono robótico igual que su padre.

Knight – Jamás pensé que experimentaría lo que es ser un robot – Comento el fénix con tono robótico a la vez que observaba su cuerpo con mucha curiosidad.

Estos y más comentarios iban y venían en la conversación de estos tres. Dicha conversación se detuvo cuando Zephyr y Danna llamaron la atención del grupo. Ahí fue cuando los tres se dieron cuenta de que los dos seres de nivel superior estaban en sus Formas Espíritu, mientras que a sus lados estaban unas estatuas de sus respectivos cuerpos.

Zephyr – Bien, será mejor que vayan al sótano del castillo. Ahora mismo estamos completamente rodeados por aire y tierra, así que tendremos que escapar bajo tierra – Dijo el ser de nivel superior con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tanto Soul como sus dos hijos se quedaron mirando por un momento a Zephyr a Danna, pero rápidamente espabilaron y fueron hacia el sótano del castillo. Los tres estuvieron unos minutos explorando los pasillos de aquel castillo, hasta encontrar las escaleras al sótano. Luego de esperar un par de minutos más, aparecieron los dos seres de nivel superior por las escaleras que bajaban al sótano. Ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna diferencia visible, seguían estando en sus formas normales y ya.

Soul – ¿Ustedes no van a disfrazarse? – Pregunto con curiosidad el semental robot mirando a los antes mencionados.

Danna – Créeme no os hace falta – Dijo de forma confiada la fénix blanca, mientras volaba al lado de su compañero.

A pesar de dudar un poco de esto, al final los tres terminaron aceptando lo dicho por Zephyr y Danna, después de todo ambos siempre parecían tener un plan aunque pareciera que hiciera todo sin pensar. El peliblanco guio a todos por un oscuro camino que se iluminaba con antorchas mágicas al pasar frente a ellas, hasta finalmente llegar a un callejón sin salida.

Zephyr – Bien, aquí es – Dijo el ave antropomórfica con tranquilidad poniendo una de sus alas sobre la pared.

En ese momento, una especie de portal se abrió justo en la pared. Dicho portal mostraba al otro lado una especie de gruta bastante rara, en la cual apenas entraba la luz del sol.

Danna – Una salida de emergencia que nos llevara fuera del pueblo, justo en la mitad del camino de aquí a Canterlot. Qué bueno que esta Twilight también tiene una – Comento la fénix para acto seguido saltar al portal.

Zephyr – Bueno, vamos haya, y tengan cuidado, puede que nos encontremos ponys robots por allí, así que actúen con normalidad – Dijo el ave para acto seguido saltar al portal.

Los dos ponys robots y el fénix robot se miraron por un momento, y acto seguido saltaron al portal. Dicho portal estuvo unos segundos más abierto, hasta que el mismo junto con las antorchas del sótano, se apagaron por completo.

Soul y sus dos hijos iban por una especie de túnel de luz, yendo a una increíble velocidad en la que apenas podían mantener el equilibrio. Luego de unos pocos segundos de viajar por aquel túnel, los tres salieron en aquella cueva que se veía al otro lado del portal, donde los estaban esperando ambas aves. Soul miro un poco la cueva, viendo la salida de la misma rápidamente.

Soul – Bien, vamos de aquí. Tenemos que pasar lo más desapercibido que podamos, ¿Entendido? – Dijo seriamente el semental mirando a todo el grupo.

Los susodichos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de respuesta. Luego de unos segundos, todo el grupo salió de la cueva mirando hacia todos lados con cuidado para que nadie los viera, aunque Zephyr simplemente salió caminando como si nada, viendo que cerca de la cueva había un camino. El ave se acercó a dicho camino, mirando hacia los lados con tranquilidad.

Zephyr – Oh, mira un grupo de ponys – Dijo el ave antropomórfica sonriendo, mientras señalaba a un grupo de ponys que venía por el camino – Vamos a saludarlos –

Entonces, el ave antropomórfica fue caminando hacia donde estaban estos ponys. Soul, Stellar y Knight pudieron ver que aquellos ponys eran guardias reales robos, lo cual alarmo a los tres al ver que Zephyr se acercaba con suma tranquilidad a estos.

Zephyr – Hola, guardias. ¿Qué tal les va el día? ¿Algo que tengan que comentar? – Dijo el ave moviéndose alrededor de los guardias como si nada, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro en todo momento.

Todos a excepción de Danna miraban esto con mucha extrañeza, ya que parecía como si los guardias robots ni siquiera vieran a Zephyr, ya que este giraba a su alrededor, se cruzaba en su camino y les hablaba con tranquilidad y ellos ni siquiera se inmutaban. Entonces, los guardias vieron a Soul, Stellar y Dark Knight a un lado del camino, saludándolos con amabilidad.

Guardia 1 – Buenos días – Dijo el guarda que iba al frente con tranquilidad sin dejar de caminar.

Los tres correspondieron el saludo, aunque miraban confundidos como Zephyr estaba parado justo entre los guardias, sin que ninguno lo notara ni dijera nada sobre él. Luego de que los guardias se fueron, Zephyr soltó una risa.

Zephyr – Bien, nadie me puede ver y a ti tampoco Danna – Dijo el ave como si hubiera planeado todo aquello, a la vez que miraba a Soul, Stellar y Dark Knight.

Danna – Sip, ni una mirada hacia nosotros, solamente notaron a Soul y a sus hijos – Agrego la fénix con una sonrisa, mirando a los antes mencionados – Además de que tampoco sospecharon que ellos no eran robots, lo cual es otro punto para nosotros –

Ahí fue cuando los dos ponys y el fénix pudieron ver algo diferente en los ojos de ambos seres de nivel superior. Zephyr tenía las irises de sus ojos de color azul oscuro, y sus pupilas dilatadas, hasta el punto de que apenas eran un pequeño punto en los ojos del ave. Danna igualmente tenía los ojos de esta forma. Aquello llamo mucho la atención de los tres presentes, que no entendían que era lo que les pasaba a ambos en sus ojos.

Stellar – Oigan, ¿Por qué tienen los ojos de esa forma? – Pregunto la alifénix robot con curiosidad.

Danna – ¿Esto? Es simplemente la manifestación física de nuestros poderes cuando los usamos – Respondió rápidamente la fénix como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Zephyr – El uso de nuestros poderes se ve reflejado en nuestros ojos, con cambios de color, cambios de formas, dilatación de nuestras pupilas y otras cosas más – Explico el ave antropomórfica posando de manera algo exagerada mientras señalaba sus ojos con una de sus alas.

Danna – Aunque solo es un detalle meramente decorativo, con todos los colores, formas y niveles de dilatación que existen, además de todos los poderes que tenemos, hay muchas combinaciones las que pueden adoptar nuestros ojos – Agrego la fénix haciendo también una pose algo exagerada y señalando sus ojos.

Zephyr y Danna – Pero bueno, basta de hablar de nosotros. Tenemos una misión que cumplir – Dijeron ambos seres de nivel superior con una perfecta sincronización.

Aquello les resulto bastante raro a Soul, Stellar e incluso a Dark Knight, pero igualmente ninguno dijo nada por ahora, después de todo tenían razón en algo, debían cumplir con su misión en ese mundo.

Soul – Bien, tenemos que buscar algún sitio donde podría estar el fragmento de la estrella. Así que… ¿Alguna idea? – Pregunto el semental a todo el grupo.

Todos estuvieron pensando varios segundos en alguna idea que sirviera hasta que finalmente a alguien se le ocurrió una idea.

Zephyr – Ya se, simplemente empecemos a mirar alrededor de este lugar, sin ninguna pista ni señal en absoluto de a donde tenemos que ir, hasta encontrar gracias a una conveniencia argumental el lugar al que tenemos que ir, que posiblemente sea llamativo y muy vistoso, además de estar a la vista de todo el mundo – Dijo rápidamente el ave con una sonrisa algo irónica en su rostro.

Todos miraron al ave por un momento, la mayoría no entendio casi nada de lo que el susodicho había mencionado, solamente se quedaron que podían mirar alrededor a ver si encontraban algo que les sirviera. Mientras el grupo caminaba por los alrededores, buscando en aire y tierra algo que los ayudara a encontrar el siguiente fragmento, Stellar empezo a sentir una extraña sensación su pecho, a la vez que en sus ojos se reflejaba un pequeño destello. Sin decir absolutamente nada, la yegua robot extendió sus alas y empezo a volar por el aire a gran velocidad, llamando la atención de su padre y de su hermano, que no entendían que era la que le pasaba a la alifénix.

Soul – ¡Stellar, espera! – El semental robot extendiendo sus alas y empezando a volar, mientras Dark Knight hacia lo mismo, volando detrás de su padre.

Zephyr y Danna por su parte, se miraron por un momento, para acto seguido encogerse de hombros y salir volando para seguir al resto del grupo. Entre todos iban siguiendo a Stellar que parecia estar en trance total, ya que volaba hacia el frente sin detenerse ni escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo su padre. Luego de varios minutos de persecución, en los cuales el grupo termino llegando a la montaña de Canterlot, Stellar se detuvo, estando todos casi en la cima de la montaña.

Knight – Stellar ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera? – Pregunto con curiosidad el fénix, acercándose lentamente a su hermana.

Stellar – Miren, haya está el fragmento que buscamos – Dijo la alifénix robot señalando hacia el frente de donde estaba.

Soul y Dark Knight se acercaron a donde estaba la yegua para ver lo que esta estaba señalando, pudiendo ver a lo lejos algo que los sorprendió bastante. En un valle a varios kilómetros de distancia de la montaña de Canterlot, se encontraba una colosal nave espacial recorriendo el cielo. Dicha nave era de color gris oscuro con detalles azules y amarillos, teniendo forma de punta de flecha (Al estilo de un destructor imperial de Star Wars), con lo que parecían ser dos alas con propulsores a los lados. La parte de la cabeza era normal, pero tenía un cañón gigante en la boca. Justo en la parte trasera del ave sobre salían un par de torres hacia arriba. Justo en medio de esas torres podía verse una esfera de energía azul, que era semitransparente.

Stellar – Allí está el fragmento – Dijo la yegua señalando con su garra a la esfera de energía transparente.

Esto hizo que todos miraran hacia aquella esfera con curiosidad, aunque debido a la distancia no podían ver bien. Soul usando su magia creo una especie de lupa gigante delante de todos ellos. Ahí todos pudieron ver que efectivamente, justo en el centro de la esfera estaba un cristal de color azul cobalto con un trozo de energía dentro del mismo.

Soul – Si, bien hecho, hija, encontraste el siguiente fragmento – Le dijo el semental a su hija con una sonrisa, a la vez que le daba un abrazo.

Justo en ese momento, en los ojos de Stellar volvió a reflejarse un destello y la yegua miro confundida a su alrededor, notando que su padre la estaba abrazando.

Stellar – _"Otra vez perdí el control de mi cuerpo… ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Es muy raro… Solo espero que no vaya a pasar nada malo por estas cosas"_ – Pensó la yegua con mucha extrañeza, aparentando que nada había pasado.

Knight – Bien, ya sabemos dónde está el fragmento, ahora solo debemos ir a buscarlo – Dijo el fénix con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Eso no será muy fácil que digamos, esa nave se ve que no es muy amistosa que digamos – Comento tranquilamente el ave, mirando hacia donde estaba dicha nave, mientras el resto lo miraba con extrañeza – Y si no me creen, solo miren hacia allá – Dijo señalando a un lugar con su ala.

Todos miraron hacia aquella dirección, viendo rápidamente a una gran ejercito de guardias reales robots marchando hacia aquella nave gigante, mientras las princesas volaban al frente de aquel ejercito llevando unas armaduras que combinaban con ellas.

Danna – Creo que también tendríamos que ir nosotros para recuperar el fragmento y de paso ayudarles en la batalla si lo necesitan – Sugirió la fénix con tranquilidad.

Soul – Bien, pero hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos que podemos encontrar en esa nave – Dijo el semental seriamente, mientras todos se preparaban para ir a buscar el penúltimo fragmento.

Todos miraban la gran e imponente nave a lo lejos desde la cima de la montaña. Mientras dentro de dicha nave, una figura iba caminando por los pasillos de la misma. Lo único que podía verse de esta figura era si silueta, la cual parecia se femenina, ya que llevaba una tiara sobre su cabeza y un largo vestido. Esta figura camino por un rato por la nave hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el puente de la nave, en el que había unos extraños seres morados de aspecto humanoide y que parecían ser alienígenas con cabezas en forma de hongos. Uno de estos alienígenas se acercó a la figura de antes y le habla a esta en un idioma extraño e incomprensible.

Alíen – RPNICSEA UBAENL, SOL QTERUSEES IVEENN HCIAA IUQA – Dijo aquel extraño alíen en ese idioma incomprensible – ¿UQE IUQREE UEQ AHMOSGA? – Pregunto ahora el alíen.

¿? – VIENNE A SAL ROPSAT ASM LSEBIDE QEU ENGAMOST, MOSVEA OREMIRP ED OSN ACPECAS – Dijo aquella figura con una voz siniestra y macabra, hablando en el mismo idioma alienígena.

Continuara…

 **Simplemente no comentare nada sobre la tardanza de este capítulo, porque básicamente no hay excusa :/**

 **Y veamos quien puede descifrar el idioma alienigena absurdamente simple que use al final je je.**


End file.
